It's always that one person
by Rampaging Sorrow
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya goes to Maxson High. A school where there is everything and every type of crowd. Luckily, Kaoru is one of the popular girls along with her other friends. But when a new boy comes to her school, he begins to change her idea on what things mean
1. Default Chapter

R.S. :This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic. Well my second... but you know what I mean. It's about some of the things that go on in schoo life.

Kaoru Kamiya goes to Maxson High. A school where there is everything. Popular crowd, badasses, geeks, sluts and whores and skanks, all of it. She is one of the popular kids. Then she meets the new boy and he begins to show her a new light on everything. Friends will be hurt, people will curse and fight, crushes will come out, it's the whole nine yards. This is based on my school adventures. So I hope you like it!

_**It's always that one person**_

_**by Rampaging Sorrow**_

_**Prologue: Kaoru and the Kamiya family**_

Kaoru Kamiya sat down on her window seat in the kitchen as her brothers and sister ran about the house, trying to make it tidy before their father came home from his trip. She had already did her part, so why should she help them? In her mind, she didn't She wanted to help them because she warned them already. She sighed before blinking and looking back outside as the sun began to set, her mind deep in thought.

Kaoru was sixteen years old and she was the middle child of Shinji Kamiya's five children. She had long thick raven hair in layers and she had light blue eyes of the sky that turned navy like the ocean at night. She loved to dance and that was why they called her 'Wild Tanuki' when she went to the clubs. Not a name she's 100 proud of, but it stuicks to her. She also had the name of 'Mix it up Kamiya' because anything that somebody did, she would mix it up and she would turn it into her own way. And that was why people liked her. Because she didn't try to be like anybody else. She just tried to be unique. And that was what she truly was. Unique. And with all the things that had happened to her, she was lucky that she had a strong heart and she didn't let people put her down.

Her parents were Shinji Kamiya and Annalise Loire. Shinji Kamiya was a world known business man who made different things that people could use. He just didn't make one thing. He was also a family man who loved them very much. Kaoru saw her father as the person to come to when she was in trouble. He was her best friend. He would playfight with them, hang out with their friends, just curse with them at times, and just do anything a normal teenager would do. He did this because he didn't want them to think he was all strict. He wanted them to be comfortable around him so they wouldn't rebel like most rich teens did. Everybody would say that Kaoru looked like her father because he had the same eyes and the same hair. It was like Kaoru was his sister other than his daughter and sometimes he treated her like that. Kaoru loved him for that and if her mother were around, she would be the same way with them.

Annalise Loire was the loving mother that everybody wanted. She loved her children, she loved her husband, she loved her life, and she knew how to go wild. She was the odd one of their little family because nobody had her exact features. Only the minor ones. She was a world known singer for her mix matching and she was an idol.

She was beautiful and her looks made men just drop and drool over her body. She had light brown hair that was at the middle of her back and her curls were natural. She also had ruby-brown eyes that made everybody she looked at fall into her eyes and just day dream or go into daze. She had curves out of this world and her walk made all the men turn their heads and watch her go down the street. She was that beautiful and when she met Shinji, everybody thought it was just a two month fling. But suprisingly, her love for him grew and she and Shinji were married happily.

Annalise was very fiesty, but she was a kind person with a good heart. She loved to give more than she loved to receive. She would fight for the underdog and make sure that nobody got hurt. There was a time in Greece where she had fought a very big man for a sick young girl and her mother. She had turned when she heard a yell of pain and she saw it was he who he had pushed aside and hurt her greatly. She did get hurt, but she showed him a thing or two and she and the mother became good friends. Her mother wanted her to adopt her daughter, Genia, because she wouldn't be able to help her. Because they were good friends and she was the person she was, she adopted Genia. She was four at the time when she was adopted. Genia had been told by her mother to thank her always be grateful and she had always been greatful since she didn't have a family before.

That was how Annalise was. If you needed something, she would give it to you, no matter how mad somebody else got. She couldn't stand to see somebody down without anything.

Annalise had a disease that couldn't be cured. It was a rare disease and sadly, she was one of the million people that had it. But that didn't bring her down. In fact, it made her more happy to know she was living life good with a sickness that couldn't be cured. She felt that she had been graced by God because she wasn't dead yet and other people with the disease had passed away.

She and Shinji were what people called 'True Lovers'. They weren't just together in the spotlight just for publicity. They really loved each other a lot. They began to make a family and they lived in happiness. Annalise was most happy with Kaoru because Kaoru was talented. She had everything that Annalise had in musical talent. But the main reason she loved Kaoru with all her heart, was because Kaoru was the first one to see her crying over her sickness and she went and she hugged her tight and told her everything was going to be okay because she was going to fight off the 'mean old germs' for her. And every since that night, Annalise did everything she could to make sure Kaoru wasn't left alone and her talent wasn't wasted. She didn't want Kaoru to be in her shadow. She wanted her to have her own light and to shine on her own.

That was why Kaoru was so close to her mother at times. Because her mother would tell her all the time that she loved her dearly and if she were to go, that she would be in her heart forever along with her other children. Kaoru was always under her mother and she was always around her. In the music booth, watching a game, and sleeping close together on the couch.

But sadly, Annalise's sickness got worse in time and she passed away. One of the reasons that Kaoru is paid so much attention to at times, is because Kaoru was there when her mother died. Kaoru was sick that day and she was crying because she felt awful. Her mother was dying and she knew it, but she wanted to make her feel better one last time. So she had called her in and gave her back a rub and hugged her close as she got tired. 'I will always love you Kaoru. I always will.' 'I love you too.'

Annalise died in her sleep while holding Kaoru. And from there, Kaoru was never the same. She had to go to counseling for years, and at the moment she still does. She was more depressed, and she was only four years old. She didn't do as much as the other kids in her age group did and she practiced on her piano and her music for hours because that was what her mother wanted her to do. To excel and to achieve whatever she wanted to be. Kaoru didn't want anything and at night she would cry her heart out because she wanted her mother and she didn't want anything else. At five, she had skipped a grade, but she rebelled against her teachers and her tutors for piano. She didn't want to go to school and she would have panic attacks and go into shock from dreams in her sleep. Her father was scared and he didn't know what to do. But in time... she suprisingly got better. It was as if somebody had came and told her to move on and be strong for her mother. And that was what Kaoru did and soon, she was back to normal.

* * *

Kaoru has two sisters and three brothers. Her oldest sibling was a boy named Shuichi. Shuichi had his father's hair, but green eyes. He was in his second year of college and he was the second man of the house when their father was gone. He was always looking out for them and that was why he was the most mature. 

The second oldest was Genia who was now eighteen. She had light green eyes and dirty blond hair that was thick like Annalise's and down to the middle of her back. She was the woman of the house and to her, it was nothing but exciting. She was the one that they had to have permission from if their father said to 'go ask your mother. She was a party girl, but she always controlled herself and she helped the family in times of need. It was like she didn't think she was adopted, but just lost and found. Her accent was still there, but it was so light now that they didn't feel it at all.

But Genia was the one to always get lost while looking at something new to her. That was why they always just had to look for a ruby and indigo ribbon. It was the only thing she always wore because Annalise gave it to her.

The third oldest was another boy named Aoshi. Aoshi had green eyes and brown hair with long bangs in his eyes. He was muscular and he was an athlete and as some people said 'A sports god'. He did almost any sport and he would excel at it and master it, no matter how hard it was. From baseball to volleyball, Aoshi could do it. He was also the silent one of the group. He liked to keep to himself at times and he had an ice cold shell to people he didn't know. But still, he had a good heart and he was very caring, something that made everybody he knew feel like he was an older brother.

Then there was Kaoru as we all know right about now.

Then there was her sister Tara. Now Tara was the odd one of the Kamiyas because Tara didn't have any of their hair or eye features at all. She was a natural dark blond with hazel and green eyes. They didn't know what happened and why she came out like that, but they just ignored it and let it be. Tara was the sports player as well and she was a beauty at that. Her favorite sport was basketball and she did everything that they had taught her and then some. She also loved to just relax which was why she was the lazy one as well. But even with all those traits, she was a good sister to have.

And last, there was little boy Yahiko. Yahiko had eyes like his mother and hair like hers only darker. He was the only one who had it. He was four years old, and he was very happy. He had everything he could possibly want and he didn't want anything else. He was into the drums and he loved to tap things. He was also into soccer and for his age, he was pretty good. Yahiko also loved attention and did everything to get it, which got him into trouble at times. But overall, Yahiko was a sweet little boy. Even if he only got to see his mother once in his lifetime, he still held what she always had. A good heart.

Yahiko was different because he wasn't necessarily born in his mother's stomach. After a few years, Shinji had wanted another child, so with the help of science and the help of an egg that she had donated, Yahiko was born. That was why he was so young. But even with that, he was still like any other boy. Just made differently.

"Sister!" Kaoru turned to see Yahiko jumping up and down to be raised up. She gave a smile before she picked him up and let him sit in her lap. He looked out the window.

"Kaoru, are you sad again?" Kaoru looked down at him before smiling.

"No Yahiko. I'm more happy then sad today."

* * *

Kaoru may not be like other kids, but she was her own self. And as her father pulled her up into a big big hug, she could only smile and think on how lucky she was at the moment. 

Yet little did she know... it was all about to change.


	2. Chap One: She meets him and it all start

Was wrote on December 25th so you don't have to read my comment.

R.S. : MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! SANTA BROUGHT ME Need for Speed 2 AND SOME CLOTHES! AND I GET MORE GIFTS IN JANUARY! YES YES BITCHES YES!

Tell me what your did on Christmas!

_**It's always that one person  
By: Rampaging Sorrow  
Chapter One: Meeting him**_

_Hello hello everybody in town! This is your wakeup call!_

_It's gonna snow today, but that doesn't mean we have to stay inside, do we?!_

_6:30 is the time and school kids are getting ready for school as we speak! So whoever is still sleeping, wake up and smell_**-**

**BANG BANG BANG!**

Kaoru groaned as she opened one sleepy blue eye and looked at the clock screen. She then sighed before shutting her eyes and flipping over onto her stomach. Last night, one of her best friend's named Misao had a Birthday part at her brother's club _Club Makimachi_. She was there and they had gotten home around three. She didn't want to wake up now.

"Mmmm five more minutes weather man...."

Shinji Kamiya was up and walking the halls with Genia and Shuichi. They stopped at Kaoru's door and then Shuichi and Genia went downstairs to get water ready. Shinji went into Kaoru's room and he went to her with cold hands. He threw off her sheets and then he touched her stomach and squealed in excitement. Kaoru jumped up and then she looked at her father's smile.

"Wake up Kaoru."

"But daddy I'm tired!" she began to throw a fit.

"Shouldn't have been partying last night then."

"But it was one of the best parties of the year. Misao's birthday."

"Ah I see... Her brother does own Makimachi and she is full of energy and spunk."

"Yeah and now Aoshi goes with her."

"Honestly?" she nodded with a smile. It was all her doing anyway. She had set everything up. She gave her father a smile and then he sighed before exiting the room. She sighed before laying back down onto her bed and shutting her eyes and falling back to sleep. Shinji looked in the room before growling.

"Alright. She wants to play dirty." he ran down the hall to Aoshi's bedroom door and he jumped in.

"Aoshi wake up Aoshi wake up!" Aoshi groaned before opening his eyes and looking at how happy and childish his father looked. His father then showed the little pitcher that was behind his back and then Aoshi looked up at him before giving a smirk and jumping out of bed and going down the steps to get one. Shuichi and Genia gave him one and then they went up the steps with him with two others. Shinji told them to shush as Genia and Shuichi were giggling at how fun this was going to be. They opened her door and then Aoshi and Shinji went in and then they hovered over her. Kaoru felt something and then she opened one eye. She didn't have time to cover herself as they spilled the water all over her. Kaoru gasped and then she looked up at them laughing hard.

"Wake up call biatch!" Shinji laughed before they went out the room. Kaoru knew who they were going to next.

"TARA WAKE UP!" but it was too late for her as well and as Kaoru heard a scream, she got up and she grabbed a towel to go to the shower.

* * *

Kaoru walked down the steps in a pair of tight jeans, a graphic t-shirt, and a light blue long-sleeved button up to cover her arms. She went into the kitchen and then she sat down at the table. Genia was sitting there with Tara, just waiting for Shinji to finish breakfast. Shuichi had left early for his college classes. Aoshi was the last person to come down stairs and he had Yahiko on his shoulder. He sat down at the table as well and then he put Yahiko in his chair. Yahiko rubbed his eyes before waving at everybody. 

"Aoshi why is he in baggy jeans and a long sleeved shirt?"

"Because he wanted to wear it today. So I just helped him out." Yahiko nodded happily before smiling brightly at Kaoru. Kaoru returned the smile before getting up and going to sit with him. Her hair was freely on her back, her ribbon tied around her neck.

"Genia where is your ribbon?" Genia put up her hand to show it and then they said 'oh' before breakfast was brought out. They all ate silently and Kaoru fed Yahiko.

"Open up Yahiko!" Yahiko opened his mouth with an 'Ah' and Kaoru put the cereal into his mouth. She smiled at him before finishing up her breakfast as she fed him. She put her plate in the sink and then she went and she put on her air forces. Shinji had an album in his hand and it was Kaoru's. He was just looking through all the pictures with Genia and Tara. Kaoru then put her book bag on her chair before picking up Yahiko and sitting him down before putting on his boots and showing him how to tie them again. She then took her shoe and she went step by step. He followed and soon he had them tied. He cheered before getting up and running to the TV.

"It's almost time to go." Kaoru sighed before she looked into the album with them. Yahiko jumped into her lap and looked on as well.

"It's sister! Kao is in this!" Shinji smiled.

"Yes she is because this is her album."

"What's that?" he said looking up.

"It's when you have a bunch of pictures in one big book." Aoshi looked at the clock on the wall and then Kaoru got up.

"Daddy can I take the benz?" the two asked at the same time and then they glared.

"Aoshi no fair! You have your car!"

"Nuh uh! My car is in the shop because of the crash that we had!"

"So?! I don't even have a car at the moment! You do!" Shinji sighed before shutting the book. Tara didn't have any say because she wasn't old enough to drive. She was underage

"Neither of you can take the benz because Genia is taking the benz." Genia smiled before taking the keys and swinging them around.

"But you two can take the other benz. Aoshi will drive. And wear slippers while in my car." Kaoru pouted and sat down.

"But you will get a car Kaoru. Okay? We'll go and get one tomorrow. Whichever one you want." Kaoru turned her head and looked at him.

"Really?" she got excited as he nodded.

"Oh thank you daddy! Thank you thank you thank you!" Aoshi got the keys before they hugged him and gave him kisses on the cheek. Shinji stopped Kaoru before whispering into her ear.

"No. Did she really call back?" Shinji nodded and then he snickered before flashing his wallet.

"I am gonna get my freak on tonight. So later on, I'll be leaving and I should be back by one in the morning." He then pulled out money and he put it in her wallet. She nodded before hugging him and then hugging Yahiko before running out the house to get in the car with Tara. Genia hugged him as well before pulling her book bag onto her back and kissing Yahiko's forehead and walking out the house. Shinji sighed before looking at Kaoru's book bag. He sighed to himself and then he saw Yahiko run over. He swooped him up and then he turned to the stairway.

"Let me go get dressed so we can give Kaoru her book bag." he nodded to him before putting his thumb in his mouth as they went up the steps.

* * *

Kaoru sighed as she and Aoshi were at her locker. Tara was on the other side of the school since she was still in the ninth grade. Kaoru looked up to see somebody jogging over to him. It was her friend Misao. Her teal eyes were cheerful as she came to a stop. She then looked at Kaoru with a smile. 

"Hey Kaoru!"

"Hey Misao. Still opening gifts I bet."

"You know it." the two shared a laugh before she turned to Aoshi. She felt a blush creep up on her face.

"Hi Aoshi."

"Hey Misao." Aoshi hesitated before leaning over and giving her a hug and kissing her. Misao felt him pull away and then Kaoru made noise in the hallway, making her blush even more.

"Kaoru cut it out!" Kaoru laughed before shutting her locker. They had already missed homeroom, so they had to go to their first class which was Language Arts or as they knew it 'ELA'. Kaoru heard her name and she turned and she saw two more of her friends.

"Hey Megumi. Hey Sanosuke." the two sighed before they all began to walk to class. Aoshi kissed Misao's cheek before running down the hall to catch up to one of his friends, Sanosuke following behind. Misao sighed as they went into the room and they sat at their seats. She then gasped as it finally hit her.

"I left my book bag!" Misao and Megumi couldn't help but laugh. Kaoru sighed before running her fingers through her hair. She then pulled some hair behind her ear and watching the others pull out their work, ready to begin. The teacher looked at Kaoru just fiddling with her thumbs.

"Ms. Kamiya! Why are you just sitting there?!"

"I left my book bag at home."

"And why is that?"

"It was my fault." Kaoru looked down and then she saw her father with Yahiko.

"Daddy!" she got up and she ran down before hugging him tight.

"Oh thank you so much." she took the bag and then she picked up Yahiko. Yahiko shivered as he hugged Kaoru. He had on a baseball cap backwards and a fleece jacket on with some gloves. His cheeks were rosy. It was cold outside and it was starting to snow out there as well. Yahiko smiled brightly at her before pulling out her necklace.

"Your forgot it on the table. It's your good luck, remember sis?" they awwed at him.

"Yeah. My good luck. Thank you Yahiko." she let him down and then Shinji gave him a binkie. He put it in his mouth and he then looked up at Kaoru before he heard Shinji say 'bye.'

"_Bwye Kaowu_." he said. She kissed his forehead before he grabbed onto his father's hand. The two bowed in apology before they left the room. Kaoru went back up the steps to her seat and then she sat back down and she pulled out a notebook and a pen before writing the date. (A/N:It's like a college classroom. There are many layers.)

* * *

About fifteen minutes into the class, the door knocked and then the teacher clapped her hands together with a smile on her face. 

"Our new students are here!" Kaoru looked up like the others and then they saw the door open and the teacher nod for them to come in. The first boy was a black haired boy with gray blue eyes. But that wasn't the one that caught Kaoru's eye. The second boy that came in did. He had long red hair into a ponytail and his eyes were purple. She saw him look up at her and then she looked away.

"Okay! These are our new students! Tell your names please." the first boy took a step forward before speaking.

"My name is Soujiro Seta Himura." he bowed before taking a step back. The second boy took a step up.

"My name is Kenshin Himura. He's my step brother." he just gave a slight wave before putting his hands back in his pocket and just looking on out the door. The teacher gave a smile.

"Now how old are you both?"

"Seventeen." the two said at the same time.

"Who's older?"

"I am. July 2nd." Kenshin said.

"My birthday is September 15th." Soujiro said with a smile.

"I see. Do you know you way around here?" Soujiro nodded. Kenshin shook his head.

"He didn't want to wake up on Saturday when they had decided to show us around."

"Oh well. Saturday is sleep day for me." Kenshin then looked back at Kaoru before he met her eyes again. Kaoru fell into a trans as she stared into his eyes.

"Kaoru stop staring!" Megumi whispered. Kaoru blinked before blushing.

"I wasn't staring."

"Face it. You like him. You probably want him." Kaoru gasped and glared at Megumi who began to laugh at her. She then turned and she looked back at the front.

"Alright? Who would like to show Kenshin around?" Kaoru jumped up and raised her hand. Kenshin gave a surprised smile to her and then Kaoru went down.

"Hi I'm Kaoru Kamiya."

"Kenshin Himura. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine." they shook hands before Kaoru told him to set his book bag down. Soujiro went and took a seat in front of Kaoru's seat as the two left, a soft smirk on his face.

* * *

Kaoru laughed at a joke that Kenshin had told her. She then put a hand over her mouth and looked up into his eyes. They were becoming good friends already. Kenshin smirked at her before they reached Kaoru's locker. She opened it and then she pulled out white shirt and a little towel. She changed her two shirts so she was in a wife beater. She folded them and then she carried them around with her. Kenshin took off his shirt as well. It was getting hot in the hallways. Kaoru pulled her hair into a ponytail before they heard a 'HEY! GET OVER HERE NOW!' Kenshin and Kaoru turned to see two security guards yelling at them. 

"Shit! Run!" they began to run.

"Hey! Son of a bitch-get back here!"

Kenshin felt Kaoru pull onto his hand and lead him into the stairway of the school. They went behind it and hid. Security ran by cursing and then they burst out laughing.

"Wow. You know a lot about this school Kaoru."

"It's because I've did this so many times. Let's go before they catch us." they got out and then they began to walk.

"HEY! GET THE HELL BACK HERE NOW!"

"Damn!"

"Come on Kenshin!"

* * *

Kenshin and Kaoru were panting by the time they had got back to the hallway. Kaoru dried off and then gave him the towel before putting back on her regular clothes. Kenshin did the same and then they went back into the room. Kenshin picked up his things. 

"Did she show you around?" Kenshin nodded.

"All over the place." Kaoru giggled before pulling the ribbon out and the rubber band.

"Now where to put you?" Kaoru looked up and then she got an idea. She was gonna get payback for Megumi

"Oh teacher can Megumi move over a seat? She's been disturbing me lately and I can't seem to work well. She's such a _distraction_ to me." Megumi gasped and then the teacher nodded.

"Since it's like that, then Megumi Takani move over a seat." Megumi glared at her before she moved over a seat.

"Alright. Now Kenshin sit in her old seat since you two are such good friends. Am I wrong?"

"No ma'am." Kaoru smiled at him before they went up the steps to her seat.

"Hi. I'm Misao Makimachi."

"Kenshin Himura. Nice to meet you." they shook and Misao smiled at him. He returned it. Kaoru then gave Megumi a smirk. She sat down and then she let Kenshin sit. He pulled out a notebook and he pulled out a pen as well with a soft part for him to hold.

"I always use these. Their the best and they don't hurt my hand."

"I know. Their so good to use." Kaoru then saw the assignment and she opened her book.

"Turn to page 156." Kenshin didn't have a book. Megumi offered to share, but he declined as Kaoru put a book in between them. Megumi glared at Kaoru's smile. Kenshin then read the assignment and he was lost.

"Kaoru explain this to me." Kaoru read the question twice before nodding to herself and explaining it.

"They want you to write about one thing that had an effect on your life, that changed it, and what way did it change it."

"Oh... thanks." Kenshin squinted before going into his book bag pocket and taking out a glasses case. He put on a pair of glasses before turning and looking at Kaoru. She had on glasses as well. The two shared a laugh before going back to working. Kenshin began to write. Kaoru liked his hand writing. The cursive was neat, like hers. The two wrote fast before shutting the book.

"Kenshin what did you write about?"

"My mother."

"Isn't that funny? I did too. What happened to your mother that changed you. I don't mean to be rude."

"No it's alright. My mother died eight years ago because of an illness that she had." Kaoru nodded.

"I'm sorry if I brought up anything sad."

"No it's fine. I'm okay about it now. I just had to take time to let it go. What about your mother Kaoru?" Kaoru shifted before speaking.

"My mother died when I was four years old and she had a sickness too. She died while holding me and it was snowing on a day like this when we were both sleeping. I guess she just didn't wake up with me that time..."

"Wow... I'm sorry about that Kaoru. It must have been hard for you, with the way she died and everything."

"It honestly was and it still is. I had to go to therapy and counseling and all that stuff and I didn't go outside for about two years and play with the other kids. I... just wanted to be alone because I had to feel her warmth go away from her body and just leave me with coldness. It just freaked me out so badly.. but I'm starting to adjust to the fact that it wasn't my fault. And I hate when people feel sorry for me, so don't. Kay?" he nodded.

"I wasn't going to. I don't want anybody feeling sorry for me either." Kaoru smiled at him before she saw the teacher exit the room for a brief moment. Kenshin pulled out an MP3 player and then he slipped an ear in and offered one to Kaoru. She took it and then she moved closer. She knew this song by heart. It was one of her mother's songs. 'COLORS'

"My mother made this song."

"Your mother is Annalise?" she nodded.

"Wow. I am such a fan of her music. It's so... true. Full of the truth about love, hate, life, sorrow, anger, suicidal, all of it. She is a true person."

"Wow. You like it that much too?" Kenshin nodded before starting it over. The two began to sing aloud to it. The teacher was out in the hallway talking to somebody.

"_MIRAA ga utsushidasu maboroshi o  
ki ni shi nagara itsu no ma ni ka sokudo ageteru no sa_

_doko e itte mo iito ii wareru to  
__hanpa na ganmou ni wa hyoushiki mo zenbu haiiro da_

_honoo no yurameki koyoi mo yume o egaku  
anata no fudesaki kawaite imasen ka_

_aoi sora ga mieru nara aoi kasa hirogete  
ii janai ka KYANBASU wa kimi no mono__  
shiroi hata wa akirameta toki ni dake kazasu no  
ima wa makka ni sasou tougyuushi no you ni_." Kenshin smiled at her before giving her the other ear and going into his bag to look for his keys. He heard Kaoru singing the rest and everybody began to turn and listen. Her voice was like her mother's. Soft and sweet.

"_KARAA mo iroaseru keikoutou no moto  
Shirokuro no CHESUBOODO no ue de kimi ni deatta_

_Bokura wa hitotoki mayoinagara yorisotte__  
Arekara hitotsuki oboete imasu ka_

_ORENJI iro no yuuhi wo tonari de miteru dake de__  
Yokatta noni na kuchi wa wazawai no moto__  
Kuroi fuku wa shisha ni inoru toki ni dake kiru no__  
Wazato makka ni nokoshita RUUJUU no ato_

_Mou jibun ni wa yume no nai e shika kakenai to iu nara__  
Nuritsubushite yo KYANBASU o nando demo__  
Shiroi hata wa akirameta toki ni dake kazasu no__  
Ima no watashi wa anata no shiranai iro_."

She then sighed before she heard clapping. She widened her eyes and then she gave an embarassed smile.

"Wow Kaoru. You... you sound just like her." Kenshin then smiled before going through his whole playlist.

* * *

The bell rang and then he passed their work up. Soujiro had waited for them by the door. Kaoru packed up. 

"Kenshin how did you get all her music? I don't even have all of if. Some of the tracks you have are forbidden on the market because of my father."

"Well I had to do a lot of searching and fighting, but I am proud to say that I have them all on CDs and Computer and MP3. Want it?" she nodded.

"It's in my car though. Here." he passed her his coat and then she slipped it on. Soujiro tapped his foot.

"We're going to the car. Coming Soujiro?" he nodded and then they went out into the hallway. Kenshin took her hand before giving her a smile and then leading her through the hallway. Kaoru held onto his hand as he led her through the hallway. She soon was close to Misao's locker. She heard her jumping and calling her over. Kaoru just looked over with her light blue eyes before turning back and following Kenshin and Soujiro. Misao was shocked and hurt. She hmphed.

"Rude much!" they nodded. Two more girls came over.

"Hey guys... why did Kaoru just pass by us?"

"Honestly Mikey and Lan, I don't know. But I'm pissed off." Misao said.

"That's not like her. She would usually come over." Misao was really hurt by her actions and now she was upset. Aoshi just gave her a hug before they went to their next class.

* * *

Kaoru walked with the two to class, the music now stored in her MP3 player. She thanked Kenshin three times before hugging him. The snow was getting higher. She shivered and then they stopped as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, her trademark hair style. She shook her head before they began walking again. They went to the door and then they knocked. Kaoru gave an apologetic smile to the teacher and explained what happened. Soujiro held up his pens and then the teacher nodded. It was History class. Kaoru passed her usual table and she sat with. Misao and the others glared at her and she knew they were upset. Kaoru then went back up to the front and she looked at Kenshin and Soujiro just standing there. 

"Come on." Kaoru took Kenshin's hand and then she saw Soujiro stick his hands in his pockets.

"Scared of me Jiro?"

"Nah. I just hate to walk around like that in a classroom. But i'll follow." Kaoru then nodded and she turned and walked them down to go sit at a table of three in the back. Kaoru then ran her fingers through her hair and she went into her book bag. Kenshin put up bunny ears behind her head and she hit his shoulder as he and his brother laughed.

"Yo read this joke." Kaoru saw him pull out a sheet of paper and she and Soujiro went over and Kenshin began to read the paper aloud.

"I knew a person who was so stupid, she called my house just to get my number." Kaoru and Soujiro giggled.

"She thought Meow Mix was a CD for cats." they giggled louder. Kaoru put a hand to her mouth.

"She got a refund from the dollar store." Kaoru and Soujiro let out a laugh. Kenshin was cracking as well as he read it to them.

"She got locked in a grocery store and she starved to death!" they all began to laugh. Kaoru put her head in her arms and she let out her laughter while Kenshin put his face in his hands. Soujiro just held his stomach as they kept on reading them.

"She studied for a blood test and she failed, she thought a quarterback was a refund, and on her application when it said sex she wrote 'Every other day.' Nasty hoes!" They laughed again before the teacher caught their attention. He then began to give work out on what class projects they were going to do. Since they were only three, he went and he worked with them.

"Hi. I'm Johnathan Summers."

"Kenshin Himura." they shook hands.

"Soujiro Seta Himura." he shook his hand as well before they got started. He didn't give out important answers, he just helped them guess it. Then he got up and he went around to help other students. Kenshin got up and he went to a bookshelf. Then he pointed to it with a question look on his face. He saw Kaoru nod and then he bent down and looked in the shelf. Sanosuke went over and he looked at Kenshin as he was pulling out books and then pushing them back in. Sano already got his books for the group.

"Watch your back new boy. Your gonna get in trouble here fast if you keep messing with Kaoru. Got that?"

"Is that a threat?" Kenshin looked up at him.

"No threat. A promise." and with that Sanosuke went back to his group. Kenshin rolled his eyes before pulling out three books and going back. He walked past Sano's group, giving a glare to Sanosuke. Sanosuke returned it before Kenshin turned and gave a smile as he sat. Kaoru got up and she went and got the last book. Soujiro leaned over to Kenshin as she was up there searching.

"What happened Kenshin? I saw that little anger in your eyes."

"That Sanosuke kid from ELA. He just threatened me saying I was gonna get hurt if I kept talking to Kaoru and some bullshit like that." Soujiro nodded as Kenshin leaned forward in his seat.

"Which one is Sanosuke?" Kenshin turned Soujiro's face a little and he saw him. The two brothers gave a look to him. It was more of a bored look then an angry look. Then they looked back at each other before giving hi one more look. Kaoru sat down and Soujiro sat up.

"Well. Let's begin our work." they began to work and laugh and have fun. Mr. Summers liked their chemistry and he had ignored the other groups and he went back and he sat down before working with them. He got a few good laughs in as well. Kenshin had to write the conclusion. As soon as he was finished, Soujiro grabbed all the books and he put them away. Sano had went up to put the books away. Soujiro just gave him a look in the corner of his eye before getting up and going to sit down. Soujiro then saw Kaoru lean over and he did the same so he was facing her.

"What's wrong you two? Your acting so different now."

"It's that Sanosuke guy."

"Did he say something?" Kaoru looked over at him like the two brothers with the same look.

"He just kept on giving me death glares. That's all."

"Ignore him. He's just jealous because he can't talk with you." Kenshin nodded before they just turned away and began to put their together and then they went to the computer to type it up. Kenshin did all the typing because he was a fast typer. Kaoru had her hand on his shoulder as he typed.

"Wow. You type pretty fast." Kenshin smiled a smile of thanks before finishing it up and printing it out. They handed it up and then they began to pack up because the bell was going to ring soon. Kenshin put his book bag on his back and then he and Soujiro played a game of monkey in the middle with Kaoru's pen. She laughed with them and then she hugged Kenshin before taking the pen away from him. Kenshin smiled at her before she pulled away and hit him playfully. The bell rang and then they decided to help put the desks back to normal. After they were done, Kenshin took her hand again and Soujiro smiled at her confused look.

"Kenshin knows how to get through the crowd the easiest way." Kaoru nodded and then she smiled as they walked to their next class. Kaoru heard Megumi calling her and Kenshin stopped.

"I don't want to go to them. Their just gonna put me on blast." Kaoru whispered into his ear. Kenshin nodded before moving once more. Aoshi called out to her as well, but she ignored it and kept on following, now standing by his side.

"See?! Look she just did it again! That's strike three because she didn't even sit with us in History! That's not cool at all."

* * *

Kenshin looked at the room that was his next class. Dance class. He sighed and then he looked over at Soujiro who had an annoyed look. 

"Problem?"

"I hate to dance for people. I'd rather dance for myself."

"I see." Kenshin sighed before taking off his shirt and keeping on his wife beater. Kaoru whistled over at him.

"Sexy!" she then laughed at his slight blush before she went over in her wife beater. She then saw Soujiro grunt.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. You guys are new kids." Soujiro went and he sat in a seat. Kenshin and Kaoru went and they sat next to him. Kenshin saw Kaoru take her hair out before pulling it into a midway ponytail. She then grabbed her comb and combed it so that her ends had curled up once more. She put it on her shoulder. Kenshin ran his fingers through it.

"It's soft. And thick."

"Thanks. My mother had this type of hair. Thick and soft." Kenshin then let go and just began to swish it. He told Soujiro to come over.

"Why?"

"Just come here Soujiro." Soujiro sighed before going over.

"What?"

"Swoosh!" he hit him in the face with Kaoru's hair and Soujiro coughed because he had held his breath. Kaoru laughed and then Kenshin let go and Kaoru took his hair and hit him in his face with a 'swoosh.' Kenshin laughed before the class started. Kaoru got up and she went to the center.

"And who are you two new cuties?" the teacher asked. Kenshin smirked and Soujiro smiled.

"Kenshin Himura."

"Soujiro Seta Himura." then Kaoru sighed and put her hands on her hips before tilting to the side.

"So Kaoru, do you want to test out these new boys?"

"Sure. Soujiro?"

"No thank you. I don't like to dance on demand." he gave her a charming smile before Kenshin got up and rolled his arm around.

"I'll do it. I heard that you can dance good." he then went over.

"So what are we doing? Moves, Style, dancing to the beat-"

"Grinding." Kaoru said with a slick smile. Kenshin looked at her funny.

"Grinding, now? Wow. Schools have really went out and brought everything. But i'll do it." Kenshin saw Kaoru get ready before she put on the music.

"Handle her Kenshin!"

"Kaoru show him what's what!" Kaoru went over and she wasted no time.

"Ooo a fast one, huh?" Kaoru nodded and then he began to grind against her. She was shocked at how good he was. He matched all her movements. They dipped, went slow, went fast, paused, and then kept going once more. Kaoru turned to face him and he put an arm around her waist and held her other hand gently. The two gave a soft smirk before the song ended and they pulled apart. Their classmates applauded them. The two bowed before the teacher began to go into the hallways and bring different people in for their daily party. Once she had over fifty people, she just turned on the stereo and put a CD in. She even had a teacher in there to dance with. Kaoru loved the song so she went to Kenshin and began to grind against him. Kenshin called over Soujiro and he pulled off his shirt and he went over.

"Ever been sandwiched before?" he asked in her ear. She shook her head and then Soujiro began to grind from the front. She widened her eyes and then looked at Soujiro's smirk. Kenshin went to her ear again.

"Don't worry. This is a lot of fun. Especially at parties. Trust me."

"I just haven't tried this before. I do everything else but they said 'being sandwiched' is bad."

"Their just nervous about it. It's fun once you do it. Isn't it fun?" she nodded and then the song ended and Soujiro took over while Kenshin just leaned back. Kaoru liked the way Soujiro danced. It was... different and yet it was fun. Kenshin got back up and took over his spot.

"Wow. You guys can really dance."

"What can we say? We're never home." the three shared a laugh before just dancing the rest of the period.

* * *

In the hallway, Kaoru was waiting for Kenshin to go to his car. They were going to get subs for lunch. Kenshin came out of the bathroom with Soujiro and then Kaoru linked her arms in theirs. They smiled at her as she gave a bright smile and then they walked down the hall. Kaoru knew how much they were mad at her, but she had to let Aoshi know she was leaving or she would be in trouble. She saw them all by her locker and she went over with Soujiro and Kenshin at the end of the hall, waiting. They had their coats and hats on. Kaoru said 'excuse me' and she opened her locker and got her jacket and her gloves. She put them on before shutting it. They ignored her completely and just talked. 

"Aoshi i'll be right back. I'm gonna show the new kids where the best sub place is. Kay?"

"Be back in twenty minutes. Alright?" she nodded before turning on her heels and giving a thumbs up before jogging down the hall. They watched her in the corners of their eyes. She pulled out her ponytail and placed her hat on before linking her arms in theirs again before they went out the door. Then Misao spoke.

"That's cold and dirty. I don't care if their new kids or not. She's just brushing us off."

"I know. But oh well. Kaoru will just find out the hard way later. Let's go to lunch." they walked off. Misao and AOshi held hands going through the hall.

* * *

Kenshin laughed as Kaoru held onto her milkshake tightly and pulled away from Soujiro's gripping hands. He turned back into the parking lot and then he turned the car around and reversed it into a spot. They got out and Kaoru looked up at the snow falling. She stuck her tongue out and then she caught some snow. Soujiro and Kenshin soon followed and then they shared a laugh. Kenshin gave her a hug and Soujiro got the other side before the saw somebody walking by. Soujiro pulled out a camera before asking him to take it. He nodded and then he went back and hugged her again with Kenshin before he took the picture and gave it back. 

"Thanks." Soujiro bowed in thanks before the person walked off. They then walked back up the steps to the school and they went in. Kaoru kicked her feet like the others and they shook a little before walking. Kaoru began to sing a song that she had made up.

"_I see you holding me closely_

_Kissing me sweetly_

_Loving me in the dark_

_And I feel you_

_Touching me softly_

_Whispering all of your words...to me_." Kenshin liked the song that she was singing.

"Come sit with me at my table." Kenshin nodded before the two followed her into the lunchroom. She told them to wait before she went over. Then she felt mad and hurt. They had asked a few people to come over and sit with them, just so the table would be filled. She balled her hands into fists tight.

"That's wrong you guys. Doing this just because I'm spending time with the new kids!"

"Nobody told you that you had to go out of your way just do make them feel welcome!"

"That's now what I'm doing! Their not bad people at all! And I'm not going out of my way to do it! Their just like me! Their not different from us, they just got here! You guys are just..." Kaoru growled before sighing and catching herself.

"Know what? Fuck it. Keep them at the table from now on because I'm going out for lunch from now on. Good fucking bye."

"Kaoru wait-" Aoshi got up to stop her, but she turned on her heels and walked back to the door. Sanosuke looked on as he saw Kaoru talking to Kenshin and then he saw her wipe her eyes. He felt a little bit bad, but the feeling soon washed over him as he saw Kenshin give her a hug and rub her back. It made him mad. Kaoru let go and they walked towards the door that led to the outside and close to the parking lot. Kenshin felt eyes on him and he looked to see a table of guys wearing all black and white, just glaring at him evilly. Kenshin ignored it before he opened the door and let Soujiro walk out first since Kaoru told him to. Kaoru looked back at her old table before turning and going out. Kenshin followed and then the trio went and sat down back in the car, eating their lunch. When they were done, Kaoru saw an friend passing by that she hadn't seen since two days.

"Katyli!(A/N: Pronounced _Kay-ti-lee_). Katyli it's me Kaoru!" the black haired girl looked over and then she ran to them before hugging Kaoru. The two bounced before she let go.

"I thought you didn't come to school for the next two days!"

"I did! But I just didn't see you!" they shared a laugh before she turned to the other two.

"Hi. I'm Katyli Summers. My father is the history teacher here."

"Ah. I see it. You guys have the same smile. I'm Kenshin Himura."

"And I'm Soujiro Seta Himura." they shook her hand before Kaoru looked back at her.

"Where is your father?"

"He's in his room grading some projects that you guys did I think."

"Oh. You gonna go and chill with him?" she nodded. "I gotta go. He's waiting for me. Bye Kaoru." she gave her a hug.

"Oh and nice meeting you two. I hope we can become friends." they smiled and shook hands again before she turned and she ran off to the building.

"She seems nice."

"She is." Kaoru laughed as she hid behind a tree and she saw a snowball going right past her. Lunch wasn't done yet, so they were just playing a game of snowball.

"How do you make them so stiff?!" she yelled before throwing one.

"Gotta spit on it sometimes! The liquid freezes fast in cold weather so it joins it together!" Kenshin threw another one and she ducked before running to them and jumping on them. They laughed. Kenshin then looked down at himself.

"Now I'm all wet. Thank god I brought extra clothes." Kaoru nodded with Soujiro before they got up and decided to head back in. Kenshin put his arms around her neck gently and rested his chin on her shoulder as they walked. Soujiro ran up in the front before taking a nice photo. Then they went to the door and Kaoru looked around before pulling out a key.

"Ooooo you stole it oooooo." Kenshin and Soujiro smirked.

"Sssssh. I did it for... reasons." the two then said 'oooo' again before laughing. She opened it and then they went in. Kaoru shook the snow off and then Kenshin dusted off her back before he did the same for his brother. He put his arms back around her neck before they began to walk out the lunchroom. Sanosuke and Aoshi growled at the sight.

"I don't like the way he's on her." Aoshi nodded before they heard the bell rang. Kenshin told Kaoru and Soujiro to go on ahead and that he would catch up later. He went back to his car and then he grabbed his book bag, Kaoru's and Soujiro's. He then sighed before going back up to the building and sighing once more.

"I think today might be a good day."

* * *

Kenshin growled as he walked through the halls. 

"Me and my big mouth."

His shirt was tore, his pants had a scrape, and he had purple marks all over his arms and legs. He had gotten jumped by the same guys in black and white from the lunchroom. They had put their hands over his mouth and then dragged him into one of the stairwells where they just began to hit him with any kind of object and their fists and feet. He had a busted lip and a bruised shoulder. He then went to his class and he opened the door and went in. Kaoru was standing at the desk with Soujiro and then they gasped before running to him. He dropped their bags before falling over. They caught him in time.

"Kenshin what happened to you?" Kenshin didn't answer. He just groaned before he asked to be set down on the floor.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Let me just.. catch myself. I'm zoning out." he let himself relax before they asked what happened again. "I got jumped by some gang in black and white. I had went.. for the book bags and then they just put their hands over my mouth and gave me a blow to the stomach before dragging me into some stairwell. Behind it. And they just hit me with a bat, I felt a pole, and the usual fists and feet." Kaoru then thought about what he had said.

"You said black and white?" Kenshin nodded and looked up, blood going down his forehead.

"You know something about this, don't you?" she nodded before standing up.

"Sanosuke why did they jump him?" Kenshin got mad as soon as she said it and he got up. Soujiro held him back.

"You had me jumped?! For what, man?! What you said earlier?!" Kaoru turned to him.

"Kenshin what did he say."

"He said that I'd better not mess with you or he was gonna hurt me. Is this over that?!"

"I didn't have you jumped! Why would I just sick them on you?! That's not me!"

"Sanosuke then how did they go and attack him without word or anything!" Kaoru looked him into his eyes, obviously upset.

"I don't know! I didn't do it!" Kenshin looked in the hallway before he saw one of them standing there and taunting him.

"Oh you wanna make jokes?!" Kenshin broke out of Soujiro's hold and he grabbed a bat.

"Let's make a joke now son! Let's make a joke on baseball! How many times can I get a home run?!"

"Come out here and maybe we'll count it!" he went out into the hallway before dropping the bat and just punching him right in his stomach. Everybody began to turn and look as the new kid just went rabid. They were just going at it with fists. Kenshin punched him into some locker and then he saw him take out a weapon. He grabbed his bat before swinging at him and hitting him with it in the back. He dropped before Kenshin kept on hitting him. Soujiro pulled him back into the room.

"Let's count how many I got now!" Soujiro held him in the corner and Kaoru went over before talking low to him.

"Soujiro let me go.... I said let me go." he was calm with it, but you could tell he was raged.

"Kenshin look at me." Kenshin looked at Kaoru. She blinked at his eye color. It was gold now.

"Don't get suspended just yet."

"Kaoru they jumped me! I know somebody stabbed me with a pen in my leg too!"

"I understand that. But don't get in trouble just yet. For me." Kenshin saw her concerned look and then he nodded before they let him go. The dude was still talking trash. Kenshin saw security as he was about to go out there and finish the job.

"Watch new kid! I'm gonna bust your head open!"

"Their ain't nothin but space son!" Kenshin took off his chain and then his shirts. He was now bare chested.

"Try to stab me now son!" the security officer shut the door and Kenshin went to it and began to bang on it. The guy was still making faces and gestures at the door. Kenshin took both hands and he bust the glass before choking him. Some of the students screamed in adrenalin and fear. The security guard pulled him off and pushed him up against the wall.

"Get the fuck off me!" He didn't move away from him.

"Yo. Let me the fuck go." After a minute, Kenshin pushed him aside before wiping his lip and his forehead. A nurse was on her way down the hall.

"I'm calling Tommy. This shit ain't goin' down like that. Didn't before, won't start now." he heard him still making noise in the hallway.

"You think you hood?! You think you hood?!" Kenshin went to the door.

"You ain't hood fake ass boogie boy! I was born and raised in the hood! Taran Street for live motherfucker! You can't stop us!"

"Taran street... damn. That's one gangsta street." Sanosuke said to Aoshi who nodded before they looked back at Kenshin.

"Taran street can't be stopped! We're the best! Number one! So keep poppin' lip about your fake ass school gang! I'm gonna show you what a real gang is all about!"

"I've been to juvy pussy I ain't scared for nothin!" "Juvy is a motherfuckin joke son! Let's talk about Enrike Facility! Two months biatch!" he then saw him being pulled away and he took his tore shirt and he wiped his forehead and his lip. He then looked into the window.

"Fuck man I just got my bandages took off! Shit!" he saw the nurse and he told her to back off for a minute.

"I don't mean to be rude ma'am. Just.. wait one minute. I promise i'll let you tend to me." Kenshin pulled out his phone before dialing a number.

"Give me the phone young man."

"Get the fuck out of my face man. I'm not in the mood for you either. You can have it when I'm done." Kenshin heard his homeboy's voice pick up. He put it on speaker phone and the class got silent.

"Yo Tommy it's me Kenshin." "

_Sup reddy? How's the rich life treatin'' ya? Can't come to visit a black man? I see how you are. You just call me when you need somethin'._"

"Homie please. I was chillin' with you and the crew two days ago. But anyway. I just got jumped son son."

"_Who the fuck jumped you son?!_" Soujiro went over as Kenshin spoke up.

"Some crew at this school. The kids wear black and white. They outnumbered me about twenty-one to one. They just dragged me and bat beat me like a bitch."

"_Oh word? Black and white you say... I know who u talkin bout. Their the Exustins gang. Motherfuckers are just some damn joke. Their new to the world and we just dealt with them idiots yesterday here on school grounds. And how did you know I was skipping right now anyway?_"

"I use to skip with you. And besides. It's after one. I should know man." he heard him laugh.

"Can you come down here after school? I think their coming for me and Soujiro this time."

"_Now why would they do that? Don't tell me your startin' trouble already. And where is Smiley anyway?_"

"Right here. Tommy. Their coming for us because there's this girl named Kaoru Kamiya. She's precious to them."

"_I see... well we'll be up there by 2:50 homies. I gotta get back to class. Substitute is looking fine as hell today... OH wait! But what does Kaoru look like? I want to be fighting for a good reason._" Kenshin whistled to himself.

"Tommy Kaoru is fine as hell!" Kaoru felt a blush come up and Aoshi was getting mad with Sanosuke and the other four girls.

"She had these beautiful light blue eyes that turn navy and when I look into her eyes, i just feel so happy."

"_Tell me more about her son son._" Kenshin kept on talking.

"She has this raven hair that goes down to the middle of her back and it's so thick and so soft and she has this ribbon in her hair that matches her eyes. She has the curves of a sexy ass spanish chick and she's good in the front, back, side and other side. She has this style too that's just off the chain and trust me, I will do anything for her."

"_Oh word? Then let me come and holla at her then! You owe me anyhow._"

"Sorry I'm taken." Kaoru said putting her arms around his shoulder and resting her chin on his shoulder as he sat down. "_Oh really now? And this is Kaoru I presume?_"

"Uh huh. Kaoru Kamiya."

"_Oh. Well you sound sexy too. And who are you taken by?_"

"Kenshin of course. And thanks for the compliment." Tommy cursed.

"_Kenshin we're gonna talk on how you can do that so fast. I wanna learn because Shaneka got back from the Dominican and she is looking fine._"

"Okay."

"_I hope i'll be able to meet you Ms. Kaoru. After the fight I presume?_"

"Sure. Any friend of Kenshin's is a friend of mine I guess. Right?" Kenshin nodded.

"Yeah."

"_Gotta go. I'm gonna get substitute's phone number. Peace out._"

"Peace." Kenshin hung it up and Kaoru let go. The nurse came over before she and Kaoru began to help treat his cuts. Kenshin put ice on his shoulder and strapped it on and then he put an _icy-hot_ around his stomach. Kaoru then fixed it before he thanked her and then the security guard took Kenshin out. Kaoru then went back to Sanosuke.

"Sanosuke your wrong. You're wrong and evil."

"But I didn't do it!"

"Then who would just sick them onto him like that! You know all of them personally and they respect you and do your bidding anyway!"

"I know! But I didn't do it! Why don't you believe me!"

"Because you've been giving him all these death looks since History class! And that's not right at all! It's evil! Their not trying to cause any trouble at all! Their just trying to make friends around here!" Sanosuke growled.

"What your gonna hit me? You wanna smack some sense into me? Huh? Wanna make me think? Because I refuse to do any goddamn thing you tell me to do." "

Kaoru don't talk to Sanosuke like that." She looked over at Megumi.

"No! I'll talk to him whatever way I want! Sanosuke needs to be lectured on this! He can't just try and do that to everybody he thinks that is going to hurt me!"

"You act like he's doing it for himself! He's doing it for you! Everything he does is to protect you dummy!" Misao and Megumi yelled out. Sanosuke and Aoshi nodded. Kaoru got heated. Soujiro pulled up a chair next to the one that Kenshin was sitting in and then he sat down. Kenshin walked back in and stopped at the door at Kaoru's bark.

"I don't need anybody to do anything to protect me! Why the fuck must I say that over and over and over again! I have been looking out for myself for the longest and I don't need any help! Why do you want to help me, because my mom passed away and it hurts?! I can do things myself! I can do everything myself! Don't help me because I'm down! I didn't need it before and I sure as hell don't need it now! So don't treat me like some sick case because I witnessed the damn thing! Because it doesn't work on me! Don't just feel bad and then be a friend because you feel bad! Don't! Because shit like that makes me feel so helpless!"

Kenshin went over and he sat her down and let her cry. She pulled out her ribbon and her rubber band before throwing it aside. Soujiro rubbed her shoulders as Kenshin knelt down in front of her and spoke softly to her.

"(sniff) No I don't want that. But I don't want any protecting to me unless I ask for it. Mommy told me don't let people protect you and make you feel weak and helpless. And I don't want that because it makes you feel like their superior and all your good for is just hanging around." Kenshin rested his hand on her knee and rubbed her knee before sighing and telling her to look at him. He saw her light blue eyes a navy blue of sadness. It made his gold eyes turn purple. She sniffed before wiping her eyes and looking at him.

"Just... do what you have to do. Just be the person you are and make sure that nobody brings you down. And keep that smile. It makes me feel better." Kaoru sniffed before giving him a smile. He smiled back.

"That's the smile I want. And just say back off and tell them that you'll handle it. Otherwise, you pull away and think for a while before going to that person and talking to them person to person. Understand?" She nodded before Kenshin gave her a reassuring smile before wiping her tears with his finger. Kaoru put her face in her arms before Soujiro backed away. They let Kaoru stop her tears before she got up and she grabbed her ribbon and her rubber band. She went to her book bag and she picked it up before wiping her face and pulling out Kenshin's clothes. He thanked her before pulling on the white beater and the shirt. She turned away as he put on his pants and then he placed back on his shoes. Kaoru put the book bag on her back before she went to the back of the room and she sat down. She knew her friends and her brother was upset. Kenshin and Soujiro went to the back of the room as well and they saw Soujiro taking notes and then the teacher sighed before starting the lesson. Kenshin and Kaoru were turned and faced each other before they began to just chit chat silently and talk. Kenshin took her hands and then he gave her a smile. Kaoru kissed his forehead. He then looked around before kissing her forehead. Then she kissed the scratch on his cheek and he copied her. Soujiro said 'oooooo'. Kaoru gave him a smirk before she touched his lip. He winced all little in pain. Kaoru then smiled before she gave him a soft fast kiss. He looked at her and then he returned the favor.

"Aw so sweet." Soujiro said softly to them before they sat up and went to doing the work.

* * *

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Soujiro were walking through the halls when Aoshi called Kaoru. She didn't answer him at all. He called her name again, louder this time. But she just took Kenshin's hand and led him to their next class. Computer class. They sat down before Aoshi and the others came in. Aoshi went to Kaoru before pulling her up. 

"You. Me. Outside. Right now."

"For what?"

"I want to talk to you. NOW." Kaoru heard his sterness and she then just went outside. Kenshin and Soujiro looked at each other before shuddering violently.

"Whoo she is something else. Different from all the other girls we knew, isn't she?" Soujiro nodded.

"Better keep that girl in mind Kenshin."

"She's the only girl on my mind." Kenshin admitted before they saw Kaoru come in mad. She sat down in her seat and then she growled. Aoshi told her to watch her attitude.

"Leave me alone." she barked at him. Aoshi told her something else in a different language before she hmphed and she pulled her hair back up into a high ponytail. Kenshin asked what was wrong.

"Nothing." she said harshly. Kenshin was kinda taken aback and she saw his hurtful look.

"I'm sorry Kenshin. I'll tell you in a minute." he nodded before they began to do what the man told them to do. Soon thheyad free time and Kenshin loked at her instant message screen name. He put it in before telling her 'hello sexy' Kaoru turned to him and gave him a smile before writing back. They just had a conversation as Soujiro was checking his mail. They were telling each other romantic things. Kenshin beat her with his last one.

_You are the most beautiful creature on this planet. Your personality and your actions towards things drive me wild. When I look into your eyes, I just want to stay there and stare in them forever because they are so beautiful. You are truly beautiful and if anybody ever said otherwise, then they are blind to beauty._ Kaoru blushed and then she turned to Kenshin who had a smile. They logged out before the bell rang. Then Soujiro got up and they all left the room. They walked to gym fast and then Kaoru went to the girls locker room before she put on a short sleeved shirt, a long sleeved shirt, a pair of exercise tights and some sweat pants. She put on her gym shoes before going into the mirror close to the water fountain and pulling her hair up into a high ponytail again that was more tight. She saw her friends coming and she walked out before they could call her. She saw Kenshin and Soujiro there just talking. They had the same kind of clothes on except it was baggy. Kaoru went over and then she saw Katyli run over to them. The four began to talk before Katyli had to go. Her gym period had just passed.

"I'll talk to you after school. Are you gonna stay behind?"

"Yeah! There's that fight with Exustins and Taran street! I wanna see it as much as any other person does. Gotta go." she hugged them and then she gave Soujiro a long hug and a kiss on the cheek before running off.

"I think she likes you." Soujiro just gave a lovesick puppy smile before they began to laugh.

* * *

"Kaoru!" Kaoru looked up to see Kenshin kick the ball over to her. She ran stopped and then switched directions, making the other person just fall in the snow. She then jumped and she did a summersault kick. It went in the net. She sat on her knees and Soujiro and Kenshin went over to her since they were on her team and they helped her up before cheering with her. Soujiro was put in again and then Kenshin dusted Kaoru off before they walked away. Aoshi noticed them leave and Sanosuke held him back. 

"Just leave it."

* * *

Kaoru and Kenshin were just wandering around and talking. To people who passed by, they though that they were a little couple. 

"The thing is that our sister is one of the most popular girls in her college. Her and her friend Genia."

"Genia Kamiya?"

"Yeah... that your sister right?" Kaoru nodded.

"Oh. Well she's just so happy. It's like our mother didn't actually die, she just simply went away for a long time. And she's so positive. And I look up to my sister like she's a hero."

"How come?" They turned and then they went in the other direction as the snow turned. Kenshin hid his hair in his shirt.

"Because she is always giving me and my step brother advice. She's just so positive and it makes us so happy. And the thing about it is that me and Soujiro never really had a lot of friends because my mother died when I was six years old. But Soujiro, he's had it harder."

"How?"

"Soujiro lost his mother because she died giving birth to him. She wanted him to live because her life was already messed up enough. She was in gang violence and all other bad things. But his father moved away from the area into the country and they lived together. Then when he was three he got married to a lady. She was mean to Soujiro and she was just using the money that his father was making. But sadly, Soujiro's father died. It was just so sudden. He just got shot twice while he was coming back home and he died in his car. Then Soujiro had to live with her for a while. But since he was smart, he packed up and he took the will. He was about five when he ran. He ran almost halfway across the country just living on water and fruits. He then made it to some orphanage and after two weeks, my father and me went to adopt another child. I liked Soujiro because he came up and he was so cheerful and so positive while most of the others were sad. He said he was greatful that he had a place to live. So I asked my father do adopt him. And ever since, we've been through everything together." Kaoru nodded to show that she was paying attention.

"We were never really popular or had a whole bunch of friends. It was just us too. We were loners. We didn't need anybody because they use to talk about us and we would get jumped from time to time and soon we were just rebelling against everybody. Soujiro smiles because it's better to smile then to just show your emotions. He was use to it because he was forced to smile when his step mother would have company and stuff. But Soujiro can show his emotions, and when he does, it's bad and it's raging. He can't control himself. That's why we're so use to the law because we were arrested once for just jumping this kid and beating the lights out of him. We were only eleven and our father couldn't do anything. And then we finally realized how things are. How everything has a price. And Soujiro told me that his parents must have done something bad to die, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that they were there and they had loved him. That's why I am so protective over him. Because I don't want him to shut down."

"What will happen then?"

"He'll get sick and have an attack and then he'll just pass out and go into concussion." Kaoru gasped.

"But don't worry. He'll be okay." Kaoru smiled at him and nodded. Then Kaoru saw her favorite tree and she ran and jumped, catching a branch. She began to climb up the tree and then she told Kenshin to come up. They went to the top and then Kaoru sneezed from the air. Her hair was being blown by the wind along with Kenshin's but his was in his shirt.

"Kaoru you like to climb trees?" she nodded.

"Uh huh. Me and my mother use to. And it was so funny because one time she had falled out of the tree." Kenshin gasped.

"Was she hurt?"

"Nope. There was snow so she landed in the big pile of snow. And I thought it was so funny because she told me to jump down with her. And I did jump. But I kinda hurt leg. She was so mean because she put it in snow and then she said 'It'll make it better. Trust your mommy.'" the two shared a laugh.

"But my mother was so wild, yet she was motherly. She woud skinny dip in the neighbor's pool. She would curse out the mailman and flirt with him, and one time she had a paintball gun for her birthday and she shot down half the neighborhoood with paint balls. It was so funny because finally she shot my father on accident in his leg and he just dropped. She pulled us all outside and then she just looked on at him and then she just laughed at him and said 'next time you'll get the fuck out the way, ey sweetie?'" they shared another laugh.

"And that's why I miss her so much. She was just so cool to be around. She was a friend and a mother." Kenshin nodded.

"But I am going to be strong for her. So that is why I have to excel." Kenshin nodded. There was silence for a while until Kenshin and Kaoru's eyes met.

"Your eyes are so pretty Kaoru. Their so light and you can just see how kind you are by looking into your eyes." Kaoru blushed and thanked him before they turned and loked at the big cross over in the horizon. There was the church.

"My mother was so bad when we were up here. She use to bring her paintball gun and she would shoot at the cross. She said it was 'target practice'.They laughed once more before getting down and jogging back.

* * *

The games were over and it was time to go in. Soujiro caught up to them and then she linked her arms in theirs and they walkd back just talking and joking around. Kaoru pushed Kenshin and then he laughed at her before linking his arm in hers again and just entering the gym. She waved to them before going to the girls' locker room. She went and she took a quick shower before drying off and lotioning and getting dressed. She went into the mirror and she brushed her hair. She then let it down and she walked out before they could call her. She saw Kenshin just leaning against the wall in thought. She went to him and then she smirked at him before he looked at her in shock. He then smiled before standing up straight and kissing her. She put her arms around his neck and she was pulled closer. Soujiro came out and said 'ooooo' 

"Kenshin what class do we have next?" Kenshin said 'Math' but it was slurred.

"Come again?" Kenshin said it again.

"Say that one more time?" Kenshin then flipped the finger and Soujiro laughed before he pulled out his camera and he took a photo of it.

"I wanna see a Frenchie!" he saw Kenshin lick her lips and the Kaoru opened her mouth before putting her fingers in his hair. Soujiro squealed excitedly before taking a picture. Then he heard theothers coming and the bell.

"Their coming out." Kenshin let go and got one more kiss before giving her a sexy smile. They walked down the hall and then Kaoru stopped as the hallways got crowded. She gave him another kiss and she knew they were watching. She then kissed him again before letting go and they walked to the Math room.

* * *

Kaoru was sitting in the class when Aoshi pulled her into the hallway. The class could hear them arguing and cursing at each other. Kaoru then got mad and she went back in the room. She got her phone. 

"I'm calling daddy!"

"Call him then! I'll tell him with a fucking smile!"

"Alrigh then I will call him! And you can fucking smile all you fucking want!" Kaoru called he father and then she heard his voice.

"Daddy it's Kaoru... Aoshi won't stop." she began to tell what he was doing.

"And he called me an easy girl." Aoshi gasped at the lie and Kaoru made a sniffing noise before sticking her tongue out at him and passing him the phone. The teacher was so tired, she just let them go on and do what they wanted for the time being.

"Daddy I can explain."

"_Explain Aoshi. Because it better be good._"

"Kaoru is being so bad today!" he began to tell what was going on and then he told about the kiss. Kaoru gasped and looked at him as he told it all. Aoshi smirke and tried to give it back.

"I don't want that thing."

"Go on and explain yourself."

"No thanks. I'm done."

"_Girl you better take this phone._" Kaoru took it.

"_Kaoru who the fuck is he? I wanna know right now so I can bust his head open._"

"His name is Kenshin Himura. And he isn't a bad guy daddy! Honsest!" Kenshin sighed. He was always put into something. Kaoru went over and she pushed it to him.

"No that's alright."

"Kenshin take it."

"I'm fine. I'll pass."

"_Boy don't test me._" Kenshin gulped before standing up and taking the phone.

"Hello Mr. Kamiya.... My name is Kenshin Himura sir.... I just moved here sir.... no sir.... Well I would never do anything bad to your daughter."

"_Well. Are you one of those fuck and leave people?_"

"No Mr. Kamiya! I am not that type of person! I hate that. It's so... dirty. I promise to honor your daughter if I went out with her, sir."

"_Don't call me sir. Call me Mr. Kamiya._" Kaoru sighed. He was relaxing.

"Oh alright. Which reminds me to ask you. Um... can I go out with your daughter sir? I figured I should ask you first since Kaoru is so polite and has a lot of manners, it would be kinda wrong to just ask her and not get permission from you." Kenshin heard her father make a 'mmm' noise.

"_Your the first person to actually come to me first before just trying to go out with her. That is a very manly thing to do and I thank you. So yes you may go out with her._"

"Thank you Mr. Kamiya. Um... can I hold her hand?" Kaoru couldn't help but laugh in her hands like Soujiro and some of the other students.

"_Another manly move. I respect you for this. You should always ask what you can and can't do. Very smart move. I'll lay down some rules. I want to meet you on Thursday night for dinner and bring one person with you so I can ask them about you._"

"Okay." He heard him whisper something into his ear.

"Yes sir- I mean Mr. Kamiya."

"_Good good. You can hug her, hold her hand, carry her shopping bags because my baby loves to shop. Right baby?_"

"Yes daddy!" she said with a smile.

"_Good girl. Now back to you Mr. Himura. Or can I call you Kenshin?_"

"Kenshin is fine. I don't really care for formal greetings."

"_Ah I see. Sorry if I have offended you in any way._"

"You haven't sir."

"_Okay. Now back to the things you can do. You can also drive her anywhere and take her on dates. And I know that I am being soft for her but you seem like a trustworthy man. You can **kiss my daughter**. But I don't you to think you can do it in front of my face all nasty and passionate. I will kick your ass._" Kenshin laughed.

"Okay Mr. Kamiya."

"_Good. Now you CANNOT feel up on her, You CANNOT slip you hands anywhere that is inappropriate. And the NUMBER ONE RULE that you CANNOT do is simple. (sigh) **YOU CANNOT SLEEP WITH MY DAUGHTER. I WILL CHOP YOUR THING OFF IF YOU DO. **Understand?_"

"Yes sir. Oh! And I have long red hair. Do you tolerate that?"

"_Fuck no. My brother had long hair and now look at him. He's a gay humping guys. I want it cut. Understand?_"

"Yes Mr. Kamiya. Good day." he gave the phone back to Kaoru and then Kaoru said 'I love you too daddy.' and she hung up. Kenshin smirked at Soujiro who gave him a nod and a thumbs up.   
Aoshi was upset because he didn't get it his way. The teacher just gave them work and said they could be in groups. The three worked together until the bell rang. Then they went out the room. They went to her locker first. She opened it and she put some books that she didn't have anything to do with in her locker. Then she grabbed her now dry jacket and she felt a hat placed on her head. It was Kenshin's. She smiled at him before shutting it and walking off with them as the others got to the locker. Kaoru pulled out her ponytail before letting her hair fall freely. Kenshin put the had on her head and then Soujiro tilted it a little bit. Kaoru pulled her hair into a tight ponytail before smiling at Kenshin who was wearing her scarf. He snuggled in its warmth before he then leaned on one of the desks and just began to walk. Kenshin then took his hand and put it on her cheek. She smiled at him and then he smiled back before kissing his two fingers and touching her forehead. She giggled before the bell rang. Kenshin got ready to fight.

* * *

Kaoru and Katyli were just sitting on the railing. Katyli was wearing Soujiro's bucket cap and his necklace. She also had his scarf. Kaoru was just sitting there with his hat, his chain, and her scarf along with her other clothes. They then smiled at each other ebfore looking on. Kenshin was up in the front with Tommy and Soujiro. Tommy was chocolate brown with light brown eyes and a nice haircut. Kaoru and Katyli thought he looked good. 

"Shit if I wasn't going out with Kenshin I would go with him. He looks good as hell."

"Tell it girl." the two laughed, their eyes lighting up. Katyli's gray ones looked over to see that Kenshin had went up and gave the first hit. It was a real gang fight. Aoshi didn't want to see it at all. He had just left her there because she said she wanted to stay. 'Fuck it' was what he said and then Kaoru flipped him the finger and went back with Katyli.

"Wow. Their really fighting bad."

* * *

Kenshin and Tommy were working side by side, just punching people out. It was outnumbered, but since Taran street knew how to fight, it was an easy win. Two schools of Excustins had come down so it was about fourty to twenty-one. Tommy turned and punched one guy down to the ground before flipping a guy and punching him in his stomach and his face. The cops were coming around fast and soon the fight was over. Taran Street obviously had won. The cops then just began to split them apart and told them to go home since it was a first offense. Tommy went over, sweating with the others and soon the kids who were around to watch were leaving. 

"Wow Kenshin. Got you a good one." they shook hands and then Tommy wrote down his number on her arm.

"If you ever want me to fuck him up for cheating on you, call me. Or if you just want to hang out with me and Kenshin and Smiley." she nodded and then he went to Katyli.

"Hey Sexy. What's your name?"

"My name is Katyli."

"Very exotic to me. Nice to meet you. I'm Thomas but they call me Tommy." they shook hands before Soujiro hugged her tight and rested his head on top of hers.

"This one is mine Tommy."

"I don't want her because she's wearing your gear. And besides. Substitute and me are gonna go and watch a movie tonight. She's eighteen. And she is banging! Look!" he pulled out his phone and showed it to her. Kenshin and Soujiro said 'Daaammmnnnn.'

"You know how to pick them, don't you?" Tommy smiled before they all walked down. Katyli needed a ride home because her father had another meeting and she was bored.

"We'll take you." Tommy got on his bike before placing on his jacket and writing down Kenshin's new address on a sheet of paper.

"Gotta go and help mom with the baby. Peace." he put on his helmet and then he raised the visor.

"Nice to meet you Kaoru. And Nice to meet you Katyli. See you four around."

"Bye!" they waved as he sped off down the street and turned. Kenshin started his car before they all got in. Katyli and Soujiro sat in the back. Then they drove off.

* * *

"This is a nice mustang." 

"Thanks. It was a birthday gift." Kenshin looked left and right before going past the stop light and driving down the stret and turning towards the rich area. Katyli told him where she lived before he nodded and took her to her house. Soujiro walked her up to her door and then she gave him a kiss before givng back his cap and his scarf. He went back down and kicked his feet before getting in. They then went to Kaoru's house. Kaoru got out and she saw Yahiko running down to her, tears on his face. She picked him up.

"What's wrong Yahiko?"

"Aoshi took away my toys!"

"Why did he do that?" she asked with a shocked look.

"Because I got a bad sticker in school." Kaoru then hugged him close before introducing him to Kenshin and Soujiro. Kenshin felt bad, so he went in his trunk. Yahiko looked in as Kaoru held him. He went through his things before pulling out a GI Joe action figure with a truck.

"Here you go Yahiko." Yahiko immediately stopped crying and he became happy.

"Thank you Kenshin!" Kenshin smiled at him before rustling his hair and then getting back in the car. Kaoru wrote down her cell number and her house number.

"I'll call you in an hour or so." she nodded before giving him a kiss and then going up to her house and shutting the door. She then took Yahiko up to her room and letting him play on the floor. Aoshi came in the room and he saw the toys.

"Yahiko what did I say?" Yahiko held the toys close.

"Leave me alone!" he began to kick and cry as Aoshi took the toys away. Kaoru sighed.

"Aoshi leave him with his toys. I read the note that the teacher left here. It's not all his fault." Yahiko began to just ball and cry.

"Aoshi give him back his toys!"

"Kaoru don't try and let him slide! He has to learn right and wrong!"

"Aoshi he was quiet and he was ready to fall asleep! Give him back the toys and let him play!" Kaoru pulled, but Aoshi held a tight grip. Shuichi and Genia came to see. Tara was at basketball practice at school.

"Aoshi give me the toys! Kenshin gave them to him!" Aoshi stopped before pulling it out of her hand and looking at Yahiko.

"Yahiko didn't I say don't take anything from strangers?" he nodded.

"So we're going to give these back." Yahiko began to cry louder. Kaoru pulled once more.

"Aoshi give him the toys! Their like a gift to him! Give him back the toys!"

"No! He just did two wrongs already! And you know he did!"

"It's not like the toys have acid in them or something! Give them back to Yahiko!" soon the toy broke and Yahiko stopped his noise and he looked at it before wailing loud.

"Your such a dick!" Aoshi dropped the toys in the trashbin.

"Who are you calling a dick?!"

"I'm talking to you! Just give him a damn chance already!"

"I was going to until I saw him in the act! He's not somebody you want to go out with!"

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm not some child!"

"I'm trying to warn you so he doesn't fuck you and leave!" Kaoru froze and then she felt mad.

"Get the fuck out! Get out now! And leave Yahiko here!" Aoshi shrugged his shoulders.

"No skin off my bones!"

"Good! And stay the fuck out! Your such a dick!"  
Genia and Shuichi sighed before going down the hall to Aoshi. Kaoru shut her door and then she picked up Yahiko who was throwing a tandrum. She then began to rock him silently. Slowly, Yahiko began to calm down. Then Kaoru saw him get sleepy and she laid him down on her bed before he fell asleep, tears on his eyelashes. Kaoru sat down on the floor and then she ran her fingers through her hair. She saw Sanosuke calling her and then she picked it up. She heard him blasting the same way and she hung the phone up and threw it at the wall.

"If they would only just stop sticking to their own social class and look at what else there is." and with that, she put on her CD player and she pushed her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees as she let the music go in her ears. She was pissed off with the world again.

* * *

R.S.: Whoo! Sorry it was so long, but it was just showing what is going on and who was who and their background. So the next chapter should be a little bit shorter. Promise. 


	3. Chap Two: Winter Animals, Disobeying Dad

R.S. :It's almost New Years. And I'm gonna party like its my birthday. I feel... so strange. I just feel sad I think. My Final Fantasy story 'Run Away Run Away' had a major writers block. So I just need to figure out what to do next. But otherwise, I'm neutral. Tell me how your feeling.

_**It's always that one person**_

_**by: Rampaging Sorrow**_

_**Chapter Two: Winter animals, Disobeying Daddy, Partying wild, and Shinji makes Kaoru leave the house**_

Four days have gone by and Kenshin had been on suspension with Soujiro. Aoshi and Kaoru were still fighting. And finally Kaoru had it.

Kaoru was up and early, dressing Yahiko. Last night she and Aoshi had gotten into another fight and she ended up breaking something and lashing out at him. Her father was mostly upset with her because she hit him and she broke something. She didn't think it was fair, but she couldn't change it. She slipped on his sweater and then she put on his necklace and fixed his hair. She also put on his shoes before her cell phone rang. She picked it up and then she examined it. Since it was in a leather case, it didn't break. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Morning sexy._" Kaoru smiled as she put on his socks.

"What's up?"

"_We're going to get something to eat because there's no food and we need to go food shopping. Wanna come? You can bring Yahiko too. I hear him in the background. Oh and Katyli is going._"

"Sure. I just have to leave a note. Can you meet me at the end of my street?"

"_Sure. See you in ten minutes._"

"Kay." she made a kiss noise before hanging up the phone and putting on his boots.

"We're going out to eat breakfast, kay Yahiko? Then I'm gonna drop you off at school."

"Okay!" he smiled at her before she went to her closet and she put on her shoes. She grabbed her jacket that was slung over her desk chair and she carried Yahiko and her book bag down the steps. She ran back up before writing a note and leaving it on her door. She put on Yahiko's jacket and his gloves. Then she placed on his hat and she got on Kenshin's hat. It was matching her outfit anyway. She put on ear warmers and she gave Yahiko his. Then she put on his book bag and she and Yahiko left the house. The walked down the street, Yahiko just looking at the winter wonderland with wide eyes and a smile on his face. Kaoru smiled down at him before they saw Kenshin's car drive up. He got out and he gave her a hug. Then he picked up Yahiko.

"Aoshi broke your toys. I'm sorry." he looked down.

"It's okay. I'll just buy them again. Okay? No sadness." he nodded before Kaoru saw a van going by fast and yelling, "Hurry you damn turtle!"

"That's your father?" he nodded before Kenshin took Yahiko's bag and he put it on the floor. Then he put him in a toddler seat that he asked his father to put in. Kaoru got in and then she smiled at Kenshin before she shut her door. Kenshin got in and then he turned and he sped off, catching up to his father.

* * *

Kaoru had met Kenshin's sister and he also met his cousin who lived with them. His sister's name was Netalia. She was a redhead like Kenshin and she had blue eyes like Kaoru. His cousin was named Tai. He had black hair and light green eyes. She also met his father. His name was Takashi. He had red hair and hazel eyes. She thought they were funny and they were happy. 

"So Kaoru I heard that you and Kenshin are going out." She nodded as she gave Yahiko another piece of his pancake and eggs.

"Is he nice to you?" she nodded.

"He's very charming and he's very sweet. He gave me his hat when I was cold yesterday. He's a real sweetie." she smiled at his blush.

"I see. Kenshin you better treat her right. She is a very nice girl. She's not like those other hoochies you brought to me." they all shared a laugh as Kenshin sighed and put his head down for a moment. Then he gave Kaoru a smile. Yahiko opened his mouth and she gave him some more.

"So your name is Yahiko, boy?" Yahiko nodded as Kaoru gave him another piece. He chewed and then he swallowed.

"I'm four and my daddy is Shinji Kamiya."

"Oh he is now? I know him. We went to school together. Crazy one that Shinji." Kaoru looked over.

"He was?"

"Oh yeah! Shinji was a ladies' man and me and him were the sneaky players of the school. Let me tell you he was playing women one after another. Then he met Annalise and he just stopped. He stopped it all and he just stuck to her like white on rice. She was such a sweet one." Kaoru then gave a smile with Yahiko.

"You both have her traits. Her smile and her personality."

"I said the same thing." Kenshin said.

"Boy hush. Stop taking my shine." they laughed again before finishing up breakfast.

* * *

Kaoru heard her cellphone ring and she picked it up. 

"Hello?" she hung it up after two sentences.

"Who was that?"

"My oldest brother Shinji. He's upset." Kaoru saw Genia run in and sit down.

"Genia?"

"Hey Kaoru. Takashi no food for me?"

"That plate right there." Genia smiled and then she gave Netalia a hug before chowing down. She then looked up at Kaoru.

"Your gonna get a scolding later on today."

"Why? I left a note."

"But you took Yahiko." Kaoru sucked her teeth and sighed. Genia then finished up before looking at Kenshin.

"So your the one that Kaoru and Aoshi were arguing over yesterday... Nice choice Kaoru. He's sexy."

"I know. I have taste you know. Isn't he just the damned sexiest thing you've ever seen in high school?"

"Uh huh. They didn't have guys half as good looking as you." Kenshin blushed again before Kaoru noticed his ponytail was shorter than before and now it was at the middle of his back instead of the end of his back.

"Oh my god! Kenshin why did you cut it !"

"I did it because your father said he didn't tolerate long hair. Made him feel like that person was turning gay." Kaoru sighed before sitting down.

"Kaoru he did that to go out with you. Better be grateful." Kaoru then gave a smile.

"I am." they all left the place and left the money on the table. Genia had went and brought Yahiko a small sandwich and a chocolate milk from the deli. Kaoru bought a chocolate milk as well along with the others. Then Genia picked up Yahiko.

"I'll take him to school. Say bye to them." Yahiko went and Kaoru knelt down and gave him a hug. He then hugged Kenshin's leg.

"Thank you for taking me to breakfast." he said and then Kenshin rustled his hair before Genia took him and put him in the car before waving. Netalia and Tai hopped in with her before they sped off. Soujiro went with his father back to the house.

* * *

Kenshin and Kaoru were just driving around until He drove them to a woods area that he knew. She gasped at how beautiful it was when they drove around. 

"Wow. This is so beautiful." Kenshin parked up and he went in the back. Kaoru went into the back as well before removing her coat and her hat. Kenshin had the heat on. Kenshin did the same before opening the sunroof glass.

"This is so beautiful. Thanks Kenshin. This is so sweet." Kenshin smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him before they just watched the snow falling over the lake. Kaoru then snuggled close to Kenshin, the silence was peaceful. Kenshin put on the radio and then he turned Kaoru's face to him and he closed his eyes and gave her a kiss. Kaoru closed her eyes and then she opened her mouth and let his tongue come in and fight hers. Kaoru sat in his lap and then she began to kiss him again. Kenshin held her in his lap as their kissing became more passionate and more heated. Kenshin pushed her off of his lap and the she put her jacket under her head and she removed her shirt so she wouldn't get it sweaty. Kenshin did the same thing before resting on top of her gently and holding his weight as he kissed her once more. She leaned her head up to meet him. Kenshin pulled her legs apart and rested in between them as they just lip locked. Kaoru moaned as he put his hand under her shirt and traced up and down.

"Your not scared of what my father said?" Kenshin gave her a smirk before kissing her again and grabbing her slightly. She moaned again and before Kenshin really got heated, he let go and sat up. She sat up and then she gave him a playful seductive smirk.

"You are so playful." Kenshin smiled at her before putting back on his shirt and his jacket. Then he gave Kaoru hers and they went outside the car to the lake area. Kaoru looked around and she felt happy. The snow and the rain always made her feel better. Kenshin hugged her close before they just looked on. Then they heard a meow.

"Kaoru is that you because that is really exotic." Kaoru hit him playfully.

"It's a kitten... oh Kenshin look at the two!" Kenshin bent down like Kaoru was doing and she looked at him with a smile as he widened his eyes. The two kittens were obviously twins seeing as they had the same brownish blond fur and big bright blue eyes. Kaoru saw them shivering so she picked one up. Kenshin picked up the other. One was a boy, one was a girl. Kenshin held the boy. Both had big blue ribbons tied around their necks.

"Oh Kenshin let's go and get some milk and two bottles." Kenshin nodded before he looked around for anymore cats with Kaoru. Then they got to the car. But the girl cat was meowing loud. Kenshin saw a puppy, which had shocked him. But he had the same blue eyes only white and black fur. He was obviously a Siberian Husky. He jumped into their lap before Kenshin shut the door. There was no more after that. So they just drove off to the store and got what Kaoru said.

* * *

Kaoru saw the time and they headed to the school. Kenshin let Soujiro take the one Kaoru was holding since she wanted the puppy. They walked up to the building. They were late. They put the milk in the small animal bottles that they had just bought at the pet store and they then went to their lockers. Kenshin got his number from his pocket. His was right across the hall from Kaoru's. Soujiro's was next to Kenshin's. Kaoru put the hat away before she picked up her bag. Then she looked down at the puppy before taking her scarf and putting it around him. The dog curled up in it and then she said 'You are so cute! What is your name?' She looked at the ribbon on her neck and then she saw the name. 

"Genivine. Genivine is your name."

"This guy's name is Potari."

"This girl's name is Kobari." They walked down the hall and then they reached their math class since it was first that day. They entered the class and Kaoru was just holding him as she fed him and some of the students 'awwed' at the animals. The apologized for being late and then they sat down and they pulled out their books. Kaoru finished feeding the puppy and then she burped. She put her paws up on the desk and then she looked around the room and barked once and a while.

"Sssh Genivine. You'll get me in trouble." Kenshin and Soujiro giggled at her. She sent them a glare but then ended up in smiling and just going back to the lesson. She raised her hand to go up to the board and write the question. She put the dog on her shoulder and then she went up and she wrote the question with one hand while holding him. She sat down after she was done and then Kenshin raised his hand. Kaoru then realized she made an error.

"Teacher wait! I know what I did wrong! I didn't use the circumference!" Kenshin nodded to her with a smile before she went up and she did it over fast and calculated it the best way in her head.

"It's 653.5!" Kaoru heard Soujiro and then she changed it before sitting down. The answer was right and then Kaoru sighed.

"Thanks." she whispered to them. They nodded before continuing the work. Genivine jumped up and put her paws on Kaoru's shoulder and looked around the room, wagging her tail. Kaoru sighed as she felt her bark and then look around. Genivine looked over at Sanosuke. She saw his angry looks and then she whined and she went and she looked at Kenshin. She heard him making kissing noises softly and motioning her to come over. She went onto the desk and then Kenshin picked her up and he switched with her. Kaoru was now holding Potari. Potari was energetic as he looked around and wagged his little tail. He then sat obediently in her lap as she said 'sssh.' Kenshin smiled at her as he was letting the dog fight his finger. The teacher told them to hush. Kaoru then switched with Soujiro and soon she was back with Genivine. Genivine was just playing with the rubber part of the bottle. Kaoru had taken it off and let her play with it. She was just sitting in the scarf like it was some hammock because Kaoru had tied it like that. She was just munching on it and laying there on her back, kicking.

* * *

The bell rang and then Kaoru saw her raise her leg. 

"No Genivine!"

Kaoru picker her up and then she put her to the window where she just went. It fell in the bushes. She sighed before she shook her a little and then put her back in her scarf. They put the extra milk in the teachers' fridge and they put the bottles there with a note on it. Then they carried them to History class. Katyli was sitting there, helping her father pass out the work. She had a free period, so she didn't need to go anywhere. She then sat back down and she began to sketch. She looked around for influence and then she saw the dog. She saw Kaoru hold it still and then she knew she was watching. She nodded in thanks before sketching the dog. Kaoru held her as still as possible. When Katyli was done, she moved her hand back and forth once. Kaoru let her roam more freely and then Katyli began to add different things to the background of it, making it look beautiful. When she was done she just began to do things an artist would.

* * *

"Kaoru stop messing with Genivine." Kaoru was finger fighting with Genivine and Genivine was having fun kicking her feet and nipping and nibbling on her fingers.

"It's just so much fun! Fight me Genivine!" she laughed to herself as they researched for the next part of their project. Kaoru laughed before Mr. Summers took all three of the pets and put them on his desk so they could have space. The two kittens sat obediently with Genivine before they all just began to wrestle and rough house. He caught Kobari before she fell off the desk. Then he put her back on and he picked up Genivine. Potari began to hiss and meow at the door as he saw somebody standing there. Kobari began to hiss and arch her back as well. The students looked at who came in. It was Shuichi and Genia. Genia was trying to hold him. He was upset. She pulled him into the hallway.

"Aoshi grab your sister and bring her out." Aoshi gripped her arm tightly and she felt him grab her other arm.

"Let me go! This hurts you know!" Aoshi refused and she began to kick and fight back until he got her to the door and out. He then shut it. Kenshin looked over at Soujiro worried.

"I think she wasn't suppose to leave this morning at all. She just should have said no."

"I know. But she needed the breath, probably. Didn't you hear her sister? They've been fighting since the day you got suspended." Kenshin heard somebody bang up against the door and he looked and he saw Kaoru there barking and yelling at her brother. The class was silent as they listened to the Kamiya family argue. Genia was on her side.

"Shuichi I was there too! All we did was eat breakfast!"

"Stay out of this!" he grabbed her arm.

"Shuichi stop it! Your hurting her!"

"I said stay out of this Genia! Back off right now! He called her in the middle of the night and I heard their conversation! I'm not stupid! What are you doing with this guy!"

"I'm not doing anything! HE TALKED TO DADDY! WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME!"

"Because you are just flipping out of your normal self into something more bad! You never yell and fight at Aoshi! And listen to you now! You hit him in his face yesterday and you broke that vase that daddy liked! You never do shit like this! What is your deal? You wanna be this guy's friend so bad that you'll change for him?! Huh?! You'll abandon all your morals just to get on their good side! Because that's being a follower and I thought you didn't want that!"

"I'm not following anybody!"

"Then what is it! Huh?! Tell me what it is! Because I'm sick of this now! You did this before and you were hurt! I don't want you hurt again!"

"THEIR JUST LIKE ME!" Kaoru yelled out to them.

"He knows exactly what I feel! The both of them know what I feel! I can talk to them and get a straight answer without fucking around the corner! They lost their parents just like me! They know what it's like to sit there and watch them die! You don't know so how can I get a straight answer from you or anybody else?! You don't even know him yet and you judge him because Sanosuke sicked his gang on him or whoever did it!"

Sano yelled, 'I DIDN'T DO IT!'

"So just stop! Just stop judging! Don't be inside the box all the time! Think outside the box!" Shuichi looked down on her.

"Is that what this is about? Mom? Because they lost a parent your gonna change? What the hell is wrong with you! Didn't mom say to never mourn! Never to change to just get your feelings hidden! Didn't she say a person who changes for somebody else is a follower?! Didn't she say that?!"

"I'm not changing at all!"

"Shut up and let me finish!" Kaoru looked up into his eyes.

"Your gonna just abandon your friends and just go to those two? Do you know how many people called me last night over you? Misao cried to me, Megumi cried to me, Sanosuke was pissed, the twins were upset over it, and your dear brother Aoshi was hurt. Your just gonna keep hurting them? I know you. Your hurting yourself. So you make up your mind right now. You choose which path you'll go. Because right now, in my eyes, your going downhill again. And this time I'm not gonna help you get back to the top. Your doing it this time. Not somebody else." Kaoru let her tears fall.

"You don't even understand why I'm doing this." she cried. She put her head in her hands and she let her tears flow. Genia tried to touch her.

"Get off of me!" Genia looked at her.

"Kaoru it's me."

"I don't care!"

"Kaoru who are you yelling at?! I'm trying to help you out here! I'm on your side!" Kaoru looked at her before apologizing. Genia then sighed before running her hand through her hair. Kaoru looked at him.

"Tell me what I don't understand about them. Explain if your so self-confident that it's not some bullshit!" Kaoru barked at him to shut up.

"No I won't! Because you know I'm right and your wrong! Now tell me what your going to do!" Kaoru wiped her tears before she turned and opened the door. She wiped her tears before she went to her book bag and she picked it up harshly and she threw everything inside. She then turned to Kenshin and Soujiro.

"I'm sorry. I-I can't hang out with you two anymore. My family doesn't want me to. Kenshin ... just find somebody else. I know it's been only a few days and I'm really sorry." she wiped her tears again.

"You guys are really cool, but they don't see that. And I really liked you Kenshin. I honestly felt a connection to you. But it won't work out. I'm sorry." she then moved her things to the empty seat at the back and her brothers and Genia came in. Aoshi went to his seat and he put his face in his hands before sighing to himself. Misao just rubbed his back for him before continuing her work. Shuichi took Kaoru's phone and he deleted their numbers and blocked it with two slick moves. He then put it down and he left the room. Genia rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry I can't stop them." she whispered to her.

"But daddy ordered him and Aoshi. He didn't trust Kenshin, even with the phone call." she got up before going to the desk and picking up the three animals. Then she went out the door and she placed them in a basket that she had brought from school before leaving the school building. Kaoru wiped her tears before picking up the phone and calling her father. He sounded tired and mad.

"_Hello._."

"Your a liar! You lied to me! I hate you!"

"_Don't you dare talk to me like that Kaoru Annalise Kamiya._"

"Why don't you believe me?! You think I'm doing something that I'm not suppose to be doing! You don't want to trust me! Why don't you trust me now?!"

"_How can I trust you when your just straying away from your friends just for two other people who just moved there from a bad area?!_" Kenshin and Soujiro felt bad for her and for themselves.

"I understand you daddy. Goodbye. I don't want the car, I don't want the necklace, I don't want anything from you. You can't trust me." she hung up before Katyli went to her and knelt down before talking to her silently. Soujiro and Kenshin just worked together as the rest of the period ended. Kaoru had wiped her tears and then she gave Kenshin and Soujiro a sad smile before waving 'bye'. The two nodded before they waited for everybody to leave. They left the room.

"I guess... it's just you and me again Kenshin."

"Yeah... I guess so." Soujiro heard Kenshin sigh before he placed a hang on his shoulder and gripped it gently. He gave him a soft smile as they began to walk.

"I really liked her Soujiro. I really did."

* * *

Kaoru had skipped the first period of her ELA class. She was just walking around outside. She had wandered around so aimlessly, that she had ended up at a mini mall three blocks away. When she got to the door, the teacher wanted an explanation on why she was late. She didn't give an answer, so the teacher stopped her. She turned and she looked. 

"It's because I went for a walk. I was bored." she then shook her off before going to her seat. She saw Kenshin below her with Soujiro and some kid with short hair sitting next to her. Kaoru was bored for half of the lesson and then she just put on her MP3 player. She had added some new songs to it last night. She put on her hoodie before resting her head down and she turned her head to the side before falling asleep silently. Kaoru just didn't feel like doing anything at all. Megumi and Misao sighed to theirselves.

"She's just being so different. I hate her this way."

"Uh huh. All because of those two new boys." Kenshin and Soujiro sunk in their seats, feeling guilty. Kaoru had heard them, because her volume was low, and she knew how they felt. She shifted before going back into a deep sleep. When the bell rang, she got up and she packed up her things before passing Kenshin and Soujiro a sheet of paper.

"This is yours. Sorry I took it up." she went up the down the steps and out of the room. Kenshin and Soujiro got up and then they read the paper. She had lied. It was a note. The two read it before giving each other faint smirks and then exiting the room.

* * *

Kaoru was skipping her computer class. She had a pass and she was just wandering around. She then went outside and she sat down on the railing before taking a breath and playing with some snow. She then sighed before she turned and she day dreamed about nothing. She was hurt because she didn't want to just pretend that she didn't know them. She was more hurt because she had feelings for Kenshin. Even if she had only met him yesterday, she felt like she knew him forever. It was one of those connections with people that made you go crazy inside and just fall head over heels. She sighed once more before she got up and she went into her pocket. She pulled out a candy stick and then she took a lighter. She looked around before taking a sheet of paper and just breaking the candy up into little small piees. She broke another one and then she put it in the paper before wrapping it up and lighting it. It was a habit she had learned in the ninth grade and she thought it was way better than smoking real ciggarettes or anything else. The candy aroma made her feel more better. She then just laughed to herself before wrapping her leg around the bar and flipping upside down. She looked around before taking another long puff of it. She threw it into the snow and threw some snow over it. Then she kept on hanging upside down like that until she heard the overhear system. 

"_Ms. Kaoru Kamiya please report to your class. I repeat Ms. Kaoru Kamiya please report to your class._" Kaoru sat up before just going into the building. Then she opened the door and picked up a bunch of snow. She went down the hall to Katyli who was in a paint shirt and she shoved it down her back. Katyli squealed as Kaoru laughed and then she turned and glared.

"Kaoru you are so evil! It's so cold!" she began to jump as it fell onto the floor. Then she grabbed her hand.

"Let's go. I was sent to look for you." Kaoru nodded before she shook the snow off her shoe and let Katyli bring her down the hall. Kaoru saw her class before sighing.

"Thanks for showing me to class Katyli." she then saw Katyli's look and she smirked.

"See you at lunch?" she nodded before Kaoru entered the room.

"Kaoru where have you been?"

"Wandering. I got bored again." she saw Kenshin and Soujiro still sitting next to her. She then sat down and asked what they were suppose to do. Kenshin and Soujiro explained it to her. She stuck a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Thank you very much." she then turned back and just did it going ahead. Then she began to wander the internet. She sent Kenshin a funny thing and then he sent it to Soujiro.

"What's so funny? Perhaps you should share it with the class Ms. Kamiya."

"We all got the same dumb e-mail." Kaoru then sent another dumb thing to them and she went out of her e-mail. Then she looked around before putting her CD player in her ear. She began to sing the song low. Kenshin and Soujiro were doing their own thing, but they were listening. She was singing rap. Kenshin gasped at the words.

"_I smack the bitch that talk shit  
I kick the hoe who got to go  
I stab the chick whos on his dick  
'Cause son son know I don't play like that._"

Aoshi had leaned over and tapped her because almost everybody had heard her. He told her to shut it off and she just changed the song. The bell rang and she got up and she left the room. Kenshin and Soujiro walked out with smirks.

"That girl is crazy."

* * *

Kaoru was in dance class with a white beater, some jeans, and her sneakers. She had changed her clothes and she was also wearing Kenshin's hat on her head. Aoshi eyed her funny as she was grinding into some boy that she didn't even know. The teacher had started the class already and he had came in to the music and Kaoru just pulled him in. Kenshin looked on with longing as she had her hair over her shoulder and she rocked his hat while grinding into that lucky boy. The song ended and then he shook her hand before Kaoru asked what was his name and what grade was he in. Then she whispered into his ear some words and he gave her a sexy smile before leaving. Kaoru and Katyli shivered. 

"Mmmm his black hair, his blue-green eyes, he looks good Kaoru. But not as good as Kenshin."

"I know." Kaoru went to Kenshin before asking him where his sneakers were. He told her that they were in his locker and that he forgot where it was. Kaoru looked at the number before pulling him out. In the hallway they walked down the steps and then they went to his locker. The hallways were empty. Once they got to Kenshin's locker, Kenshin pushed her agaisnt it and began to kiss her. Kaoru was just in a little fairy land as he blew her away with is ice cold breath, colder than hers. Kenshin then head somebody coming and he let go.

"I had my brother open my locker this morning, so I don't really know how."

"Okay. Let me see..." Kenshin knew it was somebody who Aoshi had sent, so he waited for him to go back to the class before he opened it himself.

"Thanks. Now where were we?" Kenshin answered her question by pushing her up against he locker again. They kept kissing for another two minutes before they went back to class. Kenshin thanked her in the classroom and Kaoru told him 'No problem.' It was just a do whatever day, so Kaoru got to pick who she wanted to come up. She called up Kenshin, Katyli, and Soujiro. They went up to her and she told them what kind of moves they were gonna do. Kaoru slapped Megumi's hand away from the boom box and then she put in her own CD. Megumi glared at her finger moving left to right while she was moving away in a dance rhythm. Misao went up to Megumi and asked what was wrong as Kaoru had turned around and did a handstand before spinning and landing on her feet. Kenshin did the same before Soujiro did the same and then Katyli paused before doing it. Then Kaoru took the remote to the boom box and she put it on the third one. From there, Kaoru started off. Kenshin laughed at her before going up to her and pulling out his moves. They said 'oooo' as he pulled on her shirt and stuck his tongue out as 'eww'. Kaoru began to do the crazy walk before tapping his cheek and doing the Harlem Shake.

"Is this a dance off?!" the teacher yelled into a mic. They were having fun and just pulling out moves. Then, Kaoru saw her brother Shuichi and she just stopped fast and she went and she sat. The whole mood was ruined. Kaoru then pulled the hat off her head and she sat with an attitude as the others danced. She had her arms crossed and she was slumped in her chair. Her brother then walked away. Kaoru was mad that now she was on full watch. Katyli sat next to her before asking her what was wrong.

"I'm sick of being treated like a child."

* * *

Kaoru was in the gymroom at lunch. Since both the boys and girls class was outside jogging around, she had it all to herself and whoever else wanted to come in. She had a basketball and she was just dribbling the ball up and down the court, getting the feeling. She always wanted to play, but her father had told her no, so she never joined the team. But she was good enough to. Aoshi had taught her everything. Moves, defense, her shot, everything. But now, she didn't have anybody to play with. She saw Kenshin come into the gym with a basketball, in shorts and no shirt. He looked over at Kaoru before throwing the ball to her. She threw the other ball up, caught that one, and then got the other one. Kenshin gave her a 'oh you can play?' look. She smiled at him before bouncing the balls and seeing which was better. She threw her ball aside before throwing it back. 

"Game to thirty. Ones and twos. You know the game, right?" he nodded before tying his shoes. Soujiro and Katyli came in and sat down to watch, drinking their sodas. Kaoru got the ball first. She just stood there as Kenshin threw his chain to Soujiro and got ready to play.

"Ready?"

"Yup." she shot the ball and it was in.

"Wow. Two points already." she laughed to herself before going down the court.

"Oh you wanna play like that? Let's play."

* * *

More kids had came in because they heard all the noise and they sat down. Half the crowd was for Kenshin, half the crowd was for Kaoru. Kaoru did a fast cross over and she got a mid-range shot. One point. They were tied-23 to 23 and it was getting competitive. Kenshin came down court slow and then he sped up fast and tried to dunk it. He got it in, but Kaoru and him and crashed into each other and fell. Kenshin helped her up before passing her the ball and going dow the court. Kaoru shook before going down the court. She knew Aoshi was watching her with Tara. The security guards couldn't do anything to stop the people that had came in. There was more and more until it was full. Kaoru got to half court and then Kenshin came up on her. She began to speed up and just try and cross him over. She went fast in and then did a backwards layup without looking. She gave him a look before she went down the court. Kenshin decided to switch the rules up since it wasn't working with one person. He told her to pick on person. She went up and she grabbed her sister. Kenshin saw Tommy outside the door just making noise and he pulled him in. Tommy went over. 

"Kenshin that was embarassing! What happened?!"

" I got messed up I guess. Why are you here?"

"Soujiro called me and said there was a game. I'm on you team?" Kenshin nodded and he took off his shirt and his pants, leaving him in basketball shorts. He shook before taking off his hat, leaving him in a do-rag. Kenshin saw Kaoru's sister and then he gave them the ball and went back. It was back to 0-0.

Tara saw Kenshin come up on her and she smirked before doin a punk fake and faking him out. She then dribbled in and threw it to Kaoru who caught it and did a one handed dunk. She looked down at the floor before dusting it off and going back on defense.

"Tommy we're not gonna let them do this to us." Tommy nodded before going down for the dunk. Kenshin dribbled down and threw it to him. Tara ran up and she jumped and caught it before Kaoru ran down. She threw it down and then Kaoru saw it bounce and she grabbed it and did another dunk that made her brothers jump with the rest of the crowd. The teachers were starting to come in. Tommy threw it to Kenshin and Kenshin did a windmill dunk before hanging upside down and doing crunches. Tara felt like he was taunting so she whispered to Kaoru. Kaoru nodded before they came up and began to play tight defense. Tara had quick feet so she crossed Tommy before going up and throwing the ball up and over. Kaoru caught it and did the same before Tara came back and used Kenshin's shoulder as a lift and she dunked it. She stood up on the rim and then she threw her shirt round and round as the crowd got pumped up before getting down and jumping to Kenshin.

"You can't stop me boy! I can't be stopped!"

* * *

The game was tied and nobody was making any points. It was just moves and everytime they went up, it was blocked hard. Then they finally heard the second bell to show they had missed a class. But they didn't care. It wasn't getting anywhere. Finally Kaoru whispered to Tara. They were playing tight defense again. Kaoru had ran, stopped and switched hands. Then Tara saw her opening for the two and she caught the ball and show it. It was like slow motion. 

"Go in... go in..."

"Bounce... bounce...." the crowd fell silent and then _swish!_

"WE WON!" the crowd began to make noise. Tara jumped up and down with Kaoru and they saw Kenshin and Tommy come over with a smile.

"Good game. I like that last shot." Tommy and Tara shook hands and then he shook Kaoru's. Kenshin did the same. Then he got his things and he went up to Tara and he gave her a sheet of paper.

"You two come to this. It's a girl basketball thing. It's in Taran Street Park. Just come by and tell them your with 'Tarantula.' You'll be let in and then your gonna be put into tournaments. It's on Saturday. You up for it?" the two nodded before Tommy grabbed his pen in his pants pocket and wrote down their names and age.

"I'll make sure your on the same team. You two sisters?" they nodded again and then he put his hat on Tara's head.

"This hat says 'Number one' Rock it for me." she nodded before he and Kenshin did their special Handshake and he left. Tara and Kaoru went into the locker room for a shower and then the coach came up to Kaoru.

"Why are you not on my team?"

"My father told me no. He wants me to keep playing piano."

"I see... wait one minute." she went into her office.

"Kaoru what's your lucky number?"

"Seven." she then saw a uniform threw to her and a practice uniform. She held the metallic blue and gold uniform and then she was thrown a hoodie and a chain with the number seven.

"Your on the team now. And if _daddy_ has a problem, let daddy come to me. We need that teamwork." Kaoru smiled and then she nodded.

"These are new and you keep these. So when this whole thing is over, don't just throw it away. You'll be here next year and we're switching up our colors, so these will be for the classic game." Kaoru nodded again before she put it away and went to take a shower. She was happy as hell and then she got dressed in the clothes she was wearing that day. Then she saw her sister jump and hug her. Kaoru put on the necklace.

"There's practice today Kaoru. So I want you here to show them what you have. Most people don't think you can do it." Kaoru nodded before they left the gym. Kenshin ran up to her.

"Yo Kaoru they put me on the basketball team!"

"Awesome Kenshin!" she hugged him and then Soujiro came out.

"Thank god I didn't play. They are still asking Tommy to play for the school since the one we use to go to doesn't have a team yet." They saw Tommy come out holding a uniform. He sighed.

"I'm on the team. And their transferring me here as of today." they cheered for him.

"I know. But what will I tell me boyz back at the street? The college?"

"You only had two boyz in the school and they moved already." Kenshin laughed a Tommy hit him playfully.

"Well gotta go. Peace." he walked out the school before Aoshi came out. He saw Tara's new hat.

"Who gave that to you?"

"Nobody. It's mine." and with that she and Kaoru went off. Kenshin and Soujiro went the other way.

* * *

Kaoru and her father were on bad terms as soon as she got home from practice. He knew she was playing basketball just by the way she was sweating. 

"Kaoru where were you?"

"I was at Tara's practice. I decided to stay." Her father went up to her and sniffed her.

"Since when do you wear cologne?"

"I got a hug from Mr. Summers after school because he saw me at lunch playing."

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Because you can't trust me." and with that she walked past him with Tara and went up the steps.

"Kaoru get down here right now!" but she didn't answer him. She went to Yahiko's room and heard him throwing a tandrum once again. She went to her room and dropped her things before going down the hall to his room. She entered the room and she saw him just going nuts and banging and kicking on his bed. She went over and she then saw the note on his bed. He had gotten in trouble again. She went and she read the front of the note.

_Today Yahiko got into another fight with a little boy at our pre-school. We don't know what was the reason, but some of the students say that Yahiko and the other boy were fighting over his toy. I honestly don't know, but the reason I am sending this note is because he punched the little boy in his face and threw him down. Their parents were most upset and I talked to his sister, but I just wanted to send this note home._

_-Mrs. Conner-O'hare_

Kaoru then went into his bookbag and she pulled out his black book. She sat down on the floor and she looked at what the other teacher had wrote. She saw the whole thing. The other kid had started by pulling the toy and Yahiko hit him with he kicked him and called him stupid. '_Why is that she never tells the other teacher? Is she scared or something?_' Kaoru put the book down and then she picked up Yahiko. She saw all his toys were gone. ALL OF THEM.

"Yahiko tell me what happened."

"Daddy took all my toys and Shuichi and Aoshi told me to stay in here! Michael started it! He tried to take my GI Joe that Kenshin's daddy came and brought to the school for me!" Kaoru hugged him and then she wiped his tears before carrying down the hall to her bedroom. She went into her closet and then she pulled out all her cars and her race set. She set it up before she put batteries inside and let Yahiko play. He had lowered down to being silent as he watched the cars go around and hit each other. Shuichi came into the room and then he saw Yahiko playing with the toys. He picked him up and then Yahiko began to cry again. Kaoru stopped reading her book and she went out into the hall to grab Yahiko back.

"Leave Yahiko alone. I talked to him and he knows what he did wrong. And it's not his fault anyway!"

"Why do you constantly interfere when we're trying to discipline him!"

"Because you should know Yahiko as the type not to do anything unless he is provoked! So leave him with me! He was quiet wasn't he?!" Shuichi then went into her room and broke apart the racing set and put it in her little case and took the cars away as well.

"He can stay with you, but no toys."

"I said he could play with them. They are mine."

"I don't care! Kaoru where do you get off trying to discipline him in your own way?! Your too soft on him!"

"I AM NOT!" she looked down at her feet and saw her shoes were on. She then looked at Yahiko's feet and his shoes were on. She told him to go into her room as she went back and pulled.

"Give me my cars!"

"No! You'll give them back to him!"

"Give me my fucking toys!" Shinji and the others had heard the commotion and looked to see what was going on. He heard the language and then Shuichi threw them all into the laundry shoot in the hallway.

"Take your fucking toys." Kaoru was upset. She then went into Yahiko's room and she took his jacket and his hat. She went back to her room and then she put them on him. He was still crying. She put on her coat and then she went out of the room and she carried him.

"Kaoru put him down!" Shinji and the others went after her. They pulled him back and he kept on crying. She took some keys and then she kicked her brother down before going out of the house and placing him in the benz. He was still crying as she buckled him into his seat. She went back up the steps and then she got her bookbag. They pulled her back. Kaoru struck back hard and said, 'get the hell off of me! I'm leaving!" she pushed her brother off and then she went down the steps and she went to the car. She placed their bookbags on the passenger side before picking up her phone and calling Kenshin. She had wrote it down on her arm after school.

"Where do you live?"

* * *

Yahiko was sitting and playing cars with Takashi and Tai. Kaoru was sitting there, pissed off to the ceiling on his couch. She looked up at the ceiling as her CD played in her ears. Netalia was there and she was playing cards with Soujiro. Kenshin went to Kaoru and he sat down in her lap. She couldn't help but smile. 

"Your heavy."

"All muscle sugar." he then stretched and he pretended to be asleep. Kaoru laughed and then he got up and Tai got up from playing cars and put on the radio. He heard one of his new favorite songs. He, Kenshin, and Soujiro began to just stand there and bounce. Kaoru laughed before they leaned back and then did their handshake and sat. The doorbell rang and then Netalia went and she answered it.

"Tommy baby."

"My sugar mommy." Kaoru widened her eyes as she saw the two kissing in the doorway.

"You go out with Tommy?" she nodded before hugging up against him and letting him stick his tongue out at her.

"Netalia is my chick. Right baby?" she nodded before he hung up his coat. He was dressed in party clothes.

"Where are you going?"

"Kenshin tell me you didn't tell Kaoru about the party tonight." Kenshin hit himself on the forehead and the he turned to Kaoru.

"Kaoru there's this banging party tonight at Club _Flonei_. It's one of my friend's birthday and he's throwing a big ass party. Everybody is going. Even Katyli. You wanna go? Your sister is going."

"Oh yeah. But Yahiko."

"My father is babysitting our baby cousin. He's Yahiko's age. They'll have fun. Let me call your sister... but what about the other sister Tara?"

"Oh! Can she go? She deserves it. And she can dance. Do you guys know a boy named Lexin?"

"Lexin Sandirs?" she nodded.

"Oh yeah. It's his birthday." he picked up the phone and he called her.

"Genia you still going to the party?... Go to somewhere private for a minute..." he waited until he heard a door close.

"Can you bring some clothes for Kaoru? She's going. And tell Tara to come too. Sneak her out if you have to. He would love to see her again."

"_(Sigh) why do you do this to me?... but alright. What about Yahiko?_"

"I have a cousin his age and he's coming over to spend the night. He can play with him... yeah. Tell Tara to dress nice for her man. Peace." he hung it up and then he looked at Kaoru's nervous look.

"What's up with the look?"

"I'm nervous because... i'm about to disobey daddy. For the second time today." she then got a smile.

"Ah I feel good."

* * *

Kaoru hugged up on Kenshin as they arrived at the club. Tara was anxious to see her boyfriend. When she got in there, she called out to him. Kaoru looked over to see a brunette running over. Lexin was Puerto Rican American with bright gray eyes and a body of an athlete. He picked her up as he hugged her and then he gave her a kiss. 

"Glad you could come. You and me are gonna have fun." she smiled before they followed him to put up their coats in his special room. They immediately went out onto the floor. Genia and Netalia just went out and decided to take over.

"Kaoru! Come join in!" Kaoru smiled at Kenshin before telling him to watch. Katyli was pulled out by Kaoru and they went and were in a small circle. Lexin pushed Kaoru in and the five just began to dip. They got their eagle on and just began to just wind up and down. Then they moved away and Kenshin went up onto Kaoru and began to grind into her. She smirked at him before grinding back at him. Genia cheered her sisters on as Tara was doing the same thing. Kaoru turned to face him and then he put his left around around her waist and dip and rise up. Soujiro and Katyli were doing their own thing. The music was just making everybody dance. It was more of a Rap and R&B party then an all around. There was also club music in it.

Kaoru and her sister were just taking over the dance floor. Everybody was surrounded around them as they just began to do different moves. Tara saw and she pushed through and jumped in so it was a sister thing. Tara then went up on some boy standing in the front and she put her hands on her knees and got low rising up slow. She then smirked as she went back. Kaoru did the same thing to Lexin and she saw his shocked look. They pulled him in and they began to dance up on him. Then they just went away and went back to dancing all around the club. Kenshin held Kaoru with skill as she went wild and crazy into him.

"That's how you do it! Handle your chick!" Soujiro cheered as he held a bottle in his hand, dancing with Katyli.

* * *

Kaoru went up on one of the stages and she saw a pole. Katyli went up there with her. They held the poles and then just began to dance. Tara and a mexican girl went up there and they closed it as 'Hey Lady' from 'Cam'rom' came on. Kaoru had chagned out of her jeans and was wearing a skirt now. She had gotten hot, so Genia had brought a back up for her just in case. Her hair was down now and her wife beater was just at her hip. Her hair was down now. She turned and she smiled at Kenshin before she went away like the others and she pushed Kenshin up to a wall, grinding into him. He was shocked, but it turned into excitement as she brushed up against him. 

"Whoo you are one wild cat!" she smiled at him before he turned it and let her feel the chill of the wall. They began to grind and just kiss against the wall. Then Kenshin was called by Tai for the car keys so he went away. Kaoru sat at the bar watching some of the guys. She saw the same guy from school and she sat in his lap.

"Hey Lance. Remember me?" he looked up at her wide eyed as she began to dance in his lap. She put a finger to her lip before putting it in his drink and then swirling it around her lip and sticking it in her mouth. She gave him a seductive look as she let it go and then gave him a kiss. She got up and left him in a daze. Then Kenshin pulled her up to him. Lance went over and then whispered in Kenshin's ear. Kenshin nodded his heat and then Kaoru was sandwiched. They held her hands up as she was grinded into from both ways. As the song ended, they pulled away. Kaoru was left in a daze as the two men shook hands.

* * *

"Oh! It's that time! Shake shake!" Kaoru cheered with the others as they began to just began to Harlem shake. There was a circle around Genia and Netalia who were just killing it and making a scene. Kaoru and Tara jumped in. Then it was a family affair as both families jumped in. Tommy felt left out so he jumped in the middle and did it fast as they had stopped. As soon as he popped his collar, they went nuts. 

"OOOOOOOOOOO!" Netalia and Genia began to laugh with Kaoru and Tara as he showed off and then bowed like a gentlemen.

"He is nuts!" Tara then saw Lexin just come in and go up to Tommy.

"You think you the big thing? Watch this." he began to do it just as fast as him and he did the retarded walk before letting himself go low. He pulled himself up by his collar before going fast again. Tommy felt like it was a challenge and then he began to walk with his arms swinging before he tapped both his cheeks and took a step back before going fast and then getting on his knees and doing it the same way. He jumped up before going slow and then speeding up. Kenshin was jumping and yelling.

"That's my boy! That's my boy! I taught him that! I taught him all he knows! Show em' son!"

* * *

Kaoru was back up on the floor with Kenshin, just grinding hard. Genia then saw Kenshin pull her into his lap as he sat and Kaoru began to kiss him. She cheered them on. Kaoru let go before looking into his eyes. She then shook her head before kissing him again. Kenshin slipped his hands behind her and went up her shirt. The coolness of his hands made her shudder into his mouth as their tongues battled. Kenshin then moved his hands to the front and he slipped them under the bra and he touched her. She gasped into his mouth as he tweaked and rubbed his thumb across. Genia went with a camera and she went on the side before saying 'Smile!' Kenshin and Kaoru just opened their eyes low and looked at the camera as she took the picture. Genia then laughed to herself as she went to look for more couples. Kenshin let go and he just began to give her short kisses before Kaoru got tired of it and she whined. He smiled up at her before shutting his eyes and just kissing her deeply

* * *

Kaoru yawned. She was tired. They were driving home. Tara promised that she would call Lexin and he promised he would pick her up from practice and take her to get something to eat, so she was happy. She snuggled up against her sister as Genia was driving them to the Himura residents. She parked up in their driveway before getting out and letting Kenshin out. They went up to the house and then checked the time. It was well around two. Tara dropped onto the couch and stretched out. Genia went and she got Yahiko. Kaoru and Kenshin were still kissing once they had got into the house. Kenshin had her sitting in his lap on an arm chair. 

"You drive me crazy Kaoru, you know that?" all she could say was 'mmmm' as he kissed her again. Genia pulled her away.

"Aw Genia I was just feeling sleepy." Genia smiled before she put on Kaoru's jacket. Tara got up and she put on her coat as well and then she told them all by and nice meeting. She went into the car and she helped Yahiko get into his chair. Kaoru hugged Kenshin and gave him a kiss before exiting the house. Tommy hugged up on Kenshin and waved as they reversed out.

"Tommy what is the deal? Go home already."

"I'm sleeping here tonight. No way in hell mom-dukes is gonna let me in."

* * *

After taking baths in the pool house, they were ready to go in. Tara had climbed up her window and she and slipped into her pajamas. Then she did something sneaky. She lowered down a basket on a rope, big enough to put Yahiko in. It was dangerous, but well worth it. Tara pulled it up slowly and pull by pull he went higher. Finally, he was in and she gave a thumbs up before shutting her window. Kaoru and Genia went in through the front door. They put in the alarm fast and then they shut the door. They tiptoed up the steps before going to their rooms. Kaoru gave her a peace sign and then she went in and she changed. 

"KAORU ANNALISE KAMIYA, TARA ALEXANDIA KAMIYA, AND GENIA SENDI KAMIYA GET YOUR BEHINDS DOWNSTAIRS BEFORE I COME UP THERE!" they met up in the hallway.

"Fuck. He was sitting in the chair. He must have been watching us." Tara shivered in fear.

"He sounds angry."

"We got you. Don't show fear." Tara nodded before getting brave and confident as they went down the steps. Aoshi, Shuichi, and Daddy Shinji were sitting there, looking tired as ever.

"Where is Yahiko?"

"Upstairs."

"Wake him up and bring him here." they went back up the steps and then they went into his room. They woke him up and then he looked at them. He was in black teddy bear pajama pants and his matching white shirt.

"Yahiko listen to your sisters, alright?" he nodded.

"If daddy asks you where we went, what do you say?"

"You went to Genia's school for a basketball game!" he said it proudly. They smiled. He still remembered.

"And where did Tara go?"

"Tara went to her friend's house for movie night and she fell asleep." they nodded again before picking him up and carrying him down the steps. Genia held him under her arm and he laughed.

"This feels funny Geni!" he laughed again before they all sat down on the other side. Yahiko sat on Kaoru's lap since she was in the middle. Kaoru let her fingers go through his hair and he said 'mmmmmm!' happily. Shinji gave his youngest child a smile.

"How did you sleep baby boy?"

"Good!"

"What did you do?"

"I was at Kevin's house playing games!"

"Who is Kevin?"

"My new friend!" Yahiko said with a smile. Shinji smile again.

"Now I want you to tell me the truth. Where did your sisters go?" Yahiko told them what he was suppose to say.

"Yahiko are you telling the truth?" Yahiko kept on nodding. He was gonna break unde the pressure.

"Yahiko. You don't want to get in their punishment. Now are you lying?" he hesitated before shaking his head 'no.' Shinji knew he was lying.

"Alright. Come over here and sit on Aoshi's lap." Yahiko clung onto Kaoru. He didn't want to go to his 'mean old brother Aoshi'

"Yahiko on the count of three. One... two...." Yahiko got down and went over. Aoshi held him in his lap as Shinji looked back at his three girls.

"Now Genia let me ask this question. Why is there a hickey on your neck?"

"Kaoru did it." Shinji gave a 'say what' look. The other two did as well.

"I had dared her in the car to give it to me while we were driving there. I said she wasn't wild enough and then she just-did this." Genia let her hair down. Kaoru gave a slick smirk as she nodded and bit her lip.

"Okay then. Now I know you guys told Yahiko to lie. So whatever punish you guys get, he's gonna work with you." they sighed. They were so close to getting home free.

"Now I know where you were. For the simple face Shuichi's friend was there. Anybody know a boy named Marshall?" Genia gasped.

"I'll kill the m-" Kaoru covered her mouth with her hair covering her eyes.

"Don't say it. We might as well just ask for a month if you say that one word." Genia sighed before she let go of her mouth. Tara pulled some hair behind her ear before giving a sigh.

"Now I know you were at that party tonight. The one that I told **_Genia_**she wasn't suppose to go to. Isn't that right?"

"Yes but-"

"Okay. So that was a lie whatever Yahiko told me. And I know Kaoru was there as well because you were nowhere to be found."

"I was but-"

"Be quiet." he looked at Tara.

"You were there too. Because there is no way in hell you were at a friend's house. You would have been home by eleven." Tara opened her mouth to speak but she shut it again.

"Oh? You have some words? Let's hear why you went. I want to hear this most of all because you shocked me."

"I.. I went because it was for Lexin. It was his birthday."

"I FORBID YOU TO SEE THAT RIFTRAFT!"

"But daddy he isn't a riftraft! He's just like Aoshi! He isn't what you think he is!"

"Silence! Don't you dare try to tell me different when I caught him in the act!" Tara was hurt by his words.

"Now Genia. Let me ask why you went when I **_said not to go!_**"

"Because Lexin had asked me to go. I'm his best friend. He said it would have meant a lot to him."

"Bullshit." Aoshi covered Yahiko's ears.

"He honestly wanted me to. I was there with Netalia and Tai."

"Those Himura kids?! I said not to hang out with them!"

"But they are the oldest! They've always lived here in the hills! Honestly!" Shinji gave her a look.

"I could care less. Their not a good influence. And that black boy you hang with? Tobby?"

"Tommy." Kaoru, Tara, and Genia corrected him.

"Oh so you know him? All three of you? Well I don't want you hanging out with him either. I saw him running from the cops. The boy is bad news. Him and your so called boyfriend Lexin. Not good news at all."

"But daddy their good people. It's just where they live. Honest." Kaoru and Tara nodded.

"If they didn't live there, they wouldn't do that stuff." Kaoru added.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about you. You are in big trouble anyway! That basketball game in the school? I heard the whole eleventh grade and half of the ninth and twelth were in there! You held up all school! Are you crazy? Do you know how many teachers called this house? And you were playing with that Himura boy and that Tommy kid! Didn't I say no?" Kaoru didn't answer.

"Exactly. You disobey. And don't tell me that the hickey is from your sister. I know you were with that Himura boy. And i'm gonna break his neck." he took her cellphone from her coat pocket.

"Daddy don't!" Kaoru heard Kenshin's voice.

"Hello Kenshin? It's Kaoru's father. Now unless you don't want to see your dear girlfriend buried under dirt, you are going to bring your ass over here." he hung it up before putting it back.

"But daddy you just don't understand him! He is a really nice boy once you get to know him! He defended me!"

"I dont' care if he saved the world! I don't trust him nor do I like his attitude! I hear about him! And I refuse to have this go on any longer! This won't go on any longer!" Kaoru sat down and she put her face in her hands before hearing the doorbell. She ran up to it, but her father pushed her aside and opened it.

"Kenshin go!" Kenshin ducked at his pulled back fist and then Shinji stopped as he saw his father standing there.

"Takashi."

"Shinji." he stood up straight before turning and going back into the room. Kaoru let them in and then she shut the door before going back and sitting down. Kenshin and his father gave each other looks.

"Kenshin when we get home, I am going to talk to you about which girls you talk to. This is the first father that wants to kill you." Kenshin sighed and said 'yes dad' before they went in and they sat down. Kaoru picked up Yahiko and put him back in her lap. She felt him cling to her and she shifted her body a litle before holding him.

"Now." he turned to Kenshin and he looked him dead in the eye.

"Didn't I say to her today that I didn't want her to be around you?"

"Yes but-"

"Answer the question." Kenshin sighed.

"Yes sir." he looked down at the floor.

"And didn't I say that I didn't want you to see her? Not to mess around with her?"

"Yes sir."

"Then why is there a hickey on her neck!" he hit the table and Kenshin winced slightly, still looking at the floor. He felt bad that he was getting her in trouble.

"I... I did it sir. It's my fault. So any kind of anger (sigh) should be taken out on me." Shinji eyed him evilly.

"And I smell cologne in her clothes. Whos is it?"

"It's probably mine. We were... dancing together... all through the party."

"You were dancing!" he laughed.

"But didn't I say not to hang around her? You didn't hear her brother in the hallway talking to her?"

"I did sir... But I just can't obey those commands." Shinji looked at him.

"You can't obey? And who do you think you are? The president of the united states?"

"No. I'm.." he looked up proud.

"I'm Kenshin Connor Takashi Himura. And i'm sorry Mr. Kamiya. But I really like your daughter." he looked at her and gave her a smile.

"I can't help this feeling I get when i'm around her. She's just so different from the other girls. She's not one who just wants a man just to have one. She's smart, she's independent, she intelligent, she's athletic," he looked at her again.

"And she is so beautiful." he saw her blush and he looked back.

"I don't know why i'm attracted to her, but it's just this feeling that won't go away. She makes me feel so good. And I honestly apologize from the bottom of my heart, but I won't stop seeing her. You can have a restraining order to stop it, but I really like her. Even if I met a few days ago, she's just been so positive to me when everybody else was negative. So... you can do what you want to me, but I won't stop."

Shinji was amazed at how he talked to him. He talked to him like a man. But, he still had a problem of disobeying. So he made a resolution.

"Alright. Takashi can you see me out there? Aoshi and Shuichi you come as well." they left the room and Shinji shut the door. Kaoru went to Kenshin and she hugged him tight.

"Oh Kenshin thank you." he rubbed her back before she let go and went back to her side. Genia had gotten down on the floor and she went to the door and pressed her ear to it. She could hear them talking. Then she jumped back into her seat. Shinji was nowhere to be seen as the others came back into the room. Takashi shook Aoshi and Shuichi's hand. Then Shinji came down the steps with a big old bookbag. He opened it to Kaoru and she gasped as she saw her clothes in there. School clothes and house clothes combined. Then he put them down and he let his bag with shoes drop.

"You are going to get out of here for a while. I need time to think. You are rebelling like your mother use to in college." he then pulled her up and he shook her hand.

"All in favor of Kaoru leaving, say 'OI!'"

"OI!" Shuichi and Aoshi said with a smile. Yahiko said 'OI!'

"Yahiko you want me to go?" she asked him shocked.

"No I just like the sound." he said happily.

"Well I say 'OI!' and Yahiko doesn't count. So it's three to two. Bye bye Kaoru. See you in a few days." he hugged her and then he gave her a kiss before he pushed her into Takashi's arms. Kaoru was still shocked as he picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Yahiko was waving bye with his two sisters sadly, as her brothers had a smirk and waved to her. Shinji picked up Yahiko and waved to her.

"You can't do this to me! You can't do this to me! I'm the good one! You can't send me away! What about my say?!"

"You don't have one! Call me Takashi! We should go party sometime!"

"Okay!" Takashi put her in the backseat and she began to curse out and bang as they got in and reversed out.

"That's cruel! I hate you daddy! I really do now!" they waved. Genia held Yahiko as he began to cry. She felt bad. They kept on waving as the car went off down the street and around the corner.

"Ooo girl you are about to have you some work. See Kenshin still is on punishment. And you are gonna do his work with him.

* * *

R.S.: Whoo isn't this something? A total change. 

Anyway, I am so dissapointed that nobody reviewed my recent two chapters for 'Run Away Run Away.' But unless I get something, I refuse to post the chapter.

Please review and tell me what you think! I would like some fedback!


	4. Aoshi thinks differently and Kaoru gets

_Written previously. Just forgot to post._

R.S.: Hey. I'm still on winter vacation. And it's so boring, so I'm gonna write. This chapter is a little different. What Kaoru does in this will make a lot of heads turn and it will surprise all of her friends, includng her new ones. But what does she do?

Little lime in the beginning.

Oh! And shout outs to my best friend Chantel. Hope you feel better Chaney.

_**It's always that one person**_

_**by Rampaging Sorrow**_

_**Chapter Three: Aoshi starts to think otherwise **_

_**&**_

"_**She pissed me the fuck off"**_

Three days had passed. Kaoru was still at his house. She had called to come home, but her father refused and said he still needed time to think. Kaoru snuggled against Kenshin. It was a hard day with basketball practice and with the work that Kenshin was doing, it made her even more tired. Kenshin looked up at the ceiling as she got ready to try to drift asleep. His radio was playing romantic music. It was on 105.1

(A/N: For every person who loves Rap and R&B and you live in Jersey or New York, you should know this station. If you don't then something is seriously wrong.)

"Kaoru ... can you tell me why you like me so much?" Kaoru looked at him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well... it's because you make me feel different. You make me feel so special. Your so different from the guys I've went out with. Most of them were just putting up an act to try and get into my pants."

"Well don't think I'm gonna do that."

"I don't." there was silence as Kaoru pulled her ribbon out of her hair and placed it onto the small dresser. Kenshin turned to face her and then he stroked her cheek gently and lovingly.

"I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever know."

"More beautiful then your old girlfriends?"

"Way more." He then kissed her cheek gently. She smiled at him. Then she moved closer to him and she leaned up and she kissed him. Kenshin held her so she couldn't pull away and the kiss deepened as Kenshin slickly slid his tongue into her mouth. He rolled them over so she was under him and then Kaoru ran her fingers through his hair. Things were getting heated.

Outside their door, Netalia, Soujiro, and Tai were outside the door with a camera. Where the door was, they had a nice view of the bed. Tai snickered as he raised the camera stand a little bit higher. They were in all black so it was hard for them to see.

"Kenshin is so bad. Wait 'till we show daddy this. He is gonna flip in excitement."

Kaoru was back under Kenshin. The sheet was gone. She began to shiver as she was only in pajama short shorts and a matching shirt. Kenshin removed his shirt at how hot it was and then he looked at Kaoru, pulling the bottom of her shirt. She nodded and he raised it above her head and put it aside. Kenshin attacked her lips again and he swirled his tongue all around her mouth, getting a taste of her. Kenshin then looked over at the camera and he let go and began to plant kisses on her neck with a smile. He knew they were there. He then stopped before winking and pulling the cover up to his torso. Outside the door they were shocked. He was just messing around and acting for the camera.

"Slick mother-" Netalia covered Tai's mouth as she shifted the camera a little.

"It'll make dad way more excited."

Kaoru moaned as Kenshin rubbed up against her. He then pulled her legs up and he rested inbetween them. Kaoru felt his hand slide down her pants and she gasped as Kenshin touched her. Kenshin didn't stop there. He kept on stroking her. Then he made her gasp loud when he slipped a finger inside of her. She didn't know why, but it felt good to her. Kenshin slipped his finger out and then he pulled them down and at her feet. He kissed her again and then he slid his finger up and down before sliding it in. Kaoru moaned into his mouth and then he whispered into her ear.

"Rock your body." he began to kiss down the side of her face.

"Why?"

"Just do it." the way he said it, made her do as he told her to do. Kenshin began to pull his finger in and out. Kaoru began to rock and she moaned against him. Then he slipped another finger in and he began to set a small pace. Kaoru kept on moaning.

Soujiro was in so much shock, he couldn't move the camera when they told him to.

"Tai turn the camera." Tai nodded with wide eyes as he turned the camera, not even taking his eyes away. Netalia was in shock, but she had to make herself blink and move. Soujiro wasn't moving. He was just staring in shock.

"That kid is bold, isn't he Tali?" Netalia nodded and she opened her eyes again after taking a small blink. Tai shook Soujiro. He was in too muck shock to even answer.

"Soujiro are you okay?"

"......"

"Ooo Kenshin!" they turned back to look as Kenshin had latched his mouth onto one of her breasts. Soujiro widened his eyes even more and Tai rubbed his back so he wouldn't choke.

Her hands were clenching and unclenching the sheets, and she was thrashing her head left to right. The feeling was new to her, and it was incredible. She then leaned up and held onto him as she was thrown over the edge, putting her mouth against his shoulder as she screamed out. Kenshin winced in pain as she had bit him. Then he gave the camera another smile before pulling his fingers out and giving her a kiss as she had let go of his mouth, a bead of sweat on her forehead and her body. Kenshin gave her another deep kiss before rolling off of her. Kaoru pulled up her shorts and then she grabbed her shirt and put it on before Kenshin put his on. She snuggled up against Kenshin and then Kenshin clapped his hands twice and turned off the light.

Netalia shut the door and then she got up and shut the camera off. She picked up the camera before Tai got up as well and they helped up Soujiro who was still in shock. They helped him down the hall and they tucked him in before going to their beds. Netalia held the camera tight so Kenshin wouldn't try and take it.

* * *

Takashi was given the tape bright and early by Soujiro. When he asked what was in it, Soujiro just shook his head and left the room. Kenshin had awoke bright and early before his alarm clock and he looked outside as the light beamed in. Kaoru's eyes got irritated and she opened her eyes to see Kenshin just sitting up, one of his legs just laid out flat while the other was pushed up. He put his elbow on his knee and he just let the light shine. Kaoru noticed how his eyes brightened up. She then sat up and she went and she hugged him from behing, her eyes bright as well in the light. 

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Smile!" they looked to see Soujiro with a camera outside their window. Kenshin and Kaoru both just looked shocked as he took the picture. Then Kenshin put a string on his hand and hit Soujiro with a rubber band ball. It bounced on his forehead and then he threw the camera into the room and yelled as he fell into the big pile of snow. Kaoru gasped and she hit him in his shoulder as he laughed. She ran over to the widow and she pulled her hair behind her ears before yelling down.

"Soujiro are you okay?!" he didn't answer. Kenshin got up and he went to the window.

"Soujiro stop playing. Are you okay?" Kenshin got worried and he then ran out of the house with Kaoru and over to where he was. He was just there, wacked out of it. Kenshin could tell he was hurt.

"Kenshin what did you do!"

"I don't know! I've did it millions of times already since we've moved here! That's why there's all this snow in this one spot!" he went back to Soujiro and then he picked him up and Kaoru held his legs as they pulled him in. Kenshin made sure for nobody who might call the police and then he placed him down. Kaoru saw Tommy come down the stairs.

"Hey wildcats.... what the hell happened to him?"

"Kenshin hit him and he fell out the window." Tommy widened his eyes.

"Kenshin you are so evil to your brother!"

"Tommy why are you here anyway?"

"For school, what else?" he then went over to see Soujiro still wacked out of it. He tapped him hard and then he smacked his back. Soujiro gasped out for air.

"Soujiro man are you okay?" he looked at Kenshin.

"Are.... are...."

"Are what?" Soujiro then got up the courage and he blasted his brother.

"Are you crazy?! You caught me off guard! You usually walk up to me and insult me and then push me or something! What the fuck man!"

Kaoru, Kenshin, and Tommy were shocked as he glared at Kenshin. They heard and thud and the three turned to see Netalia on the floor, a hand to her mouth. Tommy went over and he knelt down. Tai came down the steps and then they heard a thud and saw Takashi on his back. He had fallen down the steps.

"Soujiro... he cursed. He actually cursed." Kenshin nodded, his eyes still wide from the word he had heard his younger brother say.

"My boy is growing up!" Takashi got up and he hugged Soujiro who winced in pain.

"Daddy he hit me out his window!" Takashi sighed before rubbing his head.

"It'll be okay son. Tomorrow we can throw him out his window. Him and his little cat."

"Yeah." Tommy laid on the floor and began to thrash his head left to right.

"Ooo Kenshin. Oooo Kenshin." Kaoru and Kenshin blushed a deep shade of red as Tommy began to buck like he was having a seizure.

"Okay okay we get the point." Kenshin said. Kaoru had her head in her arms.

"Kaoru are you alright?" Tommy and Netalia raised her head up and she looked into her eyes. She was embarassed and her face was red while her eyes were a shade of royal blue.

"Aw little wildcat is embarassed!"

"Well she wasn't embarassed last night when he slid his hands down her pants."

"Okay!" Kaoru got up and she ran off, too embarassed. Kenshin looked at them before sighing.

"Kenshin I am proud of you. Acting for the camera like that, you're a true porn star!" Kenshin gave a proud smile and then Takashi hugged him tightly with Soujiro.

"My boys." they heard music blasting and then Kaoru came down the steps with Kenshin's pajama pants.

"I love this song!" she began to just dance to it.

"No she isn't A-town stomping!" Kenshin and Tommy got up and they were just in a triangle going in and out. Takashi got in and he just did it the way they were doing. He then went back like the matrix and he heard a crack.

"Ow my back!" they went over to him and then he laughed.

"I needed to crack it." they sighed before pushing him into a chair. Tai and Netalia went in and then Soujiro winced before getting up and doing it with them.

"Chicken head!" Tommy and Kaoru began to just do it and soon they were all doing it and laughing.

"Get ready for school." The others began to stop as the radio was turned off and they laughed as the saw Tommy tap dancing his bare feet against the floor, a gay smile on his face.

* * *

Kaoru yawned as she walked out of the car. She was in a bored day, so she just wore her pajama pants and her matching shirt. She didn't know where Kenshin was, so Soujiro had drove her and Katyli to school. Soujiro was wearing a matching pajama outfit to Katyli. He put his bucket cap on her head and then he smiled at her. Kaoru was walking with them through the hall as she brushed her hair. 

"Hey where's Tommy?"

"He's gone too."

"Oh." Kaoru then went to her locker and she yawned as she put some of her books inside, her blue eyes looking bored. Then she bent forward and she began to brush her hair. The hallways were empty. Kenshin moved up fast behind her and then he told them to 'Ssssh' Tommy was snickering as Kenshin raised his hand and brought it down with authority. Kaoru gasped and she jumped up and yelped in pain.

"Ouch! You're so mean!" she began to rub her now aching behind as Tommy laughed.

"See this hand? It has authorita!" Kenshin began to wave his hand violently in front of her face.

"_Authorita?_"

"Authorita!" (A/N: Just like Cartman said in South Park when he was a police man.)

"Kenshin you're bad." Kenshin got an evil smirk and then Kaoru looked at his outfit.

"Aw it's just like mine!" she hugged him as they were matchng in red outfits with cherries and a little fairy on their shirt eating it.

"I ran to the mall just now and I was lucky they open early. So I had just went and bought this and some kicks. See?"

"Aw the airforces match too!" she hugged him again before he passed her a red scrunchie. They went off. Tommy and Katyli waved and then they split.

"I just hope security isn't out."

"HEY! GET THE HELL OVER HERE! YOU ARE LATE!"

"Damn Kenshin. Spoke too soon!" they began to run.

"HEY! SON OF A BITCH GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

Kaoru panted as they reached their room. She then caught her breath and she went into the History room. 

"I saw security chasing you. It's alright. Their really on point these past few weeks." he saw their outfits. Katyli then ran into the room.

"Daddy i'm sorry for interrupting, but I left my favorite pen at home."

"This one?" Katyli's grey eyes brightened up as she saw him waving it. He threw it to her and she caught it in her bag.

"Thank you daddy!"

"Nice outfits." Kenshin smirked and then Kaoru said 'thank you' before the two went to sit. Soujiro felt Katyli give him a hug and then he returned it.

"You are so sweet." she said before leaving with a 'bye daddy!' Mr. Summers looked at him funny.

"Now I wonder why she said that?" Soujiro pulled out his wallet and he showed him how empty it was. It was like a fly flew out.

"She probably just opened her locker. It had a teddy bear, roses, a new pen just like that, a pair of air forces, and I put my picture up."

"Well... I have to say thanks I guess. You saved me another hundred dollars." Soujiro smiled before walking to the back to sit. The room was in rows this time and on the end of Kenshin was Sanosuke. On the end of Soujiro was Aoshi. Kaoru whispered to Kenshin before pulling out her CD player and getting up.

"Mr. Summers yesterday you had said that you wanted to hear the music from Lexin's party, right?" he nodded and Kaoru and Soujiro went up. Soujiro had the batteries. Mr. Summers looked at them and then he shook his head before pulling out his boombox and putting it in there. He heard the first song.

"I love this one."

"You listen to Cam'ron?" he nodded as he just listened.

"Do that dance that Katyli showed me. The on that Genia taught you guys? I think it was called 'Genia X' "

"Oh yeah!" Kaoru whispered to Soujiro.

"At the chorus... ready? Go." They began to do a dance with their feet and the students got up. Kenshin got up and he stepped inbetween them.

"You guys suck. It's like so." Aoshi felt like he was doing it wrong. He was surprised at himself as he got up and went to them. They looked at him as he looked at them.

"You suck too. That's off. It's like so." Kaoru gasped as he began to just kill it. They said 'Go Aoshi! Go Aoshi!' Aoshi then stopped before Kaoru just jumped on him with a hug.

"Aoshi can dance! Aoshi can kill it!" Aoshi smiled a surprised smile as she kept on jumping up and down. Then the teacher said 'You guys wanna have a dance party? I wanna see who can dance.' "

"YEAH!" they began to cheer as he helpd move all the desks aside and it was like a circle. Kenshin pulled Tommy and Katyli in. Kaoru and Aoshi were already taking over the dance floor. Kaoru then picked up her hat and she put it on to the side. Tommy went over to Kaoru and then he told her to move aside real quick.

"Yo you know the drill?" Aoshi nodded.

"A'ight. Ready?... go." the two began to just dance.

"Go Aoshi! Go Tommy! Go Aoshi! Go Tommy!" Aoshi and Tommy stopped before jumping and doing a handshake.

"Yo that was hot son son!" Kaoru saw Aoshi give a happy smile as he took Misao's hat and put it on his head.

"Aoshi come here!" he went over to Kaoru as Tommy and Kenshin began to just take over.

"I know you are starting to think. But can you please give Kenshin and Tommy a chance? I know you and Tommy are good friends from the basketball practice. Can you do it for me?" Aoshi looked into her eyes before nodding and pulling her out.

For the rest of the time, they were just dancing crazy. Even Mr. Summers got in and began to dance with them.

"Oh Sugar Honey Iced Tea! Mr. Summers knows how to party!" Tommy saw him jump out and he and Kaoru just began to chicken head like crazy. Aoshi began to yell and scream the words.

"Breathe in! Breathe out!"

* * *

Aoshi had stopped Kenshin and Soujiro in the hallway. They nodded as he took his hand and told them to follow him into the stairway. They went with him and then they just waited until the hallways were empty. Aoshi leaned against the wall before pulling out gum and offering it. Tommy came in and then he leaned on the middle of the doorway. 

"I... I think that I have to apologize to you two." Kenshin and Soujiro looked at him shocked. Tommy gave a nod and a smile.

"I honestly have done something that would never do. It's shocked me so much. But it's just that with Kaoru... she's been hurt by somebody that she had close to her heart, ya know?" they nodded.

"And he said he loved her and he did everything with her, and then he tried to rape her. But she was lucky that I was there for her. And I know she understands why i'm acting like this, even thought she is mad at me. But I just haven't seen anybody that affected her like you did when you came here. And I don't want her. You can't blame a brother, can you?"

"No honestly I can't, because if she was my sister, I would have done the same thing. Hell, I might have even just hung him on a coat rack or something." they shared a chuckle.

"But I understand where your coming from. And I do understand that you were just looking out for her safety and her well being. Even if she doesn't want you guys to, you still have to because it's what you're suppose to. So I don't honestly hate you or anything. I never did. I just knew you were doing it as a brother." Kenshin looked at Soujiro.

"No, I don't hate him. I can't really hate anybody. But I kinda thought that there was something going down when you and her were fighting. I just didn't really know that it was to make sure she was going to be safe." Aoshi nodded before Kenshin and Soujiro went up to him and put their hands out. Aoshi shook them one by one and then Kenshin went and stood to him.

"This is man to man Aoshi. I would never hurt your sister. For the simple fact that she is way too precious to hurt. She's like an-"

"An angel."

"My thoughts exactly." they shook again before they just chilled out on the steps for the next ten minutes. It was just quiet. They were just sitting there and relaxing before going to class. Soujiro was leaned against the bars as Tommy stood a step above him, just thinking with his eyes shut. Aoshi was opposite of Tommy and Kenshin just sat in the middle. Kenshin then felt his phone vibrate and he picked it up absent minded.

"Hello."

"_Kenshin where are you guys? And where is Aoshi and Tommy? You guys aren't skipping are you?_" he smiled.

"No Kaoru. We were just... talking."

"_What about?_"

"It's not important. Just a man thing."

"_Oh I see. Well hurry up. She just sent security for you guys._"

"Security? Man fuck." they got up and then he said 'bye' before hanging up.

* * *

Aoshi ran his fingers though his hair. Tommy was listening to the CD with all the songs from the club. He couldn't help but stop and bang on the lockers in the same beat as the song. Kenshin pulled his hands away before they went to the door. The teacher began to yell at them, but Tommy wasn't listening as he was just moving his body to the beat. The teacher pulled his shirt before he paused it. 

"Huh?"

"Just go and take a seat!" Tommy shrugged his shoulders before he pressed play and they went and sat down. Aoshi saw his seat was taken and he cursed slightly. Kaoru tapped him and then he gave a soft smirk before sitting down. She gave him her extra CD.

"I hade it made for you. Wanna listen to what we're all listening to?" he nodded and then he put it in his CD player and put it on the same song. They all had started it over. Kaoru and Kenshin pulled out their glasses before looking up at the board and starting early on the lesson like the others. Tommy began to sing aloud. People turned to look as he and Kenshin began to sing the chorus. Their voices were good. Kaoru joined in at the next one.

"Enough singing!"

* * *

Kenshin yawned as they sat down in the lunchroom. It seemed that word went out that Aoshi was talking to Kenshin and Soujiro, so Misao was mad at him. He excused himself from the table and then he went and sat with them. He had changed into some pajama pants as well and a matching shirt with a cow bell on it. They had bought subs from the Subway and they were just munching and talking. Kaoru gave her brother a smile and then she bit some of his sandwich. He looked at her funny. Then he retaliated by taking a bite of hers. 

"Hey no fair." he licked his lips from the sauce and then he went back to his sandwich. Kaoru pulled her hair behind her ears and then she began to daydream. Slowly, Aoshi took another bite as she stared at the ceiling. He said 'sssh' to Tommy and Kenshin before taking another bite. Kaoru snapped out of it and then she looked at her sandwich.

"Hey! My sandwich!" They all began to laugh as Aoshi sipped on his soda, looking as innocent as possible.

"Greedy."

* * *

Kaoru was walking through the hallway holding Kenshin's hand, sipping on her sprite. That was when Kenshin stopped and looked down the hall with wide eyes. Kaoru saw Soujiro and Tommy stop too and look. Aoshi was off doing something. Tommy glared at the person down the hall and Soujiro just gave a cold stare. Kaoru looked down the hall and she saw a girl standing at the end of the hall. She had long black hair and she had black eyes. Kenshin gripped Kaoru's hand tighter before turning and closing his eyes. 

"Let's go the other way Kaoru." he then opened his eyes and just glared at her before turning.

"Kenshin who is she?"

"She's a nobody." he said to her softly. Then Kaoru looked back up at the girl and saw her walking up to them. She stopped in front of Kenshin and then he turned to face her.

"Kenshin, darling i've missed you?" Kaoru felt her hand let go as the girl went and hugged Kenshin. Kenshin had his hands at his sides as she hugged him.

"What's wrong? Do you not want to hug me anymore?"

"Tomoe, what are you doing here?"

"Oh didn't your brother Tai tell you? I'm new in town and I just moved here. Me and my brother. So... what's up with you? And who is this... thing." Kaoru looked up at Kenshin as she pried him away and went and hugged Kaoru from the side, resting his head on hers. Kaoru held onto his forearm as he looked over at Tomoe.

"This is my girlfriend Kaoru."

"Girlfriend? But I thought that I was your one and only!"

"Don't even start with me. You know damn well it's over. So get out of here." Tomoe widened her eyes and then she glared at Kaoru.

"So your the bitch i've heard about that's going out with my Kenshin."

"_Your Kenshin_? Please." Tommy and Soujiro gasped. Nobody ever talked to her like that, and here Kaoru was breaking the chain of her having her way.

"Who do you think your talking to?"

"I'm talking to you." Kenshin let go and then Tomoe walked up to her and they met face to face. Kaoru rolled her eyes before moving away and pulling her hair into a tight bun. She knew she was about to do something bad.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are. But you're not gonna talk to me like that. Skank." Kaoru got mad.

"Who are you calling a skank, hoe?"

"_Hoe?_" Kaoru went up to her.

"That's right. I've heard all about you from Kenshin and his sister. You're some good for nothing bitch who wants a dick." Tomoe widened her eyes.

"Oh! I think I hit the nail on the mark." Tomoe glared at her and then she balled up her fists.

"Don't just come around here and think you can talk to me like that. Because I sure as hell won't just suck up to you. I don't suck up to anybody and i'll sure as hell tell you what's what." she went over to Kenshin and she hugged his arm before telling him, 'Let's go.' They began to walk away. Then Kenshin heard Tomoe let out a laugh.

"Aha! So what I hear is true! By the way your mouth moves, I think the word around my neighborhood was right. Kaoru Kamiya does suck dick. Wow. Such a good girl does such a bad think." Kenshin could feel her anger and she broke away from him and went back.

"Kaoru no." Aoshi came up the steps and then he saw his sister just cursing the girl out.

"You shouldn't give me your job. You do it good enough anyway. Tramp."

"Slut."

"Pole dancing bitch. You prostitute no wonder Kenshin doesn't want you. You look used up already." Tomoe raised her hand and she smacked her. Tommy and Kenshin widened their eyes. Aoshi ran to Kaoru, but he moved his foot a second too late. Kaoru took her fist and she punched her in the face. Kenshin almost choked as he saw the fight erupting in front of him. The kids began to come out of their rooms and look. Aoshi saw Misao run up to him.

"Aoshi what happened?!" he moved her out of the way as Kaoru slammed her against a locker.

"Their fighting because she just came out of nowhere. She's Kenshin's old girlfriend." security came up the steps as Kaoru had her on the floor, just hitting her without thinking about what she was truly doing. They picked her up off of the girl and then she began to kick and yell. Kenshin followed her as they put her in a room and held her down.

"Get the fuck off of me!"

"Calm down Kaoru."

"Get the fuck off of me!" Kaoru went back out, but they grabbed her and held her in the room as she began to kick and yell. Aoshi held her and then began to talk to her as the students went back to their seat and began to chat and whisper at Kaoru. The teacher was writing down a DCR. Kaoru was raging.

"The bitch slapped me!"

"I know I know. But relax. Cool off." Kaoru saw Kenshin run his fingers through his hair before slapping his forehead. Tommy came over.

"Man Kaoru! Damn! You fucked her up!"

"Tommy that isn't helping at all." he pulled Aoshi aside and then let Kenshin hold her. He sat down on the floor with her in his lap and then he began to just move left to right and sing in her ear softly. She held onto him and she leaned her head back onto his shoulder as he moved her. She had a mad and pained look on her face.

"Aoshi trust me. If she knows that she messed her up, then she won't want to go back for her anymore." Aoshi and Tommy bent down as Soujiro tld what was happening to a security officer.

"Kaoru don't hurt her anymore. She is tore up."

"Okay I won't go for her. But Kenshin why did she act like you two were a couple?"

"Because she still wants me. I broke up with her because she was creeping around with some other guy and I caught her giving him a blow job."

"Oh. She's nasty." Kaoru then kept silent and just let him rock her side to side as security finished up with Soujiro.

"Let's go Kamiya." she refused. She then pulled out her phone and she called her father.

"Daddy i'm getting taken away by security because I just got into a fight with some girl. Figured I should let u know." she then hung up after she was done with her message.

"You guys let's go too. All four of you."

* * *

Kaoru sat down on the floor with Kenshin rocking her again and singing in her ear. She was more calm now, but she was just nervous. Kaoru saw her father and then he went over and pulled her up and into a hug. 

"Oh my goodness Kaoru! Are you okay?"

"Yes daddy." he let go.

"Did you beat her ass?" she nodded and he hugged her again.

"That's my girl. I would have beat you if you lost to the girl." he looked at Kenshin.

"Kenshin who is the girl?"

"My old girlfriend Mr. Kamiya. She got jealous and she hit Kaoru when Kaoru told her off." Kaoru let go of her father before standing up and dusting off.

"Kaoru why didn't you walk away?"

"I don't know. I... I just felt so much anger towards her. She looked so mean and the way Kenshin and the others looked at her and they way I saw Kenshin's hurt in his eyes, I just wanted to do something."

"So you hit her."

"But she smacked me."

"I told you to walk away from it."

"Hell no I wasn't gonna let her smack me and just walk away! She told me I sucked dick! And somebody in the neighborhood told her that! It pissed me the hell off!"

"Okay Kaoru. Relax." her father sighed as she hit the walls.

"I swear to god if she comes to me again i'll rip that bitch's hair out. I know some of it is weave too."

"Yup!" Tommy said happily. Kenshin saw Kaoru hit the wall again before Shinji hugged her and let her hit him for a while. Then Kenshin heard her crying.

"Kaoru what's wrong?"

"She didn't want to get suspended." he turned to see Shuichi and Genia walk into the room and sit down.

"She promised her mother the last time she went to visit her that she wouldn't get suspended." Kenshin felt a little bad now. Kaoru held onto her father as he rocked her left to right.

"Sssssh. She'll understand. She is your mother after all."

* * *

Kaoru sat down at home with Kenshin. Her father decided to keep her home. Tommy and Aoshi were playing video games while Soujiro was laying sideways on the rocking chair while Aoshi had his foot rocking it. He was sleeping. 

"Kaoru are you okay?" she nodded as she bit into an apple. She then got up and she put Soujiro on the floor. He mumbled a 'meanie' before curling up under his blanket. Kaoru began to rock back and forth. Kenshin sat down and he then heard her breathing softly. He and Aoshi smiled over at her.

"She is so fiesty and violent. But under all that, my little sister is just like mom. Just.. like.. mom."

"YO stop talkin' and fight me!"

"Yo. Never interrupt me when i'm talking to myself. And you fight me! You could have won already!"

"Shut up and fight me!"

* * *

R.S.: This chapter is done. Nothing much to say. Just gotta say that my ways are kinda doing a complete 360. And i'm doing much better in school now. I'm making a goal of not getting in trouble for a month and so far i've been safe for two weeks. Two weeks left. 

BUT WHEN IT'S DONE I'M CURSING ONE OF THEM OUT! CAUSE THAT'S HOW I ROLL!

Remember to review my lovely fans. Sorry it's up so late. I wrote the chapter, I just forgot to post it.


	5. Kenshin gets counrtytized & Kaoru where

_Written Previously on New Years_

R.S. :HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! WHOOHOO! I went to see the ball drop! And it was fun!

Shout outs to my homies Rosa, Lil' Rosa, Chantel, Karina, Anisa, Jessica, Netalia, Mirla, and

the other girls. Too much to count.

And shout out to the guysthe guys Antonio, Criag, Chris, Jermaine, 6"3, Jordan, Angel, Bryan Tristan, Johnathan one and two, and all the other guys. Their just too much

And now onto da story

_**It's always that one person**_

_**by: Rampaging Sorrow**_

_**Chapter four: Kenshin gets country-tized**_

_**&**_

"_**Kaoru where are you?"**_

Kaoru was on suspension for two weeks because of cursing out the guard and all her lateness. As she was on suspension, the sun came back out and it went back to the hot place it was. The snow melted day by day until it was all gone. There was more snow to come, but for now she was going to enjoy the hotness that her town was known for.

* * *

Kaoru was playing at her cousin's house with Yahiko. She had drove her brother and her sister Tara there. Aoshi had basketball practice and he and Shuichi were gonna come later. Genia had a class, so she was gonna meet them as well. Their father was on business. Since their cousin lived in the country, they were playing in sunflower fields. She and Yahiko were just running around and having fun playing hide and go seek with their cousins Michelle and Amara. They were brunettes with gold eyes and they were eight years old. 

"Yay we caught you Kaoru!" they clung onto her and she laughed as she spun round and round, making them laugh. She then stopped and she turned to look at the distance, her hair turning with her. She then began to walk with them tagging along.

"Kaoru where are we going?"

"Start running." she picked up Yahiko and she began to jog as they followed her.

"Look!" they stopped in awe at the lake that was surrounded by the sunflowers. Kaoru looked around before removing her shirt. She had a bikini top on. She then removed her skirt to reveal her bikini bottom. She held her brother out of his pants and shirt and then they all went in and began to swim. Kaoru was watching Yahiko as he swam around and played with the others. After a while, they got tired and they got out and just laid down on the grass as Kaoru let her feet swish the water. She took her hair and she wrang it out before letting the sun dry them. Then they put back on their clothes and they began to collect sunflower seeds. Amara put it all in her baseball cap. Then they began to walk back and Kaoru turned her head because she felt like she was being watched. She stopped as she saw a pair of purple eyes.

"Kaoru what's wrong?" she got a smile and then she began to run. They ran after her. She then hugged the purple eyed man and they screamed as they fell into the water. Amara and Michelle laughed with Yahiko as Kaoru planted kisses on his cheek.

"Oh Kenshin i haven't seen you since i've been on suspension!" Kenshin gave a smile and then he pushed her off and got up. Kaoru got up and then Amara and Michelle ran over.

"Hi. I'm Amara Kamiya."

"Hi. I'm Michelle Kamiya."

"I'm Kenshin Himura. Nice to meet you. Are you twins?" they nodded.

"You look exactly alike." they smiled before they all began to walk back.

"Kenshin what areyou doing?"

"Oh the other side of that pond and down, My Uncle owns that part. So I just decided to come and hang out, but he left me alone to go and get beer. So I just decided to wander around."

"Oh." they reached the house. Kenshin pulled off his shirt leaving him in a white beater. He then stretched and yawned.

"Boy. The country life is blazin'."

* * *

They went to the back before grabbing the towels and drying off. Tara came out and she greeted Kenshin happily. She was in a tank top and shorts. Kaoru smiled at her sister before they went in the house. Tara wandered off to the front of the house 

"Kenshin this is Uncle Asahi and this is my Aunt Karen. Auntie, Uncle, this is Kenshin. The boy i've told you about." they got up and then shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Oh boy your all wet! Tyler!" Kenshin turned to hear somebody coming down the steps. Kaoru also turned with a smile.

"Tyler!" she went and she hugged onto her older cousin, getting him wet. He was muscular with black hair and light green eyes. Kenshin could tell he had a hard shell just by his eyes.

"Tyler this is my boyfriend Kenshin." Tyler went over and then he looked at him funny and leaned over and looked at him.

"This boy? He looks like a punk." Kaoru gasped.

"Tyler that is so mean!" Kenshin sighed.

"It's cool with me." Tyler then stood back up and put his hand out. Kenshin put his hand out and they gave each other a firm grip. Kenshin then let go and rubbed his hand a little.

"Sorry. I work around here so much."

"It's alright." Kenshin then put his hands back into his pockets.

"Tyler give him some clothes. When you were shorter, though."

"Kay mom." he turned and then he went out of the room. Kaoru followed him to steal some of her cousin's clothes.

"Tyler where is Tara?"

"On the porch sleeping. I saw her through the walkway."

"Oh." Kaoru then tiptoed to her cousin's room and she opened the door. She saw some shape in the sheets so she thought she was still sleeping.

'_Wow. It's one thirty and Kaname can still sleep. I swear some brunettes can sleep hard._' She smiled slickly before going into her closet and looking for a shirt to wear.

"In my clothes again Kaoru?" she froze.

'_But- but she's in the sheets! I would have heard her!_' she turned around nervously.

"Kaname how did you get out of bed without me hearing?"

"Because that is Michael sleeping. Not me." Kaoru hit her head for not checking.

"Oh. Well... I need some clothes because I got wet. So... thanks love you bu-bye!" she snatched some clothes before running.

"Hey! Goddamit Kaoru!" Kaoru squeald as she ran down the hall and down the steps. She hid behind her Uncle. Asahi looked as his oldest daughter tried to get her.

"Daddy move!"

"She won't let me!" Kaname sighed before sitting down. Kaoru smiled a victory smile. Then she snatched the clothes from Kaoru's hand and sat down on them with a smile. Kenshin just sat cross-legged and watched the whole thing with his hands in his lap like a good boy.

"Auntie Karen she won't let me wear anything! I'm wet and i'm cold!"

"Well who told you to jump in with clothes on?"

"I didn't! It was me and him! I ran up and hugged him and he lost his balance."

"Oh real smart." Kaname said sarcasticly. She smirked.

"Freckle face."

"Raccoon."

"I am not some goddamn raccoon!"

"Kaoru!" she turned to see Her aunt covering Yahiko's ears.

"For shame." she said. Kenshin couldn't help but laugh silently. Kaoru then sat down on the floor.

"I hold my breath until I get the clothes." Kaoru then took a deep breath and she began to hold her breath.

"She's bluffng." Tyler came back down and he gave Kenshin the clothes. Kenshin went to change and when he got back, Kaoru was still holding her breath.

"She's gonna burst."

"Kaname give the girl the clothes! She's turning blue!" Tyler was worried.

"Kaoru breathe child breathe!" Kaoru refused and she was turning blue.

"Kaname come on!"

"Fine!" she gave up a pretty shirt and some jeans. Kaoru let go and she coughed as Tyler rubbed her back. Once she was back to normal, she got up with a smile.

"Thanks Frecke dog."

"Damn raccoon."

"I AM NOT A GODDAMN RACCOON!"

"Kaoru!"

* * *

Kaoru was in the den with Kenshin lying on the big couch, just enjoying each other's company. Kenshin pulled her closer to him as he sighed and shut his eyes ready to fall asleep. Kaoru began to sing softly. 

"_Mi amor..._

_Can't you feel what I feel, to you_

_Oooh you make me feel so good..._

_Don't you ever feel different with me_

_When you hold me closer_

_To your heart_..." Kenshin opened a sleepy purple eye and looked into her blue one.

"What song is that?"

" 'Can't you feel what I feel'."

"And who sings that my precious?"

"Me." he looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"I.. make songs. But it's not what I want to do when I get older. I want to do that, but I also want to play soccer the most."

"I see. And what if those don't work?"

"Then I will work into the business life. My father showed us what it's like. I think I can handle it." Kenshin gave her a smile before shutting his eyes and giving another sigh.

"Keep singing. It's good." Kaoru smiled at him as he began to fall asleep again.

"_Oh baby..._

_Don't you get this feeling_

_Everytime you kiss me softly, hold me closely, touch me lovingly_

_And when we fall asleep_

_Don't you ever say 'You love me'_

_Is this all a dream, to you_

_Because my heart doesn't know what to do._

_Can't you feel what I feel... because all I want is you._"

Kaname entered the room ready to mess with her younger cousin, but then she let a smile grace her lips at what she saw. Quickly she got a camera and she took three pictures before running off with her digital camera to show off how cute they looked.

* * *

Kaoru yawned and she then opened her sleepy blue eye to check what time it was. She yawned again before raising her arm and looking at her clock. 

"Damn. It's four fifty." she went out of the room and then she went down the steps and into the basement where she found a guitar. She picked it up and then she went out onto the porch and sat down on the steps. She began to tune it out to what she wanted and she began to play and sing the song she sang to Kenshin. Little did she know, Kenshin was sitting on the porch swing, just leaned back and listening to her. She was softly playing and then she was playing loud as Kenshin put his hand over his eyes from the bright sun.

"_Gods baby_

_Can't you ever hear my cries_

_When I want you to hold me tight..._

_Don't you ever feel a pain, in your heart_

_When my fears slip to the floor..._

_Hug me softly_

_Talk to me gently_

_Kiss me sweetly_

_Hold me lovingly_

_Make me yours forever..._" Kaoru sighed before just playing it on the guitar. When she was done, Kenshin got up and clapped. She jumped.

"Kenshin you were there the whole time?" he nodded.

"Your good."

"Thanks." she then put it on the porch swing. Kaoru put her hand over her eyes as she saw a metallic blue car coming up.

"My brothers are here!" she said jumping up and down happily. Kenshin looked at her as she yelled for Kaname. Kaname came out and then she began to jump up and down too. As soon as Aoshi got out of the car, she ran over and she jumped into his arms. He put her on his shoulder and then he tapped her thighs.

"Been working out Kaname?"

"You know it." she laughed as he sat her down on the steps. Kenshin then sighed as he saw Tommy come out in some overalls with a white shirt, and a stick of wheat in his mouth.

"I love the country! This is my first home!" he went up to Kaname and he put a hand out.

"Hey there gorgeous. Thomas Simms. But they call me Tommy."

"Kaname Kamiya. Nice to meet you." they shook hands.

"Your eyes are really pretty." she admitted as she looked into them.

"Thanks. Yours are too." he then stood up and he went back to the car and began to help with the grocceries. The twins came out and then they ran over to Aoshi and Shuichi.

"You guys did come! Where's Genia?"

"Sleep in the car. Let me do this." Aoshi sat down before pressing the horn hard. Genia jumped up and then she glared at him as she smiled at her through the mirror. She got out and then she hugged them before cursing him bad.

"I was gonna get up in five minutes. Five minutes was all I asked. But no. You gotta be the ass." she grumbled before hugging Kenshin and Kaoru. She then sat down and she put Kaname in a headlock and gave her a nuggie.

"Thought you would get away with it? I don't think so." she sucked on her pinkey until it was soaking wet.

"GENIA NO!" she stuck it in her ear and Kaname cried out.

"WET WILLY! AHAHA!" she let go and Kaname ran into the house saying 'Daddy handle your neice!' Genia then rubbed her eyes and she looked at Kenshin more fully.

"And you followed Kaoru, you lovesick puppy."

"Nope. See that house all the way down?" Genia put a hand over her eye and she nodded.

"My Uncle lives there. And he left me to go get his beer. So I just decided to chill out in the sunflower fields, and I saw her, and she pulled me."

"Oh I see." Kaoru hit him playfully before grabbing two of her rubber bands and putting her hair in pigtails over her shoulder. Shuichi and Aoshi were just bringing food into the house.

"Amara where is Yahiko?"

"With Michael." they went in the house and then Shuichi went back out and brought in Tara who was fully awake and grouchy.

"You guys know I was there. You know."

"Enough of that! Michael is awake!"

"Seriously?!" Kaoru nodded before the three sisters ran up the steps. Tommy followed.

"Why did Tommy go?" Kenshin asked.

"And who is Micheal?"

"Micheal is the second boy. He's so adorable, that they just love to mess with him."

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen. And why are you here anyway reddy?"

"My Uncle ditched me at his house. Kaoru found me wandering in the fields, so she just brought me here."

"I see. Sup." Aoshi and Kenshin did their handshake before Shuichi sat down and opened an iced tea. He put his fist up to Kenshin.

"I heard about what you did. Makes me think different." Kenshin touched his fist before he heard their screams. Kaoru ran down the steps before picking up a mirror and running back.

"Wow. They really like him." Kenshin heard Tommy yell, 'Dude it's huge!' they got the wrong idea and their Uncle said, 'Come downstairs!' they all came downstairs and Yahiko went and Aoshi picked him up and sat him down with Shuichi. Kenshin saw Michael and then he saw Kaoru hug his arm.

"Isn't he adorable?" Kenshin nodded with a questioning smile. Micheal had light brown hair that was shinning in the light with the lightest blue eyes he had ever seen. Lighter than Kaoru's. He was a little built, but not too much, and he wore baggy jeans with a white and blue shirt. Kenshin looked at his hair, it was at the bottom of his neck.

"Kenshin are you jealous? You got that look." Tommy said with a smile.

"Me? Nah. Why should I be jealous when I got one of the hottest chicks in school?" Kaoru smiled.

"And how do you know him Tommy?"

"Because me and him go way back to basketball camp and the boys tournament that you couldn't go to since you were in that place." Kenshin said 'Oh' not getting it. Then Tommy made a bar slamming noise and he caught on.

"OH! Oh yeah, I remember now." Michael went up to Kenshin.

"Hi. Micheal Kamiya."

"Kenshin Himura." they shook hands.

"I heard you dating Kaoru .... treat her right?" Kenshin nodded.

"You better. Not trying to be mean or anything, but I honestly don't trust any man that Kaoru brings unless they can work in the backyard." The Kamiyas went 'ooooo' Kenshin gave him a question look.

"The backyard? What's back there?"

"Oh I guess Uncle Shinji didn't tell you." he pulled a chair and then he sat down.

"Dad can I smoke?"

"I thought I said to quit that shit."

"Next year, promise." his father threw him a box and he caught it, still looking at Kenshin. He pulled out one and then he offered one.(A/N: Boy. That family is something, huh?)

"Want one?"

"I don't-"

"Stop lying. That's another thing. If you smoke and you wanna be honest, then take it." Kenshin sighed before pulling one and grabbing a lighter. Kaoru was shocked as he pulled up a chair.

"Oh no. We use **my **lighter." Kenshin put it away and he sat the blue flamed lighter.

"Nice cover."

"Thanks. Got it from Uncle Shinji." he lit Kenshin and then himself.

"Now. The backyard is... work. It's a lot of work. We haven't done anything, because we knew about you. And we know your Uncle. He's the one who told us that you were coming. There's weeds, there's lawn mowing, there's a lot."

"That doesn't seem too hard... what's the catch." Micheal laughed.

"Your smart." he blew out smoke and then he put it in an ash tray.

"You are going to have to cut the lawn using a machete, you pull out the weeds with your hands, you are going to have to pick a thousand sunflower seeds, and I want you to run with the dog. Hatchet!" Kenshin heard a deep bark and then he saw a Golden retriever run in and a little Jack Russel.

"Oh. And Moki." Kenshin outed his ciggarette and then he looked at him before cracking his knuckles and his neck.

"So when do I start?"

"Now. Let's go." Kenshin got up and he pulled off his shirt before going outside with the others. They sat down on the back porch under the shade. Aunt Karen got out some lemonade and cake. Kenshin wanted some, but he couldn't get any. Micheal leaned backk and then he saw Kenshin pull his hair into a high ponytail. Kaoru, Genia, and Kaname whistled.

"Sexy boy!" Kenshin smirked at them before picking up the machete.

"I have to cut this whole area?!"

"Uh huh!" Kenshin took his belt and tightened it, his boxers showing. Kaoru whistled again before Genia pulled her digital camera out of her bag.

"Smile sexy!" Kenshin smiled a sexy smile as Genia took it and then Micheal said 'get to work reddy!' Kenshin nodded before taking his weapon and beginning to cut the crass. Micheal said, 'Mmmm' with Shuichi and Tyler as he was cutting it neatly and going at a steady pace.

"Looks like he's done this before."

"Nah not Kenshin. He may have cut down a tree once, but not grass with a machete." Kenshin was done the second row and he stopped before wiping his head.

"Oh don't tell me your tired!"

"Nah! I got too much sweat on my head!" he then took out a cloth and wiped his head again before going back to cutting. Michael looked at Kenshin and then at Kaoru as she smiled at Kenshin who waved to her and she waved back.

"Your man is strong."

"Oh Micheal you don't know the half of it. The boy's father makes him run every morning with him carrying him as he sits in some thing the tractor pulls. Lord knows what it's called, but him, his cousin Tai, and his brother just sit there and drink juice as he runs to the store. And it's fifteen blocks away."

"Damn. The boy has some training under his belt, but he's not gonna be able to run with the dogs. They run through every row of the Sunflowers. Their fast."

"So is Kenshin."

"We'll see." They heard a 'SON OF A BITCH!' and they saw Kenshin cluthing his thumb in his mouth. Michael laughed.

"He cut himself." Kaoru sighed before putting a hand to her head. Micheal yelled, 'Don't come back here! Keep working!' and Kaoru read his lips as he began to curse and she began to laugh.

* * *

Kenshin was done after half an hour and Micheal was inspecting his job. 

"Mmmm... nice job." Kenshin said 'Thanks' as he panted. Kaoru offered him a drink and he was about to happily accept.

"Oh no." Kenshin got whacked by a thick wooden spoon. Kenshin hissed and he sucked on it, glaring at Tyler.

"You don't drink. You either swallow your spit, or you drink the dirty muddy water. Got that?" Kenshin groaned before nodding.

"Now. I want you to go and pull the weeds. Now." he threw him some gloves.

"Clean those for me with your pants?" Kenshin widened his eyes before muttering and slapping them against his pants until the dust was on his pants. He gave them back before going over to the garden and getting down on all fours with a basket before pulling weeds.

"I can't use scissors?!" he yelled to them.

"Oh hell no! Use your teeth!" Tyler put his hand out and Micheal smacked it, the two having fun. Kenshin sighed before leaning up on his hands and knees and praying to god that no kind of insect went into his mouth. Kaoru couldn't help but giggle as she sipped on her tea, her blue eyes sparkling. Kenshin then went down and he sighed before biging a weet and pulling it with his teeth and his hand. He spit it out and then Tyler and Micheal widened their eyes.

"Holy crap. He really did it."

"But we were just kidding. I didn't think he would do it." Kaoru smiled again before raising her shirt up and taking it off.

"You and that bikini top." Genia did the same and Kaname and Tara followed. Karen just had a white beater on.

"Aunt Karen how old are you anyway?"

"I'm twenty nine sweetie." she pulled her hair into a ribbon before looking at Kenshin. He yelped and screamed.

"IT BIT ME! IT BIT ME!" Kaoru and Genia got up and ran over with Tommy. The others soon followed. Kenshin was there, bleeding from his lip, a praying mantis walking away. Kenshin licked his lip before Kaoru pulled some ice from her drink and put it on it.

"You can stop now."

"NO. I'm almost done anyway." he pushed them aside and he kept on cutting. They went back and sat.

"Determined lil' fucker, isn't he?" they turned to see Kenshin's Uncle walking up.

"Hey there country ass."

"Hey there biatch." he looked over at Kaoru and then he tipped his cowboy hat.

"Name's Jackel Himura. Friends call me Jack-o-lantern."

"Kaoru Kamiya. Nice to meet you." they shook hands. Kenshin then came over and he sighed wiping the dirt from his chest.

"Hey Uncle. Get the beer?"

"I went for some sodas you ass. And I got beer FOR MYSELF. Damn alcholic." Kenshin smiled before Michael and Tyler gave little claps. Kenshin took some ice and he put it on his lip to make the pain go away. Then Kaoru leaned up and gave him a small kiss.

"There. Is it better now?" Kenshin nodded with a smile before sighing and putting down the basket.

"I'm done."

"Good. Next job."

* * *

Kenshin stood in the sunflower fields, picking sunflower seeds. So far he had two hundred. And he had been there for half an hour. He sighed before putting another fifty in the basket. Tommy was with him, just counting as he picked them and put them in his bucket. 

"Man."

"Hurry up Kenshin. It's getting late." Kenshin began to go faster and Tommy was going faster as well. Kenshin then looked around before pulling a sunflower down and just grabbing it and shaking them out. Tommy chuckled as he kept on going until he was almost done.

"Fity more." Kenshin began to pick them and then he smiled as he was done. He cheered to himself before pulling out his cap gun and letting out gunshots.

"YEEHAW!"

* * *

Kaoru jumped as she heard the two in the sunflower fields. The sun was setting. She then looked on as they were jumping and clicking their heels. 

"Damn country kids." they ran back, dirty as the ground. Kenshin coughed up a dust storm and then he put the sunflower bucket full of sunflower seeds.

"There. A thousand sunflower seeds." Micheal looked in and he knew there was a lot.

"Tommy did he do as he said?" he nodded before showing the list of each time he put handfuls in. Kenshin then wiped the sweat from his head and he began to shoot his capgun again before his Uncle took it.

"Damn redneck."

"You should talk. Jack-o-lantern." Kaoru saw a light from a car and then she began to jump.

"It's my daddy! He made it!" Kenshin sighed before pulling his hair out and then letting Tommy take him to a hose. Shinji Kamiya got out of his car in a dark blue button up and he looked over at his family. Kaoru went over to the railing before putting her hands on and then waving happily with a smile that he always loved.

"Hi daddy!" he waved back and then he looked over to see Tommy hosing down a leaned over Kenshin. He raised his shades before arching an eyebrow. Then he shook it off and he went up and gave his family hugs.

"Jack-o-lantern. I see your not carrying your lantern today."

"Is that why they call you that Jackel?" Kaoru asked. He nodded.

"Ever since I was a kid, i've always carried a lantern because wolves use to come over here at night. Wolves and dogs that were part. And I use to just shoo them away with my light because it was bright... I also had a prety old blade. Too."

"Oh.. that's so cool." then Shinji went to his brother and he went over.

"Asahi son of a gun. How you been?"

"Living life good in the country bro. How's city going?"

"It's fine to me." he went over to Karen and he hugged her close and gave her butt a firm grip. She squeaked and then he kissed her cheek.

"Shinji leave my wife alone. I found her, not you." Karen was pulled into his lap.

"Asahi don't be hatin' because I know how to put the moves on your wife.... and why are those two here?"

"They are with me." Shinji looked at Jackel.

"Kenshin's your nephew, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Motherfucker ditched me when I WENT TO GET HIM SOMETHING TO EAT!"

"YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING FOR ALCOHOL YOU DAMN ALCOHOLIC!" Shinji snickered at that with Asahi. Tommy then turned it off and put a towel. Kenshin went over and then he looked into Shinji's eyes. Then Asahi's.

"You two twins?" he asked. It was a shocking question and then the two smiled a smile before nodding.

"Yup. But i'm older and more sexy."

"Motherfucker please." Asahi said befor they laughed. Kenshin shook his hand.

"Good day to you Mr. Kamiya."

"Good day to you too. Damn redhead. It seems you always manage to find my daughter." Kaoru hugged her daddy and then she smiled as he kissed her forehead. Micheal then went up to Shinji and he looked at Kenshin.

"The boy can work in the backyard. Real good. Almost better than us."

"Seriously? But he didn't run with the dogs."

"Oh yeah!" Micheal whistled high and the two dogs came out.

"I want you to give him a run for his money." he looked at Kenshin.

"Now I want you to catch Moki first. He'll let you pick him up, but grab him gently." Kenshin went down and then he stripped his pants to leave him in shorts. Kaoru whistled and then her father tapped her.

"Ready? GO!" Moki was off and then Kenshin gasped before going after him.

"GO MOKI GO!"

"CATCH EM' KENSHIN!" Kenshin began to speed up to full speed as he dog was just going all over. He then saw him heading back for the house and then he ran and he dover and grabbed him. He turned on his back before hitting the bottom part of the porch.

"Son of a bitch, ow!" Kenshin was in pain. He had hit hs head. Micheal then clapped with the others and he got up and he smiled holding the dog that was licking his face.

* * *

Kenshin gasped as he saw Hatchet stretch. He was built for speed. 

"Ready? GO HATCHET GO!" Hatchet was off and Kenshin began to chase him. They were doing through the rows and across. It was like pacman. He even went through the water. The dog could swim.

"Catch him Kenshin! You can do it!"

"Run Hatchet run!" Shinji and Asahi were cheering for the dog with Micheal and Tyler and the twins while the others were rooting for Kenshin. Jackel had switched sides and went to Kenshin.

"Catch em' boy! Do what your uncle Jackel taught you!" Kenshin was running as fast as he could and the dog was heading for the porch. He pushed himself and then he bent down and he grabbed Hatched before pushing his feet into the ground. Hatchet refused to stop and then Kenshin dug it deeper into the ground and finally he pulled himself to grab him around the waist and lift him up. Hatchet barked in shock and then they clapped as he set him down and got down on one knee. He put his hand out and he shook his paw.

"Did I hurt you in anyway?" he heard him bark and then they went up. Kaoru grabbed a towel and put it on him before hugging him. Micheal went up to him with a smile.

"Gotta hand it to you. The last one couldn't even catch Hatchet. He got blown away in the first row. You got guts man." they hands before Karen went in the house and she started up a bath for him. She went out with a towel, a wash cloth, and his clothes dry and fresh.

"Go and take a bath. You deserve it." he smiled 'thanks' before going into the house and walking up the steps into the shower. He srtipped down before stepping in and sighing as the lukewarm water hit him. He felt better.

* * *

Shinji had his cards as they all sat around the table. It was him, his brother, Jackel, Tommy, Shuichi and Aoshi, and Tyler and Micheal. They were gambling again. Kenshin was still in the shower and ten minutes had passed. 

"Stay." Aoshi said at last and then they began to put their cards out.

"Twenty one!" Asahi said happily as they banged the table and he took his twenty-five dollars. He put it aside before putting out a five.

"Big money." Kaoru was just thinking as she sat there and watched them. Then she heard somebody come down the steps. Kenshin was fully clothed except he was missing his shirt and he had a towel over his head drying his hair. He sat down in chair and then he picked up his cards that Tommy passed over. He had twenty one already.

"Stay." he said. Kaoru went behind him.

"Kenshin put out money." Kenshin pulled out a fifty and placed it down.

"Oh red head is big spending!" Kenshin gave a small smirk and then they all began to put their cards down. Asahi and Shinji got twenty.

"What did you get Kenshin?" Kenshin smiled before putting it down.

"Give me my money! Hey hey!" he picked it up and counted it.

"A hundred and thirty dollars! Whoo whoo!" he walked away with 'i'm done for the day!' and he went to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Kaoru came in and she sat down before putting her head in her arms on the table. She sighed before blinking her frustrated blue eyes and looking over at Kaname and her sisters setting the table.

"Daijabou desu ka?"

"Nan demo nai." Kaoru replied before looking over out the window as night was here. Her Aunt Karen came into the kitchen with Asahi and then he saw how down Kaoru was. Kenshin was just snoozing with his head against the table. Asahi went and he bent down as she looking over into his eyes.

"Kaoru, douko shita no?"

"Nan demo nai." she said.

"I'm just tired."

"Sure?"

"Hai." he kissed her cheek and then he went and began to bring things out. Kaoru pulled her rubber bands out of her hair before she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and left her bangs out. She went to Kenshin before kissing his forehead. He gave a sleepy moan.

"You hungry Kenshin?"

"mmmmhmmmm."

"Well come on. Their ready to eat."

* * *

Kenshin thanked them with his Uncle and Tommy before they went on their way back to Jackel's house. Kaoru felt like something bad was going to happen and she hated that feeling. As she got into Aoshi's car, she looked out the window as the house began to go away. 

"Kaoru are you sure your fine?"

"... yeah. I'll be fine."

_

* * *

Three days later...._

Kaoru had detention because Tomoe was in her class and she had cursed her out all over again. She told her 'Shut the fuck up', 'Get the fuck out my face', 'Go back to the hole you came from bitch', and 'I hope you choke on a dick'. She didn't have the car either, so she had to walk home. And since they confiscated her cell phone and Kenshin had to take it home, she had no way of calling. It was dark as she walked home. She held her bookbag close to her as she walked down the dark street. She knew a short cut through an alley way, so she decided to just take it to get home faster. That was her first mistake.

"Hello there." Kaoru froze and turned around fast. She felt her heart begin to beat faster as she saw the face. Her eyes were widened in shock and she began to back away from the man standing before her.

"Kaoru why do you back away from me?" Kaoru didn't answer. The man walked over to her in swift steps and he grabbed her hand tight and held it above her head. Then he grabbed the other one and he held it in the same way. Kaoru winced in pain as he gripped it tight.

"E-Enishi let me go." she said in pain.

"Now why should I when I can get what I want right now?" she looked up into his eyes and she felt fear as she saw his eyes in amusement and lust. She began to squirm and move, but his hold was tight.

"Enishi please let me go. I have to get home to Yahiko!" she began to move and try to get out, but he only held it tighter. Enishi laughed and he then punched her in the stomach. She gasped and she fell forward in pain as she held her stomach and bent over.

"You think it was right what you did to my sister?"

"Who's your s-sister?" she asked in pain as she slowly rose to her feet. He kicked her and she screamed as she fell again.

"Tomoe Yukishiro. She's in your class!" he hit her again and then she screamed again.

"You humiliated her! You made her look weak. You beat her up in that hallway. And for who? _Kenshin Himura_? You know damn well that he doesn't love you anyway. He's just getting even with Tomoe. But you don't understand that!" she screamed again as he hit her. She saw him remove his jacket and his shirt and she began to fear for the worst. Her body was in pain and it was slowly shutting down. He threw her bookbag over the fence.

"And there's another reason why I'm gonna make your life a living hell. For the simple reason you left me. You didn't give me what I wanted. You had me locked up for six months." he laid her flat on the ground. Kaoru began to scream for help, but the area was so abandoned. All the apartment buildings or the old buildings were empty because of a fire. And nobody had bothered to fix it. Enishi had already pulled her shirt above her head, he ripped it, and tore her bra away and he was fiddling with her pants. He was so heavy and he laid on her legs so she couldn't kick him. He pulled her pants down and Kaoru began to scream. But he was smart and he put her shirt in her mouth. He opened his pants and Kaoru began to scream and cry as tears were rolling down her cheek. She managed to spit the shirt out and beg for him to stop.

"Enishi stop! Don't do this! This is mad! Enishi please stop! I don't want this!"

"But it's not about what you want! It's what I want now! I'm sick of you and your needs!" Kaoru felt him hit her across the cheek and she began to cry louder. Then she screamed out loud as she felt him. She began to scream and cry as he hurt her bad. She was getting dizzy as he went in and out of her like a wildman. She kept on screaming and yelling, and her body wasn't responding to her. It was responding to Enishi.

"Stop... please! STOP!" She begged and then he put his hand over her mouth to keep her screams quiet. She bit him and then he hit her hard again. She kept on crying and trying to push him off, but it was no use. He was too strong for her. Then she felt something bust inside of her and she screamed out loud again. He pulled out of her and then he fixed himself up. He then looked down on her and he smiled a sick and twisted smile.

"I hope you feel this forever. To know that your now somebody's toy." he spit on her before walking out of the alley. Kaoru kept on crying as she pulled her pants up the best way she could. Her shirt was ruined and she had no way of walking home. So she pulled herself up and she climbed over the fence the best way she could. There was a meadow behind it, so she just moved slowly and in pain with her bookbag. She was bleeding in places all over her body and she had purple marks on her wrists, her stomach, and her arms and the sides of her mouth. She dropped down onto her knees and then she fell into the flowers and a hard object hit her head. Her mind went dark and her world went into the shadows.

* * *

It was raining and Kaoru didn't wake up. She was still lying there with a bite mark on her arm for some animal. She wasn't waking up and she was in trouble if nobody found her. 

Kenshin was worried as soon as they had called him the next morning saying that Kaoru was gone. So he got dressed with the rest of his house and they went to look for her with the Kamiyas and Tommy. Misao and Megumi and Sanosuke were with them as they looked all around. They checked in all spots split up, and then they saw they were an hour late for school. Kenshin was driving and then he saw the alleyway. He stopped and reversed. He got out with his brother, Aoshi, Tommy, and Tai. Then he called everybody and told them to come. He went ahead and he saw her bra. They feared the worst.

"Oh no... Kaoru!" they hopped over the fence and then they ran to her. When they saw her, they gasped. Tai went over into a corner and he threw up. Kenshin picked up his phone and he called them to hurry up. Then he called an ambulance. Aoshi and Tommy were there with Kaoru. She wasn't waking up. He saw the mark on her head and knew she hit her head on the rock. Kenshin went over and he lifted her up and cradled her as he tried to wake her up. Tears streamed down as he was worried she was dying.

"Kaoru please wake up." Shinji hopped the fence and he saw his daughter and the ambulance people rushing over. The police were there as well.

"NO!" they held him back and then he broke through them and he ran to his daughter, his eyes already filled with tears. He bent down and he began to call out to her, getting soaking wet.

"Kaoru! Kaoru it's daddy baby please!" the police began to pull him back.

"Get off of me! That's my child!" Asahi went over and he placed a hand on his shoulder with Jackel as they pulled him away. Shinji held onto his twin as he began to sob and cry. Kenshin was curled up into a ball and just sobbing like the others. The police felt sorry and then they began to look around.

"You kids go to school." Kenshin was pulled up before his father held him. Tommy had never seen his best friend cry, and it kinda hurt him.

"She should have stayed there! I was coming back for her because I knew that it was a bad idea to walk home this late!" the ambulance had taken her up and put a sheet over her upper body before putting her in the ambulance and speeding off. Shinji had offered to go with the ambulance. Asahi had went as well.

* * *

The others went to this house and Kenshin and the others kids who lived there went to school. Kenshin walked through the halls tears running down his face. Misao had went home and Megumi just skipped. Sanosuke rubbed his back trying to help him. Kenshin slid down to the floor and he let out more of his tears. 

"I should have stayed like I said I was going to!" Aoshi held himself together before picking him up and making him wipe his tears. They went into the classroom and then Kenshin gave his note. They saw him just crying. Soujiro had refused to cry to be strong for his brother. Kenshin leaned against the wall and he kept on crying. He then sat down in his seat before putting his head down and crying.

"Mr. Himura do you need a Guidance Counselor?" Kenshin looked up.

"Do you know who held Kaoru late yesterday?"

"Um yes... it was her computer teacher."

"He didn't offer her a ride home?!" Kenshin was hurt and mad at the same time and Soujiro saw his eyes flipping out. He pushed his head back down and then the teacher asked what was wrong. Kenshin looked up before glaring hard at the teacher.

"How can you hold a student until six o' clock? She must have been with more than one teacher then, because it's against the law. Who else held Kaoru yesterday?"

"Let me see... It was her computer teacher, her science teacher, and her math. It seemed that she got it all for the same reason. Arguing with Tomoe." Kenshin felt it click in his head and then he went down the steps. Soujiro, Aoshi, and Sanosuke tried to hold him back and then Tommy had to get up.

"Where is Enishi?" he looked at Tomoe.

"Why are you asking?"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?! I HAVE NO TIME FOR GAMES!" Tomoe glared at him before looking at how gold his eyes were.

"He's in the room down the hall." Kenshin went to the teacher before talking softly. The students were getting scared at how angry he was. It seemed he was going to do something wild.

"I need you to call Enishi Yukishirou into this room and say his sister needs something."

"But I can't just do that-"

"DO IT!" she decided not to see what would happen if she didn't and she went to the phone and picked it up.

"Um hi it's the eleventh and twelth grade teacher for reading. I need him to come to my room because he left some things. Thank you." she hung it up.

"I did what you said Mr. Himura. Now tell me what this is all about." Kenshin didn't answer and then Aoshi spoke.

"Something happened to Kaoru last night and now she's in the hospital." Kenshin growled and he then took off his jacket and his button up as he gritted his teeth. He was ready to kill. Tomoe knew what was going on and as soon as Enishi got into the room she said, 'Enishi go!' Kenshin went up and he pushed Enishi to the wall with the pole for the window. He had it at his throat. He then pushed it away and he threw him to the floor and held him there.

"What's your deal man?!"

"You think your funny? You think your smart?! I saw your watch there Enishi! I know it was you! You raped her! You raped Kaoru you sick fuck!"

"IT WAS HIM?!" Kenshin looked in the doorway to see Shinji himself standing there. It had started to pour now and he was soaking wet. Kenshin let him up and then Enishi began to back away. Asahi and Shuichi saw his eyes for murder and Jackel ordered them to hold him. Tommy and Aoshi went over and helped them hold him. The teacher called for the cops to come.

"You did that to my baby! You defiled her and left her there like she was nothing but some whore?! You think you can just do that to her?! Just because she wouldn't give it up to you?! And because she hurt your bitch of a sister here?!"

"Hey!"

"Stay out of this or I might turn on you too." Tomoe sat back down.

"I'll kill you." the cops came into the room as Shinji had broke out. They grabbed him.

"I'll kill you! You think you can do that to my pride and joy?! You raped her! You sick twisted fuck! I'll kill you with my bear hands if you ever how your face to me!" the cops went to Enishi.

"Hey what the hell?"

"Just come with us young man. Your not in trouble. We're just taking you down to talk." Shinji had to be locked in the back seat of his van as he was raging and just wild.

"WATCH! I'M GONNA BUST YOUR HEAD BOY! JUST LIKE YOU HIT HER HEAD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kenshin sat down in the van that they had brought and he sighed before they all just had to leave school. Shinji stopped after a while and he just broke down into tears.

"That's my child Asahi. Kaoru has so many problems already, what is gonna happen to her?" Kenshin began to cry again as well and he put his head in his hands as he let out his frustration and his anger and his sorrow. He was hurting for Kaoru. They all were.

* * *

R.S.: Sad chapter. Very sad. It hurt me to write this. 

Tell me what you think. And happy New Year again to all.


	6. It's so hard to keep calm

R.S.: Hi ya'll. It's me once again. I got school tomorrow and I sure as hell don't wanna go. But I have to. So i'll just try to finish this in a day and update it tonight. Here's the chapter and enjoy.

_**It's always that one person**_

_**by Rampaging Sorrow**_

_**Chapter Five: It's so hard to keep calm**_

Kenshin sat by Kaoru's bed as she lay there, unconscious. She had been treated for the bite mark and she was bandaged all over. Genia had passed out when they read what happened to her and how many bruises she had. Tara was so hurt, she just cried herself to sleep. It had been a week since the attack and Kenshin had just kept on leaving school early and going there. They couldn't stop him everytime he came. He was a man in love, set to see her, even if she was asleep. He brought things everytime he came. He brought roses, teddy bears, chocolate, necklaces, and anything he could find. People gave them 'Come back soon' cards and they kept on putting them in her room. Some of the stuff had to be put somewhere else.

Kaoru had went into concussion as soon as her head hit that rock and she hadn't woke up. And it didn't get any better. She had been having serious seizures daily. It was mostly at night and it rarely occurred when Kenshin was there. He would stand on his toes and he would move back and forth slightly just thinking and playing games on his phone. He was getting more absences and the school called his house, but his father didn't bother to do anything. Kenshin was a broken man at the moment, and he honestly wouldn't care.

Shinji was so hurt, that he honestly went into a complete shutdown and he stopped doing everything. He was more depressed and he had to go with Asahi back to his house so Asahi could take care of him. He didn't want to do anything. Karen felt bad because she had never seen him like that. He didn't go to work, he didn't go home, he didn't do anything. He just laid around on his bed or the porch swing and slept most of the day. Asahi then began to try and give his brother more love to keep him lively, but it wasn't working. So finally, Shinji just had enough and he would just eat, run it off, and go in his bed and put the covers over his head like Micheal was doing.

* * *

Kenshin went to the hospital once again. It was ten thirty-three and he just had himself today. He didn't bring anything. When he got to the room, he saw Shinji sitting there in a business pants and his shirt unbuttoned. He had her hand close to his heart and Kenshin couldn't help but smile as he saw Kaoru's hands moving from curling into a ball and going back out flat. Kenshin went over and he sat down as Shinji looked over at him with a smile. 

"She's responding more and the seizures have just stopped all together. I think she's making a full recovery. I just want her to open her eyes though. Such beautiful blue eyes shouldn't be locked away in a deep sleep."

"I know where your coming from because everytime I look into her eyes, I just feel happy." Shinji nodded before he kissed her hands and her fingers. Kenshin watched as a soft smile came up on Kaoru's lips. Shinji then moved closer and he told Kenshin to move closer as well. Kenshin put her hand to his heart and she moved her hand slightly. Kenshin then let a smile play on his lips as Shinji took her hand back.

"Even with all her bruises, she still has her cheerful self. She use to do this even when she was younger and I would wake her up. When she was a baby, I would just pick her up and she would always manage to find my heart with her hand even with her eyes closed and she would do the same thing. And I would always playfully put her finger in my mouth and she would grip my chin and smile at me. And I'm just so surprised that through the years, she still does it now."

He smiled as she moved her hands gently and he then he began to kiss her fingers again. The doctor came in and then he greeted them and he began to do his daily check up on Kaoru. They backed away and then he rubbed a part of her arm in alcohol. He then took a needle and he pushed it gently in her arm. Then he injected the fluid into her arm. He pulled it out and then he looked at them.

"Kaoru is doing very well from when she first got in here. She's making a full recovery. Soon she'll be awake. But we just have to hope and pray." he exited the room and then Shinji pulled his seat closer. Kenshin did as well. Then he smiled before holding her hand and just pushing some of the strands from her face. He took his hand and he opened her eye. He then sighed as he looked into the fading blue.

"Such a beautiful light blue. I am so sorry that this happened to you baby. I promis i'll make everything right baby girl. I promise. And Kenshin is here because he wants to help too. So just open your eyes and look at us baby. Just open your eyes." he let go and he then kissed her forehead and he rubbed her hand with his thumb. Kenshin put his hand on Shinji's shoulder as he put his head in his hands and let some of his hidden inside tears spill. He sighed before sniffing and wiping his tears.

"_Otou-san... Otou-san... douko... shita... no?_" Shinji looked up with Kenshin to hear Kaoru's voice and breathing softly. Shinji looked up and then he saw her open her eyes slowly. Her fading blue was still the same, but it was going to take time. Shinji began to smile as he wiped his tears.

"It's you. You're what's wrong. You make you father cry."

"I'm sorry... daddy." she turned her eyes to Kenshin and she couldn't help but smile.

"Hi..."

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Much... better."

"That's good." she then winced and she looked up at the ceiling. Shinji helped her sit up. Kaoru then felt her head. The bandages were gone and then she looked at her bandaged hands. It wasn't in a cast. It was just bandaged. He raised her bed up.

"Are you hungry Kaoru?" she nodded and then Shinji got up and he kissed her cheek before going off. Kenshin went into his chair and then he looked at her eyes. He then took his hand and he put it gently on the side of her face.

"Your blue isn't the same. Give me that beautiful blue that makes me crazy." Kaoru smiled and then Kenshin gave her a soft peck before watching her hiss in pain. He helped pull her knees up and then she hissed in pain again before looking over at Kenshin.

"Kenshin... who found me?" Kenshin felt a pain in his chest as he looked into her eyes.

"Please tell me!" she wanted to know and she hissed in pain again as her chest hurt.

"I found you Kaoru. Do you even remember everything that happened?" she shook her head.

"Kaoru, Enishi raped you, didn't he?" Kaoru looked down and felt tears coming to her eyes. She began to cry and she nodded as she put her head in her hands. Kenshin saw her tears spilling through her fingers.

"I couldn't stop him! He just kept on hitting me and then he threw me down and he just wouldn't stop. My whole body was numb as he laid on my legs. I couldn't move and he pushed my hands above my head. I felt so used, so beaten. He wouldn't stop no matter how hard I cried, I kept on crying for him to stop, I bit him, I screamed and I hollered, but he just kept on using me until he was done and then I just climbed over the fence and I fell into the meadow. Then it just went black. I don't know what happeend after that. And I could hear you come every day and I could hear you cry to me and I could hear my father cry into my side and I just felt so bad because you guys were crying over me and just hurting. And I didn't want anything like this to happen."

Kenshin went and he hugged her as she cried and put her head on her knees and just cried. Then she began to cry harder until she was sobbing. Kenshin kept on holding her and rubbing her back softly.

"Ssssh. Stop crying Kaoru." Shinji came into the room and Kenshin began to explain. Then he put everything down and he went and hugged her close to him. He kissed her forehead before letting go.

"But what if I get pregnant?" she said looking up, the tears running down her face.

"I don't want that! Not by Enishi! He did it because of Tomoe, and he did it to make Kenshin feel awful. He just did it to hurt you and me and to make her feel much better. I... I feel so used. I feel so dirty... like a regular whore." She let her hair slide in her fingers and she cried in her hands again. Kaoru began to stop and then she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She fell over in pain and then Shinji went outside the hall and then began to call for help. Kenshin put her onto her back and then he began to feel her pulse.

"It's speeding up." he said scared. Kaoru began to freak out and she began to scream and hold her chest in pain. The doctors came in and then they told Shinji and Kenshin to leave. They took everything out and they saw the tears streaming as she screamed and cried out in pain. They went down the hall and then they sat down in the chairs.

"I just hope she's okay."

"I know what happened. She had emotional stress. It just turned into an attack of somesort and now she's in pain." Kenshin sighed before running his fingers through his hair and blew his air upward. Today was not a good day.

* * *

Kenshin was lying in his bed that night just thinking. His purple eyes were bright as he looked up at the ceiling. He then heard his door open and he saw his sister come in. He felt her lay next to him and then he turned his eyes to look at her. 

"Wanna talk about something Kenshin?"

"Sure." Netalia got comfy and then the rest of them got in. Tai, Tommy, and Soujiro. They laid down on the floor and soon Kenshin went on the floor as well.

"Kaoru... she has emotional stress and it turns into an attack. I just saw it today. I just hope she's okay.... gods what did Enishi do to her? He just broke her soul, man. The blue light in her eyes is gone, and now it's just a faded dying blue."

"Poor Kaoru. She didn't deserve it. She's such a good kid. She's so positive." Kenshin nodded before turning and laying on is back. He blew up at the air before looking down.

"I honestly love Kaoru with all my heart. I just don't know what to do right now."

* * *

Kaoru was still in the hospital and Kenshin just kept on leaving school earlier and earlier. Today was no different. He looked at his watch before getting up in the middle of class and packing up. It was only nine thirty. The teacher looked up as he shut his book and his pens. 

"Mr. Himura where are you going?"

"I'm going to the hospital. I'm late already." he said it in a flat tone. Then he looked at Tommy and Soujiro. Aoshi was absent that day and so was Sanosuke. The other two began to pack up and then Kenshin put his work in the work bin before going to the door and letting the other two go first.

"Get back here!" Kenshin waved with a smile before leaving the school. They got in the car before driving away.

* * *

Kaoru was in there making balloon animals. One of the nurses had taught her how. She was so bored that when she watched him, she was just fascinated. She then began to twist it and she pouted. She heard a laugh and then she looked up to see the three. She gave a soft smile before Tommy went over and began to make one. She said 'wow' as he had made a animal with a long neck. 

"Thanks!" he smiled at her before they sat down. Kenshin pulled out a book before passing it to her. She looked at it and then she gasped.

"Thanks! I've wanted this forever!"

"I stole it from the school library. Don't tell." She gave him a light smile before looking through it. Tommy had cards and so they just began to play cards for a while. Then Kaoru was forced to eat breakfast and the nurses came in and helped her up. She was in bed so much, that she needed to exercise her legs. They took her to a certain hall and then she began to walk up and down the poles. Kenshin was lost so he had asked the doctors with Tommy.

"She was just so hurt that her legs shut off on her. We just want her to get the feeling in her legs again. That's all."

She was walking back and forth and then she just got tired and they sat her down. She smiled at Kenshin and then he smiled back at her before walking fast.

"Ha look what I can do." Kaoru rolled her eyes at him and then she saw Soujiro give her a ribbon. She thanked him before tieing her hair up into a high ponytail. She then got up and Tommy began to walk around her with the other two. Then they laughed as she sat down again in frustration. She smiled at them before blowing her hair. She turned her head and she looked at her father walk down the hall with Aoshi.

"Daddy! Aoshi!" they smiled as she got up and then began to stumble slightly. Kenshin helped her and then she shooed him away before walking over. She was tripping and then she fell into his arms. He hugged her and then she put her hand to his heart and she began to clench and unclench her hands. He kissed her forehead before Aoshi hugged her and spun her around before letting her stand straight. She fell backwards and Tommy slid a pillow over to her. She fell in it and then she looked up into her father's eyes with an innocent eyed smirk. He smirked at her before helping her up and she began to walk step by step again until the feeling came back and she was running full speed down the hall. She kept on going back and forth and then she stopped as Kenshin jumped out and grabbed her up and began to playfully attack her neck like he was some rabid dog. She giggled and laugh as he bit and tickled her and then he let go. Shinji couldn't help but smile at Kenshin. He saw the boy look like he was dead, now he was happy. Very happy.

* * *

Kenshin sighed as he walked up to the school, Kaoru clinging to his arm in nervousness. So far her body still had some bandages and her hands were still bandaged up. She had bandage around her waist as well and her leg. She also had some cuts on her arms and her she had a cut on her cheek, making her look like a baseball player. She was wearing a simple pair of pajama pants and a matching shirt like Kenshin was. Both were wearing blue. Kaoru went to her locker before going to Kenshin as he shut his and hugging him around the waist and putting her head on his chest. Kenshin smiled before raising her arms to his stomach and he kissed her as she gave a soft smile. 

"I'm nervous. What will the people say?" Kenshin looked down into her eyes and he saw her eyes still the fading blue, but they were coming back. To people, they were blue and gray. He kissed her again before resting his forehead on hers.

"Don't care. Just come in, and do exactly what you have to do to pass the class. Next time if Tomoe says anything, when you've had enough, just get up, pack your stuff, and then call your father as your leaving the room and tell him why. Okay?" she nodded before he let go and they went to class.

* * *

Kaoru was welcomed back by the whole class from her three week absence. She hugged Misao and Megumi and thanked them for worrying about her. 

"It's what best friends do." they told her and she hugged Sanosuke and thanked him as well. He rubbed her back and then she sat down next to Misao and Megumi before the three began to talk just like they use to. Kaoru was happy that she was able to talk to them again.

"Guys what did I miss?" she asked as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

"Nothing. We've just... been talking to Kenshin and we've been trying to get to know him." Misao said.

"And why is this?"

"Because he's your boyfriend. But it was hard so we just didn't get anywhere. He just kept on getting up in the middle and leaving the building." Kaoru giggled before she let her hair rest from her pulling it tight. She was getting glares and threats from Tomoe.

"Ignore it." Kenshin said as he stood up to collect the papers from above him.

"I'm trying." she said gritting her teeth.

"Honestly I am." Kaoru was getting them for the next ten minutes and then finally she had it. She packed up her things like Kenshin told her and she pulled out her phone. She dailed him as she tied her shoes and then she heard his voice.

"_Hey baby girl. What's wrong?_" she began to walk down the steps.

"I'm leaving the room."

"_What? Why baby girl?_"

"Because that bitch keeps on threatning me."

"_Who?_"

"Tomoe. She keeps on threatning me and i'm gonna beat her ass." she opened the door with some colorful words that made the other kids begin to whisper and 'oooo.'

"Hell yes i will. I don't give a fuck bout no teachers. I'll knock their ass out too. I hate this fucking place right now. Don't even wanna be here." and she shut the door. Kenshin smiled a slick smile at Tomoe and then Misao leaned over.

"You told her to leave?... good idea. Nice."

"Thanks. I just didn't want her to get in trouble."

* * *

Kaoru sat down in her science class, pissed off. Her father didn't want her home yet. He said he was 'doing something important.' She asked if he was with some girl and he said 'nah. This is for you. I don't want you to see it yet.' So she was forced to stay there. She couldn't go with Shuichi since he was in a tight class and Genia was at her dorm for the moment and she couldn't go up there. She kept on bouncing her leg slightly as she sat by the window with her friends, her brother, and her man. 

"Kaoru cool off. Just ignore her." Kaoru pulled out her phone in the middle of the room and she called her father again.

"_Is it her?_"

"I swear i'll rip her weave out daddy. She plays to fucking much."

"_Didn't Kenshin say to ignore her?_"

"I have been trying."

"I didn't do nothin' to you Kamiya so stop bull-shitting to daddy." Tomoe sneered as she turned around.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up." she said.

"_Kaoru_." she put her father on speaker phone.

"Daddy I'm stressing out. My hands are starting to hurt, my stomach is giving off waves of pain everytime I bend forward, and i'm getting a headache CAUSE THE BITCH WON'T STOP TALKING! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SAY THAT SHIT TO **MY FACE**!"

"_Kaoru calm down right now._"

"I can't! She is getting on my last nerve!"

"_Walk out. I'll have Genia come and get you. What class are you in?_"

"Science. I don't wanna be in this room. I hate this fucking class. Can you at least come and get me?"

"_How can I get you when i'm doing something for you? I don't want you to see. And I just text messaged your sister. She's already on the road there. She should be there in three... two... one._" Kaoru hung up the phone and she saw her sister enter the room. She got up and she put her pen away and her book. She then pushed in her chair and she gave Kenshin a quick peck before going to the door and exiting with her sister. The teacher sighed before hitting his on the desk over and over.

"Lord why. Why oh why oh why."

* * *

Kaoru stood outside the next room with her sister. She was standing there as her sister told her what to do. She was still pissed off. 

"Why can't I just sit in your class?"

"Because the teacher won't let you. He doesn't want three fresh women."

"Who's the other one?"

"Netalia. She cursed some guy out yesterday and told him to suck off. So he won't. Just ignore her." Kaoru 'hmphed'.

"Don't give me that. I would happily take you."

"Then just take me!"

Kenshin looked on as he saw Kaoru and her sister in the hallway, Genia trying to put her sister in the room. The door finally opened and Aoshi went to the door before stepping out and shutting it. The class was reading, but they watched as Kaoru stomped and said 'No fair! She started her shit!'

"Kaoru please. Just for daddy. He's working very hard on setting your gift up. Please bear with him. Besides it's almost Kamiya-presents day anyway."

"Oh seriously? Yes!" Kaoru began to hop up and down and she saw her sister come in to hug her. Kaoru hugged her back before she began to walk.

"Eno camina demi y dejando mesola!(Don't just walk away and leave me alone!)" Genia turned around before waving with a pretty smile. She then flung down a Yoohoo for Kaoru and one for Aoshi.

"And Netalia says this is for Tommy!" she ran back and gave Aoshi a note before kissing his cheek and Kaoru's and then just leaving the place. Aoshi and Kaoru paused before going in.

"Kaoru just please relax. Don't make daddy hurt again. Wanna know what he said when he was gone and just getting back?"

"What did he say?"

"He said it to me in a different language because he was just so spaced out. 'Yo llre mi corazon(I cried my heart out)' He was honestly hurt. Just don't make him sad. He's getting you a gift, so you know you've been doing better and he's happy your alive and well. So please?"

He gave her a look of 'do it for me?' and then she sighed before nodding. They went in and Kaoru opened her Yoohoo and she began to drink it with Aoshi. She sat down at her seat before Aoshi did as well and he gave Tommy the thing from Genia. He opened the little message first before reading it twice. He burst out laughing.

"Ahem!" he looked up and then apologized for his outburst. He then smiled.

"Oh my sexy mommy Netalia." he then opened the small box and he gasped as he saw his chain. Kids said 'ooo' and they went over to look at it as he examined it.

"Wow she got it made for me. She is so sweet." it had his initials and hers on the bottom with a little star and the middle. He then smiled before placing it on his neck and kissing it.

"SIT DOWN!" the kids jumped before sitting down. Tommy put the box away and beginning to work again. Kaoru was happy as she didn't get in trouble as she was in this class. She siped on her Yoohoo before she gave a pretty smile to Kenshin. He put his finger on her lip and then he traced it before kissing his finger and doing it again. He smiled at her as she kissed his finger before he pulled away and they began to work again. Kaoru saw Tomoe glaring and then she stuck out her tongue. Tommy went over and he just let his middle finger loose and just smiled an evil smile. Kaoru couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Kaoru was walking around outsidewith Misao and the others. They then just began to walk around the whole area. 

"Hola mami!" Kaoru stopped before turning around a little. She a group of guys walking after her and the others. She smiled before they kept on walking. They knew she spoke spanish because they had caught her in the hallway so they just began to speak it to her. She couldn't help but crack a smile as she heard them.

"Hola mami! A donde tu uas?(Hello mommy! Where are you going?!)"

"Nowhere! Just around!"

"Uen am, casa y abla con migo amor!(Come over and talk to me love!)"

"I can't!" she yelled.

"Porque no!(Why not?!)"

"Estoy Conjido!(I'm taken!)" she yelled to them. They said 'Awwww' before she smiled a pretty smile and turned with them to go back. Before she went back, she went up to the prettiest before looking him dead into his eyes as she stopped at him.

"If I wasn't going with Kenshin, we would probably be together sexy." she grabbed him softly before kissing his cheek and running off and catching up with her friends.

* * *

Kaoru was once again pissed. Tomoe and her little group of friends were just calling her 'bitch' all through the area and Tomoe had threatened her that their round two was going to be on her wins. So Kaoru got into the room and there was the math teacher just chillin' out as the talked so she could get ready to do the lesson. Tomoe was just threatening her with taunts, rude jokes, and just pushing her. So Kaoru called her father. 

"_She's at it again?_"

"I swear to god i'll fuck her up. She won't leave me alone."

"_Okay I see. She really wants to fight you._" she heard him think.

"She just did it again!"

"_Okay I see. Well... there's nothing I can do. If she wants to fight you, then fuck her up. I'm giving you full permission. Fuck-her-up Kaoru. I gotta go pick up something from the post office. Don't come home with a loss before I beat your ass myself._"

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Kaoru hung up before going into the room and looking at Tomoe. She put her phone in Kenshin's lap before she and Tomoe began to argue. Kaoru was setting it all up. She sat down before Tomoe said, 'Fight me then.'

"Alright cool. I just got the permission from my daddy to fuck you up." She took off her chain, her watch, her earrings, and her bracelet before puling off her shirt.

"Come shoot that fair one."

"oooooo." Tomoe got up before doing the same and going out into the hall. Kaoru saw her sister, Netalia, Tai, and Shuichi walking up as she got out there. The teachers couldn't stop it. Kenshin and the others wouldn't let them. Kaoru and her began to circle around before Tomoe swung. Kaoru connected with her cheek and Tomoe got her stomach. Kaoru began to fight real hard and like a man. Shuichi and Genia were surprised and just jumping with the others as Kaoru just began to beat her ass again. Kaoru saw one of her friends walk up and she turned and she swung at her hard and just sent her into the floor, punching her till she didn't get up. She went back to Tomoe before knocking her down and just stomping her. She saw Enishi just come into the circle and try to push her off. She flipped out on him too before hooking him right in his jaw and just turning and punching him in his cheek and his stomach. She was on a rampage and then security just called the cops as Enishi was ready to hit her like a man. Kenshin jumped in before he could hit her and he grabbed his fist before punching him square in the face. Then Aoshi, Shuichi, Tommy, Soujiro and Sanosuke began to just stomp him out. It was like a regular school jump. Kaoru was pulled away by cops and then she was put in cuffs. She smiled as she blew some hair from her face.

"Round too belongs to me Weavy! And I fucked up your friend and I knocked your brother down! Who's the bitch now! Talk all that shit and you just got fucked up again! And my homeboys jumped your raping brother! So what now?!" she broke out of their grip and she went to her before kicking her and her brother in the shins.

"My crew can't be stopped! We're unstoppable! And this goes on through the other schools too! So bring ya crews! We could have a gang war, I don't give a fuck! I just fuck you up again!" she did it again before going up to her and pulling some weave out.

"And I got some weave too!" the cops finally picked her up as she sang her song.

"_I fucked you up_

_I really fucked you up_

_I beat that bitch_

_Who thought she was da shit_."

* * *

Kaoru's father sighed as he went to the station and saw her just rampaging against the lockers. He had saw what she did to Tomoe, and he didn't want her to beat her up like that. He was kinda ashamed in himself for letting her fight and he wanted to talk to her.

"Let me out son! I got my rights!" As soon as they let her go, she saw her father and she didn't think straight. She saw how shocked his face was after what they told him. She knew he was going to say something. So she did what came into her head first. She ran. She ran down the street and around the corner. Kenshin ran to the door as soon as Shinji said 'Kaoru!' but she was gone. Kenshin looked back and he sighed.

"Let's go and find her before somebody comes and hurts her. She is unarmed."

* * *

Kaoru was walking down the street. She had stopped at a friend's house and hse grabbed her big black coat, her bat, and her knife. She was ready to fight to the death at the moment, because she had no cares in the world. Just as long as she could fight somebody that came up to her. She walked to another street before she saw a guy standing at the end as if he was frozen. Kaoru then saw him walk up to her and she knew he was friends with Enishi. She got ready to fight before he swung at her. She ducked before giving him a punch to the stomach. She then gave him a low blow before pulling out her bat and just smacking it over his head. He dropped down before Kaoru just stomped him out until she could have sworn she heard more of them coming. And she was right. There was about five more just surrounding her. She then sighed before she picked up her bat and just began to fight the best way she could. She jumped out before just swinging and hitting on in the back. He dropped along with two more before she saw one creeping up and she hit him hard as she had turned around. The last one was going to stab her. So she hit him before taing her pocket knife and just stabbing him in his arm. She hit him again before she dropped. She knew somebody called the police when she heard sirens making noise. 

"Shit." she dropped her jacket before just pulling off her sneakers and running. She knew they would know it was her, but she needed to run fast. She saw the fence and she hopped the fence before going into the woods path. She then could have swon that she heard Kenshin saying 'Kaoru stop!'

"Dammit." she saw the lake that she had found the animals in, and she just prayed there were no animals before diving in. She was swimming like a bullet under water before coming up and just taking a breath before going back under. It was better that way since she was faster. She came up and just went ht rest of the way on top before she heard Kenshin and the others yeling as they chased her to stop. She kept on going until she knew she was close to her neighborhood. She jumped over the fences before going to her basement door. She unlocked it fast with the password before stripping her clothes and throwing them into the garbage as she made wet foot prints across the yard. She jumped into the basement before locking it and sitting in a corner. She was cold, so she looked around and she went and she picked up a pair of pants and a towel. She dried off before putting on the towel. She then put the pants on before looking around. She saw a black button-up and a wife beater. She put those on as well before just searching for some black forces. She finally found a pair that she had left down there before placing them on and just taking out her rubber band and messing with her slightly wet hair. She combed her fingers through it before pulling it into a tight midway ponytail. She went up before opening a little hole and just looking through. She sighed as she thought they were gone. She was wrong. As soon as she opened it, they pulled her up and she felt cold things being put around her wrists.

"Hey!" she began to kick and yell, but Kenshin and Tommy wouldn't let go. She saw Kenshin's cold look.

"Are you really gonna do this?" he didn't answer. They just took her out front to the cop car and they just put her in before pushing her all the way in harsh before shutting the door. She felt betrayed by them all, so she looked up at them with a hurt look. Then she nodded.

"Okay. I got everybody know. I know who's who. I understand clearly who's on who's side." and with that, they rolled up her window and the cop car pulled off. Kenshin felt bad, but he had to do it. She stabbed that guy. He didn't think it was right.

* * *

Two weeks later.

* * *

Kaoru yawned as she walked to school. She had just woken up, so she just took a shower and put on her pajamas again before heading out of the hosue with her bookbag. She didn't know what the surprise was, because she was held at a different house that they owned. She then began to pull her hair up before brushing the back and then she let it down. She couldn't get to her rubber band, so she just said 'fuck it' for the time being. She saw the building and she knew she was late. She ran up the steps before going in and just going to her first period class, which was History. 

"Hey Mr. Summers. Sup?"

"Chillin'. Now take a seat right here with me so I can talk to you." Kaoru went and she sat down before getting ready for a long conversation. Tomoe wasn't there, but her bookbag was. Kaoru was teling her side of the story and soon Mr. Summers understood it all.

"Alright. Now do you wanna sit anywhere?"

"Right here is fine." she said sharply. He nodded before he told her what she had to do. She put on her MP3 player over her ears before Mr. Summers put a hand on hers.

"Kenshin's group needs one more person. Can you go? Since you guys are all good friends and there's groups of ten, it should be better." Kaoru didn't even answer. Then she spoke.

"Why? They have enough smart people. I might just _stab_ his ass anyway." and with that she put one her MP3 player and she placed it once more.

It was all hip-hop, hardcore rap, and R&B. She mostly had heard the first two. She was just walking around and passing papers out. She then got to their group and she did it in the most rudest way possible. She just put it down with a hard slam. Then she glared before turning and finishing up. She stopped as she saw Tomoe walk in. Her arm was in a cast. The two stopped before staring at each other long and hard.

Tomoe then turned away like she was scared before sitting down at her desk and just working. Kaoru put the rest of the papers and she then began to pack up as it was almost time to go. She was LATE that BAD. The bell rang as _'Envy Me'_ by _Game_ came on. She started it over before just blasting it and hugging Mr. Summers. She left the room and she began to just wander around. Kenshin tried to get to her, but she pulled away fierce.

"Touch me again and I break your fingers." she then turned on her heels before blasting it again and walking off, leaving him, Tommy, Aoshi, and Soujiro in complete shock.

"She never talked to you like that Kenshin."

"I know. She never talked to anybody like that."

* * *

By the time the rest of the gang had gotten to the dance room, they were shocked. Kaoru was there in her jeans and her wife beater, but Tomoe was there. And the two were just copying moves and trying to keep up. Kenshin had to rub his eyes to make sure. Then the teacher stopped it and then the two just bowed to teach other before shaking hands and going off. Kaoru had put it back on her MP3 player and she was just starting up all over again. She didn't care who was there, she was just going all around the room. Kaoru then just stopped and just began to wall out in one spot with Katyli who was listening to the same song. Kenshin and the others had sat down as the two were still dancing. Everybody was there, but they didn't stop. Katyli did afterward, but she said forget it. She was just gonna keep on dancing until she felt like stopping. When the song was done, she pulled a guy in before the dancing began. Kenshin didn't dance too much. He just watched as Kaoru danced with the same guy from the club. She then stopped before whispering to him. 

She went up to Katyli before the two just began to wall out and dance. More students came in and they just watched the two as the circle was around them. They were just going at it wild and killing moves. Tomoe and her friend had a circle before the circles began to switch up. Then they had to stop since there was so much students coming in and joining in different things with them. Kaoru wiped down before going to the bathroom and getting a quick wash up top. She then put back on her clothes before she heard the bell. She put back on her MP3 player at the same song before she left Mr. Summers' room. She picked up her bookbag before walking down the hall. Aoshi stopped her with Kenshin and Tommy and she turned before giving glares and yanking her arm away from them. She walked off in the other direction, pushing Kenshin to the ground. He was getting mad.

"Cool it Kenshin." Kenshin got up before dusting off. He was gonna give her a piece of his mind.

* * *

Kaoru was first to math class. So when Kenshin got in there, she tried to get out. He shut the door before locking it. She looked at his look. She could tell he was angry. 

"Move from the door."

"I want to talk to you."

"I said open the door!"

"I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Kaoru had never heard him raise his voice. She then moved away and she sighed.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to know what the fuck is wrong with you. You're treating me like i'm some piece of trash! Man, the trash gets better treatment than what you've been giving me!"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't bullshit me. You are treating me like shit."

"Serves you right."

"For what woman?! We're not getting anywhere!" Kaoru then just began to lash out as the students and the teacher came into the room.

"How could you just turn me in like that?! What kind of love was that?!"

"Kaoru if I didn't turn you in then the cops were gonna throw you down and just mess you up. I took the liberty of doing that shit for them so you weren't hurt. I did it for you!"

"Did you see the way you looked at me?! You looked at me like I was one of those motherfuckers that you fought on the street! You just pushed me into that damn car like I was some thug!"

"I had to! What you did wasn't the best thing in the world ya know!"

"I had to do it!"

"Oh so you had to beat them to unconsciousness with a damn bat?!"

"They were gonna jump me! What the fuck was I suppose to do?! Let them jump me and then maybe rape me?!"

"You didn't have to give them a concussion! Damn!"

"I wasn't getting hurt for nothing! And the last dude pulled a knife on me!"

"You know karate! So why not just throw it aside and knock him out?!"

"Because I wasn't thinking of it! I just wasn't! And so what?! You just turned on me like I was a person you didn't care for! You haven't called me for the past two weeks when I was away!"

"Because I didn't think it was for the best!"

"I CRIED BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME BECAUSE OF WHAT I DID!" Kenshin looked at her.

"I thought you had just turned away because you saw a side of me that I hated to show. A side I always keep bottled up because it'll kill me. I didn't want you to see that... because you wouldn't love me anymore!" she put her hands over her eyes before going out the door. Kenshin followed before locking it again. He pulled Kaoru close and he held her as she let out some tears. She then pulled away before he wiped her tears.

"The only reason that we did that is because if we didn't then you would probably be hurt. We were doing it to make sure you didn't think it was a joke. So please don't be mad at me anymore?" Kaoru looked into his eyes before giving him a soft smile and pressing her lips against him. She began to give him soft kisses before he responded and pulled her away to the under of the stairway. Kenshin pressed her up against the wall before just pressing kisses agains the her lips rough to make up for time since they were away for the past two weeks.

* * *

Kaoru laid down on the floor before she heard her phone. Kenshin was snuggling up against her as they all were laying around. 

"Hello?"

"_Come down to the hospital. Somethig happened to Yahiko at the school._"

"WHAT?!

* * *

R.S.: What happened to Yahiko? Is it going to mess with her head? Will she be able to think straight? Stay tuned for the next chapter. 

And shuot outs to the basketball team's first win! I played in the game! WHOOHOO!


	7. Kaoru shuts down and things to pass the

R.S: Hey guys. It's Saturday, and i'm bored. We were suppose to go to the mall, but me GODDAMN father TOOK the CAR. So now i'm stuck here I guess. So here is the chapter.__

_**  
It's always that one person**_

_**by: Rampaging Sorrow**_

_**Chapter Six: Kaoru shuts down and things to pass the time while waiting  
**_

Kenshin was speeding down the street and heading to the hospital. He was worried out of his mind because Yahiko was there and Kaoru was freaking out. As soon as he got there, Kaoru didn't wait for him to reverse. She jumped out and she ran towards the door. Kenshin just said 'fuck it' and he parked there and he and the others followed her. Kaoru passed the desk because she could hear her sister screaming and crying. She zoomed down the hall and past a bunch of doctors. She knew she was doing to get in trouble when she just hopped over one of the tables. She went up to her sister that was standing and she then put her hands on her shoulders.

"What happened to Yahiko Tara?" Tara didn't hear her as she was too much into her tears.

"Tell me Tara! What happened!"

"I'm sorry Kaoru ... I couldn't grab him in time."

"What happened to Yahiko?" she asked in a softer voice.

"Yahiko... he got hurt." she sat down in the chair and she began to cry harder.

"Tara tell me what happened to him!"

"Yahiko got stabbed Kaoru!" she barked back. Kaoru felt her whole body freeze in shock as Tara looked up at her.

"Yahiko got stabbed at his school. I couldn't push him aside in time. One of the kids and him were just arguing and then when Yahiko turned around, he pulled out the knife and his brother said 'Do what you have to do'. So he stabbed Yahiko. And then Yahiko just dropped. Kaoru, what if he dies?"

"Don't say that!" she yelled as Tara put her head back into her hands.

"Yahiko isn't going to die because Yahiko is too strong for this. I don't care how hurt he is. Yahiko is too strong for this. He won't die!" Kaoru felt the tears coming and then her father came down the hall with her siblings. She went to her father before putting her face into his chest and letting out her tears.

"How can they let the kid into the school with a knife?" Kenshin asked. He was upset about this.

"I have no idea. But this is sick. This is honestly sick."

"Tell me... what did the boy look like?" Kaoru looked up.

"I wanna know."

"Like this." Shinji pulled a paper from the small jacket that belonged to Yahiko. He handed it to Kaoru and she opened the folded picture and she gasped. Gray hair, green eyes, and a smile that was so familiar to her that she knew at an instant.

"Kohi did this... Kenshin, Kohi did this!"

"Kohi?!" Kenshin was shocked.

"Kohi Yukishirou?!" she nodded before Kenshin hit the wall.

"Son of a bitch." Kaoru turned to Tara.

"Did his brother have silver hair and light eyes?" Tara wiped her tears before nodding.

"Daddy hold her." Shinji grabbed his daughter before she could run. She began to curse out nad then Kenshin pulled out his phone and he showed her the number.

"Why do u have it?"

"I stole it the other day because Tommy sent a threat out. Tommy you wanna do it again?" Tommy nodded before blocking his number and telling them all to low it down a little. Tara and Kaoru and Genia just couldn't help it and they began to ball as Tommy heard it pick up.

"You show your face in school, and i'm going to kill you."

"_Who the hell is this?_"

"Don't play stupid bitch! Think you can just teach a four year old how to stab somebody?! Well i'm gonna come and stab you punk!"

"_Well then come over here then! If you can talk shit, then bring your ass over here!_"

"Alright! Where do you live?!"

"_1673 Cassius Boulevard punk! And if you a true man than you'll meet me there with ya crew!_"

"A'ight then! We goin' bang Taran Street Style! And trust me son, you goin' wish you was still in ya bed!" he hung up before looking at Kenshin and Soujiro.

"Let's go." Tommy gave his phone back before pulling out his and calling up his crew.

"Yo Mickey C. Meet me on Cassius Boulevard. Bring half the crew down here. This is war."

"_What happened?_"

"Remember the little boy that I told you about? The one that could be my son? Well he got stabbed today. Some guy told his brother to do it and now he's in here. We're going all out. You wanna bring a bat, you bring a bat. But no guns or weapons of desturction. Just a bat, a golf pole, and ya fists. I'm ready bang. Bring my bat and then we goin' start it hard."

"_A'ight yo. Give my hopes to the little boy to be okay._"

"A'ight yo." he hung up before pulling back on his coat and pulling out a black gray bandana. He put it on before he looked up at Shinji.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kamiya, but tonight i'm gonna get locked up. I'll see you later." Kenshin and Soujiro nodded before the three went off down the hall and out the building. Kaoru sat down before wiping her eyes. Shinji looked down at his two daughters before bending down to them.

"Those three... we're going to get them at ten tonight, okay?" the two noded before Kaoru wiped her tears and put her head in her arms as she cried bent forward.

"Yahiko..."

* * *

Tommy sat on the floor of his jail cell, just thinking as he looked down at the floor. His golden eyes were dark and tired. Kenshin and Soujiro were just sleeping on the little bed. The three were the only ones to get caught because they stayed behind to give him the full job. He pulled out an harmonica before beginning to play it softly. Then he rose it up and he began to play his song. Kenshin woke up to the noise and then he just sat on the opposite sift of him and began to move his head slightly as he played and tap his knee. Then they saw an officer look at them with a look of disgust. 

"Let's go. I'm tired of looking at you three." Tommy got up before waking up Soujiro. The three left the cell and then Tommy went and picked up his bandana.

"Peace out blue dude."

"Shut up blackie."

"Make me white trailer trash." The officer got raged as Tommy jogged off with is middle finger waving. Shinji sighed as he saw the three boys just coming out looking like they had went to the candy convention. They began to jump up and down moving in circles.

"That boy ain't goin' do nothing for a long time." they began to jump and down again before Shinji sighed as they walked out. Tommy saw them heading for the hospital and then he sighed to himself.

"Mr. Kamiya, Tommy knocked his ass out. He literally beat him down sir."

"I feel kinda bad for him though." Soujiro said.

"Tommy just bust him bad. I never saw him like that. Ever. And i've known the boy since kindergarten."

* * *

Tommy was standing by the door, waiting for Shinji to come out. He was going to go in and see Yahiko with Kenshin and Kaoru. Shinji came out and then they went in and sat down. Tommy pulled his seat up to Yahiko. Yahiko was a little pale and he was still as he had a mask over his mouth, helping him breathe. Tommy then shakily puled his hand out before resting it on Yahiko's arm. He then held himself together before stroking his hair. Yahiko took a deep breath before going back to soft and even. Tommy brushed some strands from his forehead before just siting there like that. Kaoru and Kenshin looked at him as they saw his eyes water up with tears. Tommy blinked them back before he let out a breath. 

"Life is so fucked up." he said softly.

"One moment your just playing and running around... and the next your in some hospital with a scar on your stomach and a whole new different look at the world." Tommy blinked again before then putting his head in his hands and letting some tears go. Netalia walked into the room before just hugging him as he let out some of his tears. He then pulled away and wiped them wit his shirt before pulling it up before his eyes and putting his head in his arms as he bent forward.

"He's crying because his brother had died this way." Kenshin told Kaoru softly.

"His little brother died because of a stab by another kid, just like this. And now he's witnessing it again. The memories must be hard as hell." Tommy let out a choke and a sob.

"_Why are you crying... Uncle Tommy?_" Tommy pulled his shirt down and he looked up at the bed. Everybody saw Yahiko open his eyes and he began to breathe and speak.

"Don't cry... i'm okay. See?" he raised his hand before showing it to Tommy who smiled at him and let out a small laugh. He stroked his hair and Yahiko looked at his sister Kaoru.

"I'm sorry if I made you scared..."

"It's okay." Kaoru said before kissing his cheek.

"Can I go home?" he asked her.

"No.. not yet. Just go back to sleep." Tommy went to his ear before singing a soft lullaby. Yahiko shut his beautiful, yet hurt ruby eyes, and he fell into slumber.

* * *

Kaoru was in class just tired. She was depressed, so she had been going to party almost every night with Kenshin and Tommy. Last night, they had gotten a call from the hospital, that said Yahiko might be able to come home, so she felt a little bit better. Aoshi as nowhere to be seen, and she had looked up from her daze and then began to wonder. 

"Where is Aoshi?"

"Don't know." Kaoru then just put her head on the desk before shutting her eyes. Before she could sleep, Aoshi came in with a look of pain on his face. He pulled Kaoru out and then he shut the door. Kenshin knew something was wrong, as soon as he heard Kaoru scream. Aoshi came into the room before grabbing her things and whispering to Kenshin. Kenshin nodded before the teacher looked up and saw him leaving.

* * *

Kaoru was walking back to the building, a whole new attitude in her walk. Something had happened to Yahiko, and he had a seizure that led to an concussion. She was walking along side Tommy, who was just plain old mad. They went their seperate ways and Kaoru went into her locker and grabbed her hoodie that she had left. She put it on before zipping it up and putting on the hood, her eyes blue-gray in dullness and depression. She walked to class before just sitting down and putting her head in her arms on the desk. She didn't cry, she just went to sleep. 

"Ms. Kamiya are you there?" the teacher said. Kaoru didn't respond. Kenshin tapped her slightly. She was too much into her sleep. Kenshin then went and he picked her up gently before placing her in his lap.

"MR. HIMURA!"

"Shut up and wait!" he said. She was shocked, so she didn't say anything. He began to bounce his leg up and down until she opened her eyes. She looked over at him.

"Douko shita no? Hmmm Koiishi?" she smiled at that before nodding.

"Nan demo nai." she said softly to him. Kenshin then saw her just falling back asleep.

"Talk to me later, kay?" she nodded before going back to her seat and going back to sleep.

"She's not feeling good teach." Kaoru shifted her weight before grabbing one chair on one side, and the other chair from the opposite. She then laid down on them before using her bookbag as a pillow. Some of the students giggled at this and Kenshin just gave a smirk.

"MS. KAMIYA WAKE UP!" Kaoru sat up fast before blinking and rubbing her eyes. The teacher began to rant on and then Kaoru got tired of it and she put on her head phones.

"Just shut up woman." she said before blasting it and laying back down.

"MS. KAMIYA GET UP NOW!" but Kaoru couldn't hear her. She was out once more.

* * *

In Computer class, Kaoru was sleeping again. She had moved all of the things in front and she then rested her arms and head once more. 

"Is she alright?" the teacher asked. They just shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

Kaoru kept on sleeping through all her classes and when she got into Science, he wasn't in the mood. He had literally picked her up and sat her up straight. She just turned back to the other chair. He pulled it away and she fell. She got up mad. 

"Damn yo what the fuck!" The teacher just looked at her with a glare before she went back to sleeping. He took some cold water and he began to sprinkle her with it.

"Stop your shit man!" he kept on going until Kaoru got up and she left the room cursing 'I said fucking stop. God. Some people just don't know.' she shut the door. She then laid down on the floor and she fell asleep, blasting 'Envy Me' in her ears.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Kaoru was just skipping classes and sleeping in her new car. She hadn't been to her regular home for the longest and she missed it badly. She was currently skipping at the moment, that us until she was called onto the intercom. 

"Kaoru Kamiya report to your class NOW." Kaoru yawned as she slept in the hallway before getting up from her chair and going to her respected class. She sat down before hearing it again.

"Kaoru Kamiya, report to the principal's office." they 'oooed' at her as she got up and left the room. She went to the first floor before entering his office. She sat down with him before looking into his eyes.

"Sup Cemore." she said as she stretched and put her feet up. He put them down before looking into her eyes.

"Kaoru what is going on with you? For the past two and a half weeks, you have been skipping, just giving attitude, and not working. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Cemore." she then picked up one of his snowballs and began to shake it and look in fascination as it fell.

"Kaoru pay attention!" Kaoru put it down before the two got serious.

"I know.. about what happened with your little brother. But that doesn't mean that you get to just act out."

"It's not even like that." she said to him. He knew they would get nowhere.

"Kaoru... just take a week off or something. I give you full permission. Alright"

"Alright... see ya around Cemore." Kaoru got up before just walking out and away from the building to her car. She got in before turning it on and speeding off to the hospital. From there, she pulled her seat to Yahiko and she put her head on the sheets and clenched them into her fists as she fell asleep.

* * *

Kaoru had gotten worse when she as at home. She didn't do anything. She was just lying around and playing video games. And when the week was up, she didn't go back. She was still laying around. She didn't want to do anything. She had went on total lockdown away from the world.

* * *

Kaoru walked up to the building in dark colors, her eyes red from no sleep. She went to her Social Studies class and Aoshi went over to her. 

"Kaoru what happened? You look like hell!" Kaoru just gave him a sad smile.

"I was at the hospital. Sorry." she then went and she sat down before trying to listen. The teacher knew she was sick just by the look of her. She was pale, she was tired, she wasn't talking, she didn't even write neatly from what he could see from their "Do Now". Her hair was neat, but she didn't make it as nice as she usually. He called up Aoshi before talking in his ear. Aoshi went over to her as she was swaying slightly. He picked her up before holding her close.

"I'm calling your father to take you to the hospital. This isn't good." he then picked up his phone and dialed.

"I'm fine... honest." she wasn't though. She was breathing harder and she was breaking into sweat. Aoshi began to shift her and then she clung onto him before leaning her head in and curling up tighter. The students began to call out to her to see if she was okay, but she wasn't answering. Kenshin went over and he opened her eyes. They were a deathly pale blue.

"You guys she's sick." he felt her stomach and her arms and legs.

"Kaoru have you been starving yourself?!" he asked her as he looked into her eyes. She didn't answer and she began to sweat more and her breathing quickened.

"Kenshin she took something." Tommy said as he got up and went to her.

"You just can't freak out like this. She's taken _something_." Kenshin looked at Kaoru and then Mr. Summers hung up from her father and called the hospital. Misao and the others went over. Kaoru was shaking slightly and she clung onto her brother. Tommy called Genia in and she and her brother just ran in with Tara. Their father came shortly after before taking her.

"Baby tell me what's wrong." Kaoru didn't answer.

"What's wrong Kaoru baby?"

"Mr. Kamiya your daughter had a drug overdose. She's getting the affects of them now." Shinji looked at Tommy.

"How do you know?"

"I'm studying to be a doctor." Megumi turned to him.

"Wow me too." Tommy went over.

"She's sweating, shaking, her hands are just wet, she's pale, and she hasn't gotten any sleep. She's taking some kind of drug and her body couldn't handle it. She needs a doctor." they heard sirens and then the paramedics just barged into the room. The principal came in and he looked at Kaoru.

"Kaoru what did I say to you? You just never listen."

* * *

Shinji sat down on his couch just thinking about why his daughter was going down that path. Kenshin was laying on the other end, sleeping. He was so worried, that he had just sat there and prayed until he was sleeping silently. Shinji then pulled out the albums before waking Kenshin up and calling the others down. They all sat around Shinji as he went through Shuichi, Genia from when she got there, Aoshi, Tara, and Yahiko's little album. Then they stopped at Kaoru. Hers was the biggest of all. Kenshin thought she was cute as a brunette. 

"She had the lightest blue eyes, and the cutest little smile. Look at her. She was such an actor. Her and her mother." Kenshin looked at her and her mother sleeping silently on the same bed.

"She looks just like her mother. I swear."

"I know. All she has is your eyes and hair." Shinji looked at Kenshin before giving him a playful push. Then they turned the page and they kept on going. There was one with her and her sister Genia on the beach. Kenshin looked at the bottom of the page. She was twelve at the time. Kenshin then began to gawk and stare with the rest of the guys.

"Wow. Kaoru... had a nice rack." Tommy then covered his mouth after he said it and Shinji laughed.

"She did." Shuichi and Aoshi said. Kenshin nodded.

"Her hair is brown?"

"It changes during summer." Shinji and Shuichi said.

"Oh." they kept on going and then it showed one from two months before. Except it was wild. Kaoru was laying on her bed in just a white pair of underwear and no top. All she had to cover it was her thin white sheet, and that still showed a little skin. She was just looking like a model as she did it. Kenshin sneezed before covering his nose.

"Aha Kenshin got a nosebleed!" they began to laugh and joke as he grutned and got a few paper towels.

"She always loved to do wild things like this." Shinji went and he got the other one. The '**Wild thang**' Album. She had even wilder things. She was sitting on a chair in some short shorts with her legs on each side. She had her arms on her legs and her hair was down. She had a sexy smile as it was just wild and her blue eyes were electrified.

"Shinji?"

"Yes Kenshin?"

"Make me a copy of all these?"

* * *

Kenshin was on the piano at Kaoru's house, just thinking. He always knew how to play, but he just didn't do it too much. He slid his fingers over the keys before playing a quick scale. Then he just got tired and he began to play. He didn't really care what he was playing, he just wanted to play something. He heard clapping as he stopped and then he saw Tommy and Aoshi just tap dancing as he played. Then Tommy spun around and did a Micheal Jackson. 

"OOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Shinji was laying in the couch and just was sleeping silently with a blanket and a teddy bear. Kenshin and Aoshi were creeping around, Tommy tagging along for the fun. They saw Shinji on the couch and then they chuckled before Aoshi opened his eye. The blue was just sleepy. Then Aoshi blew in it and Shinji pulled away and turned. 

"_Stop Mr. Yum Yums. I didn't have my sweet candy yet._" they shard a giggle before Aoshi did it again and blew in his ear. Shinji began to curse.

"_Motherfuckin__**no good**_ _damn **rugrats**_." they laughed this time and it woke him up. He pretended to be asleep. As soon as they all touched him, he grabbed them and held them under his arm tight before shutting his eyes and falling back asleep. Aoshi grumbled before hopping on the couch with the others. They began to move back and forth. Genia saw them and she ran over with Shuichi.

"No don't!" Shinji yelled, but it was too late. The whole couch fell over, and Shinji sighed as they all began to laugh and giggle.

* * *

They were impatient for a phone call. They were worried about both Kaoru and Yahiko. Kenshin was sleeping on the rocking chair, and everybody else was just sleeping in different spots. The floor, the reclining couch, all over. Genia was so tired, she had went and got an inflatable bed and pumped it up before just laying on it with covers. Shinji was sitting up, sleeping as his arms were crossed over his chest. The phone rang violently on his side and he jumped up with a yell. Then he looked at it and he picked it up fast. Everybody began to move around him. 

"Yes this is Shinji Kamiya. Are my children alright? ..... I see.... I understand Dr. .... um yeah we do ..... we'll be there in a few minutes. Bye." he hung up before they just went and grabbed their coats and they then left the house. Kenshin started up his car before reversing out and driving off following Shinji.

* * *

Kaoru was staring at the ceiling, her finger hooked up to a machine along with her arm. She was in a daze as she stayed there. She was listening to the doctors walk up and down the hall, and she had heard 'Yahiko Kamiya' a few times. She wasn't worried, she was just hoping it wasn't anything bad. She shifted her weight before laying on her side, and falling asleep as her father came into the room. Shinji went to her before brushing the hair from her forehead and planting a kiss on it and then leaving the room to go and check on Yahiko. He saw Yahiko was in the same state, sleeping on his side. He kissed his forehead as well before leaving the room.

* * *

Kenshin was sitting on the curb thinking. He sighed before getting up and starting to walk back. A pair of hands went around his mouth and he widened his eyes before feeling the cloth and smelling the scent on the cloth. He tried to fight it, but then he just fell into a sleep as it went into affect. Two people grabbed him before dragging him off. 

"Watch Himura. I'm gonna fix your ass good, and then that little black friend of yours is gonna get it too."

* * *

R.S.:Who are the men that dragged him off? More or less, it Kenshin going to be alright? Stick around for the next chapter to find out. 


	8. It's not over until I say:Part One

R.S.: I am so sorry. I gave myself a stupid block, but it was only a daily thing. I just needed some inspiration. And I got it. So here to you guys is chapter seven. And I do hope you like it.

Basically where it starts it where their all at the house. Just so you don't get lost, Kaoru is out of the hospital with a treatment.  
_**

* * *

It's always that one person**_

_**by: Rampaging Sorrow**_

_**Chapter Seven: It's not over until I say: Part One**_

* * *

Kaoru was amazed at how many of them there were. When Tommy had found out that Kenshin was taken, he called every last one of them and had them call others who called others. Now they all sat in her living room. She couldn't even count how many there were. She just kept on mixing it up. There was white, black, spanish, italian, french, australian, asian, there was a whole bunch of races. And they were sitting in their race group. She had a magazine in her hand as she had gotten interested when it said 'Kamiya family: A little peek in.' She looked at the picture and she saw them all there. 

"So _ this_ was what this picture was for!" she whispered to herself. They all were there. Her family, her father's brother's family, the dogs, and even her father's sister. She looked up as she heard Tommy begin to speak. Then she raised her hand. He looked over.

"Yes Kaoru?"

"How many of you guys are there?"

"About eighty-seven. Now as I was sayi- Yes Kaoru?" he said again as she had raised her hand.

"What races?"

"All the known ones to you. African, America, South American, Australian, European, Asian, And there is even one Anartican."

"Wow. Anartica." she said to herself. Tommy gave her a soft smile and a nod as 'yeah' before starting again. Kaoru raised her hand again.

"_Yes Kaoru?_"

"Um Tommy do you all live on Taran Street?"

"No some of us moved. But anyway as I was saying." Kaoru raised her hand again.

"_What do you want Kaoru?!_" he was getting irritated as she was full of questions.

"How much of you moved?"

"One fourth." before hse could raise her hand, Tommy went over to her, picked her up bridal style, brought her over tohis seat, and he sat down and put her in his lap.

"Everytime you ask a question, i'm going to pinch your rear so it turns red." the members began to snicker as Kaoru hmphed and Soujiro moved over for her to sit. She stuck her tongue out at him before she opened it up to what she wanted to read. She then gasped and began to bounce happily.

"Look at me and Kenshin! Damn photagraphers are good!" she showed it to Tommy before he took it, looked at her with a look of murder, and put it aside. He put her on his shoulder before spanking her hard with his hand.

"Okay! Okay!" he put her down and she sniffed and wiped a tear. They were laughing since they thought it was funny.

"NOW CAN I START DAMMIT?!" Kaoru nodded like a good little girl.

"Okay." and with that, the meeting began.

* * *

"Now what I need to know, is how we're going to go about finding Kenshin. He is one of the great assets to this team, and he knows exactly everything that goes on when there is something going about in the neighborhood. If we lose Kenshin now, then it's going to be hard to pick up back to speed." 

"I agree." they all began to agree.

"So.. what are we going to do?... Lexin?" he had saw him bouncing wild.

"Uh oh." was what some of them said. Soujiro spoke up.

"The only time Lexin jumps like a jackelope is when he has an idea. Ain't that right, jacke?" they began to snicker and laugh before Lexin flipped him the finger.

"It's a cool idea! All we have to is trace Kenshin's phone stupid. And Kenshin has on that special watch that I gave him, and Kenshin had on his lucky necklace that I put a small chip in behind the big diamond. We can trace him in so many ways, it'll be hard _not_ to find him." they began to nod and say 'yeah' as they knew he had a point. Tommy then looked over to Soujiro.

"Alexter! Tristan! Juan! Joey! Katsuro! Kabelo! Lokalu!"

Kaoru looked up as she saw one person from each race group get up. She noticed that they all had on light blue stripes on the back of their shirt. Tommy stood up and they all were in a circle and talking low. Soujiro said, 'Hey what about me!' and he got up and joined in it. Kaoru was so interested that she had to stop reading, just to catch at least a glimpse of what they were saying. She wanted to hear, but she knew Tommy would just hit her again.

"Nuh uh that's bullshit! Why the hell would he do something as _stupid_ as _that_?" Kaoru had looked up as soon as she heard Soujiro bark and then she was just dying to know. So she shifted and she moved to the left. The other members whispered to her.

"Pssssst! Kaoru!" Kaoru sat up fast and she looked over at Lexin motioning her to come over with a smile to his group.

"No Kaoru come to us!" Kaoru was being called by them all and she was getting confused. Tommy then looked out.

"Go to Lexin's group. Some of us are some perverted dogs. They might touch you." Kaoru nodded before going to Lexin. Before she sat, one of them pusehd Lexin over, and she gasped as she felt his lap. She looked at him.

"You little... thing."

"He pushed me I swear!" she got up and sat next to him.

"Lexin why you always gotta lie on innocent Mikey!"

"Because innocent Mikey is a closet freak!" Kaoru couldn't help but giggle at that and then one of the guys leaned over Lexin's lap.

"I'm Mikey."

"Kaoru." they shook hands. She couldn't help but stare into his hazel eyes.

"It's about time i'm able to see Himura's girl. He talks about you all the time and he didn't give pictures. Though he said you were beautiful. And I couldn't agree more." he pulled her over and he kissed her cheek. Kaoru gave a soft smile before kissing his cheek back.

"Mmmm. Sweet like candy. Just as he said." he then sat up and he pulled out his wallet. Tommy sighed as he looked over and put a hand on his head.

"Micheal Jesse' Connor. Jesus Christ, can't you just try and play low for once?"

"But Himura told me too! He said, 'Oh she'll do it. She'll do anything for _xoyi_(a/n: It means money. It's a Taran street language that they all have to know.)." Kaoru was wondering at the word. Tommy then arched an eyebrow before seeing Lexin and the others American-mix breeds smirk.

"Okay. But don't say he didn't warn you. She knows how to go man." Mikey smiled before looking over at Kaoru's curious look. All the races started to come over and just sit on the floor to watch.

"Kaoru fifty bucks for a kiss."

"Huh?! I'm sorry, but I can't be bribed for a kiss." Mikey and Lexin just began to add money and soon it was three hundred dollars. Kaoru was resisting as hard as she could.

"You have to do something for me. Tell me something sweet, something romantic... something.... wild." they all said 'whooooo Micheal gotta talk!' before giving a laugh. Kaoru then said 'wait' before checking to see if her father and anybody else was there. When she knew she was alone with them, she sat back down.

"Well.... what are you waiting for? Come on _Mikey_."

"Oooooo Himura's girl got some talk on her. Better handle that." Tristan said as he looked over. The leaders had to stop and go over and stand on their knees. They wanted to hear what he was going to say. Mikey got up and he pulled off his jacket and his button up. He then saw Kaoru sit there with her arms crossed and a look like 'well show me what you got boy!'

"Wait... this one is hard. There's too much. Himura must have said something."

"Kenshin was just himself. That's why I liked him the first day he got there." Mikey gave a laugh.

"Boy, Himura is something. Alright... I think I have it. He told me what you like. And I am a master at this." Mikey sighed before turning to Kaoru.

"Kaoru.... the only words that I can think of when I see you... is heat."

"Oh? And why is that?" he went over and he put his arms on both side of her and he leaned in close. Kaoru smelled winter fresh and she loved it.

"Because when I saw you walk by me... it got very, very hot."

"Oh it did now?"

"Well with such a sexy goddess walking with a walk of power and a sexy curving like yours, who wouldn't get hot and... bothered?" he took his finger and he traced it down her face. Kaoru was falling for it.

"Well other women must be like that.... why just me?"

"Because... you are so different, my beautiful blue-eyed goddess. Your walk holds so much more than theirs. It shows... independence..." he began to kiss up and down her jaw line.

"And I like (kiss) a woman (kiss) who has (kiss) their own (kiss) personality." Kaoru breathed and they said 'ooooo' Lexin whispered to Tommy.

"She's falling for it. Mikey is good." Tommy nodded. Kaoru then looked up at him.

"And your eyes... hold so much inside them. Love... Hate... Sorrow... but why does it hold sorrow, when you should be happy."

"And why should I?" he traced his fingers around her lips.

"Because you can have men at your feet... like you have me." he got down on his knees and he put his hands in her lap.

"You can have us all groveling for your touch..." he began to trace fingers up and down her leg.

"Your kiss." he kissed her thigh.

"Your every last action is like magic... you don't want it... to go away." he gave her a stroke and she took an sharp breath in. He then stood up and went to her.

"I know you want something different from Himura who does everything you can ask. You need somebody who will sorta fight against you... give you a run for your money... and I know even if Himura makes you feel good... you need somebody to make you feel... better." he went close to her lips and their breath was mixing. Mint and Ice.

"So it's up to you... have a goody goody man who is scared... or have a man like me... to just make your dreams come to reality." Mikey gave her a soft kiss and sucked on her lower lip before raising up. Kaoru was going crazy inside. He had made her feel good as hell and she wanted his lips on hers again.

"Good enough for you?"

"Come here Mikey." she said it low and seductive and he arched an eyebrow before leaning in. He saw some lust in her eyes.

"Yes?" She pulled him close and their lips met soft. Mikey heard them going 'oooooo!' before he picked her up and rested her into his lap as she got comfy and began to kiss him again.

"Mikey is a beast! Mikey is a beast!" Tommy and Lexin said jumping. Mikey picked her up before asking, 'where's your room?'

"Upstairs..." she moaned as he began to kiss her neck.

"Hey Mikey don't fuck her! She's Kenshin's property! And no hickeys on her neck!"

Mikey dropped her on the bed before moving over her and kissing her lips again. She put her arms around his neck as he grabbed her legs and let himself rest inbetween them. He held them on his arm as he kissed her again, their tongues fighting wild.

Tommy sat down with his head in his hands before hearing Kaoru moan out 'Ooo Mikey!'

"Kenshin is going to kill me. He is honestly going to kill me... I shouldn't have let her do it." he put his head back down before Soujiro rubbed his back.

"It's okay Tommy. He doesn't have to know."

"But he's going to figure it out one way or another."

"But Kenshin told Mikey to try her out. So he can't do anything bad... can he?" Tommy looked over at him before letting out a whine and putting his head down.

"Kenshin is going to kill me.... oh god why." he then turned to Lexin who was finished looking up where Kenshin was. He heard him gasp before looking at him.

"What happened?"

"Kenshin... isn't even in this state. Kenshin's in the state right next to us. It's about two hours away... but they got there in less than an hour... what the hell is this?" Tommy went over before they all began to crowd around.

"Mikey get down here!" Tommy looked as he saw Mikey with Kaoru over his shoulder.

"What happened? Did we find him?" he placed her down gently in his lap as they all were told.

"What route did they take?"

"The path through the Mickisinons Gang." they all began to pale. _(Pronounciation: Mi-kee-see-nuns)_

"What gang is that?" Kaoru asked.

"That gang isn't a gang to be messed with. Even though we are allies and my brother runs that gang, they are fierce and they are violent. Kenshin and the Mickisinons get along, but one of them is a traitor in the group. He went to Enishi's group, and he brought along some of his closet friends in the gang. Since they are so violent, they have an effect because they were taught to rule with an iron fist. The leader next to Enishi is a guy named Hiroshi."

"Who is he?"

"Enishi's twin, but due to their seperation with a divorce, he went to my brother's group. He isn't like Enishi, but they have some similar _bad_ traits. He liked the gang, but I think he had enough because my brother does not agree with violence to innocent children and women. He and Kenshin have fought so many times, but I think now it's something Kenshin can't do. He's strong, but he can't take on over twenty men. So now we have a worse problem."

"And what is that?"

"Getting there before they kill him."

* * *

In a daze of flashing lights and people making noise, Kenshin opened a dizzy purple eye to look around. Lights were on him, and people were making all types of noise. Kenshin was tied up to a chair and his ropes were cutting into his skin He knew he had some kind of cut on his forehead, but he was so dizzy, he couldn't really feel the blood sliding anymore. He let his head drop and then he felt somebody pull his head up by his hair. He groaned as he saw a pair of green eyes. 

"You think that you are so slick, hurting him like that. Messing Enishi up. You and your black friend." he hit him and Kenshin hissed in pain as he felt the sting of the hit. He looked up again through his bangs as he saw his hand raise and hit him again. They began to untie him and then they held him. Kenshin was so weak, he couldn't fight them off. He just looked up in his daze as he was held tight. Then he felt a hit to his stomach and people were making noise. It was like an arena.

"See this? These are all the people that we have. All the people who love Enishi. His gang, his old neighborhood, his friends, his old girlfriends, his old boyfriends, everything. Even his little brother is here to watch you be beaten like the dirty dog that you are."(A/N:Yes Enishi likes boys and girls)

"He hurt... Kaoru and... Yahiko." was all he said.

"He did it because it was something to do."

"Lies." Kenshin said louder. He was getting angry and the more angrier he was getting, the more power his body was getting.

"Don't you dare Himura. Those two damn well deserved it. That Kaoru girl is a skank, and that little boy is a bully. Enishi was just giving payback."

"YOU DON'T GIVE PAYBACK BY RAPING A GIRL AND HAVING A LITTLE BOY STABBED!" Kenshin was madder now and his eyes were turning gold. He felt his air leave as he was punched into the stomach. They let him go before he fell to the ground. He covered his face as they began to kick him hard and stomp on him and punch him. One of them pulled Kenshin up and he saw a knife. He looked at it like it was poison. They held his head still and he had a hand over his mouth.

"We're going to cut all your hair. All this red locks is going in the trash. Like that Himura?" Kenshin began to scream out as they were cutting off his ponytail. He saw it going into the trash in front of him and he let out a wail as he was hit again. He tried to fight back, but he was too weak.

"See how it is now? See how it is to be beaten? To be jumped? Do you feel my brother's pain?!"

"Your brother has no heart!"

"Enishi is somebody who led us to a better life! He brought us out from hell! He is one man who cared for us all!"

"He raped that girl like she was nothing but a toy!" Kenshin barked. They looked at him as he raised himself up and held his ground.

"He beat that girl and he raped her. Kaoru Kamiya deserved nothing like that! She hasn't done anything that bad to be punished in such a fierce way! And how can you stab a four year old child! They can't do anything that bad, to put them in a hospital, on a machine to help them breathe! Without that machine, the boy will probably die! You tell me what kind of man is that!" he spit out some blood and saliva out of the arena that he was in.

"I don't believe Enishi did it, because Enishi isn't like that!" he looked and he saw a girl run up. He knew she was probably around fourteen.

"Enishi had his own mother adopt me because I lived in the dumps of the city. He is kind-hearted, he cares for people, he is loving-"

"Do you follow him every damn minute?" she looked up at him as he was holding himself still.

"Do you even know what he's done to their name?" he looked down as he whispered it loud enough for her to hear.

"The Enishi you know is a fucking liar and a fucking fake. He's a sick, twisted, cruel person who doesn't give a damn about other people's feeling that he doesn't know well. Just because you are his sister, doesn't mean he doesn't want you. I saw the way he had looked at you once. Isn't that right, _Marie_?" she gasped.

"You saw that look. The lust. You saw the way he licked his lips."

"Enough." she said to him, but he didn't stop.

"I know damn well what he did to Kaoru. How it was so similar to you. The way he acted like a gentlemen,"

"Stop-"

"The way he said such sweet things."

"Stop!-" she was beginning to break.

"The way he said 'I truly care for you' "

"He meant it!" she said looking at him, tears in her eyes.

"Bullshit! If he cared for you, then why did you run away? Huh? Thought that I didn't know about it? Don't you remember who found you?! Do you not remember that it was I who took you back when your mother was crying her soul out for you?!"

"She didn't care! She only did it for Tomo-"

"Your mouther couldn't give two fucks about Tomoe!" she looked back up at Kenshin, light brown eyes full of tears.

"She doesn't care! For all she cares, Tomoe is a lost fucking case! She cares for you most because you are her true daughter! And she knows her son is bad! I've seen him attack her, i've seen him strike and call her the worst names, and you've seen it too. You sit here and you defend the man, yet you know what he did to Kaoru. You know it was him. You know that he made that boy stab Yahiko, don't you?... DON'T YOU?!"

"SHUT UP!" she put her head in her hands before turning into another person's embrace.

"Hiroshi why does he talk so bad about him?"

"You keep denying the truth Marie. If you want to feel any better, you should let the truth go and you should come out. If you don't more of those innocent girls that he calls _"sisters"_ will get hurt and you will keep taking in guilt until it turns into violence against yourself. I've done it, but you don't have to." Marie looked over at Kenshin before putting her face back in his side.

"Enough." Hiroshi said looking over at Kenshin. Kenshin began to back away as two came to him. He then got ready to fight. One by one he was fighting, but it was so bad, that he finally was taken down. Kenshin was jumped once again by more than ten people and all he could do was cover his face. Then they held him down and they moved his arms aside. Hiroshi looked down on him with disgust and he held out a dagger. Tomoe stood next to him, her face had little emotion, yet he could tell she felt sorry for him. Real sorry. Kenshin looked at her like 'you started this' and he then gave her a look of hatrid and pure anger. She felt hurt by it and she turned away before trying to block out what was going to happen next.

"Kenshin began to scream as Hiroshi took the dagger and ran it down his cheek. He felt the blood on his lips and then they turned his head so he could do another one to make a cross. Kenshin felt like he was just going to burst and cry, but he had to hold it in. He didn't want to feel weak in front of them.

"Poor you. Having to be treated like this." they punched him in his stomach and just began to hit him harshly and slice at his skin. He kept on screaming and he then felt a tear as he was slashed across his chest.

"Stop!" he yelled before they just threw their weapons aside and began to just beat at him wild and crazy without emotion at all. If there was, it was probably excitement as they kept on hitting him. Tomoe felt tears as she walked out of the ring and she exited the whole arena.

Kenshin had managed to cover his face. Kicking, stomping, punching, it was something that wasn't meant for any man at all. It was like Kenshin was a slave and he had done wrong. Then when they figured that Kenshin was hurt enough, they punched him right in his face and Hiroshi took his dagger and he just stuck it hard into Kenshin's leg. He tok another one and he stabbed it into his arm. Kenshin cried out in pain and then they raised him up and they began to leave the arena. It was over.

They took Kenshin outside as he was spitting out blood and coughing. He had been hit so many times in his chest, he probably had asthma. He was breathing hard. They then went to the back of the arena and they dropped him before getting more hits. Kenshin didn't even try to block. He was so weak, his body had frozen. All he could do was turn on his side and cough out blood. They laughed and gave each other high fives before just leaving him there. Kenshin didn't realize that he was safe, his world had went black.

* * *

"Tommy was nervous as they drove up to the arena. Netalia and Genia was with them, along with Tai and their father. Kaoru was forced to stay behind, as it was too dangerous. Aoshi, Shuichi, Shinji, Asahi, and his two sons had came with them. 

"Search this area. He's here." Netalia was nervous as she went around with a gun and a flash light. She then scanned the area before going to the back. She was walking and then she got nervous as she had heard a rustling sound. She moved her flash light up to the air before tripping over something. She pulled her legs up as she knew it wasn't anything solid and she grabbed her flashlight before turning it to what she had tripped over. From there, she saw the red hair and she widened her eyes. She went over to him, crawling, and then she turned the person around. She felt her blood run cold as she saw Kenshin and she began to scream a piercing scream and cry out loud. The others had ran over.

"What happened?!" she didn't answer as she kept on screaming and crying. Tommy looked down and then he put his flashlight down. They saw Kenshin, and they went into shock before Tommy yelled out, "Oh my god no." All the members looked on in disgust before Tommy dropped to the ground and he held Kenshin's upper body and he began to cry out.

"Kenshin god no! Somebody call an ambulance!" Netalia went into her father's embrace as she kept on screaming and crying out. It was something that nobody ever wanted to see. Tommy kept on cradling Kenshin. Kenshin's eyes were shut, one of them swollen shut. The cut on his lip was awful and all the other wounds that they did were still there. Soujiro had broken down and he began to bawl like a baby on Aoshi's shoulder. Tai had to throw up. Genia was being held my Micheal as she was sobbing.

"Kenshin please don't die. Kenshin please. Don't let your brothers down." Tommy cried to him as he held him and rocked him back and forth as he was up against the wall.

"This is sick and twisted." Shinji, Asahi, and Takashi were down right pissed, along with other members. The leaders went over to Kenshin before Tristan pulled out a light blue thin blanket. It was like something a baby would lay on. Tommy cried as they put the light blue blanket over Kenshin's body. Tommy put his head on the blanket and he let his tears fall in it as he cried and cried. The ambulance finally came along and when they saw him, they felt sick as well. They put him on the stretcher, and the parents had went inside the ambulance as it drove off. Tommy kept on sitting there and crying as he looked at his hands. They were red with his blood. He then put his hands on his now bloody white tee in balled fists before looking up at the sky and screaming out in rage and anger.

"I swear to god for as long as I live, if I ever find who did this, I swear they will pay! I swear to the gods above and the demons below, they will regret the day they messed with us!" he got up and he wiped his tears, but it didn't work. It wasn't likely to see one of the biggest leaders crying, and it wasn't something that they liked to see. It was sad.

"Taran Street, this is not something soft anymore! This is the last straw! We are going to war, and we are going to war hard! They will think twice the next time they ever do something! I don't care if I get a life sentence or not, this is an all out war, and we are going to fight this war head on. Did you see what they did to him?! They tore Kenshin up! Kenshin Himura, one of the hardcore fighters that we have! The strongest of the strongest in our group next to myself! Kenshin! They messed up his face, they stabbed him, and Kenshin was losing breath as I held him. I will not stand for this. I won't. I swear to god i'll-" he punched the wall before trying to walk away. Tristan and Alexter held him. The other leaders held him still as he let out more tears.

"This isn't gonna end like this. It won't, because I won't let it. I swear Hiroshi is gonna is gonna lose something by the time this is done, and I don't care if it's life."

* * *

R.S.: Isn't that sad! I was kinda tearing. Poor Kenshin! They really hurt him so bad! Part two is sure to be something that will make everybody involved, think about what happened and it will make some of them cry. Till next time, this is Rampaging Sorrow. 

And I honestly love the reviews. You guys are so nice to me! (sniff sniff)


	9. It's not over until I say: Part Two

R.S.: This is part two. I can't really say much, it's going to be kinda sad, full of violence, language, and all the other stuff. So for this one, if you don't want to read it, then you might as well not. It's really violent and bloody at the end as well. Now, onto the chapter.

_**

* * *

It's always that one person**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

_**Chapter Eight: It's not over until I say: Part Two**_

When Kaoru heard, she had fainted. But when she woke up, she was in so much tears, she had to go to the hospital for an emotional stress attack. It was serious because Kaoru wasn't breathing, but they had at least managed to make her breath soft. Tommy and the others had to go to school. Nobody knew yet. On the news, it had come on and Tommy and the othes had said some words. They had even went to the hospital to see Kaoru. It was truly sad. Netalia was so shaken up by the whole thing, that she didn't want to go to school at all. She was just staying home. It had been two days.

* * *

Tommy sat in class. It was homeroom. Kaoru sat next to him with the others. They all were just sitting close and tight and then the intercom came on. 

"_Good morning students. Now as we know, a few days ago... something happened that is making the police question what goes on in this building. One of the new students that we have gotten, named Kenshin Himura, was kidnaped from the hospital, and wherever they took him, he was beaten and he was bruised up so badly, that he had to be put in something that has never ever been named until now. Extreme Critical care. He is in acoma, and he isn't doing too well at all. He has four stab wounds, numerous slices, and bruises that have his body cold and turning purple. I want everybody to keep Kenshin in their thoughts, because Kenshin Himura is a good kid. He just was in the wrong place at the wrong time._"

Tommy got up and he ran to the principal's office before pushing him aside and speaking.

"_Kenshin Himura wasn't in the wrong place at the wrong time. The attack planned on Kenshin was thought over numerous times because Kenshin fought Enishi Yukishirou for raping Kaoru, Kamiya. If that had just given Kenshin a scare, I would have thought differently, but they literally beat Kenshin into something that I know in my heart that Kenshin will never ever forget. Kenshin is going to be so shaken up, he won't trust anybody else or anything again. And I feel truly sorry for that, because that is no way to live in a world full of different things and people. So all I ask, is if you could find it in your heart, to make at least one trip to the hospital, and send your regards to Kenshin. A card, a rose, a bear, it could be a rock, I don't care. Just do something. Kenshin Himura has had so many hard times in his life so far. With his mother dying, losing his Grandfather, being tortured at school when he was smaller. He use to talk with fear, but now he talks with confidence and happiness and it would be a shame to see somebody with a heart like his, somebody who would take you off the streets like he did me, to go back into fear, depression, sorrow, and angst. So please just do something for Kenshin, and it would really make him feel like he wasn't alone, as he says he is._"

And with that, Tommy turned off the P.A. System and he saw the principal letting out his tears. He went to the principal before patting his back.

"I'm sorry... but the way Kaoru had sparkled when she spoke to me about him, I just feel so sorry that it happened to him. He made Kaoru smile so brightly and he made her feel so happy. I've never seen Kaoru so happy in this school, but when Kenshin came, she just smiled at me, and it brightened up the whole room. It was so happy... and now Kaoru is going to go back into a little shell."

* * *

And go into a shell Kaoru did. Now she was just hanging her usual crowd once more. She didn't feel like hearing everybody's questions and it was hurting her already. Through the halls, she just chatted, and she was making noise like they always did. But on Friday at Ten o' clock, the popular kids just had went rowdy and wild. Tommy and Soujiro were just having fun as they were popular now, and they were just jumping in the halls and singing a song by Snoop Dogg. 

"_Let's get blowwwwwwnnnn..._" Tommy was having fun, so he jumped up on a desk out there and they all fell a little quiet as he said it himself in a sexy way.

"_Let's get blowwwwwwnnnn..._" they began to laugh at Tommy as he ran his fingers all over his body and winded up. They were just in the hall making the most noise. Katyli and Soujiro laughed as Kaoru jumped up on the same table as him and they put it on a boombox that Sanosuke was carrying. It was lunch after all. Kaoru and Tommy just began to sing along with the others. And there was a lot of them.

"_Girls: Can I get more thrills_

_Boys: You know you want some more girl, so come on_

_Girls: Can I get more thrills_

_Boys: You know you want some more girl, so come on_

_All: Let's get blowwwwwwnnnn..._" they began to laugh as Tommy and Kaoru just began to sing to each other and hug up.

"We are so bad!"

* * *

Tommy sat at his house, writing up his plans of attack. His brother was sitting on the chair, his head up at the ceiling as he blew puffs of smoke from his joint. 

"Want some Tommy?"

"Not now Jacob." he said moving his hand in the air as he kept on writing.

"Suit yourself." he put it down for a minute before going over to his brother.

"What are you up to little brother?" Tommy sighed as his brother rested his arms on his head and put his chin on it, his gray eyes looking down in wonder.

"Nothing Jacob. Don't you have some girl to fuck or something?"

"Me? Nah. She's out of town. But she gave me a gift last night, whoo wee was it good."

"Don't tell me. I honestly wouldn't want to know."

"Well what about Netalia? You been spankin' that?"

"Every Monday, Wensday, Friday, and Sunday."

"Whoo! Four days a week! That's better than me. Respect for the lil' black boy with the big stick." Tommy put his head in his hands. If he was lighter, he would have been red. Jacob let out a laugh before patting his brother's back. He then went back to his spot on Tommy's head before looking down at his plans. His eyes grew narrow as he read the small words.

"Oh hoh! Oh hoh! You were gonna do this behind my back! You lil' sneak you!" Tommy yelped in pain as his brother pulled him from his seat and into a headlock. He began to whine in pain as his brother gave him a bad nuggie and wet willied him until he was tearing in his eyes.

"Say that I can help you. Come on."

"I don't need no stinkin' help from a Mickisinon! Now let me go!"

"Not unless I can help! Come on! Kenshin's like a son to me! I use to breast feed him!" Tommy stopped from his struggling.

"Breast feed?" Jacob then caught himself.

"Ooops! I meant change his diapers." and they just went back. Tommy broke out and the two began to square off. Their mother popped her head in. She looked young for twenty nine. She was light with hazelish gray eyes and black hair pulled up into a ponytail.

"Why can't you two ever stop tapping for one damn day! I swear your father is going to come back and make noise."

"Aw fuck him. What's he gonna do anyway? Nothing." Jacob saw Tommy swing and he blocked it before tapping him on his cheek. Tommy tapped him on his cheek as well before the two just began to hit each other and soon Jacob swung at him like a sissy.

"You are so gay." Tommy said before they began to cat fight. Tommy and Jacob then just began to scream and swing at teach other and hit like girs. Their mother sat down with a soda and she just watched them as they fought like she use to when she was younger. She was entertained, and that was all the boys wanted to do.

"Oh my goodness! Jessica this _bitch _slapped me in my face!" She laughed.

"Then slap him back Jacovia." she had her little nicknames for them when they fought like this.

"Tomma, fight her!" she cheered as they just began to slap and cry out. Then she saw them turn back to guy mode and give body hits.

"Okay okay. I'm entertained enough to go on until later." they stopped before going into the fridge in the next room and grabbing sodas. They came back and they sat down. Their house wasn't all that big, but they were happy enough and they had a pool in the backyard.

"Hey mom, did you hear about Kenshin?" Jessica sighed before nodding to her sons as they curled up against her on the couch.

"Yeah. It's so sad. My poor baby is in the hospital."

"Well what about us poor babies?"

"Kenshin is the angel son. You guys are just bad."

"No he isn't! That red head is bad as hell!"

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Well... for one thing he and his girlfriend use to share the same bed. And he use to oral her in it." Jessica put a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah! An-and at the party for Lexin, he had her in his lap, hands up her shirt, squeezing her chi-chis, and he was tonguing her! Look!" Tommy ran off as his mother gasped again.

"Is he that bad?"

"The guy was planning to bang his girlfriend in the backyard. You tell me how bad that is." Jessica couldn't help but giggle and she put her hand on her oldest son's head and she moved it slightly. He smiled at her before Tommy came back and he dropped on the couch. He had all the photos.

"You can look at them later. Look!" he showed his mother and she gasped and widened her eyes with a smile.

"That boy is bad. Takashi needs to put a leash on him."

"Takashi and Shinji are both players anyway. They have a different woman every day."

"Shinji?"

"That's his girl's father."

"Oh." he put the pictures aside before they just enjoyed each other's company. They had their heads in her lap.

"Mom can I ask you a BIG question?"

"Shoot." she shifted before Tommy spoke looking at the floor. He squinted his eyes at a sock as he spoke, losing his concentration.

"What if I... sorta declared a gang war at Enishi's gang."

"You are so bad!" she hit him.

"Ouch ma! Chill!"

"I told you not to!" she hit him again. He looked up.

"But ma their comin' after me next!" she stopped her slaps against his head before he sat up and sat cross legged on the floor. Jacob joined him before they just looked up.

"You two are such twins!" she said happily and she plucked both their noses. They gave her a soft smile.

"But mom, they said they were going to kill me. I got called all these names. 'African trash' and 'Lil' black ass bastard' and they called me **_N_** word!" Jacob and his mother gasped.

"The hoodlums!" Jacob said with a hand on his cheek. His mother shoved him playfully and he smirked at her.

"But I promise we won't kill anybody... though Enishi's gang fights dirty." Jacob then put his chin in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. He looked up.

"Mom can I _please_ help?"

"Yes Jacob. You gotta make sure your brother is okay." Jacob smiled and nodded happily as his brother growled.

"Damn Mickisinon and his jump in." he mumbled before Jacob gave him a nuggie.

"You know you want the help." Tommy then sighed before he let go. Their eyes were in complete thought as their mother shifted and put her legs down.

"Mommy... can I ask a question?" she nodded to Tommy, but Jacob joined in.

"Mom, if our old man were still here... would be as happy as you are now?" Their mother arched her eyebrow at their puppy eyed looks. She sighed with a giggle before going down and pulling her boys close as she held them.

"I think I would be more sad... because how would I be able to spend all this time with you two with an abusive man like him?" they thought.

"You could come to our room at night." she laughed before kissing them both on their foreheads.

"I don't think I would be more happier than I am now." she felt tears come to her eyes.

"What's wrong mom?" they went close as she let some tears fall.

"It's just that... you two are such good men... and I just want to know how you are so good, while your father was so different?"

"Your crying for that?"

"No.. i'm crying because I feel blessed to have you two... and your brother would have been too. I love you two so much."

"Oh ma." they went to her before they put one arm around her neck and let her cry softly.

"Don't worry mom... we'll never change."

"Yeah... we'll be the men that you see before you today. Always."

* * *

Tommy was getting ready and Jacob was just laying around, fully dressed in his fighting attire. A bullet proof vest, a fitted cap, some black jeans, and a white and gray shirt. His gray eyes were just bored as he moved a dagger across his eyes. He followed it. It was the only thing to make him occupied doing _something_. Tommy then came out of his closet and Jacob looked at him. He put a thumbs up. Tommy was in his regular black and gray bandana with his baggy jeans, some Air forces, a gray and black shirt, and a bullet proof vest with a jacket. 

"Let's go." they got up before Jacob put his dagger in its holder. Then they went down the steps and to the door. Their mother came behind them and she hugged them both.

"Come back home for me, please?" they smiled at her their trademark brother smiles.

"Okay mom. Okay."

* * *

Tommy sat on top of his car with his brother as everybody began to pull up. Jacob had begged, and finally Tommy had allowed him to bring a few of his gang members. Though he wanted them to be the best. Lexin and Soujiro looked at Tommy and then at Jacob. The leaders did as well and so did Mikey. They just kept looking back and forth. Then they looked at the Mickisinon members just in thought. They finally got the picture. 

"Awwww man! What is _Jacob _doing here?!"

"Mikey!" Jacob got up and he ran to him before grabbing him in a sleeper.

"Give me my fifty bucks!"

"Okay! Damn man!" Mikey put it out and he took it before letting him go.

"Nice to see you too." Jacob smiled and then they looked again before Tommy sighed.

"Jacob told mommy... and he asked Mom, so I had to let him come along."

"Awwwww!"

"But we need this help."

"And why do we need it?" Tristan and Alexter asked.

"Because I know everything that Hiroshi does. I know how he acts, what he uses, how he uses it, and how he leads. If you want to get to him fast, you'll need us. But, I can always go home and let Tommy just run around like a headless chicken."

"Stay Jacob." Jacob smiled at his brother before he leaned on the car the same way. Soujiro went up to Jacob, and then he hugged him.

"I missed you man! You don't call, you don't write, you can't even send a hello!"

"Sorry brother. I never had the time." Soujiro then let go before backing away.

"We need their agressiveness. Even though Jacob is a little kitten." they all chuckled. Jacob rolled his eyes before leaning back on the car.

"So are we ready to do this?!" they all began to cheer and jump as they were pumped.

"So then let's go and fight like the warriors that we are!" they all began to jump into their cars and they sped off following the leaders.

* * *

Kaoru was sitting in the hospital, next to Kenshin's sleeping body. She was singing a song to him that she had thought of on her guitar. Kenshin's black eye had went down to just a mark He had a bandage on his injured cheek and his whole body was covered in white bandages and casts. His hair had been washed from the blood and now it was just back to its regular red. Kaoru moved her seat close before just moving some hair from his forehead. He had bandage up there as well. She kissed it tenderly before letting the hair fall. She then opened his eye and she gazed at the gold and the purple. It wasn't electrifying as she liked it. It was dull, fading, and depressed. Kaoru shut it again and she then kissed his forehead again. She sighed as she began to sing softly once more, looking around his room. There was roses, teddy bears, cards, chocolates, jewelry, clothes, and some more things that people had come by and brought. 

"_But when I see your eyes_

_And all the pain they hold inside..._

_I want to cry_

_And when I see your face_

_The sadness makes my heart ache_...

_Please be okay..._

_Please be okay..._" she then pushed her seat back before picking up the guitar and beginning to play it softly and sing her song for him. Kaoru then stopped and she sneezed.

"Gesuntheid."

"Oh! Arigatou." she said absent minded.

"Do itashi mashite.(Your welcome.)" she then nodded before it hit her. She was the only one in the room... so who said that? She put the guitar down before looking over at Kenshin. He wasn't awake. Then she looked at the door and she saw her father. She sighed.

"Oh daddy you scared me!" Shinji gave her a smile.

"Thought it was Kenshin, huh?" she nodded before he sat down in a seat next to her.

"Can I tell you something Kaoru?" she nodded.

"He did this for you. Except he did it where he got in trouble. He was skipping school just for you, ya know. The first week, he only went for an hour and then he just left to come here. He was so worried about you, that he was always waking up and coming here in his pajamas. They had to literally carry him from your room and sometimes, he would just sleep by your side." Kaoru looked over at Kenshin before she looked at the floor.

"I feel... like this is my fault. If I had just walked away like you said, then he wouldn't be here."

"Kaoru, don't blame yourself. Things happen for a reason. So... this must be some kind of reason." Kaoru put her guitar in its case before leaving it at the door. She sat back down before looking over at Kenshin's heart monitor. It was moving at a steady pace showing that he was breathing.

"Oh Kenshin.. if you could only know how sad everybody is without you. Your poor sister is heart broken, your father won't even smile. Your poor brother is crying for you, and everybody else is so worried. Oh Kenshin... please just open your eyes." Kaoru's father put his arms around her and pulled her close as she leaned her head against his shoulder. They then heard the beeping getting faster. Kaoru and Shinji looked over and then Shinji went to the door and called out for help. Kaoru heard his heart beeping faster and Kenshin began to shake and move violently as it got faster.

"DADDY HE'S DYING!" she screamed and then doctors came into the room and pushed her out. Shinji held Kaoru as she had started to cry.

"Daddy what if he dies?"

* * *

Tommy had split everything up into groups, and they were advancing with silence. Jacob stopped his squad before he moved to the door with his gun in hand. He told them to 'ssssh' before he kicked the door down and flashed a flashlight. They were at an abandoned area with an apartment building, and a wide area of space. He began to move in and then he felt something moving behind a curtain to the next room. 

"Get down get down!" he pushed Tommy down and then he shot through the curtain. He heard a grunt of pain and a yell before he heard two things drop. He sighed before pulling Tommy up.

"Warn me when you do that." Tommy said. They then left the apartment and they just began to go all out in war. Tommy ran up to one guy, grabbed him harshly, and he stabbed him right in his thigh and his arm, before throwing him on the floor and taking his gun and his grenades.

"Yo Jacob! They got granades and automatics!" Jacob shot at the end of the hallway and when he heard a 'ding!' he ran over. The water began to fall from the ceiling.

"Are you serious?" Jacob groaned before he took one and held it.

"Call the others on the walkie talkie and warn them before they get blown out the fucking window. Mickisinons! Let's go!"

"Taran street advance!" they began to run and Tommy pulled it out and began to warn everybody.

* * *

Soujiro was outside a door with his squad. He heard the message before picking it up. He pulled away as he saw shots coming fast and everybody got against a wall. 

"This is Smiley. We're on the top floor, and it's not looking too good for us at all. We need some back up." he pulled away as he saw a shot coming right for him.

"Their shooting and they have all kinds of weapons. We need some serious back up or we're gonna get hurt."

"_Roger that smiley. We'll send some help up. Now which floor was it?_"

"Top floor. Please send some help. We running out of ammo and just having swords won't help at all." he put it back before rolling over to the other side and letting out shots as he rolled. Mikey then got a smirk as he looked in a corner.

"Do you dare me?" Soujiro looked over in the same corner and so did the others in the squad.

"A hundred buck says you won't do it." Mikey jumped across and didn't get hit. He sighed and thanked God before picking up what he saw. A rocket launcher.

"Who would leave that hanging around?"

"Don't know, and don't care." Soujiro looked down the steps as he saw some help coming up. It was Alexter's and Tristan's squad. They then backed away from Mikey as he was aiming.

"On three somebody open the door."

"You got good aim?" Tristan asked. He was curious.

"Uh huh. They don't call me hunter for nothin'." Tristan nodded before going to the door and getting ready to shoot the sides holding it up.

"One..." Tristan gulped and they all began to pray that he wouldn't get them killed.

"Two...." Mikey stuck his tongue out on the corner of his mouth. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. Soujiro widened his eyes.

"Aoshi what the hell are you doing here?" he didn't answer, but all he did was take the rocket launcer and hold it the right way.

"Three." Tristan shot down the locks and as soon as the door fell, Aoshi let it fly.

"Get down." was all he said before they all got down as debri went flying. After that, Aoshi got up and he pulled out a lolipop before just sucking on the sweetness.

"Aoshi what are you doing here?"

"Nothing." was all he said before they went through the hall. Aoshi looked through the window and down at the big lake. He whistled as he saw them in the water.

"Man that was a good shot."

Mikey groaned and he stomped his foot.

"But I wanted to shoot it!"

* * *

Tommy and Jacob were lost. Away from their groups. They were sitting against the wall as shots were let through an open space. And both were stressing out. 

"Why the _**fuck**_ is it always you and me?!" Tommy raged at his brother.

"Well how the _**fuck**_ should I know?!"

"Your damn boy doesn't know how to stay still!" Tommy then sighed before putting his head in his hands as he cursed and asked why his mother said 'yes'. Jacob had enough of it and he pointed his gun at his head.

"If you would **shut** the _**fuck**_ up then we could figure somethig out! Stop_ **bitching like some pussy**_!"

"Don't talk to me like that! Bitch!"

"You the bitch!" they two began to fight and they rolled into view. The shooters just stopped and they watched as the two brothers began to rough house. Jacob then smiled a slick smile before he let off shots at each person. Tommy then stopped as he saw them drop, unconscious from the pain. He looked at his brother's smile before one graced his face.

"You stupid motherfucker! That was smart!"

"I told you we could figur something. And you were bitching."

"Shut the fuck up and let's go." Jacob laughed at his brother before they ran through the hall.

* * *

Aoshi was just having a field day as blood was going everywhere. He had his favorite weapon, a kodachi. He ran down the hall so fast, nobody could see him. With a slice, he had one of their weapons gone, and with another flick, the person was screaming loudly as his foot was now gone. Aoshi then sighed as he saw the others following him. 

"Aoshi why are you here?!"

"I told you I honestly have no idea! You've asked that damn thing five times already! My father told me to go and find something to do and I found ya'll people!" he mumbled some curses before he heard him ask it again.

"Look motherfucker. Ask it again." Soujiro smiled before asking it. Aoshi went for him and Soujiro put up his sword as he blocked it.

"Okay okay. I'll stop." Aoshi pulled back before he shot at the ceiling. They heard a drop and then he looked at their wondering faces.

"What. He was up there."

* * *

Hiroshi was sitting down in an abandoned warehouse next door, just thinking. He looked up on a screen and he saw one by one they were falling. One by one they were just getting knocked down. He could see through the cameras how gruesome it was. Tommy and Jacob were on a rampage. Just stabbing, shooting, slicing, dicing, punching, kicking, and just working their way through every-single-room in the apartment. While others were just finishing their long floors in the cleanest way possible, those two were dirty with it. Blood everywhere in their path, their walk one of monsters. Hiroshi then got up before calling in two more people to take his place. He knew they were coming for him. Then he heard his name called. He turned and he saw their faces in the camera. They had slick smiles, their eyes light and full of excitement. 

"We know where you are! This fellow man is a fucking sellout! Ain't that right Jimmy?!" Hiroshi gasped as one of his best men were on the screen, blood all over his face, and his arms full of cuts.

"Jimmy... oh man." he said and then he saw them drop him and they heard a shot.

"Now's he is quiet! He ain't dead, but he'll be sleeping for a while! Now you better not try to run! We got the whole outside with land mines!"

"Yeah bitch! And we're gonna blow your fucking head off!" and with that they showed their fingers and waved before blasting the camera to smiterins. Hiroshi was afraid.

* * *

The doctors were trying their hardest to find out what was wrong with Kenshin. They had given his body a relaxer, but he was still jerking wild. His heartbeat was getting faster and then Kaoru feared the worst. It went into a straight line. 

"KENSHIN NO!" her father and Asahi held her back, tears running down her face. They tore his shirt apart and they then pulled over a defibrillator and then they turned it on. Kaoru was still trying to go over to him, but they held her back. She then moved to her father's chest as she began to sob. It was keeping at a straight line.

"Kenshin please don't die... I love you too much!" they did it once more before they thought of giving up. Then they heard a 'beep.... beep' they looked at the monitor and then they rushed over a breathing machine and put it over his mouth. They let out a sigh as they had managed to save his life. They then looked over at Kaoru who was crying.

"You better be happy young lady. I think those words saved his life." she looked up before once again putting her face into her father's shoulder.

* * *

Tommy and Jacob were going to the warehouse. Then Tommy saw the two people inside and they walked in. Jacob wanted to do it fast, so he and Tommy both let out a shot at their legs before running in and knocking them unconscious. They dusted their hands off before a shot was let off and Jacob dropped down. 

"Jacob!" he turned to his brother before checking to see where he got shot. He saw it was in his stomach.

"Where's your bullet proof vest?! What the fuck happened, you absorbed that shit?!"

"No... I gave it... to one of the younger ones because he wasn't fully ready. I didn't want him to die..." Jacob coughed before putting his hand over it. Tommy pulled off his shirt before putting it over the wound.

"Keep it there and i'm calling 9-1-1. Too many of us are hurt. We're being outnumbered for some reason."

"_Somebody help! We're being outnumbered! Jacob we need-_" and the line was cut.

"Run! Run far away from that building and don't you dare go back in! I want a full retreat!" he put it aside before he bent back down to his brother. Jacob was getting dizzy from the smell of it. Tommy pulled out a mask and he placed it over his mouth. Then he picked it back up.

"_I need any availible leaders to come to the abandoned warehouse and make sure you stay outside of it. This is something that is getting out of hand!_" he put it back down before Jacob let out a cry of pain.

"It hurts so much!" he said. Tommy then lifted him gently before taking him out. He saw Tristan, Alexter, and the other leaders standing around.

"Take him and get him some help." they nodded before taking his arms and legs. He let out another cry of pain. Tommy went back in before he dodged a bullet and shot at the stairs.

"Come out you damn coward." he picked up Jacob's fallen sword. Then he pulled it out and he got ready. Hiroshi came out of the shadows and then Tommy saw his sick smile on his face.

"Well well well! It seems that Tommy has come for his turn. Isn't that right, black boy?"

"Shut the fuck up and fight me." he spat at him before stretching his arm around. Then Hiroshi snapped his fingers and Tommy saw his life flashing.

"Mom!" he yelled. She was there, tied to a piece of metal on a chain, her head hung, her eyes closed. Her arms were above her tied and her legs were put together tied at the ankles. Tommy saw her raise her head and talk to him. He could tell they hurt her, because she had a bruise.

"Help me Thomas..." Tommy growled before looking back at Hiroshi's slick smile.

"Are you ready to die black boy?"

"My name is Thomas Simms a.k.a. Tommy. And i'm not just some black boy." He threw his sword up before cracking his knuckles and catching it by the handle.

"I'm one of the baddest black boys you'll ever see." Hiroshi pulled out his sword as well before throwing aside his jacket.

"Enough talk! You say your one of the baddest, well show me how bad you are Black boy."

"I've had enough of that name!" Tommy charged at him and Hiroshi got ready to block. Then Tommy turned and he moved to so fast, it was like he was gone.

"Wha?" Tommy appeared behind him and he hit him hard in the back like he was swinging a baseball. Hiroshi lost his balance and then he turned and he swung his blade. Tommy blocked it fast before jumping back. Hiroshi got into a stance.

"I know this crummy stance. It's your twin's." Tommy then laughed before getting into a stance of his own. It looked strange, because he had no defense.

"What kind of technique is this? You must want to die easily."

"It's something that I made. Had help from my dear old buddies the Himura boys, though. But it's still off the chain."

"Whatever. Let's see what it can do!" Hiroshi charged for him and then he jumped high and brought his sword down with power and speed. Jessica gasped before shutting her eyes. She then heard the sound of two blades clashing. She opened her eyes again to see Tommy hadn't moved one bit and Hiroshi was trying to push him back. She sighed.

_'What the hell? This stance is garbage! How can he block without moving?_'

"I know what you're thinking. And you'll see in a minute you dirty dog." he took his leg and he tripped him before taking the blade and slamming it down into his stomach area. He then backed away again and got into his stance. Hiroshi stood up straight to see how he was. His right leg was stretched out and his left leg was bent like he was crouching. He had his blade in his left arm that was pulled back as if he was about to punch somebody, and he had his right arm extended and his thumb keeping the blade still. Hiroshi then began to circle him. He saw an opening, so he charged in to strike. Tommy turned on his heels, still in his stance, and he blocked it before taking his right arm and punching him. He turned and then he kicked him in the stomach before doing a summersault and striking him with power. He dropped down before Tommy looked down on him with hatred.

Hiroshi then rolled away before throwing a knife at his arm. Tommy yelled out in pain before looking at his arm. He pulled it out with a cry of pain before charging at Hiroshi and giving him a long slash down his back. Hiroshi turned and caught his stomach. Then the two got into a regular slicing match. Blood was going all over in droplets and in pours. They were just slicing each other and the blood was making them happy. Tommy turned and he stabbed him right in his arm, the blood going on his face. Jessica turned her head in disgust as she saw her youngest son smile a psycho smile. Hiroshi was in pain as he dropped to the floor. He then began to laugh. He began to laugh really really loud. Tommy didn't see what was funny. Tommy hated it, so he just went to his face and began to punch him until he bled. Hiroshi still kept laughing as Tommy took out more pain, blood leaking from his nose and onto the floor. Tommy backed away.

"See I am not as dumb as you are."

"What do you mean by that?" Tommy said wiping his knuckles. He then heard his mother scream and he looked up at her to see her going lower. There was water below her. Hiroshi had pressed a button.

"See she's about to drown. We found that she can hold her breath for only three minutes. So let's just see if you can beat me within three minutes."

"Mom hold on!" he couldn't shoot it, because then she would just fall into the water.

"I'm scared Thomas! I honestly am!" she saw the water at her feet, and she screamed again. Tommy had to watch as she kept going lower and lower till it was at her neck.

"Hold your breath for as long as you can mom!" she nodded before taking in a big breath and holding her breath. Tommy then saw Hiroshi stand up before they went at it again. Slash for slash. Hit for hit. Word for word.

"I'm going to enjoy beating you like I did to Himura! And that _**bitch**_ you call a mother is going to die as well. Just for being your mother. What a sad end for the **_bitch_**." Tommy felt his insides snap and he punched him, kicked him, and slammed him to the floor. He then pulled him up on his knees and he put a gun to his forehead.

"I am going to kill you. Never _ever ever _call my mother that. She's way more precious than any of you." he pulled the clip back.

"This is for Kenshin, this is for Kaoru, this is for all of them, and mostly, for Jacob." he was going to pull the trigger and bust his brains, but then he heard a 'STOP!' he turned and he saw Jacob walking slowly, liping to one side.

"Don't... kill him... Thomas. He's not worth.... going to hell.... for." he winced again before stopping in his tracks. Tommy pulled the gun away before kicking him to the wall. His mother began to bang against the glass by rocking back and forth. Tommy saw her and he picked up the device.

"It's over... Thomas. Let's just go... away." Thomas took off his bullet proof vest and then he nodded. Hiroshi had a slick smile before he pulled out a gun. Thomas didn't see and neither did Jacob. Soujiro yelled it out, but a second too late.

"JACOB! TOMMY! LOOK OUT!" Another shot was fired and Jacob choked. He was shot in his chest this time. Thomas then yelled as he got it in the leg. Thomas saw him just spit out blood and drop. He bent down before turning to Hiroshi and just letting a bullet fly into his stomach. Hiroshi yelled out in pain. Then Thomas told Soujiro and Alexter to release his mother. The ambulance was coming and all Thomas could do, was hold his brother and try to keep him awake.

"Jacob you gotta stay awake."

"Why?..."

"Because if you keep alive, then we'll drink party and be merry. I promise Jacob. Just don't go to sleep." Jacob looked up at him with gray eyes that were tired. He was hurting badly, and Thomas was as well. Then he heard the sirens right there and they rushed in with a stretcher. Thomas saw Jacob then cry out in pain as he was raised up and then they rushed him away. Thomas didn't want the help. Jessica was wrapped in a towel and she was rushed away as well. Thomas saw Hiroshi being rushed away too.

"Damn. Ambulances from all over are coming and checking this dump." Thomas then began to walk towards an ambulance where Aoshi was, drinking a bottle of water. He saw Thomas and then he went to him and he helped him in. Then he saw there with him and Soujiro got in as well before it was shut and they sped off. Thomas looked up at them.

"Aoshi why are you here?"

"I figured you needed the help. I love to help my fellow brothers." Thomas let out a laugh before choking in pain. Then he shut his eyes and sleep took over him. Aoshi shook him, but he didn't wake up.

"Shit... he's acoma."

* * *

Kaoru was sitting next to Kenshin whose eyes were still shut. She was singing the song from the radio. What she didn't know... was that Kenshin was well awake and he was looking through squinted eyes as she was singing. He had been awake since she had left him with a kiss on his forehead the day before, but he was just too tired to let anybody know. So he was just faking. But since he liked the song, he just had to sing something. 

" _Let's get blowwwwwwnnnn..._" Kaoru snapped her eyes open in shock, as she looked around. She then felt something on top of her head. It was a hand. She looked up to see his arm.

"But..." she then traced his arm and she saw Kenshin with sleepy violet eyes just looking at her.

"Kenshin!" she jumped up and hugged him tight.

"Ouch ouch ouch! Kaoru ease up! I'm choking!"

"Oh.. sorry." she kissed his cheek before hugging him gently. He put his arms around hers and he felt her shaking a little bit.

"Why do you cry baby?"

"Because... Tommy is here. And Jacob is here... and some other Taran street guys. They were fighting for you a few days ago. It was so sad to see them. You were asleep, so you wouldn't have saw... but I wouldn't have wanted you to have seen how bad it was."

"Why?" he sat up in pain and then he looked at her into her eyes.

"Jacob got shot twice. One in his stomach, and one in his chest. They thought he was going to die, but as they were going down the hall he was just saying 'I have to stay awake for Tommy. I have to party and drink and be merry with Tommy later, so I can't sleep now.' He looked terrible. He had blood all over his face, his clothes, his whole body just to make it simple. Even his mouth was full of blood and his nose. And his eyes... I saw him look in here before he went past, and he smiled at me, but it was a smile of pain though. And Tommy wasn't any better. He was fighting them for hours and he refused to be taken on some stretcher. He kept on saying 'Why do I need to be rolled when I walked to the fucking ambulance?!' "

Kenshin couldn't help but laugh. '_Boy Tommy is something. I swear._'

"And he walked in here and he just stood there staring down at you. He was worse than Jacob. Blood in his mouth, his face, his clothes, his vest, his legs, his arms, his head, all over basically. And then he looked at me before saying 'Thanks for watching my baby boy.' " Kenshin let out a laugh and then he winced in pain.

"Owww..." Kaoru giggled before continuing.

"He literally smacked my father and then he and my father got into a fight."

"Why?"

"Because my father was carrying him down the hall. So he smacked him, and daddy dropped him. But after that, he let them touch him. I met his mother."

"You did?" she nodded.

"She's so pretty."

"Really?" they turned their eyes to the door to see her in some pajama pants and a white beater. She had her hair up into a ponytail, and she looked cheerful.

"Thank you Kaoru. That is a very nice thing to say." Kaoru gave her a smile before Jessica went over with something in her hand. Before Kenshin could speak, she covered his mouth.

"Nuh uh. You brush first." Kenshin rolled his eyes before she sat down next to him and began to scrub his mouth thoroughly. Kenshin then spit in a cup and she kept on rinsing his mouth and brushing it over and over again until Kenshin's teeth were white. She also listerined his mouth twice. When she was done, he was dizzy as he looked into her smirking eyes. She then winked at him before putting it in the sink.

"There. Now Kaoru can give you a kiss and see." Kaoru leaned in and gave him a kiss. Then she let go.

"Mmmm... good. Real good." Kenshin gave her a soft smile before Jessica rolled in a wheel chair.

"Come on you crazy ass. We're going to see Tommy. My baby has went through all this trouble just for you these past two weeks." Kenshin nodded before they helped him into his chair. He winced as she pulled IV cords out gently and gave him a bandage. Then the two rolled him down the hall and Kenshin felt the back of his head. He screamed. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"What is it?"

"MY PONYTAIL IS GONE!" they sighed before rolling him again as he began to scream and cry through the halls.

* * *

Tommy was playing video games on his PS2 with Aoshi. They were playing a fighting game as usual, and they were just yelling out 'BOO-YAH!' and 'BAM!' Kenshin saw them there and then they paused it and turned to him. 

"Kenny! My sugar daddy!" Tommy pulled him over with an umbrella and he hugged him and planted kisses all over his forehead.

"My sugar daddy is awake! Oh you will be so happy! Boy tonight I am going to rock your-"

"That's alright Tommy." Kenshin cut him off fast.

"But I was just going to rock your-"

"I know! And I honestly don't want a man to take me. It sounds hot and all, but my ass is off limits. Sorry."

"Sure? I can hold you afterward." Tommy gave him a seductive smile and winked him before Kenshin pulled away.

"I know. It sounds beautiful babe, but not tonight. I need a bath, I need to eat. Maybe," he pulled him and then he began to whisper in his ear. Kaoru was getting upset because they sounded gay. Aoshi was just laughing and kicking his feet as he was laying in his little bed next to him. He thought it was gay and he liked when men acted like that. It just made him feel funny.

"Oh seriously?" Kenshin nodded before going back to his ear and saying a few more words.

"Deal. I promise when we get better, Thomas Simms will make you scream for more."

"Oh I can picture it babe. I can picture it." It was silent before all three men burst out laughing and dying of their stupidness.

"Oh man! That was good! But seriously, great to have you back Kenshin. Missed you a lot."

"Oh I bet you did. I heard about you guys in the hallway singing that song." Tommy and Kenshin did their handshake before Aoshi did something that made him seem like a real gay person and completely out of character. (A/N: To any gay people out there, I have nothing against gays. In fact, I have a bunch of friends and they are the coolest people. So please don't be offended.)

Aoshi put the controller down and slid his hands down his chest with a seductive smile. He then licked his lips before giving a little kiss. They began to laugh loud again and Aoshi held his stomach and kicked his feet. It was all he could do for now, since he wasn't in a good position to move too much. Kaoru and Jessica were giggling themselves.

"Good to see you too Aoshi." Aoshi nodded before they unpaused it.

"BOO-YAH!" Tommy yelled as he sent a big attack at him.

"Hah! Who the fuck said Gohan can't do nothin'?!"

"I did!" Aoshi did pressed a few buttons before he was thrown up. The two began to roll the analog sticks fast, but Aoshi was faster.

"BAM!" he yelled as he sent a spirit bomb down at him. It read 'K.O.!' and Aoshi screamed in happiness.

"Finally!" he then laid back before looking at Kaoru.

"Nurse!" Kaoru arched an eyebrow.

"Nurse I need something to drink."

"Get it yourself."

"You suppose to be my maid." he said with a sharp look.

"I'm suppose to be nothing." she said.

"Then get out."

"Nope." Aoshi rolled his eyes before looking at Jessica. She went over before grabbing him some grape juice from his little desk. He put a straw in and he began to sip as Jessica hugged him. He put his arms around her as well before saying 'Mmmm baby soft.' Tommy was shocked as Aoshi held her and turned his head to give Tommy a smile and a wink.

"Hey hey hey! Hands off my mama boy!" Jessica giggled before pulling away.

"What about Misao, playa?"

"Yeah. _Playa._" Kaoru said it sarcastic.

"Misao is out of town for the week. Who said she got to know? Isn't that right Jessica?"

"Mmmmhmmm."

"Dude, you want somebody who looks like her, then take my sister."

"Word? Where is she?" Kaoru was shocked.

"What is up with the slang Aoshi? Where's the proper language?"

"Proper my ass bitch." he spat out. Kaoru gasped and then she went to him before slamming her fist hard on his chest. He let out a yell of pain before holding his chest as she sat down next to Kenshin.

"Bitch that. _Bitch_." Aoshi then kept on whining until he looked at the door. Then his eyes locked on the beauty in front of him. She looked just like Jessica, only she was younger looking a little bit and her hair was over her shoulder. She had on some shirts and a pair of pajama pants. She looked like she was about to fall asleep. Then she saw Aoshi. Aoshi put down his juice and held his arms out to say 'Hug me' She smiled at him and she then looked down shy.

"Chantel take your ass over there and hug him." Chantel glared at her brother before going to Aoshi and giving him a hug that he held onto.

"Mmmmm sister is soft." he said before she sat down on the bed. She saw Kaoru.

"Hi. Chantel Simms."

"Kaoru Kamiya. Nice to meet you." then she looked down at Aoshi.

"And for you, you can call me Chaney. Kay, handsome?"

"Kay baby. And you can call me Yum yum."

"Yum yum... I think I like that instead of Aoshi." She kissed his forehead before holding him tightly. Aoshi looked at Kaoru before winking and sticking his tongue out. Tommy then stretched and he laid back.

"Things are back to normal. Now if Jacob was up, then it would really be a party."

* * *

R.S. :Well this chapter is done. I think I did pretty badly on it. Tell me what you think. I would so enjoy it. 


	10. The tears I shed have words and hangin' ...

R.S.: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. My father punished us for our grades by taking away the internet for over a month, and they wouldn't let me update my chapters in school. So I really do hope you guys forgive me. I wanted to update so bad, but they just weren't having.

But enough of me rambling on. I'm back and that's all that matters. Here's the chapter you guys, and once again, sorry.

* * *

_**It's always that one person**_

_**by: Rampaging Sorrow**_

_**Chapter nine: The tears I shed have words**_

_**School is wild with Principal Cemore**_

Kaoru lay in her bed, just staring at the ceiling. She didn't feel like getting ready for school just yet, so she decided to stay there and think. She then looked over at her desk. There was a picture there of her and her mother. Her mother was holding her tightly, her eyes excited as Kaoru had a big smile to match her mother's, eyes just as excited. She couldn't help but smile before getting up and looking into her closet. She began to dig through her things as she was looking for something precious.

"Aha! Here it is!" she pulled out a box before looking around. She then grabbed a flashlight and she looked around once again before opening the box in her lap. She pulled out a diary and then she held it close to her. This was a diary that had belonged to her mother. It was something that she had always wanted to read, but her mother had told her not to read until she was about seventeen.

"Well I may be sixteen... but i'm old enough anyway." she then put it down before pulling out a necklace. It was something beautiful. It had the ruby jewel of her mother's eyes, yet the light blue jewel in the middle of her father's eyes. She put it back in before pulling out some pictures of her parents. Soaked in the rain, smiling happily, doing things together, the start of their family, and up to Kaoru was where the pictures of the children ended. She put them back in before she took the diary and placed it in her dresser drawer with her underwear and her bras. She then went back into the spot and she opened a latch. It had a hole. She then put the box back into the hole before shutting it and locking it with the lock. She came out of her closet before going into her dresser drawer and looking for some black and white. Once she was done, she headed for the shower.

* * *

Kaoru was driving towards the cemetary two towns away, a place where they had lived before, a place where her mother had called "Home sweet ol' home". She then saw the cemetary entrance and she stopped there before getting out and pulling her mother's favorite type of flowers. Pink roses and amarillas. She then shivered and placed on her zip up hoodie. She had on a white shirt with a black paw in the middle and she had pajama pants that were black with white paws. She began to jog up into the cemetary and then she began to look around. She finally found her mother's grave and then she stopped and she caught her breath. 

"I always have trouble finding you mom. Everytime I remember where you are, when I get to this place, I seem to forget." she then sighed and twidled her thumbs before placing the flowers down.

"These are for you mother. I brought your favorites. I had to check because I was going to get the lilies again... but I hope you do like these. I had them pick out the prettiest." she twidled her thumbs around again. She was wondering where to start, as she had so much to tell.

"There's been so much that has happened within the past two months mother. I... honestly don't know where to start... but I do want to tell you about the people that i've met. Their... different from who I would actually hang out with." she began to tell her mother about everybody that she met and how they acted and what they looked like.

"And Tommy and Jacob call me "Taran Street's Princess. I think I like the name." she began to tell more things about them. Then she got to Kenshin.

"Kenshin Himura... he's so different from all the other boys i've liked. He's very defiant towards daddy and he went out of his way just to see me. He has red hair of fire and blood, and I don't know why, but I just like it. It seems like an odd color, but it's just so different from everybody else's hair colors. He's the only redhead in school. And his eyes... his eyes are a rich shade of amethyst as you would say, and they are so deep and they hold so much in them. But he's so different because his eyes can turn a sharp gold. It seems so weird... but I like him for it. It makes him different as I said before.

He's very sweet, and he is so kind hearted and he treats me like i'm a expensive jewel. He's always there to help me and he's been showing me how to turn away from problems and how to solve them. I think I would probably be on some kind of suspension without him. Oh now that I mention it, i've been suspended twice in the past two months. I know it isn't good, but I did use your motto. _'If they hit you, then beat their ass_' _"_ she sighed again before looking down.

"But even with all the new people i've met... It's brought so much trouble." she felt tears coming to her eyes.

"I've never ever felt pain like this before. And the sad thing is... is that some of it is my fault, I believe. Enishi came back and he was ... worse than before. He raped me... and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I felt so used, because he beat me and then I went into concussion. And now I have something called emotional stress attacks, where if I get too sad, then I can be seriously hurt or I can begin to have a seizure." she blinked some tears back.

"And Kenshin did help with the others... but the things that i'm mostly sad about are how they kept on going." she felt the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yahiko was stabbed mommy. By Enishi's little brother. And I couldn't even help him. He's still in the hospital, and he shouldn't even be there! He had nothing to do with it, and yet no matter what, he got caught in the crossfire. And he's in there... trying to work on his own... but he can't without a machine. He can't even wave at me!" she put her head in her hands before letting out her held back tears. Then she wiped them and she looked back up.

"And then there was what happened to Kenshin. Mother it was so bad. They... they just tore him apart. They beat him, stabbed him, and just sliced at him. He has so many scars that it's just so sad that he didn't deserve it. And no matter how much he says 'It wasn't your fault', I know it is because they fought Enishi for me." she then let herself get together before wiping her tears again.

"And then there was a gang war. And Tommy, Jacob, and even Aoshi got hurt. But the thing about it is, that it was so horrible. Jacob got shot twice and he's in the hospital right now still recovering. They say he's doing bad, but he'll get better. To me, I don't think he will be the same.. He's just so badly bruised. It was horrible what happened to him as well. The others didn't get hurt too bad. Tommy got shot in the leg, Aoshi got a few stabs, but we're mostly worried for Jacob. He's the oldest and they've already lost a son due to violence. I don't think their mother can take another loss.

She's kind of like you, but she'll never be just like you. You always will have something... that other mothers will not."

Kaoru wiped her tears again before just breaking down even more than she did before.

"I need you so badly mother! It's just not the same! I need that motherly figure in my life! Genia can't do it all, she has to live her own life! And I feel awful because Kenshin lost his mother as well, but he probably didn't have the same connection that I had with you! You were my best friend, you were my first friend, you were everything to me, and now your gone and nobody can replace what you left! Nobody can replace all the things you did! Nobody can replace that glow that you left! Nobody can replace you! Nobody can replace Annalise Loire Kamiya!"

Kaoru began to sob and then she felt two arms come around her and pull her to a warm chest. She saw red hair and then she clung to him tightly and she began to sob into his chest.

"Kenshin..." Kenshin sighed before he held her tightly and rested his head onto hers as she cried in his chest. He began to rub her back.

"Kaoru... don't shed anymore tears."

"But you don't understand! She was my best friend and my mother! Who can replace her Kenshin! Who!"

"Nobody can replace your mother. Nobody can, and nobody ever will... but is this truly what you mother wants? To see you here, crying and depressed?"

"No..." Kaoru looked down as Kenshin looked up.

"Then do what she wants. I can tell by the way you carry yourself, that your mother was a very very good person who loved you guys very much. She she probably wants the best for you all. But crying like this will make your mother sad because you still are hurting for her... when all she wants is for you all to be happy and live your lives to the fullest." he sighed as she kept on crying softly into his chest.

"I remember when I was younger... and my mother was taking care of me. We both had the flu, yet she got up from bed everyday to nurse me back to health while just letting herself get sicker. I always told her to go away and to get better herself, and that I didn't need her to take care of me. But she told me something that I will never forget.

'_I take care of you because I love you. And if I was gone, then you would miss the caring that I do for you. So cherish these days, because soon you might not have it_.'

I didn't understand what she meant by it before, but now I do. It's basically saying 'Love what you have because you will never know when it's going to go.' I didn't really take it seriously, but you did. And even though I don't really understand all these tears, I know that the connection between you and your mother is something that is truly only for mother and daughter and that is meant for nobody else to understand. So at least try to make her happy by keeping yourself together and showing that you are the strong daugther that she knows." Kaoru's tears had stopped and then Kenshin let go of her before opening his jacket and pulling out some flowers.

"I never really introduced myself to you. My name is Kenshin Himura, and you have a daughter with a heart of gold. I think I would be dead right now if it wasn't for her, so i'm saying thanks to you, because everytime I talk to your husband, he tells me how much Kaoru is like you." he placed the flowers down before looking at Kaoru and then at the sky.

"My mother was just like you... and I think its mothers like you and my own, that truly make people's hearts good." He then said a small prayer before beginning to walk away. Kaoru looked down at the grave with a soft smile before wiping her tears.

"I have to go now mother... but I will be back soon. But until then, I hope you are safe and that god is protecting you." she said a small prayer as well before taking off one of her rings and placing it in the dirt. She then turned and she went off to catch up to Kenshin. Kenshin took his thumb and then he wiped her tears before they kept on walking out the cemetary arm in arm.

* * *

_A week and a half later..._

* * *

Kaoru was once again driving back to the cemetary. In her hand she had paper that she was going to place down as a note to her mother. She was with her father and her siblings, but they were in his car. They parked up before walking up to the cemetary together. Kaoru was happy because in that week, Yahiko was able to move his upper body. With the proper help, Yahiko was moving and Shinji was able to at least take him from the hospital for a few hours. Yahiko was back to the energetic child that he use to, and the first thing he did was hug Tommy and thank him for coming by almost every day and making him feel better. 

"Daddy are we going to see mommy?" Yahiko asked as he held onto his father's hand. Shinji looked down at him and he smiled.

"We're going to see mommy. But not in body. In spirit."

"Spirit? Why is that?" Yahiko looked up at him with wondering eyes. Shinji smiled at his son.

"Because mommy can't be here right now, so when we talk to her, you won't be able to see her. Do you understand Yahiko?" he nodded.

"It's okay." he finally said before they let out a small giggle. When they reached her grave site, they paled. Shinji picked up Yahiko and he put him on his shoulder, his eyes away from the scene.

"Daddy? Is there something bad?"

"No Yahiko." Aoshi said to him. Tara took Yahiko before they looked at the site. The grave was literally cracked in two and the ground looked dug up and messy and her flowers were in broken petals. The ring was gone as well. Kaoru clenched her fists together as she looked down and felt the tears coming into her eyes. She felt Shuichi pull her into a hug before she began to cry softly. Shinji was raged.

"What kind of sickness is this! The woman is dead for godssake, do people have remorse!" Kaoru began to cry louder. Yahiko then jumped down before looking at it. He was at loss of words.

"... What happened?"

"Somebody was grave robbing." Shinji said.

"Grave robbing?"

"It's when they take some very important stuff. They came here and they took something from mommy." Aoshi looked down at Yahiko as he just looked at everything and taking it in.

"Is mommy going to be hurt?"

"Yes Yahiko. Mommy is going to be very hurt." Yahiko then had a sad look on his face as he looked on.

"Poor mommy. She can't protect her important things. Is it because she's in spirit daddy?" Shinji picked up Yahiko before giving him a sad smile and nodding.

"Yes. It's because she's in spirit."

* * *

Kaoru, Aoshi, and Tara walked up to the building, very very angry. Tara split from them with a 'see you later on' and then Aoshi and Kaoru had to split. Kaoru slammed her locker shut before kicking it hard. She left a dent. She then went to her door and she opened it harshly and she slammed it shut before going to her seat and dropping down in it. The teacher and the students looked at her like she had two heads. 

"I'm not interrupting anything! Go on with the damn lesson!" they gasped at her words before she got tired of them staring at her. She went down the steps to the classroom phone and she picked it up.

"Hi can I get the principal? Thanks." she waited for a few minutes before she heard a deep voice.

"Yo Cemore. Can I come up there please? I want to talk about some old times... yeah. Thanks pal." she hung it up before going and grabbing her bookbag.

"Mrs. Kamiya please take a seat."

"_Kaoru Kamiya please report to the principal's office._" she looked at the teacher.

"Ooo. Shut up." she said and they gasped again as she left the room. She headed down the hall and up the steps to his office. She went in and then she sat and put her feet up.

"What's going down Cemore?"

* * *

Kaoru sighed as he was talking to her. 

"Kaoru you know i'm telling the truth. Don't fight anybody for this. Just let authorities handle this."

"Nah fuck that shit Cemore! How the fuck can you do that to a woman's grave! She's dead for fucking sake that's bullshit!"

"Kaoru." she looked into his eyes before sitting down.

"But still Cemore that is the most fucked up thing you can do. It's like they hurt my pride, because I couldn't stop it."

"And I know it's fucked up." she looked at him.

"But you can't just let your pride get in the way of this. This has nothing to do with it. If you do fight, then fight for your family, at least." Kaoru looked down as she let out a sigh. Cemore put his hand on her head before she looked up into his eyes. A light brown met a light blue in understanding. Kaoru then saw him smile and she gave him a soft smile herself before shifting herself slightly. He then let go before opening his desk and pulling out his cell phone. He then called up the chinese store.

"Hi can I order some things? Thanks." he put his hand over it before asking her a question.

"What do you want this time my little bad ass?" Kaoru couldn't help but laugh as he stuck his tongue out like a mischevious little kid.

* * *

Kaoru laughed as he slurped up some noodes. They were just eating up and listening to Kaoru's type of music. 

"Yo Kao."

"What's on ya mind Cemore?"

"I say tomorrow we go and we do this all over again at seventh period. Yo in badass?"

"Yeeeeeaaaaahhh boy." the two shared a laugh.

"Yo Cemore pass me some chicken."

"Pass me some fries then."

"Then pass me some General Tso chicken."

"Then pass me some Beef n' Broccoli." the two then began to laugh as the slid things across the desk. Kaoru began to choke and she then dropped. Cemore stopped laughing and he looked over.

"Yo Kao! You okay!" he saw her sit up and the two said 'aaaaaaah!' before laughing it up. Kaoru then pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and Cemore gave her a playful push.

"Got me worried as hell about my favorite student."

"Yo Cemore put these in the school fridge. I wanna let you do something with me for a quick min."

* * *

Kaoru had changed into a baggy pair of jeans and a tight white shirt. She had Cemore unbutton his shirt and she gave him a hat and put it sideways. She also gave him a baggy chain and she made him sag his dress pants. They were in a music booth in the music room. 

"Yo what are we doing?" he asked her as she had one of her friends just set everything up.

"We're gonna freestyle. And we're just going let things flow. Kay?" Cemore nodded and then he rolled up his sleeves.

"Yeah yeah. Just like that. Loosen up. This is how I let some problems go. Since I love music so much, one of my friends taught me how to do this. But it just has to make a lot of sense. Kay? You should know how to do this. Hit it Katyli!" then he heard the music come on into the studio and he gulped in nervousness.

"I'll start it off. Okay? It can be stupid, funny, real, whatever. Just make sense. Like this." she put her hand up as if to say 'start recording' Cemore saw Kaoru just start to unwind and soon he knew what to do. Katyli just got bored and she left.

"_My mother dying in my arms put a lot on my head_

_Sleeping in my bed knowing now that same woman is dead_

_Couldn't bare the fact she was away from my eyes_

_Laying in a long box, her eyes blank, my heart cried_

_From the day that she died 'till the day I was nine_

_I was rebelling hard, my mind full of crimes_

_I couldn't give a fuck about what the world said_

_Because whatever they said, couldn't help bring back the dead_

_But now I realized, that I can't do it all_

_So i'm just gonna kick back and let my man take over. C.U. Start that ball!_"

Cemore just jumped in as he knew what she was doing.

"_Yo, my name Cemore Ustrajiva_

_Yeah, and I'm from da place called Romania_

_Okay-I'm hottest thing around_

_**Kaoru**: For real?_

_Yeah girl_

_I'm just like the Neptune sound_."

The two began to laugh before he continued.

"_It took me a while to get to where I am_

_The drugs, the money, the people, the scams._

_See I lost my parents when I was four years old_

_My whole idea of life changed, my mind forever cold_

_I knew that they had looked at me was differently_

_The pain in my heart when they glared, it hurt me_

_It wasn't my fault they were shot down in the dark_

_But the way I saw them drop, it made my heart stop_

_Lord only knows what they did to die_

_But sadly, I wouldn't know, seeing as how much I cried_

_I came to the U.S. Hoping for some more_

_Thinking about the new things that I would explore_

_Chillin with family, hoping that I would soar_

_But my cousin was a gang banger, the other was a whore_

_I got mixed into it all, and soon I was selling drugs_

_Making money by running crack through the underground_

_Getting locked up every other week for a bad beat down_

_I sat down one night and I asked myself 'why?_

_Is this the life I want to live, or do I just want to die?'_

_After being in a shoot out and getting caught in the chest_

_I finally knew that this stupid drug shit had to rest_

_So I ran away from that life_

_And I changed my name from Kalits to Cemore_

_My whole past gone, my future forever unknown_

_I went to school again, I decided that I needed to begin_

_I got my degrees, I went into teaching_

_But that shit wasn't for me, It was too... boring_

_So I turned out becoming a principal_

_And here I am now, telling you the chapters_

_And I give it back to my badass to start it up more_."

"_Yo you never thought the two maniacs would clash in the booth_

_Never ever think student and principal could shoot_

_Didn't really think about why we're doing what we do_

_But it's all about... you._

_**Cemore**:Nah it's about you_

_**Kaoru**: Stop playin' son it's about you_

_**Cemore**:No about me_

_**Kaoru**:No about you_

_**Cemore**:If you say so..._

_**Kaoru**:... oh damn._" the two began to laugh before Cemore hugged up on Kaoru and the two put up sings.

"_**Cemore**: Kendjis Ave!_"

"_**Kaoru**: Taran Street's Princess!_" they left and then they shut it off before pulling the CD out. Then Kaoru turned and she hugged him tight.

"Oh why didn't you tell me your whole background Cemore?"

"Because, you never asked badass." he tapped her nose lightly before they just went wandering the halls and joking around. They had passed by her room and Kaoru saw Cemore run by and he did a flip and he landed hard on his back. Kaoru began to laugh as she went into the doorway and she held her stomach as she bent forward and put her hand out. They saw as she pulled him up.

"Gosh. You can't land?"

"Shut up Kamiya." she laughed again before they walked off. They didn't really question the whole thing, they just left it alone.

* * *

"Yo Cemore." 

"What you need?" they were eating Chinese once again. Kaoru was sipping on her soda. Then she dipped her chicken in some sauce.

"Can I call you your real name? All the other teachers call you "Cemore" and I want a name to call you that nobody else has. So can I call you Kalits?" Cemore saw the puppy dog look in her eyes.

"Please?" Cemore then smiled at her and he nodded, his light brown eyes cheerful.

"Sure. You can call me Kalits, and I can call you 'Sitret' "

"Sitret? What does that mean?"

"It's some video game on my computer." the two then began to laugh and the bell rang.

"Let's save this for later. We bought so much." they put everything away before Kaoru changed back into her regular clothing.

"See you later Kalits."

"Sitret." the two then began to laugh again as she went down the hall and to her next class.

* * *

"Kaoru Kamiya get your butt out here right now!" Kaoru turned as she saw Cemore(or Kalits) standing in the doorway. She went outside and he shut the door and looked at her. He was mad. 

"Kaoru what did I say to you earlier? Huh? What did I say?"

"You said to not fight over pride, and just to fight over family honor."

"So why did you go and beat that boy into the ground?"

"Did you even hear what he said?"

"No, what did he say." Kalits really wanted to hear.

"He said 'Haha! They messed up that grave place! Must have really didsomething bad to the kids next door, huh?' And I just snapped. I'm sorry. I tried. But the way he said 'That grave' really ticked me off becaust 'That grave' is my mother's."

Cemore sighed before looking down at her apologetic face.

"That's not going to work on me. You have to control yourself, okay? Please just ignore every other person in this school and do what YOU have to do. Don't let nobody else change your mind. Make me **happier. **Okay?" she nodded with a soft smile before he returned it and she shook his hand.

"Bye _dad_." he laughed before she went back into the room. He put his finger up and he moved it as to say 'you know what to do'. Kaoru pulled her hair behind her ear with a beautiful smile before nodding to him as he went off.

* * *

Kaoru sat at lunch, reading her mother's journal. She had wanted to start fast, so she had decided to just read it in her car as she had her feet up and her hair pulled back from her eyes. She was mostly surprised, as the diary was since she was sixteen years old. 

"So then there must be more... because it stopped the day before she died." she looked at the back and then she nodded.

"Yup. There's more." she went back and then she began to read from where she had stopped. The way her mother wrote, was truthful, and as her lunch period ended, she had one small part that she loved.

_Even though singing is my passion, I have to keep going. Because, what if singing fails, then what will I do? Will I not do anything? No, I must do something. Which is why I am going to keep going, because even if singing doesn't work out, I will have something to do with my life. Even if that means I have to work for somebody else._

* * *

Kenshin was walking into the building. He was in the hospital for the first half of the day because he had to get his weekly checkup on all his injuries. He entered the building and then he saw the principal wandering the halls with the most confused look he had ever seen on any adult. He went up to him and then the principal jumped in shock. 

"Oh! Kenshin. How are you feeling? Any better?" Kenshin nodded with a smile.

"Great. Have any mental problems?" Kenshin shook his head.

"Even better!" Kenshin couldn't help but laugh. Then the principal heard a loud 'SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET THE FUCK OUT MY FACE!' They both turned to the door to see Kaoru being pushed out and Kaoru was rolling up her sleeves, ready to fight.

"What are you feeling froggy bitch! You feeling froggy! Because i'm ready to fight and fuck a bitch up! So you come and show your fucking face to mine so both could feel froggy and fight!" Kalits sighed before he and Kenshin grabbed Kaoru and carried her down the hall. Kalits put his hand over her mouth.

* * *

"Kaoru Kamiya sit here for the rest of the time and you chill out. This instant." Kaoru 'hmphed' before sitting at the window. Kenshin was sipping on some nice warm tea in his mug as he sat there by the computer. They were in a classroom. He went and he checked his mail. Then he let out a yell. 

"Oh my fucking god! Yo I can't believe it!" Kaoru turned her head.

"What! What!"

"He's out! He's fucking out!"

"Who!"

"Hiroshi and Enishi! Yo what the fuck is this! They said without bail!" Kaoru went over and she began to read the e-mail. She was mad as hell just like Kenshin.

"Man this is something else boy." Kaoru felt like crying.

"So then we did everything for nothing."

* * *

Kaoru was laying in Kenshin's bed and she was reading her mother's diary. Nobody was home at her house, and she was on suspension from the basketball team because of what she had said in the hallway at school. Yahiko was laying next to her and he was sleeping with his machine. She was on her stomach and she couldn't stop. Her mother had so many deep and secret things, that she didn't want to stop reading because she was so interesting. She turned the page and went to another entry. Then she began to rub Yahiko's back. He let out a sigh and then he opened a sleepy ruby eye to look into her light blue ones. Kenshin came into the room in some pajama pants and he laid down on the bed before turning on his side and beginning to think. 

"What are you reading Kaoru?"

"Nothing really. It was something of my mother's belonging."

"Oh." Kenshin then looked over Kaoru's shoulder to Yahiko.

"Hey Yahiko."

"Hi." Yahiko then began to crawl across the bed. Kenshin picked him up and then he rested him on his chest before the two shut their eyes and fell asleep. Kaoru couldn't help but smile and then she went back to reading. She couldn't help but feel tears.

_September 28th_

_**Dear Luina,**_

_Today isn't such a great day. I don't think i've ever felt more tears then what I felt for today's events. It happened so fast, that I couldn't even say a word. That's why I haven't written in so long. I was in this hospital._

_Me and my big brother were driving through the countryside. It's snowing over here, suprising I know, and the woods paths are so beautiful. I took pictures and we stopped the car millions of times already to just watch as some animals went by, the different people wandering around, it sounds a little boring to other people. But the reason that it was so special to me was because it was my big brother. I've always spent time with him, and today it just feels so special because we both love snow so much and we play in it all the time._

_Marcus... Marcus is so good to me. Marcus has always been there for me... when my parents were not. I love him so much. But I don't know if i'll ever see him again. Back to telling you what happened._

_We were driving and admiring everything, and as soon as we exited the woods path, a car came straight for us. It must have been going over a hundred miles per hour, because it wasn't stopping one bit. We tried to turn and go back, but as soon as we turned, the car just hit us so hard, that we flipped in the air twice and we landed hard on the top. I could move, so Marcus pushed me out of the car. Then as I was pulling him out of the car, the car came down on his leg, and his leg was crushed in the car. As the fire department came, and the ambulance came, the car began to grow on fire, and they had to pull him fast. He was in so much pain, that I could see the tears coming into his eyes. I knew that my arm was broken and I had some kind of head injury, but I also needed to see if he was alive. As soon as I saw, I had passed out._

_When I had woke up... something bad had happened and Marcus was screaming. They had to amputate his leg, and he didn't want it and he said he would rather die. But they had to take it off. I felt so bad, because my brother was crying his heart out. And all he could do was hug me tight and cry into my shoulder and cry how his whole life was over. How he couldn't even play as much sports as he use to. How everything was different for him now, and all I can do is cry, because Marcus doesn't want to even speak anymore. And I don't give a damn about anybody else. The sad thing is he won't even... talk to me._

_Yours truly,_

_Annalise Loire_

* * *

R.S.:I know it must have ended weird, but you'll see in the next chapter how this all fits in. It's going to be weird in the next chapter, because you'll think one thing, and then it'll turn to something else.  



	11. Author's Note: I'm truly Sorry

R.S.: Hey guys!

It's been such a long time since I've been on this thing. Too long I think. I really feel awful as a writer because I didn't finish what I started. I also feel awful because you guys, the fans, must have been waiting for such a long time. But a lot of things have happened since February, and I wasn't able to do anything for so long.

My grades began to fall apart in school because of my attitude and the way the teachers treated us. Everybody in our class had an attitude, so the teachers didn't like it and penalized us for it. I have the worst attitude in the world, and that's what made them jump on me and a few others the most. They wanted to break it, but they couldn't.

I was written up three times in two days. I screamed at my Math teacher, walked out of my Science class, and I cursed at my Spanish teacher and told her to "Shut the fuck up." I was suspended for that. So after that they kept a close watch on me. Everything I did, they jumped on me for it.

My family was falling apart and pulling themselves back together numerous times. I was ready to run away at one point. And I tried to run away on three occasions. My mother cried to me one day about how I was ruining myself and that made me cry as well because I hate to see her cry. It makes me feel like a murderer. And then after that my mother didn't trust me, making me more rebellious because it was their fault that she didn't trust me.

So I rebelled hard against school along with half of my class. We rebelled, threw things, and we decided to take control of the hallway. The whole school of choice did. Ron Brown began to rise back up from December and we just did things that made the other schools of choice look like garbage. We were the baddest and the smartest at the same time.

But I got tired of them talking, so I calmed down. We all did. We wanted to graduate. So we turned back into the class from seventh grade. Smart, and very powerful with the academics. I made up for everything and I got A's and B's. On my GEPA (Grade Eight Proficiency Assessment) I got Advanced Proficient in Math. My scores were great and they all said that I was indeed smart. Teachers turned their heads once I was done and they were very impressed. I was the child from seventh grade again. The good one with no problems who loved to smile.

But then My dog Alex became very sick and ill. He was blind, but he was still energetic in the beginning of it. Then he just became dull and he didn't do anything. But oh well, he's sad right? I always tried to make him feel better and I always tried to make him bark happily or wag his tail. Even my cheerfulness didn't work on him. And he just got sicker and sicker.

Alexander died the day before I graduated. They put him to sleep.

I… I've never felt something like that before. What I felt really broke my heart. I sobbed in my classes and I broke down. I really crashed, and that was something that I've never did before. They had never saw me that way, just pouring my eyes out. You might say "Oh it's just a dumb dog." But it's not. I've grown up with this dog. Since I was little, I've grown up with this dog since I was just a baby. We've done all the adventerous things that I've done together. We use to sleep on the couch together, eat together, even drink our water at the same time. We did everything. And when he died, it was like I lost my brother or something. I was really heartbroken and I was depressed. But I have to thank all my friends, they really took care of me that day.

But with all that's happened, I'm happy to say that I've graduated with flying colors. I came back up from my down and I made it. I feel happy to know that I did. But now I just gotta get ready for High School. Oh boy.

With all that said, I'm happy to say that I've started back. I'm going to post a chapter. So get ready! I'm coming back!

Truly Sorry,

Rampaging Sorrow


	12. It's my birthday

Hey everybody! Today is July 2nd, and it's my birthday! (Cheers and begins to party)

I have just turned fourteen, signaling that it's another year, and another time to start over. I really feel that I can change with everything that has happened.

I still have some emotional things to deal with, but I should hopefully be alright. I know I can make it. I have been talking and getting help, but some of it isn't really working, so I guess I'm going to just deal with it on my own. It's just kind hard to go and not see my dog. They cremated him, and that just really scares me as well. It makes me scared because I look at it, and I just feel like dirt. But I have to be strong. He would want me to.

I also want to be the best person I can be. Which is why im almost done with the chapter. I've been really good and I've been helping myself get back together. I don't want anybody giving me pity. It makes me feel sad.

Now that that's done, I wanna shout out thanks to everybody who read my note and answered me back. I mostly want to thank Brat-Bitch for what she wrote. It really made me feel a lot better. Honest to god.

Happy birthday to all the people born on July 2 and im gonna go and shop with some friends! And once again I'm sorry I haven't updated, but it's almost here! I had to change my ideas to not make myself confused.

Love always,

Rampaging Sorrow


	13. There's somethign I don't understand

**R.S.:** Hey hey hey again. This is the chapter that's gonna be a really weird one. Kaoru totally changes. And Kenshin just lets out everything about his past.

P.S.: I'm sorry, but I had to change it up a bit to make it fit what came into my mind. Please don't be mad. Oh yeah. And there is some drug reference in this.

_****_

_**It's always that one person**_

**_By: Rampaging Sorrow_**

_**Chapter Ten: There's something that I don't understand**_

_**Why can't I be like you?**_

_**PART ONE**_

Lost... that's all that could describe what Kaoru Kamiya was. She sat down at her desk in her bedroom with a cup of hot chocolate and a gigantic piece of cheesecake. She had her mother's diary on the desk. She had started from the first page, and she couldn't understand what her mother was trying to say in most of the entries. The one that puzzled her the most was the one that she had stopped on.

_Dear Luina,_

_I don't know why I'm feeling like this. I've never felt like this before. Nor have I ever just been so attracted to one thing. I'll start from where it all happened._

_I woke up this morning today and I went to school. I had a basketball game after school. In the middle of the game, a girl pushed me and I made the lay-up... only to fall into the bleachers. I got up, but my whole lip was sliced. It was a huge gap. It didn't hurt all that much, but the way it looked, people thought it was painful enough to cry. I tried to get some of it up by licking my lips. When I did... I felt something different. I don't know what happened, but it just felt so... good. _

_They had taken me to the hospital after we won the game and they stitched my lip up, but I could still taste the blood on my tongue. The taste was so exotic to my mouth and so foreign to my senses. It was driving me nuts. I don't know what's going on. At all. I feel fine, but I can tell that I'm freaking out. Is it because I've been cutting myself lately? Or is it because I've had enough of regular soft drinks?_

_I cut myself after the game, and I felt so much better after I did. The stress was gone and then I heard my door knock so I put my mouth on it and began to suck. I told them to go away, but they opened it and I pulled down my black sleeve and picked up my cup of red juice. Oh how good the lord is to me. If it wasn't for that juice, I'd be in a psychotic home. But it was my Uncle telling me to come down for dinner. I nodded pretending to sip on my juice. _

_Once he was gone, I pulled it back up and saw the blood was still falling. I wiped it away and I felt so wild and crazy. I felt like I was turning Goth. I'm not saying that's how they act, but I've heard stories and it really freaked me out. Yet today, it all went out the window. I taped my arm up and made sure it wouldn't turn red, but to no use. They found out that I had cut myself, and that night they tied me down._

_Am I turning into something freakish? I mean blood is iron after all._

Kaoru didn't understand what she meant. She had finished it right there. What was her mother trying to say? That she liked iron, or something? It had her so confused. And the entry before it was about her walking somewhere. She didn't know what place her mother was talking about, it had her so confused. It made her feel like she didn't understand her own flesh and blood. And Kaoru Kamiya didn't like that all. Not one bit. Kaoru laid her head down on the desk and pulled her black hair on her other shoulder so she wouldn't get any in the cheesecake. She began to think about the last sentence before she shut her light blue eyes and fell asleep.

_

* * *

Darkness... _

_One light shone down in one spot..._

_Statues all around, a weird sanctuary... chills running down her spine_

_Her light ruby eyes were excited as she walked towards a big pool. The pool being red. She looked around before stripping down. Her bare body got small goose bumps. The area was very dark. She was relaxed before she began taking steps. Her clothes were on the side and placed away neatly. She took slow steps as she was going lower into the water. Somebody was on the other side waiting for her. Light blue-gray eyes, black hair spiked and slightly wet. His smile was one of excitement and lust. As she went lower she looked to the side out the window. As the moon began to go into the eclipse, she took in some air and vanished from sight._

"_**Your world is my world**_

_**Your thoughts rest within my soul**_

_**You drive me wild through the night...**_

_**Because you open the demonic doors...**"_

Kaoru opened her eyes and jumped up with a start. Her forehead was wet with sweat. She got up from the desk and she felt her heartbeat. It was beating wildly. She leaned against the wall and she looked up at the sky. The moon was shining brightly... but then she saw something she would have never thought to see. There was a red lining around the moon. Just like in the dream. And it was freaking her the hell out. She sank down to the floor, and she screamed.

* * *

Kenshin was whistling as he walked down the street. The clouds were pouring rain. His umbrella was above his head. He was in a cheerful mood today, and nothing was going wrong. The Enishi case had been looked over, and Enishi was back in bars, just as they wanted it. He yawned before rubbing his eye. He was heading towards Kaoru's house to tell her, but then he stopped as he looked in the street. Somebody was lying in the street. The person had tight black jeans and a gray hoodie. Kenshin crossed the street to get a better closer look at the person. The person had raven hair and eyes were shut. Kenshin saw a car speeding towards the person and then he saw the necklace on the person's neck. He instantly knew who it was. 

"Kaoru!" he ran into the street with his fast speed and then he made the car stop before it could ever reach her. The car braked hard and he heard the curses.

"Hey what the fuck you punk ass bitch!"

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up! Somebody is lying in the street! You was gonna run her over!" Kenshin didn't mean to talk with some slang, but it just came out.

"Oh well if she die it ain't on my head!" He got back into his car and drove off. Kenshin picked up a rock and threw it right into his back shield. As soon as it broke, he picked her up and he ran off. He just abandoned his umbrella right there.

"Don't(pant)-worry Kaoru! You'll be okay!" Kenshin kept on running until he found his car. It had been parked down the street. He pressed a button and he put Kaoru in his car. He laid his passenger seat back all the way and then he drove off. He kept on checking Kaoru's pulse. It was faint and she wasn't breathing all that much. He was speeding like a wild man and then he turned the corner hard. His car kinda skidded, but he drove off fast and then he arrived at the hospital. He picked her up and then he carried her to the desk. He began to scream out for help. The person sitting there tried to calm him down, but it wasn't working.

"Somebody help me! She's been hurt and I found her in the street! I don't know if she's dead or alive!" that picked up a doctor's attention and Kenshin knew it would. They carried her down the hall and then they put her on a bed. They told Kenshin to step out and he sat down and grabbed a towel that was handed to him. He pulled off his shirt and his pants and he began to change into some pants that they had given him. He was drying his hair and his upper body. Then he pulled out his slightly damp phone from his wet pants pocket and he pulled out his phone. They had led him to a waiting room.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Iie."

"Come again?"

"I meant no. I'm sorry." she nodded before she just sat there with him. Kenshin called Shuichi since he couldn't get a hang of Aoshi, so all he could do was get him. Shuichi didn't like to hear him too much, but if he called it must be important.

"_Nani desu ka? And it better be important._" Kenshin's english went right out the window and all he was speaking was pure japanese. The nurse couldn't understand him at all and then he heard the person go 'I'm on my way.' Kenshin hung up and then he put his head in his hands and he gripped his hair.

"Shimatta." he said to himself.

"Sir are you alright?" Kenshin nodded before he began to freak out.( means japanese.)

"What if she's dead man! Who did this to her? Oh man I am so screwed. Her father's going to kill me!"

"Sir please calm down!" The nurse then went to find somebody who spoke japanese. She found a patient who did so and then she asked him to come and help. He had a broken his leg. The nurse rolled him over.

"Tell him to please calm down Michiri." the patient nodded. Kenshin wasn't listening as she said it calm so she had to say it loud.

"Ochitsuite!(Calm down)" Kenshin looked at her before she asked him if he understood.

"Wakarimasu-ka?(You understand?)"

"H-Hai." She then asked what happened and Kenshin began to explain to her. He was trying to be calm, but he couldn't.

"He said that he found his girlfriend lying in the street freezing cold. He doesn't know what happened. He said he was just walking down the street and then some car drove by as he was crying out for help and then he stopped another person. They had some argument and he broke his back shield and then he ran to his car and he drove here."

"Ask him if he's sure he doesn't want anything." she asked him and Kenshin asked for a big bottle of soda.

"Alright. I'll be right back. Thanks for your help." he rolled her away and Kenshin told her bye. Kenshin then sat there and he finally called Aoshi. Aoshi was with Shuichi and they said they would be there soon. Kenshin then sat there and he began to freak out in his head. He slowly put his head down and he began to think and curse at himself. The doctors had been in there for long and Kenshin's mind was flipping and doing somersaults. He wasn't in the right state of mind. He felt somebody put their hands on him trying to pull him up.

"Te-o-dokete-yo!(Take your hands off!)" he glared at the person. He couldn't see straight. But it was Aoshi. Aoshi then saw his brother come and try to calm him down. But Kenshin wasn't listening. He was apologizing for everything he had ever done. He was hoping for Kaoru to be alright. Aoshi tried to talk to him as he sat down and put his hands over his head. He was screaming and then Shuichi tried.

"Hottoite-kure-yo!(Leave me alone!)" Shuichi didn't want to and he kept on trying.

"Shitsukoi!(Stop it!)" Kenshin cried out before Shuichi threw him into his chair.

"You ain't nothin but a punk."

"Leave him alone Shuichi." Aoshi said. Kenshin began to stop and he was getting mad. Aoshi saw Shuichi raging as he and Kenshin began to blast each other. They were fighting.

"Dame-dayo!" Aoshi told his brother, but Shuichi pushed him aside.

"You just a punk who don't know nothin! You cryin over this! Suck it up man!"

"You don't know a goddamn thing!" Kenshin's eyes were gold now.

"I had to sit here and watch my mother go through this!" Shuichi pushed him and he stumbled back into the table that was in the area. The table broke and Kenshin fell with it. He sat there in pain and he just winced at it.

"I had to watch my mother come here everytime she was sick or she just dropped to the goddamn floor! I watched all that shit happen before MY eyes! Before my eyes I had to watch her lay there and fall and come back to us like nothing happened! This is child's play and you shouldn't be sitting her bitchin' and makin some noise for this! You're nothing but a damn punk!"

"You don't know shit!"

"You're just some tough guy who thinks he's from the hood!"

"Usotsuki!(Liar!)" Kenshin said, but Shuichi kept on going.

"You need to open your eyes boy and look at everything! If you cry for every person who gets found like this, then you're one lost motherfucker. You need to be a fuckin man!"

"I WATCHED HER DIE DAMMIT!" they looked at him as he looked at the floor.

"I watched my mother die! I watched her come to a damn hospital! I've seen it all!" he got up and he looked into his eyes.

"I had to watch her day after day after day after day! I watched her as a little boy with nothing else to hold on to! I sat there by her fucking bed and watched her die! I could feel her soul leaving and as a little boy I thought I could catch it! But it couldn't! I couldn't catch it in time! And she died with her eyes open dammit! I had hugged her and she died holding me! She was telling me to take care of my family and help out my father! And then she died! She died right there! You don't know nothing about me! You never saw some shit like what I've seen! Ever!

I saw my goddamn homeboy be shot in the street! Dead! Never ever got back up! Ever! They shot him and that was it! He was done for! Homeboy had a wife and kids! I was twelve when I saw that! He was like the father that I never had! He brought me up and I watched them shoot him fifteen times! He caught it in his arms, legs, and his chest! He was gone and no matter how much I pushed him in the street, he was dead! His groceries and his toy for his son was just as well shot up and it mixed with his blood on the street. They got him and he was the wrong damn person! But they don't give a fuck over there! As long as they step up to their pride!" he punched the wall.

"Do you know what it's like to be tied up and watch your best friend get raped? They fuckin' drugged us and I sat there in horror and tears as they fucked me up till I couldn't breathe, and then they raped her. Used her like she was some toy. And when I got out I shot all six of them! Shot em' to paralyze em. And now that I look back, I was tryin to do the same shit!" he punched it again.

"I was with that shit! I was with some shit like that! I stood there and watched them look this punk down and fuck him up on the damn sidewalk at midnight! They broke his arm and he and I were never friends again. He looked me like I was a fuckin criminal and they locked my ass up for three months for it! See this!" he put his arm out and then he showed his number.

"I'm branded! They branded me in there and they gave me my goddamn name! And that was how I met Jacob and got into all this shit! I shot five people and I watched four of my home boys be locked up for life. LIFE. They don't even know if Parole is coming. And they wouldn't let me go back. They made up a lie and said it wasn't me while it was me." he sank down into the floor again and he held back his anger and his tears that were ready to flow.

"I'm supposed to be dead." they looked down at him. He looked like he had been hit with something powerful and it had put him down.

"I was supposed to die five years ago when I was thirteen. I'm supposed to be lying in a damn box in the ground. But i'm not, and he lost his damn sight. My cousin gave his sight for me and now he can't even live his life the way he wanted it. He's blind because he took that shit to his eye to save me. So when I see Kaoru like that, how can I not shed my fucking anger? I don't want to lose her. She's the first damn person to accept me for who I am since I've accepted myself. I love Kaoru and I need her. After all the things I've lost… It hurts because I watch it happen and I can't stop it. You might not understand, but Kaoru is my light." Shuichi was disgusted.

"You make me sick." and with that he gave Aoshi his keys and was gone. Kenshin just sat there in his own thoughts and Aoshi soon sat down and pulled Kenshin into a chair.

"Ignore Shuichi. He's just trying to pull somebody down with him."

"Yeah, well he should be happy. He just did."

_

* * *

Dear Luina, _

_I don't understand why I have these dreams. These dreams are really starting to scare me more than anything. I feel like i'm going to have to do something about it. If I tell somebody, they might think i'm crazy. So I guess i'll tell you since you are the only person I can truly trust._

_Me and Shinji have taken our relationship way further than before. I mean we're not just kissing and touching on each other anymore. We're doing other things. Like having sex. I was shocked at myself at first, but the way he makes me feel is so good. It's like a drug and I didn't think I would need it, but now that he's done this to me at least twice, I want it more and more._

_I've always been the exotic one, Shinji would tell me. I've done things in the dark that you wouldn't think of me to do. But it's just between me and him, so there's nothing wrong, right? Car, ground, pool, couch, counter, table, chair, it doesn't matter as long as we have fun. I remember that we had broken his bed, and that was when we were exposed. After that, I've been getting threats and I've been fighting a lot. I went back to cutting, because it relieve stress. Shinji tried to tell me that it will be alright, but I'm scared. And these dreams show me dying or getting kidnapped. His parents are really threatening me. _

_I'm really scared,_

_Annalise Loire_

* * *

Kaoru was in the hospital as she was being treated. They had found out that Kaoru was hurting herself and she had passed out in the streets from another drug overdose. Her father was mostly upset, and Kaoru just looked away in shame. Kenshin was upset as well. He didn't like it. So once he had got her alone, he spoke to her. She only answered in small answers and she would apologize constantly. He wasn't getting to her at all. He sighed and he opened his bag as he pulled out her mother's journal. Kaoru took it and thanked him before apologizing. Kenshin cupped her chin and he kissed her bruised lips before putting his book bag on his back and leaving. Kaoru looked at him sadly and then she put her face in her hands and she began to cry. 

At school, everybody was worried about Kaoru and shocked at the fact that she was hurting herself. Some of them blamed it on Kenshin, but Kenshin tried to tell them that the other day Kaoru had nothing on her arms or body whatsoever. He sat in class thinking and cursing himself. He then banged his head against his desk. The teacher was frustrated and then Tommy began to do it. She sent them both out. Kenshin hurt his forehead and his headache was big as Tommy gave him some a Tylenol. Kenshin thanked him before they just left school.

* * *

Kaoru had snuck out of the hospital with a bag full of stolen things. When they saw her bed was messy and her shoes were gone along with the book, they panicked. 

Kaoru was just running. She didn't know where either. It was either from everybody, or from herself. She didn't stop either. She had her mother's book in her hand as she just kept moving fast. She was dirty and she needed a bath. So she had stolen the towel from the hospital and she ran to the closet woods she could find a lake. She jumped over the trees and then she saw it. She heard her cell phone in her book bag and she was gonna pick it up, but she thought otherwise and she hung up.

She stripped by the water and then she jumped in it from a far distance of her things. She began to let the water just take off all the stuff before she held her breath and she went under. This lake was off limits, but Kaoru knew they would never see her. She came up for air before she held her breath again and she put her legs up in the air before she went under. She came out close to the grass and she pulled herself out before she began to dry herself. She had dried off and then she decided to run towards her house. She made it there and saw they were all looking for her. She climbed up a ladder to her room and she snuck inside before she dropped everything from her bag. She began to take different things in her bag and then she got a little knapsack throwing her underwear and her bra in. She grabbed another towel and a wash cloth with some soap before she climbed back down.

"Kaoru!" Kaoru didn't even look. She just began to run. The person chasing her had two other people and they were catching up. Kaoru began to run her top speed and then she went into overdrive. They just stopped as Kaoru jumped over a gate and kept going.

"Dammit." Sanosuke opened his cell phone and pressed one button before calling her father.

"Mr. Kamiya your daughter is a running goddess. The child just hopped a fence without stopping and she's gone. She didn't look back either. We almost caught her and then she just kicked it into overtime. I've never seen her run that fast. I wish her boyfriend was here. He would have caught the little tanuki."

* * *

Kaoru caught her breath as she drunk water from a park water fountain. From there, she began to walk. She saw the highway and she knew her cousin lived that way. So she just began to walk amongst the trees. She walked for hours and she saw a gas station. She went inside it before she sunk to the floor. Then she bought some food and something to drink. It went up to twenty dollars because she stacked up. She then went behind the gas station and took a short cut. She kept walking for hours more until she knew it was midnight. She was cold, but that didn't matter. She had a flashlight and she had a gun, so if any animal tried to get her, BAM! 

She smirked at the thought before she kept on walking through the woods. It began to rain, and all the animals went for shelter. Kaoru was still sick because her treatment wasn't done, so she found concrete and she threw her things under it before she collapsed from exhaustion. She didn't care because there was nobody around for miles. She looked around before she let out a sigh and fell asleep, her hand on her gun ready to shoot at anytime.

* * *

Kenshin was worried as he looked for her. Nobody knew where she was. NOBODY. They all sat in her house tired and angry that they didn't find her. 

"You guys, Kaoru isn't around this area… hell Kaoru isn't even in the goddamn city." Shinji saw them all nod.

"The child has run away. Reasons I don't know." They all began to think until they heard Kenshin. Kenshin leaned his head back and he breathed smoke from his mouth.

"She's trying to follow her mother's steps." They looked at him as he held up a picture.

"That's the book. It's her mother's journal. I didn't touch it or read it, but Kaoru has been reading this thing and trying to figure out what her mother has been saying. She's trying to finish something and she's going backwards to each place her mother's been. Mr. Kamiya she's gonna find your old house sooner or later. You lived around here, right?"

"I lived two cities away. But she wouldn't travel that far. That's two days."

"Kaoru is crazy Mr. Kamiya. She's gonna do it even if it kills her." Shinji made a frown like all the others before Kenshin outed his cigarette and offered around.

* * *

Kaoru woke up slightly damp and she saw the sunlight beaming down. She smiled before she pulled her things out and she dried off her body as she changed. She put those clothes in the plastic bag from the gas station and then she kept on walking. She then broke out into a run. She was close to her cousin's house as she saw all the grass and the cows. She stopped at a sign that said the city name and she cheered before she caught a bus. She sat down as she pulled out the CD player she had bought. She put the headphones on and she listened to the music playing in her ears as she kept the towel over her head. 

Half an hour later, she saw the third stop and she jumped off before she crossed the street. She saw the house far up and she knew it would take hours to just get to the other side. So she began to walk. She was taking the path that was set up. She walked slowly and she took sunflower seeds along the way. She stopped and sat in a big gap. She then pulled out some food before she began to eat. She got up and she walked and finished. She wanted to get there by nightfall. So as she put her CD player away and put everything on her head, she slipped into the water and began to swim across with her things dry and safe as she kept her face under water to see the land coming up, careful not to hit her head.

* * *

Kenshin hit his face once more as he stared into the mirror. He was a wreck. Then he sighed and put his face into the sink filled with water. It woke him up. Tommy thought he was trying to kill himself and he pulled him up. 

"Suicide is not the answer!"

"I was waking myself up! What the fuck do I look like drowning in a sink!" Tommy burst out laughing and then he pulled the plug as he took Kenshin out the bathroom. Kenshin sat down before he blinked and he looked up out the window. The lighting made his purple eyes bright. He was feeling lonely and then he felt Netalia put her arms around him. He embraced her warmth and snuggled into her before Netalia felt wetness against her shirt.

"It's okay Kenshin. She's alive somewhere. I know some people think Kaoru might be dead. But she's alive somewhere. They'll find her." Kenshin nodded and let out a sigh. Netalia hated to see her brother this way. It made it seem like their mother was alive all over again.

* * *

Kaoru was sitting at the table and Kaname and her brothers frowned. This was not acceptable. 

"Kaoru, you have been gone for the longest. And you stink." Kaoru got up and went to use the shower. They heard running water and a 'THANK GOD!' and they sighed.

"Kaoru is going to get in trouble." Tyler nodded and then Michael spoke up.

"Just let her sleep here for a while. She needs to clear her head. She's just in some fucked up shit and it's hard." They agreed with him after a long thught before they heard the water stop. Kaoru came down minutes later in some clothes she always left under Tyler's bed. She sat down and began to brush her hair.

"So Kaoru… where have you been sleeping?"

"In the woods." She replied calmly. They weren't too happy, but they let her slide. She then pulled her hair over her shoulder as she just kept on brushing and grooming herself. Then Kaoru just began to tell why she did it. She knew they were going to ask, but she just spoke. And tears came out of her eyes as she was telling this. She was holding it in for so long, but now she needed to cry.

"Come Kaoru." Michael said and she removed her hand from her mouth and she went over. He hugged her and she cried into him as she let all her tears go. Michael just kept holding her.

"I wanna go home, but daddy doesn't love me anymore. The way he looks at me, the way he shakes his head, the way he does what he does now, he must hate me. And Kenshin is starting to hate me too." Michel felt bad for her. They all did. As they just kept telling her it would be arlight, she just kept on crying and nodding. That was all she could do.

_

* * *

Dear Luina, _

_I neer knew that tears could be so… so true. I know I may sound kinda off. When I say true, I mean that they can tell so much inside your soul. I learned that today when Shinji looked at me. We were at a party and some girl and me got into a fight. I don't know why, but I just started crying. I mean, I won the fight and I beat her ass. Literally. But I just started crying hard. And Shinji looked at me and I guess he figured out why. He then saw I was hiding something. And that night he learned about my scars. My scars from cutting myself. I had stopped a few weeks ago and tonight was gonna be a month. Shinji frowned and he just looked at me with a sad look before pulling me into a hug against the wall. I was kinda happy that he accepted it, but a part of me is scared. REAL scared._

_To make it worse, that night we took ectasy. **BOTH OF US**. We were so high that night, I don't even know how we took it. Our good friend gave us both a sprite to share, and after that we were just as wild as everybody else. I didn't even see straight at one point. It was just so much fun to be there and dancing and just having Shinji talk to me in my ear, dance with me, and do everything for me. Then after that, my mind went blank. But when I woke up, I was in his bed, at his apartment that he had just bought. And I had the worst headache possible. I'm surpised I didn't go to the hospital since I'm not too good with drugs. I just looked into his eyes and he was… looking dead at me. And his tears told me words about how sorry he was that it happened._

_I know that telling that didn't really make any sense to you. But I'm just saying that I'm so true to him… and we both cry together… but I'm messing with somebody else._

_-Annalise_

**

* * *

R.S.: Well… this is something. It's kinda strange, isn't it? Kaoru is going backwards to find out what her mother really was about. And she's going to get hurt. **

**In the next chapter,**

"_The things that she's reading in that book are only meant for people with a sane thought."_

"_So what you're saying, is that Kaoru is going insane?"_

"_Exactly."_

_"WHO THE FUCK IS DANIEL!"_


	14. There's something I don't understand P2

**R.S.: **_Hey hey hey. There isn't really much to say. Though I would really love to thank Mrs. Q for helping me out with her review. It really touched me and if she's reading this, I would love to be your friend._

_Oh, and to Sangoo, she's not turning insane. But I won't tell what happens. It's a secret. -_

_Anywayz, I felt as if I was losing my focus again. My friend really isn't helping either. But, I'm getting back on the right track! So now, without further problems, here is the Chapter._

_**It's always that one person**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

_**Chapter Eleven: There's something I don't understand**_

_**Why Can't I be like you?**_

_**PART TWO**_

**__**

Kaoru had cried so much, that it made her dizzy and put her to sleep. Michael was holding her close to him as she slept. The tears were still on her eyelids. Michael brushed them away before he let out a sigh. Tyler hit his fist against the pillow before he picked her up. She shivered at his warmth because she was cold. Real cold. Tyler told her to 'sssh' as he pulled her closer. She snuggled into his warmth, trying to get warm fast. Michael put a thermometer in her mouth. Tyler sat back down and Kaoru just held still as she tried to get warm.

"Damn." Michael said as he pulled it out. It was a bad fever. 101.9 Or 102. It just kept switching back and forth. Kaoru shivered again before Tyler kissed her forehead.

"You'll be okay babe. I promise." Kaoru nodded against his chest. Michael sat at a piano and he looked at a sheet of music before Tyler pointed to him. Michael began to play softly. As he played, Kaoru's breathing began to return to a more sleepy state. Then she was asleep once more. Tyler picked up the blanket right next to him and wrapped her up in it. Kaoru rested her forehead in the crook of his neck and Michael stopped playing.

He sat down next to his brother before he saw her bag. He picked it up and opened it before he began to just pull out the different things she brought. Clothes, books to write in, the gun, and some other things. He was mostly surprised about the gun. Then he picked up the diary.

"No!" Kaname grabbed it and closed it as he was opening it.

"Don't you ever read that book. This was Auntie Annalise's diary. Only Kaoru is supposed to read it. It was meant for her, alright?" Michael nodded and apologized softly before he put it back. Tyler was rubbing Kaoru to make her warm. She was pale, and it wasn't looking good at all.

"Get warm Kaoru. Get warm." He said softly as Kaoru had a look of pain on her face. Kaname sighed before she went off to make some soup for when she woke up.

* * *

It was late, and Kenshin wasn't sleeping again. It had been this way since yesterday. He couldn't sleep at night anymore. He had her teddy bear, and that was helping since it smelled like her, but it just wasn't enough. He got tired of sitting there, so he got up and he put on some shoes before he left the house in some pajama pants and a wife beater. He sat down in his car before he reversed out and drove to her house. He snuck in through the doggy door(A/N: It's that big.), and he kicked off his shoes. He heard the dog coming closer to him growling.

"Sssh it's me." He said softly. The dog saw the red hair and he immediately calmed down. The dog was supposed to be a gift to Kaoru, but she wasn't there to see it. It was still a baby, but it was very protective as Shinji had taught him, so he just kept quiet.

"Quiet Taro." Kenshin said again as Taro whined. Taro went back to his basket and went to sleep. Kenshin tiptoed and then he zoomed up the steps. He went into Kaoru's room and then he dropped onto her bed and snuggled into her sheets. Her sweet scent intoxicated him into dizziness. He sighed before he fell asleep.

Early in the morning, Kenshin woke up and he left without anybody knowing. Taro was out and he couldn't help but crack a grin at the dog. He was on his back just laid out and his tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth. He didn't bother putting on his shoes. He just left a note before he walked out barefoot. He then jumped into his car before he sat down. His phone was ringing loudly. He grabbed it and stifled a yawn as he chugged in some Listerine. He answered it and began to gurgle.

"_Only Kaoru's boyfriend would do some shit like this. It's Michael_." Kenshin spit it out in the grass before he sighed.

"What are you calling me at six in the morning for?" Kenshin then put it closer as he drove off. He was listening closely and then he stopped the car abruptly.

"You know where she is! Tell me so I can come and get her!"

"_That's the thing… you can't get her. She needs to set her life straight. Just leave her where she is and I promise in a few days Kaoru will come home. Hell, I'll even bring you to her. Alright?_"

"… Alright. But is my baby alright?"

"_Let Shinji hear you saying that… well she has a fever right now for sleeping in the rain and she's pale. But Tyler is smart at this type of stuff and we're taking good care of her. So don't tell anybody or the old man said that he would kill you._"

"Alright… take care." And with that he hung up. Kenshin drove off to the nearest Dunkin Dounuts and he bought himself some breakfast and two dozen doughnuts. They had arched an eyebrow as Kenshin came in there bare foot, but they just gave it to him anyway as it was early in the morning. He went back to his car and then he drove back to Kaoru's house before he began to bang on the door and cry out with an accent.

"Daddy it's your long lost son! Don't you love me anymore! I travel all the way from France to see you and you don't even let me in!" Kenshin kept on fake crying and scratching at the door and the neighbors began to look. Shinji opened the door and pulled him in with his little bag before shutting it and glaring at the red head. He smiled and put out the donuts.

"I got us breakfast."

_

* * *

Dear Luina,_

_I haven't written in three days and I'm really sorry. My music has been taking me far and I just made a song in French yesterday. It's so cool because I remember that my Grandfather was French, so I just picked it up. I think I might start doing some singing in all the languages I know. Hell, anything to be known._

_But that's not what I want to talk about. I want to talk about… myself right now. I… I am so cruel. Shinji is giving me everything. He's giving me everything. And I'm going to somebody else. I mean, me and Shinji's relationship is based on love, care, affection, and all those other things. The other… is based on something that I miss. I miss the roughness of what I use to have. It's not abuse… it's just the way he grabs me and kisses me, leaving me bruised. It's like pain and pleasure at the same time. Shinji would never do that._

_I don't know what to do. Go back to Shinji… or stay with him._

_Please help me,_

_Annalise._

* * *

Kaoru woke up and then she yawned before she felt her face. She was still sick, so they dressed her in some long sleeves. Once she was done cleaning up her face and teeth, she ran down the steps before hugging her Uncle. Asahi just held her and rocked back and forth as he kept on kissing her forehead. Kaoru's hair was flowing freely down her back. While she was asleep, Karen had trimmed it and cut it in layers just like Kaoru wanted. It was curly now too.

She let go before she hugged Karen and thanked her for the cut. She sat down before she heard a piano playing. She liked the way it was, but the way the person was playing was horrible. She had no soul at all and it seemed like she didn't care. Kaoru couldn't stand it. She got up and she went off before she saw it was Kaname. She sat down next to her before she slapped her hands away.

"Kaname you sound awful." Kaname glared at her cousin as she had a smirk on her face. Kaoru then felt the keys and read the music twice before she began to speak softly as she started up.

"You have to play like you have feeling. Mom always said, the more emotion you feel from the song… the stronger it is." Kaname was fascinated at Kaoru's playing. Everybody had stopped what they were doing to hear it. The boys who were still sleeping were now wide awake in their beds just listening. The twins both were happy as they gasped and listened as their older cousin just sat there and played with such feeling. It was like she was telling a story.

Tyler and Michael came down a few stairs and sat down to listen. They had brushed their teeth and washed their faces. But they did it fast, just to listen to her. Kaoru had her eyes low as she looked at the music. It was swirling. Then she stopped and she got up.

"Beat that." She stuck her tongue out and winked as Kaname hit the keys.

"No fair! I wanna play like that!" Kaoru just laughed before she went to help set the table. As she did, she was singing softly a song that she had made up.

"_kagirinai hateshinai kakegaenai yume ni_

_karitateru no wa nemureru yasei na n' da_

_ATE no nai kazaranai sukui no nai hibi o_

_arukitsuzukeru_

_bokura wa tabi no kodomo dakara_." Asahi smiled at his musical niece before he yelled for breakfast. They walked in order from youngest to oldest. First was Michelle since she was two minutes after her sister. Then Amara, Kaname, Michael, and Tyler. They sat down and Kaoru just dug into her food. It was different from theirs, but she was alright with it.

"Kaoru, you sure that you are alright?" Kaoru nodded before she finished up. It was soup after all. She bowed before she went to get dressed. Karen had dried her clothes, so she grabbed her sweater and her t-shirt before pulling on a pair of jeans. She saw the others get ready for school and then Asahi put hand out as they went to grab keys.

"I called your schools. The twins have to go to school since they missed too much days. You three will stay here with Kaoru. Understand?" they nodded and the twins pouted before they left the house with their mother.

"Bye Kaoru!" she hugged them both before they left. Kaoru then went back in before Asahi sat down with a drink. Michael was smoking once more.

"Michael this is the last goddamn day." Michael nodded before he blew out some smoke. He then asked a question.

"I got a question and this has been on my mind forever… Can a teacher give homeless kid homework?" They were silent before they just burst out laughing. Kaoru had leaned forward and held her sides as they kept on laughing. It was a dumb question, but it was funny at the same time. Then Michael stopped and blew out smoke.

"Ooooo man I kill myself." They kept on laughing, but at one point, Kaoru was looking out the window. A name was swirling through her mind and she didn't like it. The name was acid on her lips and if she ever saw him, she would kill him.

* * *

Kenshin was at the Kamiya residents just listening to Kaoru's samples of music. Some of them she was just singing about the dumbest things, but most of it was serious. It was love, hate, obsession, lust, depression, and a lot of other emotions. Shinji sat next to him with a drink as well.(A/N: Twins think alike I guess).

"Kenshin… let's have a conversation." Kenshin nodded as he drank his sprite. He had asked for some of Shinji's, but Shinji just gave him a look and Kenshin pouted as he knew it was 'no'.

"That book that Kaoru has… why does she hold it dearly?" Kenshin asked as he looked out the window, her music playing still. He couldn't help but keep it on. He loved her voice. It was pure angelic and soft. Just like her mother's.

"Because that is her mother's journal. Kaoru always saw her mother writing in it and she always has wanted to read it. But my wife was a very smart person. She told her that she couldn't read it until she got older. I wondered why, but now I know why. Because if she had read it when she was younger, she would have hurt herself. Literally."

"That book is that powerful or something?" Shinji nodded before he put his glass aside for the moment. His light blue eyes were just with a small light. Usually they were bright, but since Kaoru was gone, it was fading.

"That book holds everything from before we met, when we met, after everything that happened, and all the way to her death."

"Damn! She must write very small."

"Have you ever held it? I mean just looked at it." Kenshin shook his head before Shinji smirked.

"The book is over five hundred pages. And she has another one as well. But Kaoru doesn't know where it is. That is something only I know."

"How come she didn't find it yet?" Shinji tapped his forehead.

"Because I'm smart." Kenshin just let out a smile as Shinji stuck out his tongue a little bit. He then went to the television and he opened the back before pulling it out. Kenshin gasped. That one was big too. He put it back as well and made sure she wouldn't guess it. He sat back down before he looked into Kenshin's eyes.

"The book that Kaoru has is the one that goes all the way to the middle of our relationship when we dating. But that book is powerful anyway. It tells so much before we met, that even I was starting to think about who I married."

"Wasn't your relationship perfect?"

"Hell no." Shinji sighed and he narrowed his eyes before he looked around. Then he sighed and gave a sad smile.

"Our relationship was love, hate, lust, deception, lies, and so much other stuff. But we managed to keep together even though all of it. I'm shocked that we even had kids with what had happened." He looked at the wall and Kenshin did as well. It was a picture of Shinji and his wife when they were younger. Kenshin saw the Ferris wheel and he knew it was at a carnival immediately. They were just having fun and they were smiling happily.

"Her eyes are so beautiful…" Kenshin said in thought before he blinked and apologized.

"It's alright. Everybody said it." He then looked back at Kenshin.

"Kaoru… is really emotional when it comes to her mother. She would fight everytime somebody said, 'yo mama.' I mean, one time, she lashed out and she punched some kid dead in his face. I mean, his nose was ruined. And she was only ten when she did it." Kenshin let out a small laugh before it got serious.

"That book that Kaoru is reading is some powerful shit. If she ever made that into a book, then she would have people just killing themselves or really thinking about how good they have life. Annalise went through hell about five times in her life, and she always came out smiling, but with the things she wrote, it was only a matter of time before people began to find out.

Kaoru should not have read this book this year. It should have been next year. But her mother said it was alright. Sixteen or seventeen years she told me. And I guess Kaoru wanted it now with how everybody would never answer questions about her." Kenshin nodded.

"So basically, Kaoru is tracing it back to their roots." Shinji nodded.

"Annalise wrote this when she was going insane. I mean, I will tell everybody that my wife was the smartest person I know. But the girl was going nuts when she wrote this. That is why she was so hesitant about Kaoru reading it since Kaoru is just like her mother in every goddamn way. And to be honest with you Kenshin, Kaoru isn't really in the right state of mind either anyway."

"What do you mean?" That really caught his attention to the fullest.

"Have you ever thought about what your girlfriend is like behind closed doors?"

"I already know. I'm here most of the time now."

"I mean behind the doors that are already closed. A second set of doors." Kenshin arched his eyebrow as Shinji sighed and pulled out a picture before showing it to him. Kenshin was shocked. Kaoru was lying on the floor in the rain and her eyes were shut. She had marks on her neck and her arms and a cut on her lip. She looked really hurt.

"You would think somebody beat my poor baby up. But Kaoru has never lost a fight. She always wins and I know you see how violent she is. But guess what?"

"What?" Kenshin asked as he pulled his chair closer.

"She did this to herself." It fell silent as the music stopped playing. Kenshin sat back in his chair as he was in shock. His eyes were wide as mouth was slightly parted. Shinji sighed to himself as Kenshin looked back at him as the next song began to play. This one he began to like.

"She did this to herself? Why?"

"Nobody ever knew. Only she did. The neighbor brought the picture over and then we went out and found her lying in the middle of the road. We almost thought she was dead, but some car had tapped her and she didn't feel like getting up. She was doing it to make everything stop." Kenshin nodded before Shinji took another sip.

"Out of all my children and out of the whole family… Kaoru is by far the darkest child that has ever been born. She has the record for everything. I mean, Kaoru once jumped off a cliff. Literally. I mean she ran and she jumped off before falling into the water. And she did it because she was pissed off. It took us hours to find her because she had swam off thinking she could get away." Kenshin opened his eyes to that as well.

"She is just dark inside and she needs help. Literally. When Kaoru had that drug overdose, it was because she was feeling awful inside and she didn't know how to solve her problems. Kaoru's thoughts are not really normal from all of us." He then looked at Kenshin as he nodded.

"The things that she's reading in that book are only meant for people with a sane thought."

"So… what you're saying is that Kaoru is going insane?"

"Exactly." Kenshin gave a frown.

"But you know… we can grab her before she jumps into the Looney bin. Wanna know how?" Kenshin nodded before Shinji heard somebody coming. He went to Kenshin's ear and began to whisper softly to him. Kenshin had a smirk as he was listening and then he frowned at the end.

"Shinji, if we do this, Kaoru might kill herself."

"We'll be able to grab her before she can. Trust me." And with that the two got up and went off to do something.

* * *

Kaoru sat down, just plain old mad. She was reading about who her mother was with. His name had been Daniel Bemostriz. He was an Australian who had moved there. She had asked everybody, but her Uncle and Aunt just gave each other a look and didn't answer. She even played with the devil by calling home and asking her father. Her father knew it was her, but he didn't give her much either. She was getting frustrated, and she was doing it fast.

She tried to see who he was by scanning through what she read, but she didn't find him. She got mad and she threw something of hers out the window before hearing it break.

"DAMMMIT!" she ran outside before she began to beat on a tree. She kept asking the same thing over and over again. Who was the person who really hurt her? What was he like? Why did he do it?

"WHO THE FUCK IS DANIEL!" Asahi ran outside before he grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace. She breathed hard against his chest before she held onto him. She just kept on breathing as she calmed down. He kept kissing her forehead and running his fingers through her hair as he apologized over and over.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry." Kaoru soon began to cry as Asahi held her. She just needed to cry again.

"I want mommy…" she said softly as he kept on comforting her.

"I know baby I know. You'll be okay. Uncle Asahi is here to make sure of it."

* * *

Kaoru lay down and she snuggled into Michael as she was lonely and she wanted to sleep with somebody. Kaname told her no because Kaoru was very evil when she and Kaname slept. Tyler had his room locked. And Michael might have been the only one awake. He was just smoking as she looked at the smoke raise up. They were listening to a song that Kaoru's mother had made. It was special, because it was just for her. Michael had his eyelids low as she smoked and blew it up towards the ceiling.

"I wanna see." She said softly.

"See what?"

"If I life smoke." He nodded before he inhaled some and he put his lips right over hers before he blew it into her mouth. She knew how to smoke because she did the candy, but this one was kinda different. She blew it back out before she frowned.

"Nah. I don't like this one. The candy flavor is better." He smiled and he told her he would get her some tomorrow. The song started over before Michael held her closer and finished up smoking. She liked how his smoke mixed with his cologne. It was good to smell it. She then began to sing softly as she slowly began to fall asleep with him.

Michael didn't know why, but he would always love to keep Kaoru around. He was by far her favorite Kamiya. Even more special than his own siblings. There was always something about her that made him feel special… different… unique. And he liked the feeling a lot. Kaoru took in a breath as Michael finally fell asleep. She ran her fingers through his hair as she sang some more.

"_hiyayaka na kuuki mo_

_mune no oku yadotta netsu wa ubaenai_

_totoe ima wa madda_

_chiisakute hakanai de shika nakute moi._"

* * *

For some reason, everybody had been listening to that song. Shinji listened to it as Yahiko slept on his stomach. Kenshin was just thinking with his head in his hands. Shuichi and Genia were just talking about Kaoru and how they missed her. Tara was upset, so she was just laying there in her own sorrows about her missing sister.

But Aoshi was different. Aoshi was not just sitting around and doing nothing. He wasn't with Misao, but he was with Tommy's sister. She understood where he came from, and as he sat up in her bed, he ran his fingers through his hair, green eyes were frustrated. He felt two arms go around him and pull him close. Aoshi leaned back into her embrace. Her hazelish-gray eyes were just warm and comforting. Aoshi turned his eyes to her as he turned his head slightly.

"I… I just wish that everything was back to normal, ya know? Before all this bullshit started. It's sad because she knows she's hurting herself, but she does it anyway. I ust want Kaoru to come home." Chantel nodded before she turned towards him.

"It will be okay. Kaoru seems like a smart strong girl. When she finds what she is looking for, she will come home. I know it." Aoshi smiled before she pressed a kiss to his lips. He savored it before she let go. He laid back with her before he hugged her close to him and fell asleep.

_

* * *

Dear Luina,_

_**Slowing it down, just slowing it down**_

**_I'm slowing it down, just slowing it down_**

_**The rain moves slower now, your heart beats slower**_

_**You aren't thinking, about if you can die.**_

_I bet you're not thinking like that are you? Hell, I don't know anybody who is. Well, except for Shinji. If you slow down everything and you move one step at at time, do you think that you will always accomplish something? Not really. You have to skip steps sometimes to reach to the top. I learned that with this music career._

_But… when your heart beats slow. Extra slow. So slow, that you can hear the thump. When it beats like that, you can die ya know. To me, I think that would be the most wonderful sound in the world. To just hear the rain beating against the window, and the thump of your heart telling you something different each time, and letting you know that time is limited. _

_I feel like that sometimes. Like I'm going to a stop. But if I haven't stopped yet, then why were they like that over me? I know I passed out, but damn. They had me in the hospital extra fast and I was laying there. I know that an overdose is bad, but the pain was too much and I needed to sleep it away. Oh well. You learn somethin new everyday._

_I need some serious help. If I don't get it then-_

The entry was never finished. Kaoru wondered what she wanted to say. As she sat down on the porch and she smoked, she had to frown because she was understanding, and then it just fell off completely.

"Oh well mum. I guess I gotta learn more about you now than ever."

**

* * *

R.S._Well goddamn. This is just crazy as hell, isn't it? Kaoru's losing it, the Kamiya household is breaking apart, Aoshi is going to Chantel instead of Misao, Shinji is starting up to drink again, Kenshin is just in some serious depression, and Kaoru is fucking up as well._**

_But guess what? It gets better._

_**Next chapter,**_

"_I see your soul shining to me… give into my fantasy… I'm your king and you're my queen… let us dance into ectasy."_

"_Get down!"_

"_I saw the most amazing thing… and it was just beautiful…Como la salida del sol… I wanted to have it… but I then realized afterward… that I would have to be dead."_


	15. There's something I don't understand P3

**R.S.:** Hello everybody. Things are pretty smooth for me right now. Even though I'm still being blamed for every fucking thing, just to know that people out there care is good enough. I have this big basketball thing coming up in two weeks. Junior Nationals. Over 200 college coaches are gonna be there and I wanna make the best impression that I can.

But enough of that. Here's the story. Oh! And thank you to everybody who's been reviewing all this time. You're really helping me a lot. But, here's the story. This is the third part and there is one more section to his.

This one is kinda sad, it's kinda violent, and words are said that weren't meant to. It's really… deep in a way.

_-Rampaging Sorrow_

_**It's always that one person**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

_**There's something I don't understand**_

_**Why can't I just be like you:**_

_**PART THREE**_

Soaking… fucking… wet. That was all that was going through his mind as he stepped into the house. Shinji had summoned the Himura boy over, and he didn't even have his car. So when he was walking, some lady sprayed him with a hose when he went up to ask where he was going. The area was new to him when on feet. She had apologized later, but Kenshin was just plain old upset.

Shinji laughed at the boy before he gave him a towel and let him strip down. He did his famous two-minute dry, and Kenshin's hair was nice and dry once more. He sat down before he looked over at Shinji. His look said everything as Shinji poured himself something to drink. Kenshin took his bottle.

"So… did you see her yet?" Shinji shook his head softly before he pulled out a CD. He tossed it towards Kenshin and Kenshin caught it on his finger.

"Listen to this shit. She did this wherever she is and it's deep as hell. I mean, she's talking from the soul. Listen to it and then afterwards, I'll tell you what she said." Kenshin nodded before he got up and put it in. Shinji put it on #5.

Kenshin sat back and he heard the beginning. He wasn't really interested until he heard her speaking in japanese. He was listening more intently as he heard her voice. It was the voice he loved and he just was entranced by it. He didn't want to stop listening. Shinji smiled as Kenshin gasped and laid back into his chair. His breath was one of pure delight as he heard her just singing. He couldn't help it. It was just good to him. The way she sang… the way she thought about her music… it was different from everybody else who made music. Once the song was over, Shinji paused it.

"It sounds like she's saying that she's not alone right now, huh?" Kenshin nodded.

"But guess what my dear boy?" Kenshin looked at him as he took a sip and put down his glass.

"What?" Shinji presses play and then Kenshin hears what she says.

_Listen to this song, and take the words and put them into the exact opposite. Just think about it… and that's how I truly feel… in my heart._

Kenshin was shocked as Shinji began to laugh.

"My daughter is smart! She's genius!" Kenshin just had his mouth wide as Shinji hit his own glass with Kenshin's and he drank it down, laughing and choking all the way.

* * *

Kaoru was tired as hell. She had just came into the house and it was late. Real late. Tyler and Kaname had fallen asleep, but Michael and Asahi stayed awake. Once she had gotten into the house, Michael caught her as she almost fell to her knees. 

"Kaoru, take it easy. You can't be doing this. You're not well." Kaoru nodded as she pulled her hair up into a bun. She sat down before Asahi gave her water. He looked at her and she just looked ready to kill. Her eyes were cold, her clothes were dark blue and her gun was on her waist. She then looked around before Asahi smiled.

"You went out to the city huh? What did you find?"

"Not a damn thing. Nobody would open the fucking door." Asahi nodded as heard the bitterness in her voice. She was acting just like a child, and for some reason, both Michael and Asahi liked this behavior. It was… something more like the Kaoru deep inside. For once she was letting all of her anger out. And they didn't mind one bit.

"Kaoru… come here." Michael went to her and he took a cloth as she had dirt stains on her face. Kaoru just looked at the floor as he finished up making her look clean. She thanked him silently before she put her arms out since she wanted to be hugged. Michael smiled and took her into his arms. She snuggled into him. Then she began to make small circles.

"You love you're cousin Michael, huh?" Kaoru nodded before she felt something coming. She sat up fast and Asahi went over so they could all talk. It was getting closer until Kaoru swore she heard something. She looked out the window to see a big blade coming right for them.

"Get down!" she pushed them all down before she saw it break the window. She cursed before she went to the window and just saw them moving. She let out shots and it woke up everybody. Kaoru cursed before Tyler came downstairs with some weapons. Kaoru took one and then Tyler and Michael ran out of the house with her. All Kaoru could think about, was something her mother said.

_There are things that make us happy… and things that make us sad. This is life people. And we as human beings are the wildest species on earth. We are feared by all. And… it's sad to say that we'll never ever change. No matter how much God or anybody effects us, we still have it inside. It doesn't go away._

* * *

"Stop!" Kaoru yelled before she sped up and kicked it into overdrive once more. She jumped on him before he kicked her off and the two began to fight. Kaoru ducked and she shot him right in his leg. He dropped before Asahi called Kaoru's phone. 

"_Kaoru you gotta drop the gun and hide all the weapons. Hurry back to the house. The police are coming soon._"

Kaoru nodded and she began to drag him along with other people who were there. Tyler and Michael dropped them all before Asahi pulled out his rifle and he told them all to change and look dirty. Kaoru had to laugh and then she kept on washing her hands until they were clean. She washed her face as well before they all came down and stood on the porch and in the doorway. They sighed and Michael put some dirt spots on her face, ignoring her curses. Kaoru leaned against the doorframe and Asahi began to speak out and yell as the cops came up to him. Kaoru stifled a laugh as his voice was country. Literally.

"The damn robbers came up as if they were gonna go robbin' us and tried to shoot us all like we were raccoons diggin' in the damn garbage! If I didn't have my sons with me the women might be lookin' for their fingers in the sunflower fields!" The cop told him to calm down and he began to write down everything. Everybody put their piece in and then Asahi spoke to him.

"We don't want no court business. Just give him some kind of sentence and let him rot like the road kill." The cops nodded before they saw the hospital car going off with the criminals. Asahi then showed his license for the rifle. They nodded before they left. Once they did, they burst out laughing and Tyler and Michael hugged their father.

"That was the best one ever! Did you see their faces! They totally bought it! Right Kao? … Kao?" Kaoru wasn't around. She had already went to pack up her things. She came back down and then she looked at them as they gave her frowns.

"I gotta go. I'll come back to sleep, but it's the best thing. I swear you guys are gonna die for me."

"Kaoru what the fuck is going on?" Kaoru picked up some keys before she looked at her cousin.

"They don't want me to know who she was. Nobody does." Michael frowned before she began to hug them all. She let Michael walk her to the car and he hugged her tight. She put her arms around his neck and put her face in his neck as well. She began to talk to him and it sounded as if she was crying. As soon as he felt tears, he knew she was.

"Just make sure that you keep my spot warm, alright? And candy smokes when I get back. We'll be on Cloud Nine when we're done." Michael laughed before he wiped her tears with his fingers. Kaoru bit her lip as he kissed her forehead.

"Don't get hurt, alright? I'll be mad if you do." Kaoru nodded before he let her in the car and she reversed out. She threw Michael a box before she drove off. Michael went up to the steps before he sat down and opened the box. He gasped.

"Holy shit." He said with a whisper before they looked in as well. It was money. Lots of it too. Asahi almost collapsed so he just sat down. Picking up his cell phone, he dialed her father.

"Shinji its Asahi… well she just left here. And she left us with at least over ten thousand dollars. How she got it I don't know. But something happened tonight and I think she knew it was gonna happen… I don't know bro. But you're dark child is going to kill somebody soon. If you had seen the look in her eyes." He shivered.

"_How was the look Asahi? I need to know this._" Asahi pulled his hair from his face.

"It was like death itself."

* * *

Kaoru was just going fast. She then pulled over on the highway before she opened her mother's journal. She went through each page softly before she stopped at a page. She read the address over and over again before she cursed. 

"I have to go home. This isn't gonna work." Kaoru put it away and did something so illegal, that she would have been locked up for years. She turned her car around and began to drive backwards. People honked their horns, but Kaoru's mind was set. She was going to find out anything. Her eyes were so cold as she just let her hair down and she began to drive with one hand as she pulled out her phone. She put on her ear piece before she dialed home. Her father picked up the phone.

"_Kaoru is that you! Where are you-_"

"Pare la mierda de falsificación. Yo no soy mudo. (_Cut the fake shit. I'm not dumb._" Her father was confused.

"_What are you talking about Kao? I didn't know-_" Kaoru cut him off and talked very angry. She was yelling at him. Shinji didn't like it.

"Vengo en casa y yo no soy feliz! Usted miente a mí! Usted y todos están más en algunos pequeño jodiendo el secreto! Cuándo yo obtengo en casa yo quiero que algunos contesten, y yo no los obtengo, juro que alguien obtendrá cortado¿Lo obtuvo!"

( **_I'm coming home and i'm not happy! You're lying to me! You and everybody else are in on some little fucking secret! When I get home I want some answers, and I don't get them, I swear somebody is going to get sliced! Got it!_)**

With that she hung up and threw it aside. She was driving eighty miles per hour. And it was only a forty-five mile zone. She was gonna get in trouble, but she didn't care. She was pissed.

* * *

Kaoru got into the house with a ticket. She had let herself in and as soon as she saw her father, she punched him. He stumbled backwards a little bit and her siblings gasped. Kenshin was in shock as well as he had stayed. Her father sat down before he licked the blood that was falling. Kaoru glared hard at him before she picked up the glass that was there. Shinji then noticed along with everybody else that her English had gone out the window. She wasn't thinking straight. Since her mother knew Spanish, her mind was set on that. Kenshin pouted, because she was talking so fast he lost track. 

"Por qué miente usted a mí? ... Por qué esconde usted las cosas? ... ¡Por qué es usted no diciendo la verdad!(_Why are you lying to me? … Why are you hiding things? … Why are you not telling the truth!_)" She threw it into the wall and she just got mad as her father didn't answer. She went on a rampage.

(A/N: Forgive me if I don't translate anymore. I just get so tired and so does my spanish friend.)

Kenshin got up and he went to grab her as she threw something else. They winced at everything and her curses. Kenshin held her before she began to cry out for him to let her go.

"Kaoru why are you doing this! Calm down!" Kaoru pushed him away before she swung at him.

"I have been lied to for the past five years!" Kenshin froze as he touched the blood on his lip. She had caught him right there and he wanted to swing back, but he had remembered that she was his girlfriend AND was a girl. So all they did was look at her. Aoshi pulled Kenshin to his seat.

"How would yo feel to know that you've been lied to by everybody! EVERYBODY!" she threw something at the glass and it fell. She balled her fists as tears began to water up in her eyes. She was really mad.

"For five fucking years all I knew was that my mother was a good person who never did wrong. She was a person who loved to help everybody and hated to be in trouble! Sure she was crazy, and she loved messing with the law, but they said that she hated to be locked up and stuff like that! I've been lied to too fucking long! I didn't know what to believe!

How do you tell somebody one thing, and then hear it different from somebody else! Why are all the stories different! I had to read this to find out about her, and that's bullshit! It's pure bullshit!"

"Kaoru your mother was a calm person-"

"MY MOTHER WAS A FUCKING NUT!" they opened their eyes too look at her.

"My mother was in the wrong state of mind! She's fucking nuts! I read this damn thing over and I looked at everything! She wasn't right! She needed help and she didn't get it at all! All she had was you daddy, and you were turning away as well! Weren't you!"

"I… was." Shinji looked at the floor.

"But it was because she wasn't trusting me. She was going to… him."

"Who the fuck is Daniel! Who the fuck is this guy that she was messing around with! I wanna know because I wanna go and make his life hell! He was a fucking abuser and he didn't care at all what he did! He hurt her and she didn't say anything at all because she was scared, and it was making her feel safe! Why! She had you!" she pointed to her father. Shinji never looked up.

"She was a cutter too and nobody told me! I thought all those scars were from the accident with the fence! But they were scars from a fucking blade! And nobody told me she was fascinated with blood or that she liked it on her tongue! Nobody said shit! And daddy you didn't say anything about where you two went! I asked you!" Shinji looked up through his bangs. His hair was down, so he could see. She saw that look.

"That look was the same one she described in this book. Where did you take her and why was the water red?"

"It wasn't blood. It was always that way. And to answer the question, it was a sacred place. A place in my family that not even I was suppose to go. But I disobeyed and I went. Just to have that first experience with her… To know what it felt like to feel her near me… To feel… her body."

"And you let her hurt herself the next day." Kaoru's tears were now falling as she couldn't hold them back anymore.

"Mommy was crazy daddy! And nobody said anything! She was the most unstable person as she said and now look! She's got a double!" Shinji looked at her as she let her hair fall. His eyes widened in horror.

"Do you see it? It was her most favorite. And I like it too. I did this to let you know that she and I are so alike it's scary." She pulled at it before she wiped her eyes.

"I need help daddy." Shinji got up as he heard her say it in a serious tone.

"Kaoru, tell me what's going on inside your head. Tell me what you feel… Please."

"I'm not sane. I'm think I'm going crazy. I need help. I really do need help." Shinji pulled her close to him and she rested her head against his chest.

"Why did you let her do this to herself? Why did you let her hurt herself like that? Why did you let her go close to death? Why daddy why?"

"Because she wouldn't let me get to her." Shinji sighed and he kissed her forehead before he began to rock her softly and he just kept on telling her that he was sorry. Kaoru wiped her tears and let go.

"I want the other book." Shinji heard Kenshin shift and he looked into Kaoru's eyes. Their colors were so similar, but yet Kaoru's held a lot more than his. It made him afraid.

"I.. I can't. I don't know where it is-" Shinji gasped as Kaoru grabbed him and pushed him into the couch.

"Tell me where it is. I swear to god I'll go crazy! I WANNA KNOW WHERE IT IS NOW!"

"Kaoru please stop."

"Dígame! Yo wanna sabe ahora! En este momento!" Shinji didn't answer before Kaoru hit her father in his chest. He let out a soft yelp of pain. He wasn't too well in that area from falling down the stairs in the morning.

"Fuck you then." She looked around with a small evil smile before she went to the book case.

"Yo lo encontraré yo mismo." And with that, the rampage began as she threw down all the books.

* * *

Kaoru was going wild. She had thrown down all the books, flipped over the couch and the cushions, and she just destroyed the living room. They gasped at how strong she was. She was in the kitchen and she was just throwing things down. She had went from there and then she saw the television. She shook her head and ran up the steps. Shinji sighed and he leaned against the wall. 

"Kaoru is crazy. It's in the TV, but I won't tell her that. Her mother would kill me in my sleep."

"Give her the damn book! Do you see this shit! We're gonna be walking on glass forever!" Shuichi looked at his father with a pleading look along with all his other siblings. Then he heard her yell.

"WHO WAS IN MY BED!" Kenshin ran up the steps and he locked her in her room before he pined her down. He was way stronger than her, so it was easy. Kaoru was moving against him as he held her with one hand. He had his phone.

"I told you she would fall for the bed thing. Shuichi told me she was crazy for her bed."

Kaoru yelled out and called him the worst names and they had to cover Yahiko's ears. Yahiko was scared and it had made him cry for a few moments, but he was calmer and he jumped down from Tara before he ran to the steps. He began to climb and Shinji yelled to him.

"Yahiko no!" but Yahiko was fast and he had already pulled the key from under the carpet and let himself in. Kaoru smiled as Kenshin went to shut it. Kaoru got up and was ready to bust down, but Kenshin locked it fast and picked her up before slamming her on her bed. Kaoru looked up at him with a smile.

"Kaoru don't!"

Kenshin screamed out and hissed in pain as he rolled off of her. Kaoru had thrown something into his eyes that was hot and she picked up Yahiko as he began to cry again and she ran off towards the car. She put Yahiko in and locked it before Kenshin fell down the steps. Kaoru broke the television and she saw it. She took it and she ran out the house before she kissed Yahiko's forehead.

"You're fine." And with that she drove off. Kenshin was in pain. He was blinded. Shinji picked him up before Kenshin cried out again.

"She threw something into my eyes! I can't see a goddamn thing!" Shinji opened his eyes and then he told them to get cold water. He splashed it before Kenshin cried out again. They saw how red it was and they took him to the hospital. Kenshin was in the car just raging and cursing out.

"I swear to god Kaoru's going down. When I find her I swear to god I'm gonna put her in some misery. She blinded me over some shit like this? Kaoru is going down! I swear to god! I've been helping her and I've stayed by her side! And to get this! Fuck that!" Kenshin screamed out again.

"Little son of a bitch!"

* * *

Kaoru had reached back to Asahi's house around eight in the morning. They had put Yahiko to bed on the couch and Kaoru was feeling awful for what she had done to Kenshin. She had some tears in her eyes. She then decided to do the worst and call him. She heard him pick up and he said 'Don't talk to me'. 

"Kenshin I'm really sorry. I didn't know it was hot. I thought it was the water that I had left there days ago. Somebody must have drank it or changed it."

"_That's not the fucking point! You throw something in my fucking face after I'm trying to help you calm down! You destroyed your own fucking house for some hard-covered fucking book! What the fuck is going through your head! Are you really fucking crazy!_" Kaoru didn't say anything.

"I know but this is something I've wanted for years! You can't blame!"

"_So you destroy everything for it! And yes I can blame you! This is the dumbest thing ever! I've been by your side for how fucking long! And then you come home like you don't know anybody and you almost break my fucking jaw! And now I think I'm going fucking blind! If I go blind I swear to god Kaoru I'm going to forget you are a girl and I'm going to get you._"

"I said I was sorry! Somebody was in my room with that hot ass cup! I don't bring shit like that in my room! It's always cold water!"

"_I don't give a fuck if it was cold water, hot water, or fucking holy water! I don't give a fuck! You think I'm doing this for my health! Huh! If I was doing this for myself than I wouldn't be worrying about you at all! Would I! No! I would just be at home sleeping while you kill yourself over something that has nothing to do with you!_"

"Yes it does have something to do with me! I'm her child I'm the middle dammit! You don't know what it's like to have people look at you and say something dirty like 'oh her mother made that' and 'that poor child'. You have no goddamn clue!"

"_My mother was a goddamn prostitute!_" It fell silent on both ends as Kenshin was breathing hard and angry. Kaoru was shocked as so was everybody else.

"_That's right! My mother sold her body to make money for us! Alright! When my father was in the hospital almost dead she was out there because no other jobs would take her! She couldn't do anything because of her family! They looked at us as if we were damn demon spawns! My sister couldn't do anything, I couldn't do sports, and Soujiro was just a broken shell! So don't say I don't have a clue! I know damn well!_" Kaoru looked down sad.

"I'm sorry Kenshin. I really am."

"_You're sorry? That's it? You're sorry? So when I go blind that's what you'll say? You're sorry? Huh? Tell me that!_" Kaoru didn't say anything.

"_I've hate what you've become! You're some goddamn psycho! You're scaring me! Me of all people who isn't afraid of anything that comes my way! But you have made me actually fear you! I hate what you are right now! It's not pretty! I hate it! I don't even know who you are anymore! I looked at a picture and I looked at you now and I think I hate you right now than from that picture of us before!_" Kenshin immediately regretted those words. He could hear Kaoru on the other line. He could feel her heart breaking. And he could feel his as well. Kaoru had began to cry.

"_Kaoru I didn't mean that. It came out wrong-_"

"So that's what you really think about me Kenshin… I finally understand what you're true colors are."

"_Kaoru please listen I swear its not-_"

"I'm sorry for all the time you've put up with me! I'm sorry that I ever even let myself get close to somebody! I'm sorry you got hurt over me and I'm sorry you've had to protect me for the time we've known each other! I'm sorry I fucked up your perfect life!" she looked up at the ceiling before she coughed.

"I'm sorry for it all and I'm sorry I ever met you!" and with that Kaoru hung up and she got up and began to run.

Kenshin sat in the hospital just holding the phone. He finally let it drop before he felt his eyes water up. As they watered up his vision began to come together and Kenshin looked around. Genia didn't know that he had spoken to her, so she came into the room and she put up two fingers.

"Two." Kenshin said sadly and he put his head down and began to cry. Genia looked at the phone and she saw Kaoru's name before she knew instantly what happened.

"Oh no.. Oh god no…. Kenshin I'm sorry." She did the only thing she could do and that was hug him tightly. Kenshin began to just cry harder now and he didn't care what anybody thought. Shuichi came into the room and he heard Kenshin's cries. He knew that it wasn't the time to make him toughen up. Aoshi looked at the phone before he knew as well. All they could do was sit with him as he kept on crying.

"I can't help it at all… It just hurts because I don't want anything else but her! I don't want anything else in life! I could be poor and if I have her I would feel like the richest man alive! I need her so much that nothing else matters but her! I have nothing to live for!"

* * *

Kaoru was just sobbing hard. Michael had her in his arms as they were back inside the house. He was standing up as he just held her and kept her close to him as she had her head against his chest just crying her heart out. Michael kept running his fingers through her hair as he just held her there and kept her close to him. He knew that Kenshin didn't mean what he said, but he just couldn't convince Kaoru. No matter how much words were said, he knew her mind was set that Kenshin hated her. 

Kaoru's heart was broken in two as just held onto the only thing that made her feel better. She was just regretting everything that had happened in the past twelve hours. Every single thing that happened was her fault, and as she thought about it that way she just wanted to die. She couldn't stop crying and all her tears weren't enough to make anything better.

Asahi just sat there speaking with Shinji and then he pointed the phone to Kaoru. Michael took it before he put it to her ear. Kaoru heard her father go what's wrong and she just began to speak as she kept crying against him. They looked at her eyes and saw a sad blue and gray as she was just speaking and looking out the broken window. She then shut her eyes and she cried out 'no he hates me. He hates me.' And with that she gave the phone back and let Michael just hug her and keep her from hurting herself.

"Shinji leave the girl alone for a while. Let her just calm down and let her collect her thought. I'll take good care of her. I promise. Just… send him in a few days." And with that he hung up. Kaoru just kept on crying. Michael was just speaking to her softly as he kept on kissing her neck softly.

"Stop the tears Kao-kao. I'm here for you. No more tears." Kaoru nodded as he wiped her tears with his thumb.

"I've never felt this way for anybody before. Kenshin just makes me feel so good inside and now that he hates me, I just feel like dying. I don't even want to live anymore." She then sniffed again before she sighed.

"I remember when I was about ten. I saw the most amazing thing… and it was just beautiful…Como la salida del sol… I wanted to have it… but I then realized afterward… that I would have to be dead." Michael looked into her eyes as he had pulled away a little.

"And what was this thing?"

"The thing was mommy's warmth. I wanted it so bad.." And with that Michael hear her begin to sob once more. He pulled her back before he kissed her forehead. He hated to see her this way. It was hurting him as well.

* * *

Kenshin was with the Kamiya family just helping with the new things they had bought for the house. They had to get everything done over that Kaoru messed up. Shinji then looked in an area that Kaoru didn't touch and he laughed. As he laughed, they heard some sadness in it and they looked at him. 

"What is so funny daddy?" Tara asked him. Her blonde hair was a mess as she began to pull it up into a ponytail.

"See that area that Kaoru didn't mess up?" they looked over and nodded.

"Well all those things in that area belong to your mother. We never moved them because we decided to leave them there to make her in this room somehow. Kaoru didn't touch them because she knew. Even in all of her rage, all of that anger that she let go, she still managed to keep this harmless." He went over and he touched the tallest statue. It was an award for her music.

"Kaoru… my baby. Come home to me please. If you only knew." Shinji just stood there looking at it with tears into his eyes as he began to sing softly a song that Kaoru's mother always sang to her and him when they were there with her alone.

"_yami no yozora ga futari wakatsu no wa_**The dark night sky separates us)**

_yobiau kokoro hadaka ni suru tame_**to lay bare our hearts as they call out to each other.)**

_kazari nugisute subete nakusu toki_**Cast off your useless trappings. Some things can only be seen)**

_nanika ga mieru_.**(when you've lost everything.)**"

They all looked at him sadly as he just dusted off some of the dust in the area and gave them all a smile as he wiped his eyes.

"Lets all just finish cleaning up this glass. We don't want anybody with an infection, right?" they just nodded as he gave them another smile and went to picking up the glass. He cut his finger and he said 'dammit.'

"I cut my finger." He looked at the blood as he wiped his eyes with his other finger. Then Shinji's cheerful smile turned into a sad one as he put his finger into his mouth and tried to clean it. It was something his wife always did for him and now he was truly missing her again. He put his face in his hands as he was on his knees before he leaned over and began to sob.

"Annalise why oh why. Why you? You were needed so much. You're daughter is hurting herself." He then went from that and he began to pray. He said a verse in the bible he knew very well. Kenshin put his head down as soon as he heard the first two words. The others didn't know why, but they just looked at their father and at Kenshin as Kenshin had his hands linked on his thigh. Shinji sighed as he had messed up and as he started over, Kenshin said something different as he spoke with him.

"Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name,"

"_There's something out there that is beyond us" _Kenshin said softly with his eyes closed.

"Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth, as it is in Heaven"

"_The universe always tends to unfold as it should"_

"Give us this day our daily bread"

"_The opportunity to make things better will always come. All we have to do is to be ready for them"_

"And forgive us our trespasses, as we frogive those who trespass against us"

"_Everyone's allowed to make a mistake, and everyone ought to be forgiven"_

"And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil"

"_Sometimes, it's good to have faith that someone is watching over us"_.

"In Jesus name, Amen." They both said softly before Shinji got up and wiped his tears. Both of them began to clean again and everybody just followed. They wanted to ask a question, but they knew it wouldn't make sense to. Both of them would give an answer they wouldn't understand.

(**A/N:** I got this verse from the Holy Bible. God bless. And I got the italic parts from a site called :Being Changing Seeing: . It doesn't belong to me. I only borrowed.)

* * *

Days later, Kaoru was still at the Country Kamiya's residency. She refused to go home and she refused to pick up any phone calls from any of them. That few days turned into a week. 

Kaoru was bored now. She was just daydreaming as she had looked at her mother's other book. She had only read two pages and it wasn't as bad as the first one. But hey, it was only two pages. She was dressed in a wife beater and a pretty little skirt. She had brushed her hair to a shine and she threw some sunglasses on her head. She also had some dangling earrings and her outfit was stylish as she added on some white k-Swiss shoes. She then heard something vibrating and she opened her purse as she waited for the others to finish getting ready. She pulled out her sidekick that she had just recently owned.

"I wonder who this is." She saw an e-mail and it was unknown, but it was urging her to open it. It said, "**Please this means life and death. Open this.**"

"I never get any spam… so it must be important." She opened it and then she looked down and she began to read it. When she read it, her heart was slowly rising up from the depression that it was in. It was long as hell, but it was well worth it as Kaoru's eyes watered up from the loving passionate words.

"_Here you are_

_Daylight's star_

_Made out of miracles_

_Perfection_

_Of your own_

_You Alone_

_O so incredible_

_Each atom_

_Sing to me_

_"Set me free_

_From chains of the physical"_

_O free me, O free me_

_The mirror melts_

_I'm somewhere else_

_Inside eternity_

_Where you on_

_Outstretched wings_

_Sing within_

_The Garden of Everything_

_Where memories_

_Call to me_

_Backward dreams?_

_Or phantom reality?_

_Call to me, they call to me_

_And so here we are_

_Lovers of Lost Dimensions_

_Burning supernovas of all sound and sight_

_Every touch, a temptation_

_And for every sense, a sensation_

_Eyes of pure_

_Deep azure_

_Quite unbelievable_

_The sun's daughter_

_You've been made_

_Not to fade_

_Quite inconceivable_

_Each atom sings to me_

_"Set me free_

_From chains of the physical"_

_O free me O free me._"

Kaoru blinked and wiped the tears before they fell as she kept on reading. These words were really true to her and it meant the world. She saw a little flower next to the rest of it.

"_A love like ours_

_A starry flower_

_Through seasons and centuries_

_As rivers reach the sea_

_You'll reach me_

_With songs of your symmetry_

_A small boat_

_There will float_

_To far off coasts_

_The Isle of Infinity_

_Come with me. O come with me_

_Here we'll see_

_Love's lost tree_

_Made out of miracles_

_Emotions, crystal leaves_

_To cover me_

_And you in eternity_

_Each atom sing to us_

_Through the blood_

_"Love is a miracle"_

_Sings softly, it sing softly_

_And so here we are_

_Lovers of Lost Dimensions_

_Burning supernovas of all sound and sight_

_Every touch, a temptation_

_And for every sense, a sensation_

_And so here we are_

_Twin stars of brilliant brightness_

_Lanterns lit by life for all the depths of night_

_And every day will return us_

_To arms of the ever eternal_

_And so here we are_

_So far from earthly orbits_

_Burning supernovas of all sound and sight_

_Where every day will return us_

_To arms of the ever eternal_."

Kaoru wiped her eyes again before she saw the picture of her and Kenshin hugging closely with a smile. Both were in the snow as it had been falling, but they didn't care. She saw how happy they both looked and she had to arch her eyebrow as she read the next line.

**Go onto the computer and openyour e-mail.**

Kaoru went down the hall and past the kitchen into the computer room. She sat down before she went into her e-mail before she opened the letter. She saw a music file and she pressed play. Her ears were filled up with a sweet violin sound. She then looked back down and she scrolled all the way down. She smiled at what he wrote. It was something else more sweet as she turned off the computer and went back to her seat. She sat down with a soft smile and she was happy.

_I see your soul shining to me… give into my fantasy… I'm your king and you're my queen… let us dance into ecstasy._

_We will dance at dawn… we will dance at night… we will dance this slow dance… until we both are feeling high and light._

_The feel of fingers against each other's… the way our hips will touch… your head against my chest… __the pleasure will be just too much. _

_Those blue eyes call to me… as I take you to places you've never been before… those blue eyes call to me… they shake me to the core._

_The warm breeze of the light and the clouds… the cool air of the stars and the dark… you are mine as I am yours… your face is burned in the very center of my heart._

_I see your soul shining onto me… giving into my fantasy… when you become my loving queen… we both shall dance into ecstasy._

_Yours forever,_

_Kenshin Himura._

Kaoru saved the two messages before she put her sidekick away. She leaned her head back as she began to daydream. His words made her feel so damn high… so damn high she didn't want to come down. So damn high she didn't hear Michael.

"Huh?" she finally said as he screamed her name.

"Let's go." Kaoru nodded before she picked up her purse and left with them. As she sat next to Michael in his car, she just was dizzy. She couldn't get the words from her head. They were just… deep and they meant the whole world to her. Even if Kaoru and Kenshin still didn't make up yet… Kaoru could keep the words.

"Kaoru are you alright?" Kaoru smiled at him.

"I'm perfect Michael. Just perfect."

* * *

Kenshin walked down the street and he put his sidekick away as he was just e-mailing people. He then heard something come closer to him and he began to walk faster until he felt the person jogging up to him. He turned around before he saw the person dressed in all black. His gold eyes peered out from his mask and he looked angry. Kenshin put his sidekick in his book bag and as he did, the person charged to him. Kenshin dropped his body and he tossed him with his feet before jumping up. 

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but you picked the wrong day to fuck with me." The person looked at him and then Kenshin saw a smile appear on his face.

"Do you know me?" He pulled off the mask before Kenshin gasped. Kenshin opened his eyes wide as he stood straight. Light brown hair, gold eyes and a smile that was deadly.

"You're… Justin. Justin Bemostriz… Oh my god. I thought you and your father were gone."

"Yeah we were gone. That is until we heard that the demon was out looking for her mother's roots."

"The demon? Kaoru?"

"Yeah. That little demon. She is her mother as I've been told and she acts just like her. And she thinks that she's going to get to my father, but I got another thing coming. So if I was you, I would tell your little bitch that she's going down." Kenshin got mad now.

"You won't do anything unless you get past me." The boy laughed before he turned around and dropped something. Kenshin saw smoke and he covered his eyes and his face as Justin ran off. Once it was cleared, he picked up the phone and he began to call Shinji.

"Shinji call Asahi and make sure they watch Kaoru. Tell her to watch her back. I just aw Daniel's son…. I don't know Daniel, but I know his son so I just put two and two together. But that's not important. He's gonna try and kill her I think. It's his father doing it."

"_Kenshin this isn't good. Kaoru is in some real danger._"

"Meet me by the mall parking lot and we're gonna go to the Country Kamiya residency. Then we'll do this from there. Agreed?" he heard Shinji go 'yeah' and he hung up. Kenshin cracked his knuckles before he began to run and text everybody. It wasn't good to know that Justin was running loose. Kenshin knew him from when he was a child and the boy was a loose cannon ready to explode. It wasn't safe at all.

"Dammit Kaoru you better have a gun with you."

**_

* * *

R.S.: This chapter is finally done! Took me about two and a half days if you count me being up until around like three. I think this chapter might be one of the best ones I did. I really put a lot of emotion into his and I really worked on this one until they had to drag me away from the computer. I hope you guys like it. _:** This chapter is finally done! Took me about two and a half days if you count me being up until around like three. I think this chapter might be one of the best ones I did. I really put a lot of emotion into his and I really worked on this one until they had to drag me away from the computer. I hope you guys like it. 

**_But guess what? There's more._**

Yes there is one final part to this and after that there is... well… there's a big old western fight and people blow up and aliens come to visit!

……_Gotcha_

You didn't think I would say anything, did you? I'm not that dumb. I just wanted to see what you guys would think. Man am I crazy.

Oh and before I forget, do any of you have AIM? If you do my name is **aoshilover7291**. It's lowercase letters and it's just like that.We should chat sometime!

_**

* * *

In the next chapter, **_

"_Kenshin… I don't understand how you always make me feel this way… and yet you make me feel guilty as well…"_

"_Don't just sit here! Get the fuck up and protect your name!"_

"_There's something I've always wanted to do… and I promise when this whole voyage is done… we will do it together."_

"_**KAORU!**"_


	16. I'm going to Washington Baby!

****

****

****

**_R.S.:_** Well you guys this is it! It's like 8:50 and i'm tired as hell. Around like 9:30 this morning, I'm heading to Washington for Junior Nationals.

Sorry I didn't upload a chapter, I had camp and practice for the whole damn week. But as soon as I get back, I'll try to upload fast and soon since it's almost done.

I'm gonna miss everybody while I'm down there, but I gotta go to make myself better! Wish me luck and I love every last one of you!

Love always,

_Rampaging Sorrow_

_P.S.:_ Those motherfuckers down there won't know what hit them.


	17. There's something I don't understand P4

**_R.S.: _**Hey everybody I'm home! We didn't do too well in the Junior Nationals, but it was our first time! So I guess I'm gonna try harder next year.

I'm sorry about the last chapter and how the song was just stuck together like that. I don't know why the damn thing did it that way, but oh well. If you want to see how the song really is, go to and then go to RaXephon. The song is called _The Garden of Everything._ Once again I'm sorry about that. I didn't think it would come out so fucked up.

The other poem that Kenshin sent to her was made by yours truly, me. It's called

**_Words of a truthful liar_**. I think that I called it this because when most men say things like this, they lie. There's only a few who tell the truth. It was the only way to make the poem feel complete to me. Sorry.

Oh yeah! And to answer a question from my last review. The reason that I didn't put Japanese in there was because Kaoru's mother was a fluent Spanish speaker. That was her first language. Since Kaoru is trying to be like her to find out her past, I figured why not let her speak some Spanish and see how her mother feels because they both sound alike.

Now this is the final part of **_Why can't I just be like you?_**

Kaoru is going to find something that just sends her a-wall and what's going to happen is going to make a lot of people sad. It's violent, sad, and there's just no way to say that this chapter is going to be pretty. There will be only one happy thing and that's the beginning. And then after that, it's straight violence, anger, sorrow, and just things that make a person wanna cry.

The truth about Annalise's life is coming to the surface more and more and everybody is going to feel the anger and pain behind her words.

* * *

_**It's always that one person**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

_**Chapter Thirteen:**_

_**Why can't I just be like you: PART FOUR

* * *

**_

Kaoru had returned to Asahi's house with the others and they had a CD that Kaoru's friends in the area did for her to make a song off of. Kaoru was downstairs with them listening. Kaoru hadn't known that Asahi had a little recording studio in there, but when he said it was because her mother bugged him to no end about it and almost burned his front lawn, she had to laugh and thank her mother silently.

She was inside just listening to it and writing down the music in both English and Japanese. Once she was done, she was ready to go. Michael knew how to do the controls well since he always played with it when he was younger. He told Kaoru to start singing. Kaoru shut her eyes as she began to sing. Once she wrote music, she memorized it, and she didn't need to look down at all. She was just that talented.

"_yoru no machi ha shizuka de fukai umi no you_

_tsudzuku michi ni tada ATASHI hitori dake_…" Michael smiled as she was just singing and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw Kenshin and they both did their handshake.

"I know what to do." He said before Michael got up and went up the steps with a 'Shinji you owe me thirty fucking dollars!'

Kenshin sat down as Kaoru just kept on singing with her eyes closed. He was just listening to it. It was a beautiful song to him and he just let her go through until he heard her correcting herself.

"Michael can I do that… over?" she saw Kenshin smile before she took off the headphones and walked out. He got up and he looked at her. Kaoru looked really beautiful with a light blue wife beater and a nice dark blue skirt with some dark and light blue forces. Her hair was down and her earrings were dangling once more.

"You look… nice." Kenshin said and she thanked him before it was silent once more. She looked at his outfit. It was a simple white beater, some dark blue jeans, and a light blue button-up with a matching hat tipped sideways.

"Look. We match when we're far apart." Kaoru said with a laugh and the two shared one before it fell quiet again. Kenshin broke it by hugging her close to him and beginning to sing in her ear exactly what he sent to her. She liked the way it sounded.

"_Here you are  
Daylight's star  
Made out of miracles_

_Perfection  
Of your own  
You Alone  
O so incredible_

_Each atom  
Sing to me  
"Set me free  
From chains of the physical"  
O free me, O free me_." Kaoru smiled against him softly before he pulled away slightly before he put his arms around her waist. Kaoru put her arms around his neck as they got really close. Kenshin then whispered something onto her lips as Kaoru pulled her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry." And with that he pressed his lips to hers. Kaoru shut her eyes and she locked her hands behind his neck as she began to play with the hair that was there. The kiss was one of pure happiness and one of longing. They hadn't really touched each other or seen each other in along time anyways. Kenshin was mentally sighing just like Kaoru was. Kenshin then licked her lips as he pulled away a little bit as they got air they went at it again. Kenshin's tongue slid right into her mouth and Kaoru gave a slight moan as she almost forgot what it felt like.

Shinji was coming downstairs to tell Kenshin that lunch was finally at the house since the boy had been complaining that he was hungry for the longest.

"Kenshin lunch is here. I heard that it's… Chinese." Shinji stopped and he smiled as the two were there just kissing and making up. He turned around before he pulled out his cell phone and began to dial his number. He would call him in a few minutes.

* * *

Kenshin and Kaoru were still at it after ten minutes and Kenshin was just groping her and touching her in ways that she liked it. His phone rang and he cursed before letting go. He picked it up. 

"Hello?"

"_Stop frisking my daughter and come upstairs to get something to eat. Both of you._" Kaoru giggled before Kenshin hung up and he kissed her lips once more. He let go before he took her hand and led her upstairs. They smelled Chinese and it was smelling good. They washed their hands before Kenshin took off his hat. He sat down and before he and Tommy could dig in, Asahi hit their hands with a spoon.

"No eating until prayer. Now I want… Kenshin to pray." Kaoru whined. She always loved to do it. Kenshin nodded before he put his hat away and he put his hands together as everybody bowed their heads.

"Lord, we thank you for the food we are about to receive. We thank you for having everybody safe and sound. Lord, we also thank you for delivering the Kamiya family and their friends to the other Kamiya residency in the country. And as my last one, Lord, we thank you for letting the love of my life come back to me. In Jesus name, amen."

"Amen." They said with smiles and Kaoru smiled brightly at Kenshin before they all began to chow down and eat. Kaoru and Kenshin were just giggling as they shared food at one point. Kenshin was looking around with a suspicious look before he put the fork to Kaoru's mouth. He heard them laugh and he turned with a smile as Kaoru put it between her teeth. Kenshin looked around again before picking up a place mat and putting it in front of their faces. They laughed again as he removed it and was chewing. Kaoru just gave him a sweet smile. Shinji was happy that they had made up and that everything was normal.

"Aoshi why is Chantel next to you?" Kaoru said as she finally noticed.

"Tommy brought her."

"Aoshi _invited_ her." Tommy said before he bit an egg roll. He laughed as Aoshi glared and Chantel gave a small blush. Michael looked at her.

"Damn Tommy. That's your sister?" Tommy nodded.

"She's hot." Tyler said before Chantel gave a smile. Tommy and Aoshi glared. He only smirked and the whole table laughed.

* * *

They all were sleeping over Asahi's house. They had decided to when it was getting late and the others wanted to go and have fun. Kaoru had taken a shower and put back on the clothes she had on before, only with a different shirt and a different pair of air forces. She also had on a hat and she looked cute as she and Kaname gave a little dance. Kenshin came down in some clothes he had brought along as well. Everybody brought clothes just in case. Aoshi held Chantel around her waist as he leaned against the wall. Tommy came down and broke it up. Aoshi only smirked. 

"We ready to go?" they all nodded before they walked off towards the two Hummers. Shinji and Asahi jumped in the car.

"How young do we look?"

"Like you two are around twenty something."

"Perfect." And they buckled up. Kenshin turned around.

"You guys are going?"

"Yeah. We wanna see how these clubs are. We're not gonna watch you though. You do whatever you want. Kao-kao already knows I don't care." Kaoru smiled at her daddy before Kenshin reversed out and they drove off.

* * *

Shinji was amazed at his children and how well they could party. He was mostly surprised at Kaoru and how she and Kenshin were at it. From the start, she had pulled him onto the floor and just began to grind into him like she was crazy. And Kenshin didn't mind either. 

"Yo Shinji she needs a leash." Asahi said and he pointed. Kaoru was against the wall as Kenshin just pulled up his pants a little and grinded into her. Kenshin had decided to run around without a shirt and Kaoru liked it. She had been leaving marks all over his chest. Shinji sighed.

"I knew that she would have her mother's wildness. I knew it all along." Kenshin walked over after and he sat down next to him fanning himself.

"That child is wild, huh?"

"Oh yeah. But I like em' wild anyway." Kenshin took a drink of his soda before Kaoru came over with something in between her teeth. She probably wanted him to taste it. But she didn't' give it to him by her hand. She put her lips on his and she began to kiss him. Kenshin just held her and then he let go as he swallowed it.

"Good as hell." He said before he looked into his lap suggesting something. Kaoru smirked before she looked at her father with a slick smile. From there, she began to give Kenshin a lap dance. Shinji almost choked as Kaoru ran her fingers through her hair and gave him one of the most amazing lap dances ever.

"Get your daddy too." Kenshin said loud before she went to him and did the same. A shock was on his face but as she got up she did her Uncle too.

"Damn." They said as she walked off with a twist in her hips.

"That's good." Kenshin got up and he went over to her before he jumped on her and he began to grind into her again. Kaoru and Chantel held hands as they grinded into their partners. But then Shinji was shocked as Aoshi was pushed up against the wall.

"Handle it! She's a wild one!" Tommy yelled before a girl pulled him back into a kiss. Aoshi was handling it like a pro and Shinji almost screamed in delight. He was proud as Aoshi had her leaned forward and was just grinding into her and pressing against her sexually. Shuichi was doing his own thing and everybody was just wild. Shinji saw Tara.

"Oh hell no!" Kenshin sat him down. Tara was backing it up like she was a grown adult.

"It's a party. Chill." Kaoru went over and she spoke into his ear before Kenshin nodded and she turned around. He gave her ass a smack and she walked off.

"Oh man I love that girl."

* * *

A slow song came on, but the beat was one to grind to. Kenshin had heard the beginning and the DJ mixed it and started it over before Kenshin had finally found her. Kaoru pushed him up to the wall. Shinji and Asahi had their own little dance partners, but then they just watched their children. Kaname was grinding into her boyfriend who's name was Lestat. 

They turned from her to everybody else and then Kenshin and Kaoru. Kaoru was a sight to see and everybody was watching the two were doing their own sexual dance. Kenshin had an arm on her waist and the other on her stomach sliding upward as she had one hand on his and the other hand on his neck. She had her head laid back into his shoulder as Kenshin had began to bite on her neck. Kaoru let out a moan as he left marks. Little did they know, somebody was watching and didn't like it.

Kenshin let go of her neck and he noticed many people were watching them. Kaoru didn't care and she showed it as she went into him even more. Kenshin turned her head to his as he looked dead into her eyes and then he kissed her. Kaoru let out a sigh as the two began to French lazily and the song changed. They never let go as they sped up their pace. Shinji and Asahi had let go to see Aoshi with his hands down Chantel's pants. Tommy was long gone and so was Shuichi. They sighed.

"These kids are wild." Shinji agreed as he looked back at his daughter to see they still wouldn't let go.

"They must be breathing through their noses because that's a long ass time."

* * *

Kaoru was in a daze as she moved against Kenshin. Kenshin was just giving her his all and she indeed liked it. It was all she needed as basically fucked through clothes. Shinji saw and Aoshi did as well. He acted first before he pulled his sister off. 

"Chill out." He said before he looked at them both seriously. Kaoru saw Genia doing a dance and she jumped over there with Kenshin. Kaname and Tara got into it before they just were in a small circle. Everybody surrounded them and Tommy was jealous.

"Hey!" he jumped in it before he did it fast and did the Beyonce. They began to cheer him on and then an argument broke loose. The DJ stopped the music as Michael and some boy began to argue. Michael grabbed him and punched him dead in his face before they began to cheer on the fight. Kenshin put on his hat tighter before he jumped in with the others and it was a big old gang fight. Kaoru felt somebody grab her and she turned around to see Brown hair and gold eyes.

"Justin-" she felt her mouth covered as he began to pull her away. She bit him and screamed out for Kenshin as their father jumped in the fight now. Kenshin kicked somebody down and ran fast to her through the people. Before they could get to the door, Kenshin grabbed him and punched him hard before pulling Kaoru away. Shinji yelled out to him.

"Let's go! _5 o _is coming around!" Kenshin kicked him down before he pulled Kaoru and they ran through the club. She felt somebody grab her hand and then she screamed out. Michael ran over and he picked up the person before slamming him hard onto his back and they ran to their cars and they jumped in before Aoshi pushed the gas and they sped off. Kaoru was breathing hard as Kenshin just held her close and let her breathing calm down.

"It's alright. It's alright." Kaoru them relaxed as they made it back to the house. They all changed and Michael cleaned his cut. He smirked.

"Son of a bitch tried to stab me."

**(A/N: 5 o means police, if somebody didn't know.)**

**_

* * *

_**

**_

* * *

(THIS WAS THE BEGINNING NOW IT GETS SERIOUS)_**

* * *

"OH SHIT! KAORU'S GONE!" everybody woke up to that and they ran to Kaname's room. Kenshin had tripped on his feet and they laughed at him before it got serious once more. They passed around a letter that she wrote before they all cursed. She was not happy at all and they could tell with what she wrote. Shinji then felt something click and he ran back to his room before he felt his pants. 

"The little sneak took my gun! She's driving armed! Asahi see if yours is gone!" Asahi ran down the hall and they heard him scream.

"SON OF A BITCH! SHE TOOK MY FAVORITE!" they all met up downstairs after getting refreshed and checking their stuff. They sat around before they looked at each other in silence.

"She took three guns, she has Kenshin's knife, Kaname's clothes, Aoshi's car, and he took all of our money. This girl is getting to be a thief like her mother." Asahi growled and Shinji glared at him.

"Now is not a time to talk down on my wife." He said getting closer to the edge of his seat.

"I think it is. She would not be like this without those damn books!"

"Leave the books out of this! It doesn't matter what you read! How you react is what matters! And my wife is dead so leave her alone!"

"We all would be able to let the dangerous woman rest in peace if this shit didn't happen!" Shinji was ready to strike and Aoshi held his father back.

"Let's all just sit down and work together to find her, alright?" Shinji pulled away before he went off and slammed the front door shut. Asahi cursed to himself before he went up the stairs.

"Damn. Their worse than us sometimes."

"Their twins," Kenshin said.

"What do you expect?"

_

* * *

Dear Luina,_

_I don't think that I have ever been this close to death. This time it was serious too._

_I was coming home one day when somebody just dragged me right off my feet and put something over my mouth. I fell asleep, but when I woke up, I heard two people fighting over me. I saw the man of my dreams, Shinji. And then I saw my abusive lover, Daniel. The two were just fighting and I could hear the slashes and the noise and I heard feet running off. I didn't know what was going on because after I saw their faces, somebody blindfolded me._

_It was so scary, because after a while, I smelled smoke and it got so hot. So hot that my blindfold slipped a little bit and it fell. I opened my eyes and I saw fire. Big flames of fire all around me. And I could hear Shinji calling me, but my voice wasn't there. I felt something touch the ropes tying my arms together and my voice finally came to me as I cried out. I inhaled a lot of smoke and I began to cough and choke. My eyes felt like they were burning and so did my lungs. I saw Shinji look at me and he ran over and he pulled me down from where they hung me at. He untied me and I fell to my knees. I couldn't move at all. He put me on his back before he tied my legs and my arms around him. He said "hold on", but I was getting so weak._

_He ran all the way past the falling debris and dodged the biggest flames. He then saw a gap and he backed up before he heard something explode. He ran his fastest and then he jumped. I screamed, but he made it safe for both of us as he missed on purpose. He just wanted to get close so we could fall through the floor. We kept moving and I soon could move so I jumped off. He took my hand and then we ran all the way to some windows. We backed up and then we ran and jumped through._

_Doesn't that sound like something in the movies? I thought that to myself as well. I guess I passed out when I hit the water, because I opened my eyes and I was in a hospital with a bunch of bandages. Shinji was right there in a wheelchair just thinking. He looked at me and then we just began to laugh. I have no idea why, but it was funny to us. And even though I was laughing, I had to figure out a way to get Daniel out of my life. Even if it makes me lose a limb._

* * *

Kaoru was driving fast and she was concentrated. Her eyes were ice once more. She was just ready to kill somebody. She had read what he did to her and it set her off. Then she felt somebody following her. She sped up on the highway and he did as well. 

"Shit." She said softly before she began to really put her driving skills to the test. She began to cut through traffic and even though cars were honking at her, she didn't give a rat's ass. She was just trying to get away from that car so badly, that her mind was focusing on that and nothing else around her.

"Good! An open lane." She drove into it and she sped up full speed, the car right behind her. She then saw an animal coming into the road.

"Shit!" she broke it and the car began to spin. Kaoru grit her teeth as she kept spinning and as the animals went right past her wheels, she went straight again and she kept going. The driver behind her had stopped to let it pass and once he looked ahead, Kaoru was far.

"Dammit!" he yelled and he sped up again. Kaoru picked up the phone and she called her father. He picked up the phone and she heard a door shutting.

"_Salga de esa casa en este momento! Salga y corra tan rápidamente como usted puede! Vaya al campo y el salto en el agua y mantenga allí! No salga todo hasta que llame! Apuro!_ **(Get out of that house right now! Get out and run as fast as you can! Go to the field and jump into the water and keep there! Don't get out all until I call! Hurry!)**" She hung up the phone and then she gasped as she saw the reason why that lane was closed.

There was a big ass gap and under the gap was water. Kaoru cursed as she was going to have to explain about Aoshi's car. She unbuckled herself and then she tried to brake, but it wasn't going to work. She was moving too fast. So being Kaoru, she did the wildest thing possible. She jumped out the car and was rolling to a stop. The car had been hit the water once she stopped rolling, but her body had hit so hard, she couldn't get up right away. She looked down and she saw that the jump wasn't that bad. Slowly she began to think, but she heard a click.

"Well well well. If it isn't the Kamiya daughter. Kaoru Annalise Kamiya, I presume?"

"I don't know. You tell me you son of a-"

"Aah aah aah! Now cursing isn't right for a lady to use, now is it?"

"Bite me." Kaoru said harshly as she put her hands on top of her head.

"Oh, so we're giving up?" Kaoru just stood there and she began to calculate how far down it would be. From there, she pulled out her gun and she held it close to her chest.

"What will it be Kaoru! Give yourself up to me, or swim with the fishes?" he smiled a sick smile and then Kaoru turned and returned the same one.

"I'm gonna swim with the fishes. You sick bastard." And with that she shot at his arm and she jumped as he dodged it.

"You little bitch!" he looked over and he saw her just falling.

"You will never survive that! You're gonna die Kaoru! Rest in pieces!" he shot up in the air and he walked away.

Kaoru turned her body and she put her arms out to just dive in. She had made it so she wouldn't fall with the rocks. She was silently praying that she didn't die. And as the water got closer, people who were walking by and driving just saw a damsel fall straight into the water with a big splash.

* * *

Kenshin wrung out his clothes as he sat down outside the pool. Kaoru had been right and people had begun to shoot at the houses. They all had shot back at the people and made them drive away scared. The girls were scared and they had to calm them down, but now everybody was just sitting there calmly. Kenshin heard his phone ring and he picked it up from where he had put it. 

"Hello?" Kenshin said it irritated and angry, his eyes narrowed and ice. Then his eyes began to soften at the voice he heard. He opened his eyes wide.

"You jumped into it! What the hell were you thinking! Are you alright!" everybody went closer to him and then he hung up.

"That was Kaoru from some payphone. She said somebody followed her. She thinks it was Justin, because she never turned around. But she said that she shot at him and she just jumped off the goddamn bridge! And Aoshi, she said to tell you sorry, but your car is swimming with the fishes."

"WHAT!" everybody was shocked at the outburst from Aoshi. Aoshi threw down his phone in frustration and Tommy caught it.

"Who the hell was chasing her? Because I'm going to kill him instead of her. And when I find Kaoru, she's buying me a goddamn car." He then went off towards the house, his father's gun in his hand.

"And if anybody shoots at me, I'm giving them a fucking head shot!" Kenshin could hear people running away and he laughed.

_

* * *

Dear Luina,_

_Today, something happened that I think will change who I am forever. I didn't think it could ever happen. I swore to myself that I wouldn't let it happen. But then, it happened. And it happened so fast that I couldn't stop it at all. My eyes poured so many tears, but it will never bring him back. It won't at all._

_My big brother was shot today. Right in front of my eyes. And it was fucked up because he killed him! A person I once let into my heart! A person I once let touch me in anyway he wanted! He just stood there and shot my brother as if he was something that wasn't real! And he ran off and nobody ever wanted to believe me that it was him! They thought I was crazy! They think that I'm out of my mind because I've been in those homes! Who gives a fuck about me! He's the one who's dead!_

_I've never ever been this sad. Not even when I found out that my parents weren't the real deal. Never have I felt this betrayed either. Marcus was such a good person! He warmed my soul! He made me feel as if nothing was wrong with me! He treated me like a person! And even with his leg gone, he still smiled at me and did all the things he wanted to do! He helped so many people put their lives back together! And Daniels shoots him in his heart as if he's just some criminal!_

_I watched him die! I watched him take his last breaths, I watched him as he asked me to avenge him, I watched him as he began to fade away from reality, and I watched him take my hand and kiss it with his bloody lips for the last time! I watched him as he shut his eyes and never opened them again! And I will never ever forget his words. Those words will be forever ingraved in my mind._

"_**Sometimes things are done for a reason… Sometimes things are done and there is some good after them. Don't ever lose faith because God couldn't save me. It was only a matter of time… And don't ever lose faith in yourself… because when you lose that… then you are truly dead… Please keep living Annalise. Live and make me proud."**_

_I hate this world! I hate it so much! I hate everything that makes it remind me of what happened! The street, the people who wouldn't listen to me, even as I told the gospel truth! I hate my tears for falling, I hate these… these goddamn memories! I hate my scars, I hate my eyes, I hate my hair, I hate my body, I hate everythingI HATE MY NAME! I HATE IT ALL BECAUSE NONE OF IT COULD SAVE MY BROTHER! NONE OF IT COULD MAKE HIM HUG ME CLOSE AND PROTECT ME FROM THE DARK! WHO IS GONNA PROTECT ME FROM THE DARK! **WHO IS GONNA SAVE ME FROM MYSELF!**_

* * *

Kaoru had snuck into Asahi's house and gotten some things before she ran off with Michael's motorcycle. Michael was pissed, but he knew it was for a good reason, so he let it go Kenshin had tried to get her to stop, but she wouldn't listen and she sped faster and faster until she was out of sight. 

Kaoru was back at home, and as she sunk down to the floor, she began to cry. It was hurting her deep inside and she could see what her mother saw. She didn't know why either, but she just saw it as her mother saw it and for a very long time, Kaoru had felt the same way.

She pulled at her hair and she kept crying and soon she let out a scream and she began to sob. So far, she had broken a vase and she had destroyed her whole room. Her blue eyes were dark and light at the same time. She pulled her knees up closer to her chest and she put her head down as she kept on crying. She couldn't help it anymore. It was just bottled up inside for all those years. Somebody had opened the door, but she didn't care who it was. She was just in her own little world. She felt somebody put their arms around her and she recognized the cologne.

"Daddy… Daddy it hurts." She said softly and all Shinji did was nod as he pulled her close to him and let her cry.

"Just keep crying baby. Let it go." She could feel his tears on her head and they held each other tight as they just kept on crying together. Kaoru sobbed loudly, and her father kept it silent because to him, hearing his cries made him weak.

"We'll be okay baby. We'll be okay."

"O-okay." Kaoru opened her eyes and she kept her mouth shut now, letting a few whimpers come out. She felt like she was a child again, but to let it all go made her feel better and stronger. Even if the main thing she wanted wasn't there.

* * *

Light blue eyes opened up to see cords and a heart monitor. Looking around, Shinji, Aoshi, and Shuichi were sleeping in chairs, looking stressed. Then as a white tag appeared in front of light blue eyes, she finally realized who she was and where she was at. 

Shinji had checked Kaoru into a hospital when she just fell asleep in his arms and wouldn't wake up. He was scared that she was dying, so he had taken here there to make sure she was okay. Kaoru looked around and then she saw something beside her bed. It was her jewelery. It was shiny, and it was clean. She then saw a box. She began to unhook herself from the cords and then she pulled on her jeans. She saw the date on her phone and then she saw the date on her tag. She had been asleep for a day.

"Damn. I lost track of time." She pulled on Aoshi's jacket and then she saw that she was only in a bra. She sighed before she took a pair of random keys and ran out of the room. Then she went outside without anybody knowing and she pulled her hair up in a high ponytail with Aoshi's blue ribbon. She made it look nice before she drove towards her home. She looked around and then she climbed her window. Once inside, she changed completely. She looked so different, nobody noticed her at all.

Kaoru didn't want to wear any type of shirt. So she wore a nice black bra that had designs on it. She pulled on a jacket that went right below her knees.. Her belly button had a dangling star and she had on a pair of short shorts. To make I complete, she put on some black forces and she put her guns on her waist as she put on a bracelet and an anklet. She put on a choker as well with her name on it before she packed some extra clothes. She threw them down from the window and then she climbed out after making it seem like she wasn't there. She got back into the car and then she reversed out.

"This is Shuichi's car… oh he's gonna kill me." She smirked with the thought of getting to fight him, and she reversed and drove off in his Black Lamburgini(A/N: sorry if spelled wrong.).

* * *

Shuichi was most upset as he found his car was gone. Once they got back to the house, they gasped as they saw the garage. Weapons were gone. No trace of any kind of finger prints. 

"That son of a bitch! She took my goddamn car, my favorite weapons, and I bet she took my wallet!"

"Nah. You would have felt it" Shuichi glared at Aoshi's snickering and then he pulled out his phone and put in his liscence plate. They went closer as they saw the car moving.

"This is a tracker. Just in case that somebody tried to steal my baby. And Kaoru stole it, so we're tracking her down." Just then, the car vanished. Shinji began to laugh with Aoshi as Shuichi stood there with a shock.

"She broke it! That little bitch!"

"Hey. Don't say that because you made it obvious."

"I didn't! I hid it!" Aoshi just rolled his eyes with a smile as Shinji kept on laughing.

"My daughter is a genuis! She's the smartest girl in this whole damn city! She's brilliant! Oh my god that really wasn't a waste of sperm after all!"

* * *

Kaoru parked a her destination, and she crushed the tracker with her foot. 

"That idiot. He thinks i'm Genia or somethin'." It was two blocks away from where she needed to be. She cut through an alleyway and then she reached a big house. She casually walked up the driveway and heard a dog barking. She glared at the dog.

"Shut up." The dog whimpered and ran away scared. Kaoru then made it to the door and she made a beat by knocking on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Stop that knocking!" Kaoru kept on knocking and then as the door opened. She put her hands on both hip, opening the jacket. She gave the most sweetest smile she could. The person gasped.

"Hey there mister. Is your name Seth Sovenin?"

"Y-yes. Why?" Kaoru's smile faded into a glare and then she kicked him inside his house and she shut the door. He hit the floor hard and she stood over him and pointed the gun right above his forehead.

"I know that you were a witness to something that nobody ever told about. An unsolved myster, as they said."

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru kicked his side.

"Ever hear the name Marcus Loire! Huh! Does the name ring a bell! Answer me Seth!" she hit him again and Kaoru heard somebody's voice from the upstairs. She put the gun away and helped him up quick before she put the gun to his back.

"Tell her that I'm an old friend, or you're getting filled with holes." Kaoru then looked up and saw that it was probably his wife.

"I'm fine Morina. It's just an old friend and we're having one of our wild conversations. Right?" Kaoru nodded with a smile.

"Nice to meet you! And the clothing is just something for work! I'm a Hooters Extreme Girl!" Kaoru said and then she moved him away before they went towards his living room. Kaoru threw him to the floor and she sat on his couch before she put the gun to him once more.

"If you move, you're gonna die. Now answer my question. Do you know Marcus Loire? Do you know what happened?" he shook his head and she pulled the clip back.

"Answer my question Seth. I know that you are lying. Now you wouldn't want to lie to me. Trust me on that one." Seth gulped, his hazel eyes full of fear.

"Now. Do you know Marcus?"

"Marcus died a long time ago. He was shot in the street and his sister Annalise was right next to him."

"Ah! So you do know what happened! You know that my mother was there!"

"You're that woman's child!"

"Actually, I'm the middle. There's six of us Seth. She's lived a nice life. That is, until she got sick and died."

"Oh… I'm so sorry. I never knew that my neighbor died."

"Ah. More info. Now keep going sir. And I want to know exactly who shot Marcus and why. This is something that has to do with my search." The man nodded and then he began to tell. The conversation lasted for ten minutes.

"The person who killed your Uncle was a guy named… I think it was Daniel, but I forgot his last name."

"That's okay. It was Bemostriz." He looked up at her.

"You're going to bring him down, aren't you?" Kaoru nodded and she whistled.

"I'm gonna kill em' if I get the chance. But I need your help with something… what kind of gun did he use?"

"It was a silver one. I think it was a pistol."

"I see… thanks and sorry about this." She helped him up and she gave him a twenty.

"See you around sometime." She exited the house and his wife came down the steps, hugging him close.

"Who is she?" he could only give her a sad smile as the car drove off.

"Annalise in another body." He said softly.

* * *

Kenshin was just sitting with the Kamiya family thinking when he picked up his phone, absent minded. He then froze at what he heard. Once he hung up, he began to count. 

"Three… two… one." Something came through the window and Kenshin shot at tires. He jumped out the open window and he pulled the driver out the car. He dragged him inside before they tied him up.

"Good Kenshin. Real good." Kenshin pulled off his mask and they just sat around him with weapons. He was truly scared.

"Talk now, or you are going to get a big scar on your face."

"I'm not saying anything. I'm loyal to the Bemostriz family."

"You want this on your face! Huh! You want this damn cross!" the guy shook his head at Kenshin's bark. His eyes were gold. Tommy jumped in and gave him a growl.

"Now talk! Talk or you are going to lose something! And me being the nasty sick man I am, I might catastrate you!"

"That means cut off your balls!" Tommy added and the guy gulped. He then bit his lip.

"Don't wanna talk, now do you? Well I guess you must wanna get your salad tossed. Let's begin to cut em-"

"WAIT!" he yelled and they stopped from undoing his belt.

"I'll talk, I'll talk! But please don't take my pride away!" they sat down and Kenshin pulled his hair up higher.

"Daniel and his son Justin are two of the most craziest people have ever met. I mean, they will kill living things for fun. Daniel is the craziest and because his son has just got out of jail, their going on a wild sterak. I mean, you seriously need to tell that girl to watch her ass because if she's running around alone, she's gonna get hurt."

"She can handle herself. Now keep talking." He nodded and they gave him some water.

"Daniel told us all that he was the one who killed Marcus Loire. The unsolved murder. He was proud about it and when your wife died, he said, 'bout time that bitch died. It took too long.' He's really crazy. And Justin talks about killing some boy with red hair."

"That's me." Kenshin said as he raised his hand.

"Yeah, well he wants to get back at you for something in your childhood. Now I don't know about Kaoru, but he hates her guys because she is what she is."

"And what is that?"

"A dark soul." Shinji said and the man nodded.

"Alright. Now here is the question to determine if you keep your life, or if you lose it." He pointed the gun at his head and the man let out a gasp. Kenshin gave a sick smile.

"Where is Mr. Bemostriz? And please, do tell the truth."

* * *

"I swear to god above I should have known this was a set up." Kaoru hid behind a tree as she reloaded her gun. So far, she was being shot at, and she couldn't get any shots to hit. Then she got the best idea ever. She ran across and she shot as she ran before rolling behind a big tree. She sighed as she knew there was only two left. She didn't kill them, she just knocked them out cold. 

"Now for the last two." Kaoru jumped out with both guys and she shot once for them both. They both fell and she ran off.

"Kaoru! Kaoru stop!" she didn't stop at all. She then put a face to the voice and knew it was Kenshin and Tommy.

"Stop! Stop you crazy girl! It's a trap!" Kaoru ignored them and then she finally realized they were right.

"**_KAORU!_**" they yelled for her. Kaoru let out a cry and she felt two arms pull her back and put her on the floor.

"COVER UP!" Tommy yelled and they did. The empty space had a big explosion and debris was flying everywhere. Kenshin had did the manly thing, and he had pulled Kaoru to him and covered her body by kneeling over her. Once it was all gone, they got up and Kaoru pushed Kenshin off.

"Thanks." She said coldly and Tommy arched a brow.

"You were about to die, and that's all you can say? Thanks?... Man this is the last time I help you and your women Kenshin. Their so full of pride like us men, it's scary… oh and nice outfit. I would so fuck you, but you're his girl." And with that he began to walk off.

"Kaoru, what's going on?" Kaoru looked at him dead into his eyes and the ice fell to a normal color. Kenshin saw the nervousness in her eyes.

"Kenshin… do you ever get the feeling, that you're doing something wrong?"

"When I'm with you, I always feel like that… but then I feel like I'm doing something right at the same time."

"I thought I was the only one. I guess you feel it too." She shut her jacket as Kenshin saw the outfit.

"There is something I've always felt, and I never knew why. I feel happy right now, but then I feel sad at the same time…" she looked up at the sky as it began to turn gray from all the smoke.

"Kenshin… I don't understand how you always make me feel this way… and yet you make me feel guilty as well…" she looked down at the floor as she put her hands in her pockets.

"You make me feel happy that I'm doing this, happy that you'll be there to protect me from some things I don't see… but then you make me feel guilty that I'm hurting people… guilty that I'm doing this over a memory… guilty that I'm doing this for revenge…" she looked up and Kenshin saw the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry… but I don't think I'll see you again."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru gave him a sad smile and a small laugh.

"I mean their either gonna lock me up, or I'm gonna die. I know this seems crazy… but I'm gonna really finish what I set out to do. I'm gonna bring him down for all the abuse towards my mother and the murder of my Uncle and the attempted rape on me from Justin."

"Attempted rape? When?"

"A long long time ago. But that's not the point." She pulled her hair back.

"I… I love you with all my heart and if I do die… find somebody else. But if I do survive… There's something I've always wanted to do… and I promise when this whole voyage is done… we will do it together." She went to Kenshin and she wiped her eyes before she pressed a kiss to his lips. He held her by her hands and then they let go. Kaoru wiped her eyes before she slipped something into his pocket.

"See you later." And with that she chopped his neck. He let out a cry and he fell to the ground. Kaoru wiped her tears again before she turned and she began to run through the debris towards the car. When Tommy got back, he saw what she did and he picked up the phone.

"Aoshi this isn't a joke anymore! Kaoru is gone and she's really going to do it!... SHE'S GOING BY HERSELF YOU IDIOT! KAORU IS GOING BY HERSELF! SHE'S GONNA DIE LIKE THIS!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**(NOW FOR THE FINAL PART OF THIS CHAPTER AND THIS SMALL SAGA)**_

_

* * *

Dear Luina,_

_I have never ever been so fucking mad at myself like I am now! I am so stupid! I fucked up again big time, and this time I think I'm going to regret it big time._

_I was by myself in my room after they locked me in here again. I swear to god I'm gonna break down this door, but that's not the point. I jumped out the window and I ran away from home for the fifth time this month._

_I didn't know where I was running and then suddenly, I'm fighting. I didn't know who I was fighting either, but I was making sure that my fists connected against something. And the reason I'm mad is not because I won the fight. It's because I beat up Daniel's sister, and there's gonna be a war now. He's gonna hurt me. And I'm mad at myself because he knows where I am, and Shinji is out of town, and Marcus is dead, and nobody else cares!_

_Dammit… I wonder if I still have my machete?_

_Jesus Christ… I only hope my kids aren't as bad as me. Especially my daughters._

* * *

Kaoru sat down in the car, sleeping. It's been about two days, and nobody knew where to find her. Everytime she had a lead and was fighting, she came to a dead end, but another clue. It was confusing her to no end. So she did the only thing that made her calm. Sleep. 

Kaoru was about to start dreaming again, when something vibrated at her hip. She jumped up and cursed before reaching into her pajama pocket. She pulled out the phone before answering it.

"Hello? … (Yawn) well hey there Misao. And no, I have Aoshi's phone. Why? … You think he's cheating on you?" Kaoru smirked.

"Why?" as she listened, she bit back her laughter. Then she saved Aoshi from Misao's wrath.

"Aoshi isn't doing that. That girl he was dancing with was our cousin from South Africa. She was just coming to visit and didn't want to dance with anybody else. Now it's late. Goodnight. And Aoshi won't have his phone for a while." She hung up the phone and shut her eyes once more. It vibrated again and she growled before reading the message. She picked it up.

"Hey Gary… No Aoshi is home with a stomach virus. He's been throwing up for days… I'll be sure to make sure that he gets extra hours for practice… goodnight." She hung up again and she shut her eyes before she heard it vibrate again. She picked it up mad.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT! … oh hey grandma!" she blushed.

"Sorry, I was asleep. And I have Aoshi's phone for a while, so he won't be receiving any calls for a while… I love you too grandma. Buh-bye." She hung up and she hit her head against the horn.

"NOW I CAN'T SLEEP! WHO THE FUCK CALLS SOMEBODY AT TWO IN THE MORNING!" she growled before she turned on the car and sped off. She lit herself a candy stick and then she began to smoke

"At least now I know where he is. Man am I smart." She looked down at the stick and then she kept smoking.

"Hope this ain't the one that gets you high. Otherwise I'm fucking dead."

* * *

Kenshin and the others were on the road driving. Aoshi sighed as he hung up from Misao. She told him what Kaoru said and he added on to make it safe. They were driving towards Daniel. Shinji had enough and they wanted to end it. Kenshin was zooming as he had one hand on the wheel, and the other on his sugar-filled milk filled coffee. It had his eyes open and Tommy was the same as they passed it back and forth. 

"This ain't no _sip sip_ give." Shinji said and they just laughed and got back serious. They just kept passing it back and forth until it was done. Then they threw it out the window and got the next done.

"Damn! That's the third one! You guys are gonna be awake for days." They laughed again and got serious once more. Kenshin sped up and Shinji gulped as he saw how the man looked. Tommy took a picture to save it. Kenshin had one hand on the wheel, and one hand on his gun as he thought.

"That's a nice picture. We gotta put that on a postcard and send it to mom." They smirked at Tommy before Kenshin just sped up faster. He drove in front of a big truck and then he cut him off. The truck honked him and he just put his finger through the sunroof.

"I had enough of this. I'm losing sleep, Kaoru knocked me out, somebody's trying to kill her… man I need to find better women."

* * *

Kaoru parked up at a building she saw and she looked at her outfit. It was perfect. She had on some black pants with a matching tight shirt. Her necklace was white, her wrist band was white, her sneakers were white, and her scrunchie was white along with her coat. She was mad as hell and as she saw the car fall on one side, she felt like crying. 

"Man! And I was just liking that car. Stupid faggots flattened the tire." She went to the door and she turned the knob. Suprisingly, it opened. She sighed with a smile, thinking that she was gonna sneak in. But when she opened the door, she was greeted with six men.

"Oooo shit…. Hey guys!" she put a hand behind her back and waved the other one giving a smile. She was reaching for her gun.

"I was just in the neighborhood and I'm really lost. I need to find some my insurance for my car."

"What kind of insurance?" a deep voice asked.

"Death insurance." And she pulled out her gun fast and let out five shots before jumping over to the side, hearing the shots fly past her.

"Whoa!" she said and then she gave a nervous smile towards them with a wave. They shot at her again. Kaoru switched guns before she went to the window and she put it right on the window. She knocked and since they weren't too smart, they looked. She shot twice before she ducked again and laughed.

"Man I love this job." She crawled to the other side of the doorway and then she she held her breath before she ran back to her car holding the jacket. It was so dark, she blended in perfectly. She threw her jacket in the trunk and then she switched up her weapons and got a black jacket. She carried a katana, a dagger, and her two guns. All of it was black. She then picked up a mouth piece and she put it in her mouth. She bit down on it and it lit up. She bit again and it turned off as she pulled it out.

"Thank god for raves." She went back and she slowly snuck inside as they were relaxing. Kaoru shot at the ceiling and they shot in her direction. She moved. Then she clicked it on and it lit up. She shut her mouth and the light was hidden. She opened it and shot at two people before closing her mouth.

"What the-"

"This bitch is sneaky. She's in here." Kaoru slapped the floor and she moved out the way as they shot. She then opened her mouth.

"AAAH! AAAAAAAH!" she screamed and then she moved out the way again. She was making them waste their bullets. She then saw they had knocked out their own member on accident. She hid behind him and picked him up before holding him as if he was moving.

"She went that way!" Kaoru said in a deep voice and they turned before she dropped him and shot at their arms and legs. They cried out in pain and almost all of them dropped. The last one ran away scared. Kaoru then looked at them all.

"Welly welly welly. Isn't this somethin?" she showed the mouth piece and the body.

"It's amazing what you can do with a body and party toys. Thanks for the fun. It was really good for me." She bent down and she pressed a soft kiss to a random forehead before she began to move them around. Once she looked at what she saw, it was perfect.

"See ya around boys. And don't ever be in the military. You'll die fast."

* * *

Aoshi, Shinji, Asahi, Tyler, and Michael was laughing at Shuichi as he looked at his car. Shuichi was in tears as he saw the flat tire and the long and wide scratch. He sniffed before Kenshin rolled his eyes and went with Tommy to examine the damage. They burst out laughing. 

"Look at this shit!" they went over and Shinji went 'daaaaammmnnn!'

"That child is dangerous. Kenshin don't ever cheat on her."

"She'll chop off your balls." Aoshi said and he nodded before he saw how many of them were there with him. It was him, Tommy, Aoshi, Shuichi, Michael, Shinji, Asahi, Tyler, and Jacob. Jacob was just chewing on a toothpick and he threw it out before placing another one in.

"She did this perfect. Their all laying down in letters, and in order to see, you have to take a picture." Kenshin pulled out his digital camera and put on the flash before he took the picture. They looked at it in the screen.

"Middle… she means that there's an odd number of floors." Kenshin saw one groaning and he looked at him.

"How many floors?" he just groaned again.

"HOW MANY FUCKING FLOORS!"

"Eleven!" the man cried out in fear. Kenshin then thanked him before they went inside.

"I say we go from the top and come down. What's the middle of eleven?"

"6. She's gonna fight him on the sixth floor." They went towards an elevator and went to the top. The music was corny, so the broke it and Jacob and Tommy went to rapping as they kept moving.

"_Yo we're here in a house  
Quiet as a mouse  
Gonna kill us some boys  
Who play with guns as toys_."

* * *

Kaoru was already on the fourth floor. She was just going crazy and moving fast. On the fourth floor, she saw that they were very sleepy and she decided it wasn't worth it to waste bullets. So she was kind enough to hide and sing softly. 

"_nee aishitara daremo ga  
konna kodoku ni naru no?  
nee kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi  
dakishimeteru no?  
ani mo kamo ga futari kagayaku tame  
kitto…_" the men were so sleepy, that they just fell asleep. Kaoru then looked and she saw a little boy still awake and pointing his gun at her with a look of anger in his eyes. He also showed fear.

"Y-You're n-not going up t-to the s-s-sixth f-floor." Kaoru smiled and she bent down and took the gun away.

"Hey!" he said and then he looked up into Kaoru's eyes.

"No need to be older than you are." Kaoru pulled him close and the boy went into her embrace, tears spilling.

"I wanna get out of here. Mr. Daniel and his son won't let me go. They hold me as a slave and they beat up on me all the time. I wanna go home, but mommy and daddy are gone."

"It's okay." She picked him up and looked into his eyes. They were blue and brown. She then began to walk back towards the entrance, singing softly.

"_nani wo motomete daremo arasou no?  
nagashita chishio hana wo sakaseru no?_…" the boy was falling asleep and Kaoru put him in the car before she locked him in. She made sure that he couldn't come out and she had put the food right in the next seat, showing him he had something to eat.

She went back before she passed them all and walked to the stairs. She sighed as she saw five people with swords. She pulled out hers before she backed up and she got in a stance. She put her hand out and motioned for them to come forward, a smirk on her face. One ran towards her and she ran up the steps to meet him. Their blades clashed before Kaoru kicked him backwards and swung swift and fast. It caught him in the arm and she grabbed both railings before she ducked. He swung his blade at her blindly before she picked up her feet and she flipped him down the stairs. He fell and it painful as he cried out. She got back on her feet before she met the next one. She jumped over him and ran towards the fifth floor. It was empty.

"Yes." She said softly before she took off her shoes as they were coming. She got into a stance as they surrounded her. Kaoru smiled as she stood straight with her eyes closed. She had wanted to try doing it for a while. So now she had the chance. She put her blade down before she turned and struck at one. He moved backwards before she kick the sword out of his hand and kick slapped him. He fell and she kicked her blade up. She caught them both and then she spun them around before she smiled and opened her eyes. They were truly scared as she had a smile of mischeif. She spun them around and round before she charged forward.

* * *

Kenshin and the others were on the tenth floor. It turned out that those floors were just hard and full of mysteries. Kenshin then broke a window before he pulled in a flag. He cut it up and he lit a piece before putting it on the tip of his sword. 

"Tell us now, or I'm burning you." Kenshin walked forward, murder in his eyes. The man gulped and he began to speak so fast, only Jacob understood him. Jacob spoke back with the same fastness and the man answered before he fainted.

"He said Daniel is on the sixth floor, but Justin is on the seventh."

"Then let Shinji got for Daniel and Tommy and Kenshin go for Justin."

"Yeah. We goin jump his ass." They pounded fists before Jacob pulled out his gun and pointed to Kenshin's forehead.

"Duck." Was all he said and Kenshin ducked. He heard somebody cry out and he saw the person leaned against the wall.

"Ouchies."

"He was gonna shoot you."

"How did you see him?"

"I saw him on your gun. That shit is really polished." Kenshin only laughed and thanked him before Jacob shrugged his shoulder.

"What can I say? The Mickisinon Gang got me on my toes."

* * *

Kaoru was frustrated as more and more ninjas came out to block her from going to the sixth floor. At one point, she got upset and she was ready to murder. She was cutting people and slicing and once she got to the door, she bolted them out and she saw them banging. She crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out, flipping them the finger. She laughed before she pulled down the wood to cover the glass and then she ran up the steps to the door. She stopped before catching her breath and putting on her shoes. She pulled out water and she drank it down in four gulps. She put it aside before she opened the door and walked in. there was a long hall and she pulled out her guns before she walked forward. She stopped as she heard people coming out and it was like a puzzle. She had to shoot the doors in the order that they opened to unlock the locks that were on the door at the end. She concentrated and she remembered each pattern before shooting the doors. At one point she heard a cry. 

"Whoops! Sorry!"

"It's okay!" she arched an eyebrow as she leaned sideways before shaking her head and going to the door. She opened it before she took a breath and put her guns away. She took a step forward into the darkness and then she looked up as she heard clapping. She glared as she saw the gold eyes and blonde hair.

"Well well well. I knew that Annalise would make it here. She always seemed to have that spunk in her."

"My name is not Annalise, it's Kaoru." He smirked.

"Are you sure? You look just like her."

"Do I have ruby eyes fuck face?"

"Whoa. That language is crazy. Just like your mother. Too bad she's with her brother on the clouds."

"Shut your mouth." Kaoru snapped and he glared now. He jumped down from where he stood and he pulled out a sword.

"You have no respect for your elders. You are so bad."

"I've always been the bad one." She said with a smirk. He returned it as she pulled out hers.

"Well I think today I'm gonna beat the bad out of you."

"Bring it."

* * *

Kenshin and Tommy glared at Justin and another man as they stood there plucking strings on a guitar and laughing. 

"Well well well. If it isn't the black boy and his wannabe friend."

"Fuck up you waste of sperm." Tommy growled. Justin glared now and the two smirked.

"Kenshin my son. Pick one." Kenshin didn't say any words. He just moved in the blink of an eye and did a combo sending Justin into the wall.

"I want this one daddy!" he said it happy and then he looked at Justin as he got up, getting serious again. Tommy and the other guy stood on either side as Justin circled Kenshin. Kenshin just stood still as he did this. He was concentrating.

"You really want to pick a fight me? After what happened when you were a boy? I swear, all the Himuras weren't really smart, were they?" Kenshin opned his eyes and Justin was on the floor, the blade above him in defense.

"That's fast." Tommy said with a gasp. Kenshin got off of him before it get serious. Tommy had the other guy standing still. If he moved, he was going to get shot. Kenshin and Justin charged at each other and their blades clashed. Kenshin pulled away before the match began. Aoshi, Tyler, Michael and Jacob entered the room to see the battle going on. Everything was silent and the fire cackled from the little fireplace against the wall. Kenshin turned and he cut at Justin's stomach before he bent backwards as the blade went across. He flipped him and cut at his back before Justin fell to the floor.

"Kenshin is a god." Jacob said with a smirk.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's toying with him. He's only using 75. If he uses his full power, Justin is either losing an arm, or he's dead."

"Damn. Then Kenshin's got some power in him."

"Well, with everything that has happened to him, he's got a lot of anger inside. He's a lose cannon ready to explode."

* * *

Kaoru hit the wall again as Daniel kicked her right into it. She was losing, and she was trying. But she was low on energy. She spit on the floor and she wiped the side of her mouth as she got up again. She did the smartest thing that anybody could do. She shot all the lights and she threw her gun aside. 

"What the hell?" she charged at him and sliced him before going away. He growled as she did it again. He then said 'ON!' before another set of lights turned on.

'_Dammit!' _Kaoru thought and he blocked the attack.

"You smart little bitch. That was genius. But I know you. You think like your mother." He let go and he put a cut on her arm. She cried out before she retalitated with one on his chest. He let out a growl before he grabbed her by her arm. She kicked slapped him before coming with a wild combo of hits. He caught her fist before he punched her right in her stomach. Kaoru coughed up blood as she leaned forward onto his fist.

"Don't worry dear girl. You'll see your mother soon." He kicked her into the wall and she hit her head. She dropped to the floor, and she blacked out. Shinji looked at Kaoru as he ran in.

"Kaoru! Kaoru baby get up!"

* * *

_**Inside Kaoru's mind….**_

"Kaoru! Kaoru get up! Kaoru you better get up_ right now_!_"_ Kaoru opened her eyes and she looked around. All she saw was grass and she knew she was in the cemetary. She then gasped as she looked at her mother's grave. Somebody was sitting on it. And that person was her mother.

"Mom?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Her mother wore all white and she looked beautiful. And that was just a word to be simple. Kaoru wanted to cry, but her mother put a finger to her lips.

"Don't cry, or I'm gonna beat you." Kaoru nodded before her mother stood up straight.

"Why are you letting him beat you up like this? I know damn well you can fight. He's just brute force. You're not thinking, at all. You're going at his pace. You're doing what he wants you to do. You have to do what you think is best and make him confused. You can do it."

"No… no I can't." her mother looked at her shocked, ruby eyes surprised.

"Kaoru, yes you can. You can beat him! You can-"

"I can't mother! I can't!" she looked at her shocked once more.

"I'm trying my hardest! I'm trying to get him back for all the things he's done to you, and for killing uncle Marcus, for hurting daddy, for all those times his son as come after me, for everything. And it's not working. I don't think I can go on." Kaoru looked down at the floor and she just laid down.

"Kaoru get up right now." Kaoru didn't move. Her mother was ready to flip. And flip she did.

"Get up right now! Kaoru don't you dare sit here and let him dirty our family name like this! Don't you dare let him walk around and talk about the Kamiyas and the Loires as if he's known our family for generations! Don't you dare let him use your cousin like that anymore! Yes that boy is your cousin!" Kaoru still didn't move.

"Get up Kaoru! Get up!" Kaoru looked at her mother dead in her eyes.

"Don't let him frame you for attempted murder!" Kaoru sat up at that. Her mother flipped her hair back and sat down on top of her new tombstone that they had made.

"He was the one who did this to my grave. He messed it up like it was nothing. He stole my ring! The one on his finger is mine! Now wake up and go fight!"

"But what if-"

"But nothing!" Kaoru looked at her mother through her bangs.

"Don't just sit here! Get the fuck up and protect your name! Do it for me!" Kaoru looked at her mother as tears fell from her ruby eyes. Kaoru got up and dusted off.

"You are my child. You and me are one and the same Kaoru. I'm with you always. Don't give up ever and never say I can't. If I hear it again, you'll see me soon." Kaoru nodded before her mother pulled her into a hug Kaoru let her tears fall as well as her mother sang a few words to her.

"If you've read my journal, then you have more of a reason to fight him. More of a reason to win." She wiped her tears before Kaoru did hers.

"Now go and whoop some ass like a true Loire blood would."

"But I'm a Kamiya."

"No, you're a Loire. Your father is just jealous." Kaoru laughed before her mother began to fade away and everything began to go black again.

_"Remember what I said and do your best!"_

* * *

Daniel was about to continue fighting Shinji when he heard a groan. He turned around with a gasp and he saw Kaoru, sitting up and shaking her head. She then took out her hair and she began to pull it into a bun. Shinji smiled. 

"That's my girl." He said softly before backing off.

"I thought I killed you! That hit was suppose to kill anybody!"

"Well, I have a hard head." Kaoru got up as he got very scared. He looked into her eyes as he smiled and he saw ruby in them. It slowly was turning ruby and he was just fearful now. Her mother was in her.

Kaoru saw the others on the side. Shinji threw her the blade and she caught it before spinning it. Kenshin and Tommy came into the room with blood on their shirts. Aoshi and the others followed after. Kaoru looked at them and they saw the ruby.

"Oh shit. That's mommy's eyes. She's really lost her mind." Kaoru looked back as if they were nobody and she walked towards Daniel. Daniel grabbed his sword again, and Kaoru charged at him before she vanished. Everybody gasped, but Kenshin was following her and Daniel cried out as she slashed his back.

"You are going to die. For everything you've done." Daniel went to his full power and they went at it hard. He was playing her game now, and he couldn't turn it back around. Kaoru ducked and she kicked him before she spun and kicked him again. He fell once more.

"Everything you've done is about to come back and hit you in the face. Remember everything? Huh?" she went towards him as he got up in pain.

"Remember the things you stole and you blamed my mother?" she kicked him in his back.

"The day you threw her into the wall and beat her?" she kicked him in his chest, right where his cut was. He screamed out in pain and swung at her. Kaoru took his hand and she broke it, slipping the ring off as well and putting it on her finger.

"Remember when you put a knife to her throat!" she slashed at his arm.

"The day you left her in the middle of nowhere! The day you tried to rape her! The day you stole my grandmothers' chain! The main heirloom of the Loire family! Remember!" he fell to the floor as she finished cutting and beating him up.

On the side, the others were scared. Real scared. Kaoru had lost it. She really had went off the edge. Daniel got up in pain and he began to fight back. Kaoru froze as he put a long cut down her back. She felt the blood and then she looked at the floor.

"Do you remember when you put my mother in a warehouse that you lit up? Do you remember that!" she dropped her arms and went straight for him. She grabbed him and she threw him with her as she had dropped to the floor and sent him up. She went for him with a fast pace.

"You remember what you did that day to my Uncle! Huh! Do you remember what you did! DO YOU REMEMBER TAKING HIS LIFE!" Kaoru cut at his stomach again and he swung the blade at her back once more. It went across. Kaoru winced in pain before she spit out blood.

"DO YOU REMEMBER EVERYTHING! ALL THOSE TIMES MY MOM ENDED UP IN THE HOSPITAL! ALL THOSE TIMES MY FATHER ENDED UP BEHIND BARS! ALL THE TIMES YOUR SON TRIED TO RAPE ME AND HURT ME WHEN I WAS IN MIDDLE SCHOOL!" Kaoru slashed at him again.

"Everything you did is going to be paid for right now… with your life." Blood was everywhere. But when you looked at Kaoru, she looked like a complete monster. Blood was on her face, her fingers, falling from her forehead, on her arms and legs, and her back and stomach. She had the craziest look any of them had ever seen as she narrowed her eyes and when she looked at them, one eye was ruby and the other was blue. Kenshin thought her eyes was beautiful.

"Kaoru… don't kill him." Kenshin said going towards her.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll go to jail. Now put the gun down." Kaoru pointed it towards him as he went closer.

"You better not shoot at me. I'll kill you."

"Then kill me." She said it cold and with a bark. Kenshin took the gun fast and threw it aside before he took her hands and held them together.

"See these hands?" she looked away and he mover her face quick.

"See these hands!" Kaoru nodded.

"These hands are soiled with blood, and you think it makes no sense to be clean, huh?" Kaoru just looked down.

"Look at me. NOW." She looked up at him as his bloodied hands pulled out a cloth.

"No matter how much things get on your hands… when you clean them… you're arlight again. Just like with your soul. If you repent… then you're clean." He showed her hands and they were clean once more, with the cuts giving blood. Kaoru gave a soft smirk as Kenshin began to talk softly. Nobody noticed Daniel crawling away.

"You feel… you feel as if something inside you is making you do this. Something inside that's controlling you. It's like another person, right? Another person that comes up to the surface when you don't want to." Kaoru looked down before she looked up again as he said some words.

"_Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall_." Kaoru looked down as he said these words. They made her feel different, but it was only for the best. Kenshin sang something to her softly.

"_The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me_." Kenshin then saw her look down again.

"But the sun can only betray us… when we betray ourselves. So if we hold ourselves, then the sun can only betray somebody else." Kaoru was ready to speak, but they felt they heard a click.

"I'm not going down like this." They turned to see him with a gun. Kenshin put Kaoru behind her.

"I'm not going to lose to some goddamn girl! And not a girl of the Loire family!" he pointed the gun towards them. Then he pointed it to himself.

"Daniel no!" but it was too late. He shot himself and he dropped. Everybody heard the building begin to make loud noises. There was a lot of heat and Kaoru heard cries through an intercom.

"You guys go! I'll stay behind and find that person!"

"Kaoru no! It's not safe! Let me stay with you!"

"**GO!**" they heard her seriousness and they heard how deep her voice got. It was just like Annalise's voice.

"Watch yourself!" they ran off and Kaoru ran through another door and she jumped down all the stairs and she headed for the basement.

* * *

"**GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR**!" she kicked the door down as she covered her nose and her mouth. There was fire. And it had spread so fast all over the building. Kaoru entered and she pulledo ut her blade before she began to swing it around and round. The fire began to die down just enough for her to grab the three children. It was a big boy, a little girl, and another boy. 

"Let's go!" she picked up the two small ones before she covered their faces with pieces of her pants. Once she was done, her pants were shorts. She ran all the way up to the first floor and saw that the door was shut and bolted locked.

"Shit!" she ran up to each floor and she finally went back up to the fourth floor as the stairs began to crumble. Firemen and police were outside as she had looked through the window. She could see their faces.

"Can you swim!" the two boys nodded and she pushed them out the window.

"_** Swim! Swim and run!**_" she yelled and then she held the little girl close and she put the jacket around her whole body. Kaoru then began to think about how to get out. She ran down to the first floor and she began to shoot at the door. It wouldn't budge and the windows were too flamed up to get anywhere.

Kaoru was getting frantic and the little girl was crying. Kaoru hugged her close as she ran from the entrance and down the hall. She pushed anything out of her way and then she saw a way out.

"I only get once change at this. She covered her whole body and then Kaoru got ready to go. Kaoru backed up far and then she ran full speed at the window. She saw a gas tank and she went beyond her limit and bust through the window as the kitchen blew up.

"MOVE!" Kenshin yelled and everybody ran back to a safe distance. Shinji was trying to go back.

"Kaoru is in there!" they saw the two little boys and then the building blew. They dropped to the floor. Kenshin and Tommy covered the two little boys and Kenshin let out a cry of pain as he got burned on his back.

* * *

Shinji was crying. He couldn't help it. Everybody thought that Kaoru was dead. 

"She's always trying to do more. And this time she did it, but she didn't help herself." Shinji put his head back in his arms and he began to sob as his twin pulled him into his embrace. Kenshin ooked down as his tears fell to the floor.

"She was a good child! But she just had so many problem! Oh god bring my baby back!" Asahi held him tighter. Kenshin didn't want anything. He just stood there quietly as his tears stopped like everybody else did.

"That poor child…" Jacob said. Tommy began to pray silently with Kenshin as Shinji kept on crying. As they were going to leave, they could hear coughing and sneezing. They looked up to see somebody walking towards them carrying something. Then they gasped.

"KAORU!" they yelled and they immediatley ran towards her as she fell to her knees. Her eyes were still the same color, and Kaoru gave the girl up to Kenshin before her eyes shut and she passed out.

"Kaoru!... Kaoru!" but Kaoru could not hear anything. She was back in the darkness, in her mother's embrace. And honestly, she didn't want to come out.

**_

* * *

R.S.: _**WOW! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! HOLY SHIT IT'S LIKE TWENTY NINE PAGES! GODDAMN!

But this is the ending of the**_ Why can't I just be like you?_**. This has been really fun. And I think this chapter really showed something. But oh well. I've been working on this for days, I had two writer's blocks, I wasn't home for about a week, I was getting punished, my brother and his best friend keep trying to get me in the closet, a whole bunch of shit. and sorry if there are spelling mistakes and shit. I was goin real fast.

But I'm ready for more and guess what!

There's more!

Yes my fans. There's about four more chapters and after that, I think it might be finished. This will be the first story I finish ever!

Oh yeah! And the new songs in this story were:

_**Papercut **_ _by_ _**Linkin Park**_

_**Kiseki no Umi; Sea of Miracles **from **Record of Lodoss War**_

_**And**_

_**Yakusoku wa Iranai; I Don't Need Promises **from **Visions of Escaflowne**_

See you guys around, I need a bath. I was playing outside and I'm dirty. I swear playing with boys is like washing in mud.

-Rampaging Sorrow.


	18. Recovering, leaving, and another meeting

**R.S.: **I don't really have anything to say right now. I'm waitin to see if I'll be going to St. Maarten. There are a lot of family problems going on. So if I do, I won't update for a while. But oh well. I just wanna thank everybody who's been reviewing and helping me out and giving me advice. It really helped me.

And there's this song from _My Chemical Romance_ and it's good. It's called **Ghost of you**. I don't know if you guys will like it, but I like it a lot. I feel something from it.

But enough about that bullshit. Here's the chapter. It's not all that special. Just something to get my mind going.

_**

* * *

It's always that one person**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrows**_

**_Chapter Fourteen: Recovery, Kaoru gets help, and another silent meeting with somebody who's gone_**

* * *

Kenshin sat down next to a bed, bandaged up. Only he and Kaoru were in the hospital. Kenshin had bandages around his head, his arms, legs, back, and stomach. Kaoru was just bandaged up literally. She had a sprained ankle and she had broken her arm from when she had jumped. She was bandaged all over and Tara had to give up some blood with Genia because Kaoru had lost so much blood she was gonna die. 

She had her eyes closed, and one of them had a black color along with parts of her body. She had so many bruises that were just blue and black it was scary. Kenshin had some as well, but they weren't as bad as Kaoru's. He had to cut his hair again and it was back at his neck because there were a lot of things in it. His bangs were shorter again as well.

Kaoru had been asleep for about two weeks now. And Kenshin didn't leave the hospital at all. Kaoru was having breathing difficulty because she had too many blows to the chest, so they had a mask over her mouth. Her finger was hooked to a machine, cords were in her arm and then she had to have some bandaged changed and blood keep going because she was losing it.

Kenshin looked around and he saw that the blood machine was gone. But she was still corded up. He held the hand that had her finger to the cord and he kissed each finger before he just sat the silently. He looked around and he saw Chantel come in, her lips swollen.

"You were kissing Aoshi?" she nodded and then she sat down. Misao came in after her and then Kenshin looked down and he bit back the urge to laugh. He then looked up and he started smiling, holding back his laughter.

"H-hey Misao." She waved with a smile and then Aoshi came to the room. He looked and then he turned around and started whistling before walking off. Kenshin burst out laughing and then he went out after Aoshi, leaving the two girls alone.

When they got back, both of them were arguing because Misao found out the truth about it now, and she didn't like it. So they were arguing. Chantel had a problem because Misao came at her wrong and she just was going straight ghetto. Misao threw her class out the window as well and they were ready to fight.

"Not over Kaoru!" Kenshin said covering Kaoru with his arms and then they looked at Aoshi and flipped out on him.

"Aoshi I can't believe you did this shit to me! What the hell is this!" Misao was trying to be polite, while Chantel just didn't care

"Aoshi I can't believe that you didn't fucking break up with her! What the fuck!" Aoshi was getting confused and Kenshin was just laughing. Aoshi groaned in frustration as his father came down the hall with Tommy and Jacob. They sat down with Kenshin and just started laughing silently as well.

"Aoshi choose! This weasel, or yours truly."

"Who you callin' a weasel you ugly lion!"

"Ooooo so it's because I'm light skinned that I'm some lion! You bein' racist you weasel!"

"Do you want me to be you SL-" she bit her lip.

"Ooo you are so lucky I have class."

"Class my ass bitch."

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Tramp!"

"LADIES THAT'S ENOUGH!" they looked at Aoshi and then he gave them a smile.

"Can't I just have both of you?"

Two slaps were heard through the whole hospital followed by loud laughing.

* * *

Kenshin was still laughing the next day. Both of them refused to talk to Aoshi, and Aoshi was just upset. Kenshin looked at him and then he just started laughing again with Tommy. Kenshin stopped and then he looked at him again and he just started cracking up 

"Stop laughing." Aoshi said and they just started laughing louder. Aoshi growled. Kenshin looked at him again before he pulled his knees up to his face and he started dying. Tommy leaned forward.

"Oh my god that was so funny! My mini-me hurts!" they laughed harder and then they stopped when they heard a groan. They looked at Kaoru and saw her eyes shut tight. Then they called everybody as they opened slowly. Kenshin was first to see them and then he saw the color. It was still the same blue and red. He sighed. He was hoping it would be like that. Shinji called a doctor in as they sat her up a little bit. She looked around and she yawned before she leaned her head back, bored. Shinji got his camera and he took a picture as she looked at the floor.

"How do you feel?"

"Not bad."

"You hungry?"

"Nope." They began to run tests and check her reflexes. She didn't care and then they began to take things out of her arm and bandage them.

"You want something to drink?"

"I want my teeth brushed." She said and Kenshin laughed before he brushed her mouth four times. Then he rinsed it with Listerine and he kissed her. She leaned up into it with the little strength that she could and then he let go.

"Clean." Shinji asked the doctor about her eyes and could they get it fixed. The doctor didn't know what it was.

* * *

Kaoru saw the marks on Aoshi's face and they told her what happened before she went with the duo and laughed at him all day. She was getting better and as she looked at her ankle, she noticed it was healed. Kenshin put her in a wheel chair and then he rolled her off towards the garden. He was dressed in some jeans and a white shirt. He threw his hoodie on Kaoru since she got cold. 

"Kaoru, I remember that you told me that we were gonna do something together. That is, before you knocked me out!"

"Sorry about that baby." She smiled at him and he just smiled back before he sat on the bench. He gave her a flower and she smelled it. It smelled good as he took it and put it in her hair. She smiled before he pulled her closer.

"You said we were gonna do something. I wanna know what." She then realized and she looked away.

"Oh come on now. Don't be shy. I'm basically your husband after all we've been through. Right wife?" she giggled before he pulled some hair behind her ear.

"Well…" she looked up into his eyes as a blush was coming on. Both were eyes were blue now, for some weird reason, and Kenshin smiled.

"Tell me." She nodded before she blushed again.

"I… I wanted us to… to… well… you know…"

"Have sex?" she looked down and nodded as the blush got bigger. Kenshin laughed softly.

"That's what you were so embarrassed about Kao?" she nodded before she looked up.

"Do you want to?" Kenshin smiled at her.

"Of course I do silly. I've been waiting for you. Ask Thomas. TOMMY!" she saw him come over and then Kenshin whispered in his ear.

"Oh yeah! He's been whining to me ever since he met you. And just the other day he was like 'damn. If I had got that when she was evil, that would have been a workout.'" Kenshin smirked as Kaoru blushed.

"But don't worry. He'll be a kitten. Just like how he did me. My ass was sore, but he was so gentle." Kenshin laughed with Kaoru before Kenshin gave the finger. They saw Aoshi and Tommy began to laugh and walked off.

"So… you will… I mean…"

"Yes Kaoru. I promise I will. But where? Both out houses are with people. They'll know."

"It's okay. I have the place. But don't say anything to anybody. Promise me you won't tell, or I'll get angry." She said the last part in a playful tone and he smiled, rolling his eyes playfully.

"I promise you. And it'll be out little secret." He leaned in and the two began to kiss.

* * *

Kaoru sat down in her wheelchair, just thinking and then she rolled out to the garden once more. It was late at night and it had been three days since she and Kenshin had planned. She looked at her casted arm as she rolled and she surprisingly could use it. She smiled as she opened the doors and rolled out. She then looked ahead and she put her arm on her knee as she put her chin in her hand with a smile. 

Kenshin was there just daydreaming and spinning round and round. He couldn't help it. So then when he heard her laughing and rolling over, he stopped and he gave a blush.

"Oh! Sorry if you think it's weird…" he looked up at the sky.

"No. Why are you doing it though?" she asked with a laugh. She flipped her hair back with a smile before Kenshin smiled.

"… It was something me and my mother use to do. We would swirl around in the garden at the park until the early morning and then we would sleep in the car until school." Kaoru smiled at him.

"That's a nice memory." She then saw Kenshin sit down on the bench as Kaoru went towards him. She put her hands in his lap and he put his hands over hers. She looked down and blushed as she smiled. Her eyes were red and blue once more. Kenshin smiled at her again before he leaned in and he put a hand on the side of her face.

Kenshin captured her lips in a soft kiss. Kaoru closed her eyes as Kenshin tilted her head a little bit. Kaoru and Kenshin just shared the moment and Kaoru let out a giggle as they just gave strong emotions to each other. Kenshin ran his fingers through her hair before he let go. Then he pulled her from her wheelchair and into his lap. She got comfy as the moon shined on them. She then winced at the cut on her leg.

"You alright?" he asked touching her cheek gently. She nodded before she pulled her hair behind her ear and bit her lip. He put his arms around her waist before he looked up at her.

"I love you so much Kaoru… with all my heart. I love you more than anything else in the world." Kaoru smiled at him before she said the same thing.

Kenshin put his hand on the side of her face before he kissed her. He put his hand around her waist and they began to kiss as she put her hands on his shoulders. Kaoru began to kiss him back more romantically and Kenshin responded to her. Kaoru turned her head again a little bit to gain more access and then Kenshin licked her lips. Kaoru opened her mouth and his tongue slid in. She opened her eyes low and she saw Kenshin's heated gold ones before they shut their eyes.

"That's so romantic." Chantel said as she got a hug from her older brother Jacob. Tommy stood there as well with them and they just looked on with a smile.

"So what do you we tell Shinji?" Tommy and Jacob smiled.

"Tell him that Kenshin went home for clothes and Kaoru is moving around." They nodded before they left.

* * *

Kaoru held the two bars as she pulled herself across the gap she had to walk on. Kenshin was there coaching her through the whole thing as her doctor just watched. Kaoru stopped before she bit her lip. Then she felt her legs collapsing. Kenshin went over to her before he bent down and held her legs up. Kaoru felt tears at the pain and she wiped them away before Kenshin just kept on holding her legs. 

"You can do it Kaoru. Just believe in yourself. Stop giving up." Kaoru nodded before Kenshin let go. She took a deep breath before she began to move again. The doctor was amazed, but then he smiled as Kaoru looked determined to get the feeling back in her legs.

"Your words were very touching for her." Kenshin only gave him a smile as he sat there with her bag.

* * *

Kaoru soon was able to walk around, but now she had to conquer the stairs. She went up four stairs, and she fell backwards. Kenshin caught her and he chuckled as she let out a sigh of relief. 

"Okay… Now let's do this again. Step by step." Kaoru nodded and he stood behind her as she went slowly, the doctor watching her progress.

"Now we're gonna go down." Kenshin went in front of her and stood at the end of that row waiting for her incase she fell. Kaoru went down slowly and once she did it, she smiled and jumped up and down happily.

"I did it! I did it!" Kenshin hugged her as she cheered for herself. The doctor smiled and wrote more down.

* * *

Kaoru was able to move happily and now that she could, she wanted to get her legs better again. Kenshin took her into the garden before she stood right beside him. 

"Alrighty. Now here's what we're going to do. Punches first. Then jumps. Then kicks." She nodded before he put his fists up and she did as well. They moved their arms out slow. It was like Yoga class and they went faster until she could do it slow and fast. Kenshin nodded.

"We're gonna go on our tippie toes. Your ankle is better now, so it shouldn't hurt." They jumped high and low and they jumped fast and slow. (A/N: oh shit I rhyme!)

"Good! Now for the main thing of the day! Kicking!" Kaoru nodded and he and Kaoru got in the same stance.

"We're gonna do it like this. It's like combos." Kenshin then began to show her. First, he kicked out, spun and kicked three more times, then he did a low spinning kick and he flipped himself up before kicking out. Kaoru gasped as he just did a playful bow.

"Think you can do it?"

"N-no." she said with a laugh. He sighed with a smile before he started to help her do it.

* * *

Kaoru was happy as she was doing everything that Kenshin told her to do. They did it together and sparred. Then after that, they went towards the hospital and sat down in her room. Kaoru put some ice on her head. 

"You'll be alright Kao."

"Yeah, but you caught me with one of those sneaky attacks. I can't believe you said, _'Look! Your father's wearing a dress!_' "

"And I'm mad you said 'Again!'" they started laughing before Tommy came in with his sister. Kaoru just looked at Chantel and patted a space next to her. Chantel jumped on the bed with her and the two laughed before Kaoru took Kenshin's camera and they took pictures of themselves.

"I want one!" Kenshin and Tommy got together and Kenshin pulled off his shirt like Tommy did. Then they dropped their pants and did a pose. Shinji came in the room as he heard a flash and he arched an eyebrow before coughing. Kenshin and Tommy just looked at him shocked and pulled their pants up.

"Uh huh. Trying to seduce these two innocent… never mind." They laughed as he left the room. Chantel sat up and she heard her phone.

"Aoshi better leave me alone. I don't want an apology." Kaoru took it and she began to laugh and speak to her brother.

"Hey big brother… I got a question… You asked to date them both?..." Kaoru began to laugh.

"You're not some pimp…Nani?... Dare?" she then looked over at Kenshin with a glare as he calmly sipped on his coffee.

"Who the fuck is Jenna Kenshin!" Kenshin spit out his coffee and Tommy put up the garbage can so it went inside. Tommy held back his laughter.

"Jenna who!"

"Jenna Mills! Who the fuck is that Kenshin!"

"Koi-"

"Koi nothing!... Soo?" she listened to Aoshi as he laughed and told the story and Kaoru nodded. Then she looked at Kenshin with an innocent smile. Chantel and Tommy just looked on with amusement, even if they couldn't understand most of it.

"Hanasite.(Tell me)" She said it coldly and Kenshin arched an eyebrow.

"Nani hanasite!"

"Who the fuck is she!"

"Ano…" Kenshin began to think. He was wondering how he knew her and then he took the phone as he finally remembered.

"Aoshi you aho! What the fuck are you trying to pull!"

"Tyotto matte! Aoshi's just being a good brother!"

"Jenna! You guys are so fucking low! I swear to god I'm gonna bust you on both your girl friends." Kaoru took the phone and Kenshin put a hand on his head.

"Kiite kudasai-"

"Kisama." She spat and then she got up and left. Kenshin screamed in anger in the phone

"Aaaarrrggghhh! Omae o koroso!" he then looked at Chantel as Aoshi was laughing over the phone. He got a devilish smile.

"Chantel did he ever tell you about Cassandra?"

"_Kenshin don't!_"

* * *

Kaoru sat down angry in the garden as she brushed her hair. They had washed it with some nice shampoo, so it was good to brush it without getting it tangled. She brushed it to the side before she brushed it to the other side. She didn't know what to do with it. After a while, she just pulled it over her shoulder and sat there as the wind was picking up speed. 

"Kaoru, listen." Kaoru turned around and looked up at a pair of purple eyes and green eyes. Kenshin had Aoshi by the neck and he was pinching him.

"Tell her you dirty lil bastard." He pinched harder.

"Okay! Okay! Jenna was a girl he knew in high school and Tai and Soujiro told me so I wanted to make a fuss." Kaoru hit her brother in his chest playfully.

"You made me flip on him! I thought he was really cheating because you don't usually lie to me!"

"I didn't lie. It was old news." Chantel came up fast and grabbed Aoshi by his neck. He groaned as they walked away.

"Look baby, I'm sorry!"

"Shut up Aoshi." She said and the two laughed at them.

"That's a cute couple." Kenshin said.

"Sorry." Kaoru said it fast and she looked at all the flowers. Kenshin just smiled and picked her up bridal style. He then got an idea as he went into one of the empty areas and began to spin round and round. Kaoru was laughing as she got dizzy and Kenshin was just making spinning noises.

"Kenshin stop I'm getting dizzy! "He lost his footing and he fell backwards into the grass. The two laughed before they caught their breath and let the world stop spinning. Kenshin then looked over at her before he turned on his side. Then he rolled away from her and he stopped and began to roll back.

"Kenshin no-aah!" she said as he rolled on top. He put his face in her shoulder as he laughed and got comfy. She was tickling him. She then stopped and he kissed her quick before he just laid there, making sure he didn't crush her. Kaoru put her arms around his neck and she just let him lay there before they both got sleepy and fell asleep happily.

* * *

Kenshin was rocking out in her room as he just nodded his head and jumped around like he was crazy. He had headphones on his ear and then Shinji came in and put a hand on his shoulder. Kenshin looked at him shocked and Shinji shook his head as Kaoru began to laugh with her sisters. They both had come to see her. 

"Alrighty now…" Shinji then saw Kenshin put them over his ears and he just nodded his head extremely fast before they laughed as he fainted for fake. He put it down before he just looked at them in the room. His daughters, Kenshin, Tommy, Chantel, and Aoshi. He then shook his head and Tara got up to go with him. Genia looked around the hospital bed before she lay down and shut her eyes.

"Yo did she just die?" Kenshin asked. Tommy gasped.

"She needs mouth to mouth!" he went over and rolled up his sleeves.

"One for the money, two for the hoes, three to be freaky, and four to go." He put his fingers on her nose and blew air in before just letting go of her nose. She laughed as he kissed her and then he let go.

"She'll be a-okay!" Genia just laughed again as she sat up and pulled her hair up into a clip before she just began to daydream.

"Kaoru… I missed you." Kaoru said 'aww!' before she hugged her sister. Then Kenshin said the same thing and Kaoru just looked at him before kissing him.

"STOP THIS!" Tommy said and Aoshi pulled Chantel into his lap. She was still mad at him, but she was sleepy. She put her legs in between his and she put her head on his shoulder. Aoshi gave her a soft kiss before she smiled and began to daydream.

Tommy looked at Genia before he kissed her cheek. She smirked before she got up with Tommy. Aoshi didn't move. Tommy and Genia sat down on the bed and just began to play on his PSP.

"Gotta win the ladies with a PSP." He said and they all laughed. Tara came in the room and they saw the fresh tears on her face. She wiped them before she sat down and hugged Genia. Genia held her and Kaoru let go of Kenshin before she went over to her.

"Tara what's wrong?" Tara just kept crying and Shinji came to the room with Michael. Michael was carrying a suitcase and a book bag. They looked at it before Kenshin gasped, his eyes wide. Michael looked down at the floor sadly.

"No… you aren't serious…" Kaoru looked at him. Kenshin was shocked and horrified.

"Kaoru… you're going to be leaving today." Kaoru arched an eyebrow before Kenshin held onto her tighter.

"Where am I going? And Kenshin ease up." Kenshin did and her father looked at her in her eyes.

"Well, when you were asleep… Me and my siblings and your mother and her other two living siblings were having a conversation about you. And we all spoke to a doctor and we decided to send you to a school for people who need help. You'll only be there for a month but-"

"But why! I don't wanna go! I'm fine now! Honest! See!" she gave a pretty smile and she opened her eyes. Shinji put a mirror to her and she saw her eyes were still the same.

"But daddy I don't wanna go!"

"Come on dad let her stay." Aoshi spoke up and they all began to plead and give reasons why. Even Michael had his words in. Shinji had enough of it.

"SHUT UP!" they looked at him.

"I've had enough of this! You guys are only delaying what needs to be done. Kaoru, you're going and that's final. Get up now, and we'll all just take you there."

"But daddy-"

"NOW." Kaoru blinked back her tears before she got up and they all went to their cars. Kaoru rode with Kenshin and as she sat in the car, she began to cry. Kenshin could only put his hand on her back and rub it as she leaned forward and cried.

* * *

The school was only an hour away from where they lived, but Kaoru didn't like it one bit. They all went inside with her and they got her schedule and her uniforms. Once they reached her room, they all began to cry and say goodbye. Kaoru hugged them all and she hugged her sisters and brothers the longest. It was a big huddle as they just spoke to each other and cried. Kenshin was the last person left as they waited at the end of the hallway. She looked down. 

"I'm sorry." She cried to him and she wiped her tears. Kenshin just put his hands on hers and he wiped them for her. He smiled at her as she kept on crying and then he put her in his chest as she kept on crying. Kaoru just kept there as he put his arms around her. She put her hands on his chest as she kept on crying.

"I'll call you every night, and I'll instant message you when I'm online. And I'll be online every day. I'll e-mail you all the time too. I promise." Kaoru nodded to him before she saw him pull out a sidekick. He gave it to her.

"I have one of my own. I was gonna give it to you later, but you're far away now." Kaoru felt like crying again, so she did. Kenshin just held her close to him once more and he just began to hum to her softly and sing in her ear. Kaoru just didn't want to let go as she kept on sobbing to him about how she didn't want to go. Kenshin let go of her before he wiped her tears with his thumb. Then he kissed them away, the salty taste on his lips.

"Stop crying. It won't be that bad. We'll come see you on Saturdays. That sound like fun?" Kaoru nodded before he wiped them again and he put his lips over hers. Kaoru just put her arms around his neck as the two kissed. Shinji didn't want to do it, but they had all agreed it was for the best. Kenshin let go and he whispered in her ear. She smiled at that and he kissed her again before he began to walk backwards as Kaoru was getting the door open.

"Everything I said is true. I'll do it everyday until they drag me away from the computer. They won't stop me at all. We're connected."

"Promise me!" she yelled to him. He put his crossed fingers to his heart.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, beat me up, make me cry!" Kaoru did the same before she waved bye. Then she entered her room and she put her head down on the pillow and she began to cry once more.

When they had left the building, Kenshin got cold and angry and as they were thinking to go and eat somewhere, he got in his car with Tommy.

"Kenshin wait!" Genia said, but Kenshin just reversed out and sped off in his car. They sighed as they saw the car just pass the stop sign.

"He's mad." They nodded amongst each other and Shinji sighed.

"Poor boy."

* * *

Two days passed, and Kaoru grew to like where she was going. It was fun to her as she shared a room with a two girls named Yuki and Cassidy. They made friends quick and she did the same thing from her old school. Kenshin called her everyday and her father called her to tell her that she had a month a half there. She cursed him out and hung up. 

At one point, Kenshin was talking to her on his house phone and they got upset because he held up the line. They picked him up, told Kaoru to go to sleep, and as they carried him away by his arms and legs, she laughed and said goodnight.

Kaoru, Yuki, and Cassidy danced in their room almost everyday and Kaoru had counseling with her problems. She didn't really tell him anything, but it helped a little bit. Kaoru also got in a lot of trouble because they had a big old party in the hallway where they let a lot of people in, and then shut off the exits until the party was done. She had even snuck Kenshin and Tommy up there and they all just had fun. Kenshin and Tommy met all of her new friends and surprisingly, they were just like them. Wild and crazy. Tommy even got to have fun with this blond in her room.(A/N: Hint hint.)

Kenshin and Kaoru had fun that whole day and when they came up to break the barriers, they hid the two. Kenshin and Tommy hid in the shower and in the closet. Kaoru, Cassidy and Yuki got yelled at and their punishment was gonna be made later. When Kenshin and Tommy came out, Yuki and Cassidy decided to show Tommy around as Kaoru and Kenshin made out for the lost two weeks.

* * *

Kenshin and Tommy were currently sneaking over to Kaoru's school with Jacob. The three were hanging out like old times and they decided to go and sneak out Kaoru and her two new friends. They had seen their window and Kenshin had stolen some things from Aoshi. He hit their window and then he saw the lights come on after another try. Kaoru came to the window and she let out a soft laugh as her two roommates came as well. Kaoru pulled her hair behind her ear as they waved to them. 

"Hey Cassidy!" Jacob yelled and she blushed and smiled. Kenshin told him to 'ssshhh' and lights came on. They jumped and hid in the bushes before Kaoru and the others faked to be asleep. The light turned off minutes later and they waited before going back. Kaoru called them.

"What are you doing here?" Kenshin looked up as he flipped it open and then he spoke with a smile.

"_We came to sneak you guys out. There's a big ass party tonight and you guys are gonna go, party till you can't no more, and probably get laid by Tommy and Jacob. Right boys?_"

"_Yeah, we're gonna get us some private school chicks_!" The three girls laughed.

"Alright. Just let us get dressed." Kenshin began to climb up with the boys and then they got up there, they jumped on the beds and snuggled in before taking a quick nap. Kenshin stayed awake and he woke up Tommy and Jacob after fifteen minutes. They just watched them get dressed and then Kenshin spoke up with a grin.

"Guess who's all over the news?"

"Let me guess… Jacob because he's bad."

"Not even close this time. I'm on the news this time." Kaoru turned around as she was untangling her hair. She arched an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked before she just blew her bangs from her eyes. Kenshin noticed her hair style had changed completely again. And he liked it. It was different from before and the way her bangs were made her sexy.

"I know I know!" Tommy said jumping up.

"Picture a bridge, and Kenshin jumping off." Kaoru gasped as she turned around again, her hair spinning with her. Kenshin gave her a sexy smile and a soft laugh.

"No you didn't!" Kenshin just gave her a sexy smile as Kaoru went over to him with a laugh. She sat down next to him and she pulled her hair behind her ear as he rolled over onto his back. She was in a skirt and a bra.

"You are so crazy! My father is gonna be so mad. He told you not to." Kenshin just smiled as she laughed and gave him a quick kiss. She went to get dressed and Jacob's hand began to wander towards Cassidy. The blonde didn't know what hit her. Jacob's hand slid in her shirt and she let out a squeal before he covered her mouth.

"I am so sorry! My hand just wanders, it can't help itself." She arched an eyebrow, her dark blue eyes amused before she pushed him on her bed. He laughed before she gave him a pretty smile. Jacob couldn't help but like the girl because he met her on the beach about a year ago, they were good friends and then she ran away to him because she had to go to school there for some problems herself. He had never lost touch with her and Kaoru just got them back close when he found out she was there.

"You cut your hair again… it's nice." He said softly. She gave him another smile. Her hair use to be long close to her tailbone, but she cut it so that it was just below her shoulders now. For some reason, Jacob just liked the dirty blonde. She was spunky, violent, and she had a mind of her own, which made her independent. Those were all the things he liked in a woman, and she was a little freak too. That made it perfect.

"Okay I'm ready!" Kaoru came out in a nice tank top, her short skirt, some k-swiss, and she had her hair nice and up in a clip with some dangling earrings and Kenshin's name on her necklace.

Cassidy was just simple with a tank top that had '_**CASS**_' on it and a skirt as well with some air forces and a necklace with some matching earrings. She gave Jacob a smile as he put thumbs up on her outfit.

Yuki looked the most wild. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she had on a shirt that went above her belly with a dangling belly ring and a skirt that was SHORT. Her hazel eyes showed that she was a freak, and Josue liked that the most about her as she smirked and flicked her tongue out at him.

"Let's go." Kaoru saw them climb down and Kaoru went first. She was nervous that she would get caught. Then she slipped and fell. Kenshin caught her bridal style and they laughed silently before the others came down and they left.

* * *

The next day, Kaoru went to therapy with a massive hangover. She still couldn't get the words out of her head that Kenshin said to her. She had to smile as she sat down and began to brush her hair. The counselor just looked at her as she moved her chair to the window once more and just began to brush her hair happily. The counselor looked at her as she hummed a song. 

"Kaoru, do you feel you can join the class today?" Kaoru just looked at them before she rolled her eyes and looked back at the window.

"Kaoru, how can I help if you don't help yourself!"

"Did I ask to be here! Did I ask to do this bullshit! No! None of us did!" Kaoru then glared at him before he just got up and went to go get a principal. Yuki and Cassidy were in her class and they put their chairs over to her as everybody was just in their groups.

"No so loud dammit! I got a hangover!" Kaoru yelled and they got quiet.

"How'd you get a hangover? You guys drank yourselves to sleep?"

"Nah. We snuck out and went to the one of the biggest parties of the year. Oh my god that was so fun. We drank and partied and I know Cassidy had something after ward because she got in later than us." Cassidy blushed and they all laughed before going back to their groups.

"Kaoru, you're practically beaming. Did you get laid last night?"

"Not the way you think."

"Clothes fucking or foreplay?"

"Um… I think both."

"Both?" Kaoru nodded with a sexy smile.

"I'm surprised you got away with it. But why so happy? There must be more to this." Kaoru then began to tell them everything from the fight and then as she told about last night, she gave a faint blush and a smile.

**_$$Flashback$$_**

_Kaoru moaned as Kenshin put her against the wall in the party. They had been dirty dancing for a long time and after a while it got sexual. Now Kaoru was up against the wall as Kenshin put one of her legs around his waist. He didn't car who was watching. The two had just been kissing, touching, and doing everything on the dance floor. Nobody knew them there, only a few people from their town, but that just made it more exciting to have people watch them and say 'they're so in love. Why aren't we like that?' or 'Man I need to find me a girlfriend.'_

_Kenshin and Kaoru had just been off the wall and both of them were kinda tipsy at the time. Kenshin just pressed into her and she could feel him through his jeans. The questions he asked were dirty, seductive, and the way he kissed her was intoxicating._

"_You like it? Huh, Kao? You like doing this stuff? With all these people to watch you?"_

"_Yeah…" she moaned to him as he bit on her neck and the two just began to move and grind into each other to the music._

"_Kao… Kao I can't wait until you get out from that school." He went back to biting on her neck and leaving his marks. He then pulled down her tank top._

"_Why Kenshin?" she was starting to go into a daze._

"_Because…" he said teasingly and he put his mouth back to where it wanted to be. Kaoru let out a loud moan before she saw Yuki and Tommy just hold her drink up to her. She gave her a quick smile, her cheeks flushed. Then she put her hands on his shoulders and she shuddered as he blew for the ultimate effect._

"_Because what, babe?" she asked him again and he let go and looked into her eyes. His gold eyes were lusting, serious, and full of sexual tension._

"_Because I wanna fuck you so badly Kao… I can't take it." Kaoru gasped and she held onto him as he sat her down in his lap on the chair. _

"_I want you to feel. Just feel what I can do. And this isn't even the wildest stage." Kaoru let out a laugh as she kissed him. Their tongues swirled around as he pulled up her shirt from the top._

"_Just feel…"He pulled her close before he went back to her chest and he slipped his hands downward. Kaoru was seeing stars as a pleasurable smile was on her face._

**_$$Reality$$_**

Yuki and Cassidy just smiled down at Kaoru as she finished telling them everything that had happened. They squealed like girls before hugging her. Kaoru laughed. It was fun to be around them. They made her feel happy.

"Are you gonna go all the way with him?" Kaoru nodded as she began to brush her hair again. Yuki and Cassidy took the comb. Cassidy then began to take Kaoru's hair and twist it before she pulled it up. Kaoru gasped.

"DAMN GIRL!" Kaoru blushed and put her hands on her neck, her eyes both light blue at the moment. They laughed and let her hair down.

"You little freak." The counselor came back into the room.

"Your father is coming and we're going to have a meeting. I can't take this anymore."

"Thank god. Maybe I can steal his keys and go home." They laughed and then they heard the door knocking. The counselor opened it a little bit before he popped his head through.

"Hi! Is Kaoru Kamiya in there?" the counselor nodded with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh. Well I was walking around outside and I found something of hers." He nodded and he opened the door. Kaoru got happy as she saw a smile forming on his lips.

"It worked babe." He said and Kaoru jumped up. All the girls, minus Yuki and Cassidy, were just basically drooling over him. Kaoru then rolled her eyes at them before he told them hi. She ran over and then she stood there. Then she hugged him and he spun her around. She laughed in his arms.

"I missed you."

"I've been gone four at least half a day."

"So what? I still missed you Kenshin." Kenshin smiled as he pulled up his shades and let them see his eyes. Kaoru took the shades and did a pose.

"How do I look?" they laughed and he gave them back. He was wearing dark blue baggy jeans with a matching top and a lighter blue wife beater underneath. He then put his shades on his head.

"Kaoru, I hear that you're not being nice." Kaoru pouted and gave an innocent look.

"Your daddy knew I was over here to mess with you, so he told me to handle my wife. Now come _wife._" Kaoru smiled before he bowed and led her out.

"Ooooo some early nookie!" Yuki said and they laughed before the counselor settled them down.

* * *

Kaoru leaned against the wall and looked at Kenshin before biting her lip and arching her eyebrow. 

"Kaoru… you have to talk to these people." Kaoru looked down at the floor.

"Why?" she asked it as if she was a spoiled child. Kenshin only sighed.

"Because… it's for the best Kaoru. I was in one of these schools once. They really do help you with your problems. Don't tell them everything, just tell them the essentials."

"And just what are the essentials Kenshin?" she said looking up at him. He could tell she was getting upset. He didn't want to upset her, but he knew they were going to argue. He could just sense it.

"Like your mother, the whole thing with Enishi, the whole thing with me, the whole thing with your problem-"

"I DON'T have a PROBLEM." Kenshin sighed once more as she was getting angry. She looked down at the floor again.

"Kaoru, yes you do. You and I both have problems, but yours were just too much for your family to handle. They needed help on it, so that's why you're here. Just open up a little bit."

"Why should I! I can't trust these adults! They'll only tell things back to daddy and it'll get me and you in trouble!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take babe."

"I'm not Kenshin! I can't!" she looked at the floor again before she began to speak. She knew the others were listening.

"I felt disgusted when they sent me here. And it's all some doctor's fault. He doesn't know shit! And daddy let him set up everything to send me here! My own flesh and blood put me here! I'm happy I made friends and everything, and its okay here, but I wanna go home Kenshin! I don't wanna be here anymore! I'm fine now, I can handle my emotions, and I promise that I won't finish mom's book! Just let me go home!"

"Now we really can't let you go home. You have to battle it out."

"Battle what out! What the fuck are you talking about!"

"You didn't finish reading that book. You need to be in here to solve your emotions and not feel what your mother felt. I mean, it's nice to feel, but you can't just act on everything. You just have to feel and let it pass."

"How can I do that! She's my mother!"

"Sit here and figure it out!" Kaoru looked up at him as he had raised his voice. She glared at him.

"You want me here, don't you! You don't give two fucks!"

"I care more than anything in the world! I didn't want you here, I even fought when I had got home to bring you back! But they refused to me! They threw me in their goddamn garbage can!"

"But you sit here and tell me to stay!"

"Because it's the best thing to do!"

"How do you know what's best for me!"

"Because I love you, that's why!" Kaoru stopped and she looked at him as he got angry with her.

"I love you more than anything in the world. Hell, if I had the opportunity, I would marry you Kaoru. You are the sexiest, smartest, intelligent, and a whole bunch others I can't even say. I thought I would never meet somebody like you. You make me feel so good inside."

"And you do the same for me Kenshin." Kenshin gave her a soft smile before speaking again.

"But you can't let these things keep running your life. You're going to die if this keeps happening. I won't let you hurt yourself anymore."

"Hurting myself is better than being here." Kaoru said it softly and she looked at the floor. Kenshin got disgusted and highly upset.

"So you like hurting yourself! Huh! You like lying on the floor wishing you would just pass out already! Huh! Answer me dammit!"

"Shut up."

"You like drugging yourself! You like how that feels! You like feeling like you're about to die! You like it all! Huh! Does it make you feel good!"

"SHUT UP."

"You like having everybody look at you like some goddamn problem! Like a mistake! You like having that kind of attention! You like passing out when you're on the floor! Huh! You like waking up in a fucking hospital with all these cords hooked up to you! You like looking helpless! You like showing that you're weak!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Kaoru put her hands over her ears and screamed as Kenshin went over to her. The class could see everything through the glass door.

"Stop trying to deny this! Stop it right now!" Kaoru gave him a slap and he glared at her before he held her hands against the wall hard. Kaoru yelled at him and cursed at him.

"You have to wake up dammit! Wake up and see everything around you! See that you're hurting all the people who care for you! See that you're making all the people who hate you very happy! What do you think Enishi would say! Huh! He would be fucking happy! No, not even! Ecstatic!" Kaoru looked away as he let go of her and pulled her into his arms. Her back hit the wall as he held her and he began to speak to her. She could hear the emotions in his voice.

"Talk to these people. Let them help you. Please Kaoru. Please I'm begging you. Please help yourself. Please make it better for you. Please Kaoru please. At least do it for me baby." He let go and then he began to walk away.

Kaoru blinked back tears before she threw something at his head. He turned around and caught it. It was a bunch of paper balls. He put it in his pocket before she went in the room and she sat down.

From there, Kaoru put her face down and she began to cry and tell about herself. The other students listened to her through her tears as she confessed her whole life to them. The counselor listened as well as Kaoru wiped her eyes and let the tears keep flowing as she explained everything from her mother, the sickness, what she left behind, the sexual assaults, meeting Kenshin, being raped by Enishi, watching her friends suffer, everything except what just happened recently. They felt her pain and Cassidy and Yuki went to her and hugged her as they began to cry with her and talk to her. She honestly could say she felt better.

* * *

Kaoru sat down in her room and she was talking to her father the next day. She was crying to him about how she was sorry for most of the stuff. And surprisingly, her father had cried with her and they shared the most emotional conversation that Kaoru had ever known. She felt like she was truly his daughter as he and Kaoru just confessed about everything and how they felt when it was happening. Once Kaoru got off the phone with her father, she snuck out and saw her car there. Kenshin and Aoshi must have drove it there with Aoshi's new car she paid for. 

She got in and she drove away from the school. She only had three hours to be missing until they looked for her. She drove all the way to her mother's cemetary and she parked up before she ran down the street, bought flowers, and ran all the way to her grave. She had caught her breath, her cheeks kinda rosy because it was cold that day. She was wearing her mother's old sweater and no matter how many times she washed it, it still had her mother's scent on it.

"Hey mommy…" she said softly before she began to speak.

* * *

Kenshin was just cruising around when he had saw her car was parked there. He got out of the car and he snuck up there with his skills. He saw Kaoru just crying there and confessing everything to her mother and telling about everything that she was doing for that book. He smiled before heading back to the entrance to wait and do a sneak attack. 

"I know I shouldn't have done anything for it, but I wanted to avenge you. For all the things you did for me, for everything that happened with it all. I didn't want him to walk around as if he didn't do anything. And he killed himself mommy. I feel very guilty for it, but I feel more guilty I didn't tell you anything." She then wiped her eyes as she shut her eyes and let the wind blow through her hair. She then smiled.

"Thanks mum. I got the ring back for you. Maybe this time I will stay with you." She pushed it deep into the ground once more. She had even dug out some dirt. She smiled again before she looked at her mother's grave.

"Kenshin has really been treating me right. He's been there through everything. I think he's really perfect for me. I love him with all my heart. Not like our love though… I know that I'm young, but I really love him. He makes me feel better. Just like dad use to make you. Isn't that weird how our love paths seem to be the same?" she laughed before she pulled her hair over her shoulder.

"I know these marks aren't cute and I'm sorry. But you did it too! So you can't do anything to me." She laughed again and then she said a quick prayer.

"I'll be back soon. And you better miss me baby." She smiled before she went down towards the entrance and she exited the cemetary. Kenshin jumped on her and she squealed and laughed before he hugged her tightly and spun her around.

"Missed you." He said and she made a face.

"We were talking yesterday."

"Oh, using my comments now."

"Yeah. I like them." He smiled with her before she kissed his nose.

"Thank you so much for helping me Kenshin." Kenshin only pulled her closer and he put his lips over hers. For once in three weeks, Kaoru was truly happy.

**

* * *

R.S. :** I'm not happy at all right now. I'm mad beyond belief, I've been crying, which is why it's coming in so late. Something happened in my family and I can't really say, but it honestly took a toll on me and it hurt. Let's just say that now this family has prostitues as well. I think its fucked up I cried for about half an hour. And honestly, I'm still hurt.

The next chapter is the lemon you guys. I'm out of here. I need to cry again. This is just too much. This is Rampaging Sorrow. And i'm crying again...

I feel so weak.


	19. Silliness and the Joining of Two Lovers

**_R.S.:_** Hey everybody. I hope everybody's having a good summer. I'm not happy at all. It's just weird, ya know? That shit really shocked me and it still hurts and I don't know why it affects me. It's not me, but yet, I feel it and it's not something good

Let me cheer up before I mess up the chapter. This chapter is where Kenshin and Kaoru finally go all the way. It's gonna be at the end and the chapter is just gonna give everything a reason for the lemon part. Let's go onto the story.

* * *

_**It's always that one person**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

_**Chapter Fifteen: Silliness **_

_**and **_

_**T**__**he Joining of Two Lovers

* * *

**_

Kaoru was happy as hell that she finally was home. Yuki and Cassidy were able to go home as well because their year was up. They all lived in the same area, so Kaoru was happy now that they would be able to go to school together. Kenshin was most happy as well as he had ran over there, kicked his heels with Tommy and Jacob, and put their stuff in the back of his father's Escalade before taking them all home. Jacob and Cassidy were dropped off at her house. It was nice and big. Yuki went home alone and Tommy and the other two went to Kaoru's house. It was just like she never left.

* * *

Kenshin and Kaoru were at it on the couch. Kaoru sat in his lap and the two pushed into each other and their kisses were fierce and wanting. Kaoru let out a moan as Kenshin went under her big shirt. Then Kenshin noticed somebody was coming and he popped out and took her hand before running up the steps with a laugh. Kaoru unlocked her door and she pushed him inside before she shut the door and locked it.

Kenshin began to laugh and she covered his mouth with her hand. He began to trace the lines on her hand with his tongue and then he kissed her. Kaoru moaned before he moved her to his bed and he picked her up before dropping her on it. She laughed and looked into his playful gold eyes. He then pulled up his shorts and he pushed his nose in the air, ready to do something silly.

"Kenshin don't… don't… Kenshin no!" he made a playful roar and jumped on top of her. She laughed as he wiggled around until he got comfy. Then he propped himself up on his elbows as Kaoru traced the lines of his muscles. Kenshin pulled her shirt over her face and began to tickle her.

"What-are-you-doing!" she said between laughs and he just kept on tickling her. When she opened her eyes, her shirt was gone. She gasped and covered herself.

"Let me see mommy!" Kenshin gave her an innocent good boy look.

"Kenshin no!" Kenshin and Kaoru began to wrestle.

"Kenshin… no-"

"But there's something pink! I gotta pull it off!" Kaoru laughed and then he got her hands above her head. He smiled a victorious smile as Kaoru pouted. Kenshin then leaned his head down and kissed her already swollen lips. Kaoru met him head on as they just began to French like lovesick puppies. What they didn't know, was that their father was coming home with Asahi to pick Kaoru up for a shopping gift.

Kaoru let out a moan as Kenshin began to suck once more. It was honestly his favorite spot. His tongue swirled around and then he let go and he smirked before he went back up to her lips. The two began to press and grind against each other and Kenshin put his hand under her butt pull her up to him. She let out a soft moan as he pressed kissed against her neck. She was so heated; she never heard the door open.

"KENSHIN GET OFF MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW!" Kenshin gasped and he jumped off of her before Kaoru pulled her shirt. Asahi threw her a sports bra that was lying around. Shinji glared as she put it on and Kenshin was getting distracted by it.

"Let's get em'." Shinji said and Kaoru told Kenshin to run. He saw the window and he jumped out of it hooking on to the tree that was there. He climbed down before he ran to his car and he pulled out his keys. Kaoru stood in her front door as her father jumped on the hood of his car. Kenshin let out a scream because it surprised him.

"Daddy behave! You'll hurt yourself!" she scolded. Kenshin then reversed out and drove forward. Shinji flew onto the driveway.

"Sorry!" was all he said before he sped off. Kaoru was laughing silently in the doorway and then she felt two arms grab her. Asahi held her tight and Shinji got up.

"Yeah. At least we got one of them." Kaoru looked up at her father, light blue eyes scared as he walked over to her with some anger in his step. Kaoru let out a scream as he came into the house.

* * *

Kenshin sat at home and his phone rang. He picked it up and he heard heavy breathing and laughing.

"_Kenshin he is so funny! He wasn't even going to beat you! Hahahaha!_" Kenshin sat up and he arched an eyebrow. Then he heard Shinji.

"_K-Kenshin come back over! We gotta talk!_" Kenshin hung up and got up. He looked over at Tommy and Tommy shrugged.

"I don't know right now. It could be a trap." Kenshin got up with him and then he went with him to walk.

"I don't know man. I honestly don't. You better have your guard up."

* * *

Tommy and Kenshin walked up to the house in some wife beaters and some baggy jeans. Kenshin was on his phone as he held his pants up with his hand. He had on some cool shades. Tommy just had on a bucket cap with some shades and some headphones on. Kenshin was talking to his cousin and he was just laughing and then he took out a set of keys and let himself in.

After that, he laughed again and hung up before he and Tommy did their handshake and Tommy went off with a "Genia!"

Kenshin went to the living room and he sat down next to Kaoru who was sleeping. He put her had on his shoulder and she smiled before she curled up close to him. Shinji and Asahi were gone, but Kaoru jumped up after she heard a crash and some loud laughing.

"ASAHI YOU DID IT AGAIN! JINGA! JINGA!"

"ALL THE POTS FELL! HAHAHAHA!" Kenshin arched an eyebrow before Kaoru sighed.

"Cut it out right now!" she yelled and they whined before they began to put everything away. Kaoru got seated nicely before she pulled her hair up into a sideways ponytail. The twins came in laughing silently and holding a pot handle.

"You two just don't quit. Now sit down right now."

"Fine Annalise." Asahi joked and the two snickered before sitting down. Then they got serious.

"Kenshin, we have something to give you. And it's going to hurt you dearly." They cracked their knuckles and Shinji held his fist in Kenshin's face. Kenshin put up a hand to block it, but then he opened his eyes and Shinji put something in his hand and shut it. He opened his hand and a condom lay there. He gave a faint blush as Kaoru and the twins laughed.

"He fell for it! Man he's so gullible!" Asahi aid as he just put his face in his hand. Kenshin then bowed his head as his face was turning almost as red as his hair. The laughter died down afterward and his blush stopped.

"I had to give you this. Gotta make sure you keep my baby safe." Kaoru laughed silently as she flipped her ponytail up and down with her hand. Tommy came into the room, sweat dripping.

"Kenshin, LET'S GO." He saw Genia and he ran out the house. Kenshin then bowed before he ran out to him and they were gone down the street. Shinji looked back at Kaoru before he arched an eyebrow.

"Where are you guys gonna go?"

"It's up to him honestly." But she was lying through her teeth. She flashed a smile before she turned around and began to walk off. Genia gave her ass a smack with a towel and she laughed before the two sisters walked off.

"Asahi man, we've made some hot creations boy. I swear to god, if they weren't my kids, they would be havin' em." The two laughed once more before going off to play Pot Jinga.

* * *

Kaoru told Kenshin in three days. Kenshin was a man who hated to wait for sex. He was frustrated as he sat down with Tommy, running his fingers through his hair. He looked bored, and you could tell he wanted it.

"I mean, goddamn Tommy. Where I use to live, I got girls to do anything for me and weekends I wasn't home. That is, if they wanted to. Why have I kept with Kaoru?"

"Because you love her more than anything in the world and you don't want to hurt her."

"You hit the nail right on the mark on my friend." They clashed their Smirnoff Ice drinks and drank some more.

"Kaoru… I don't know why, but she makes me feel so warm inside. I've never felt that way about any girl before in my life. Maybe a woman, but she was my mother. Kaoru just has so much about her that draws me in…" Tommy laughed as he took another swig of his drink.

"This is pretty good. But anyways. You guys have been through so much, it's no wonder she's ready now. You've been there for almost everything. So… where is she taking you?"

"I don't know. She won't let me know, but she said it will always be etched in my mind forever."

"I see. She's taking you somewhere like that. Damn. This is going to be the best lay you'll ever get Kenshin. She's practically a virgin, if you don't count the rape." Kenshin inwardly winced as he remembered how she looked.

"Don't think about it. She'll get mad if you try to go gentle and not be yourself. You have to go slow at first, but then if she wants more, you give her more. You want to give Kaoru exactly what she wants and you want to make it so that the both of you will share this experience for the rest of your lives. Even if you don't get married, this is something that will be there until the day you die."

Kenshin began to think before he did something that he never did before. The words he said made Tommy so shocked he almost choked on his drink.

"Help me." Kenshin said with puppy eyes.

"WHAT!" Kenshin jumped on his knees and he began to shake Tommy.

"This is important! I wanna do this right! Help me Tommy please! Call Jacob, call whoever! Hell, call your mom! I just wanna make this the most perfect thing ever! Please help me!"

"Well this is gonna be hard. I'm might need the family for this."

* * *

Kaoru was in her bedroom, just listening to music as she was dancing. She had gotten bored and she just felt like dancing. She was just dancing to herself and her favorite song at the moment came on and she let out a squeal before pulling her hair over her shoulder and dancing to the beat. She felt two hands on her hips and she just smiled to herself.

"Kenshin you sneak. How'd you get in here again?"

"Don't worry right now. Just… dance." Kaoru nodded before the two began to grind to the song. She pulled her hair behind her ear and Kenshin's hands slid from where they were lower and lower. Kaoru breathed out softly as the two grinded and Kenshin let out a breath in her ear before his phone rang. He picked it up as the two just grinded, one of his hands still where it was.

"Yes dad... what do you mean I have to? I don't have to anything… Alright alright. But that's not fair… whatever." And he hung up before he put his phone back and he put his hand back.

"I gotta go. Tommy demolished the kitchen for some noodles." She giggled before he turned her around and pulled her close as they kissed and got their last grind.

"I can't wait." He whispered in her ear before giving her behind a soft grip and walking out. Aoshi was walking down the hall and he saw Kenshin before he looked in the room to see Kaoru standing there with a smile.

"Kaoru, watch yourself. Hear me?" she nodded before she went back to cleaning her room.

* * *

Kaoru was nervous as she brushed her hair. She was hoping everything went right and the two could sneak into where they were going. She left aroundten and told her father she was going to a big pool party and another party after they were done swimming. He asked what time, and she told him she would call before she got home. He knew what she was up to, but he just didn't say anything. He let her handle it like an adult.

Kaoru sat on the front porch just thinking with her head in her hands, her head against the door as she let the wind blow. She heard a horn and she saw Kenshin with an arched eyebrow as she jumped. She smiled before she took her keys and she ran with her back pack. She jumped in the car since his hood was down and then he closed it.

"Something wrong?" she shook her head before they shared a soft kiss and drove off, Kaoru giving him the directions to where they had to go.

* * *

Kenshin was amazed as Kaoru and him ran through a path in the woods. They were far away from home and Kaoru just giggled as they ran all the way until the found a cave. Kaoru lit up her flashlight before she put a finger to his lips. They made it inside and they walked quietly before Kenshin heard growling. He put his hand on his knife, but Kaoru stopped him.

"Here Cristil… Here Geysir… here boys." Kenshin saw the two dogs come over and bark happily and lick her face.

"Go home right now. You guys are not on duty anymore. Times up." They whined before they licked her face again and they ran off towards wherever they lived.

"My grandmother lives around here. I hope she doesn't find out."

"Kaoru… just where the hell are we?" Kaoru unlocked a door with a key and then she pulled him inside the dark before she shut the door and she clapped. Kenshin saw shutters open up and he looked around in awe. There were lights going down a hall as well.

"This is a place my mother likes very much. I figured you might like it." Kenshin then remembered what Shinji had said.

"This is your family's sacred place, huh?" Kaoru smirked and nodded.

"It's very sacred. So you can go over there towards that seat, and get dressed and then slip in. But don't swim around under and try not to get your hair too wet. It will honestly mess it up. I'll be right back." Kenshin grabbed her hand before she left.

"Where are you going Kaoru?"

"I gotta check something out, but I'll be right back." She gave him a kiss and left him in a small daze before she walked off. He began to look at everything. The water was red. It was really beautiful with the statues of different things like gods and animals. The moon shone brightly over the water. Then he finally got his tongue and he asked a question before she wandered off too far.

"Kaoru, do I go in there-"

"Yup. Nude." She called back and he smirked before she stopped and gave him a sexy smile. He went over to where she told him and he sat before he began to take his clothes off. His cellphone vibrated as he was shirtless and removing his shoes. He put it on his ear. It was Tommy.

"_Kenshin, this is it. I'm callin you to make you remember what you said to do. You know what to do righ?_"

"Uh huh."

"_Alright good. I'm gonna keep partyin and keep lyin for you two. Alright?_"

"Yeah. Thanks… aiigh bye." Kenshin hung up and turned his cellphone off. He pulled off his pants and his boxers that had stars on them going all over. He then felt a chill up his spine before he slipped in the water. It was kinda cold so he let out a hiss.

"Cold… cold." He then swam a little and he could walk again.

"Weird." He mumbled to himself before he sat down on the far end. He put his hands out to balance himself as he looked around. He was excited and ready. He looked towards the hallway and the lights went out. He arched an eyebrow as the moon was the only light now.

"Well this is it." He said to himself as he looked up at the ceiling. He smiled as he saw the stars painted on everything and he saw the sacred animals running loose amongst the stars.

* * *

Kaoru had checked everything and it was perfect. She came back and she gave Kenshin a smile as he had began to play with his feet and move them left to right, looking cross-eyed. Kaoru had to laugh and it caught his attention.

"Sorry babe. My grandmother usually does things to get us caught." He nodded as she began to strip down and put her clothes close to Kenshin's. Kenshin had watched with interest as it began to spark up. His eyes were turning gold in amusement. Kaoru gave him a soft smile as she pulled her hair up into a clip. Then she sat on the side and Kenshin went over to her before she pulled her hair out of the clip and put it aside. She kissed him with one hand covering her breasts and Kenshin put his hands on her sides and pulled her into the water. She shivered and let out a small squeal.

"What's wrong?"

"It's soooo cold." She giggled and the two shared a soft laugh before they began to kiss once more as Kenshin put her up against the wall of the whole pool. Kaoru let out a soft moan as his lips were cold and wet form the water. Kenshin put one of his hands on her waist and the kiss got more intimate, full of more emotions. He let go of her lips before she looked at him in his eyes.

"What do you think of this place? Do you like it?" Kenshin nodded to her.

"It's very… very enchanting. I like it a lot." Kaoru gave him a smile before he kissed her again and slipped his tongue back into her mouth. His hands went up and down her sides as her arms were around his neck as his hands made her feel on fire. Kenshin let go before he began to kiss down her neck and let his tongue trail a line down to her collarbone. She shivered before she slid her hands down his chest.

Kenshin inhaled her perfume and he felt himself go woozy for a minute. He caught himself as he pulled her out and sat her down. He gave her a smirk before he began to kiss from her neck and down to the valley in between her breasts. He began to suck on the soft, tender skin that was there and Kaoru let out a moan as he made his mark on both of them. His tongue swirled around as he let go and then he saw her getting very heated. He moved to her nipple and he took his finger and he began to tweak it it and rub against it skillfully. Kaoru moaned and she responded to it as she moved slightly. He smirked at her before he put his mouth where his hand was and he closed his eyes.

"K-Kenshin…" she moaned as he took his other hand and he played with the other one. Kenshin bit down playfully and she let out a hiss of pleasure before he switched. She moved into him more and she pushed him closed as he blew and sucked. He got out of the water and he laid Kaoru down before he hovered over her and he began to trail his lips all the way down her body. He went from the side of her mouth, to her arm, trailing down to her hip, and he went to her leg. He began to suck on the skin on her thigh and then he made a long line of hickeys. As he made these hickeys, he was playing with her breast and listening as she moved and moaned. When he was done, there was a small 'K'.

"There. So now when they ask… you have my mark as proof." Kaoru let out a breath before he went to her stomach and began to kiss his way down. Before he could reach, he smirked and he went to her lips. Kaoru let out a whine of frustration. Kenshin's hands began to wander as he sucked on her tongue and fought with hers for domination. Kaoru didn't even know what hit her. All she could do was arch up and let out a choked gasp.

Kenshin smiled as he got the effect he wanted. As he slid another finger inside, he began to pump his fingers as he spoke to her in his deep lust filled voice.

"I've always wondered… how your body was so perfect for me. Do you know why Kaoru?"

"I-I have my mother's body." She let out another moan and a whimper as she leaned her head back.

"And I've always wondered… how you always manage to get my wild side out with simple words. Why is that Kaoru?" he slipped a third finger inside and she cried out.

"I have a hot mouth!" Kenshin let out a silent laugh as he kept on working on her. Kaoru felt his lips crash on hers after she cried out again and she moaned as their tongues brushed across each other's lazily. Her mind was shutting down. All she could think about was Kenshin's body, and what he was doing to her.

"Sometimes I wonder if we never met… would all this stuff happen. What do you think Kao?" Kaoru just gave him another moan and as she was on the point of release, he pulled his fingers back. Kaoru whined out in frustration as she slammed her fists against the ground. She was so close it was painful. Kenshin pulled her up to him and he wrapped his arms around her body, kissing her again and grinding his hips into her. She moaned before she grinded into him as well. Kenshin was growing harder as he felt her move against him, their hips touching each other. He pulled her into the water before he moved her towards where he was sitting before. Kaoru sat down and she looked at him into his eyes before they shared a lazy kiss. Kaoru took her fingers and she ran them through her hair, pulling it from her eyes.

"If it hurts you, I'm very very sorry." Kaoru nodded before Kenshin got closer and went on the next step. He pulled her close to him and he began to slide into her. Kaoru gave a face of discomfort and she just leaned her head back against the wall as she gave a small whimper and parted her lips. It felt good, but it hurt at the same time. Even if she wasn't a virgin, it was only one time and she was still kinda tight. Kenshin stopped once he was all the way inside and Kaoru just kept her head back as she let the pain fade away as the moon was soon blocked off, leaving them in total darkness.

Kenshin put his face in her shoulder and he bit his lip to stop himself from just going crazy and ramming her brains out. Kaoru gave his neck a soft bite to show she was ready for more and Kenshin slid out before he slid back in slowly. He set a slow pace and Kaoru began to move against him as their night really started to heat up. Kaoru pulled her hair back with her wet hands as she let out a moan. Kenshin was moving slow for her, but Kaoru let out a whimper and asked him to go faster.

"Me? Go faster? Why should I? Maybe I should go slower…" Kenshin went slower and Kaoru cried out in frustration and pulled at his hair.

"Go faster! Please Kenshin! I want more!" Kenshin loved those words as he stopped and pushed back in to the hilt. Kaoru let out a cry of pleasure as Kenshin began to move faster. Kaoru let out a gasp as Kenshin began to thrust harder, using more force with his movements. His hands were on her hips as he began to move into her body.

Their moans filled the room as Kenshin and Kaoru found their way to each other's lips. Their tongues fought each other hard and powerful as they just kept on moaning into each other. Kaoru let go and she began to cry out in pleasure as Kenshin began to give her his all. Kaoru moved against him as they were in a frenzy.

"Kenshin!" she cried out and Kenshin let out a moan as he held her hips. Kaoru moved against him as he kissed down her chin to her neck. He opened his mouth and he latched onto the flesh as if he were a vampire. Kaoru let out another cry of pure pleasure. They were like bells to Kenshin's ears as he licked and sucked on her neck. Kaoru grabbed at his hair and she pulled at it. Kenshin winced at his scalp a little bit and Kaoru apoligized in her moan before she just went to his back. She left marks on his back as the two began to reach the point of pleasure. Kaoru leaned her head back as she let out a gasp and Kenshin groaned at how much pleasure he got from her. In his mind, this was the best sex that he ever had.

"K-Kenshin… I'm gonna-"

"Go on… I'm right here to catch you." He whispered to her and Kaoru felt herself on the point of release. She saw stars as she let out a cry, calling his name. She thought she was going to pass out from the pleasure.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin felt himself let go as soon as she clamped down around him, letting them both shudder and moan in release. Kenshin rested his forehead against her shoulder as they both caught their breath. Kaoru's eyes were open as she stared up at the ceiling in the dark, her heart beat fast. Kenshin put his head against one of her breast and he heard it beating. His heart was doing the same thing.

Kaoru let out sigh as Kenshin's tongue began to trace lazy patterns on her neck once more. Kaoru ran her fingers through her hair again. She had never thought that it would be like this. She didn't think Kenshin was this skillful either. Her blue eyes looked down at Kenshin's gold ones and then Kenshin pulled out before he just kept still and he let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"I forgot the condom." Kaoru began to laugh softly as well.

"I hopefully won't get pregnant. I know myself too well. That's why I did it like this." Kenshin nodded to her before he licked her lips and she let his tongue slide in. She was in a daze as he worked her mouth. Then he let go and Kaoru panted before she arched an eyebrow and licked her lips as well.

"Round two?" Kenshin widened his eyes in surprise, but he was getting hard again already.

"Round two baby. Show me the room."

* * *

Kaoru arched her back up as she and Kenshin were going at it wild and crazy. Kaoru knew she had bruises as their hips slammed against one another as if they were searching each other. Kenshin talked dirty to her. Real dirty. And Kaoru liked it.

Both of them let out another cry as they reached their peak and they hit the bed softly catching their breath. Kaoru lay her head against his sweaty shoulder, her forehead sweaty as well. The smell of sex was through the whole room. Kenshin kissed her forehead before he began to speak soft words of love to her. Their legs were tangled in each other's as they caught themselves. Kaoru sat up before she ran her fingers through her hair. She checked her watch that lay on the table and she ran her fingers through it again. It just wouldn't stay back. Kenshin smiled before he did it for her his way. It stayed back and she sighed in thanks. She gasped at the time.

"We have to get home! It's like one in the morning and Shuichi and Aoshi are gonna get very suspicious." Kenshin nodded and Kaoru led him down the hall to the showers. They washed up quick .Kaoru sighed and he carried her to their clothes before he turned on his phone. Tommy called at that exact time. He flipped it open once more as he was putting on his pants, his body already dry.

"Yeah… we're coming right now to meet you… where are you at?"

"_I'm running towards the park. Somebody tried to stab me twice tonight and me and Jacob are running because I stabbed one of them in the stomach. Hescratched me on the arm though. Hey Kaoru!_" Kaoru giggled and she said, "Hey" beforeKenshin pulled on his wife beater and began to brush his hair, making it neat. He passed it to Kaoru before he took her hand and he led her to the entrance. Kaoru locked it before Kenshin kept on talking to him. Kaoru had her phone on now as well.

"Okay Tommy. Make sure that you're on the other side where the woods start. We're gonna pick you guys up since we're about fifteen minutes away, and you guys have to jump in… alright… T.S." he hung up the phone and he picked up Kaoru before he ran to his car.

"If they ask, show them your leg." Kaoru nodded before they shared another quick kiss and drove off. Kaoru laid her head back as Kenshin was focused on driving. She put her hand on his as she daydreamed lazily and he held it gently. In her mind, she was very happy. She gave him a soft smile, her eyes low as she daydreamed.

"I love you so much Kenshin." Kenshin gave her a smile and he said the same before he made a quick turn and he began to make his roof drop as he was approaching. Kaoru sat up and they sighed as they got ready to help the brothers of mischeif. Kenshin braked it fast and pulled up his shades.

"LET'S GO THE COPS ARE AROUND THE CORNER DAMMIT!" Kaoru giggled as she saw them running for their lives towards the car. This was just a funny way to end a nice day.

Though she didn't realize she was in trouble, she had to laugh as Tommy slid across the hood and just fell, cursing all the way.

**

* * *

R.S. : I'm sorry if this is kinda wack or it's kinda stupid. I didn't wanna make it too bad because they are just teenagers and it would be nasty to make it seem like they were slutty adults. Also I don't want this story to be taken off I've worked too hard.**

I wanna thank everybody who's been reviewing and I wanna thank the author **_Sword Breaker_ **because his words truly touched me. Seriously, they made my heart warm.

The next chapter will be who was the person that found out and what happens that makes Kaoru cry. Yes, their still is drama in the households. Isn't this something? I wonder what will happen.

Ha, im such a tease.


	20. Words, Tumbles, and Aoshi

**R.S.: Thank you guys for all the advice and for all the help! It's so cool that you guys actually care for me. I really feel loved. I really do. Thank you so much. I love you all. And now here's the chapter.**

**There's still drama. Even after everything has been solved, bad luck just follows the families. **

**As my daddy says to me, when you do something good, something bad comes from it. Always.

* * *

**

_**It's always that one person**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**_Chapter Seventeen: Words that are regretted, tumbles, and Chantel sorrows over Aoshi

* * *

_**

Kaoru let a sigh escape her lips as she collapsed on her bed. The cops had chased them four about two hours and Kenshin had finally just ditched the car. He was lucky it didn't have a license plate on it. They just ditched it and ran with hoodies on. Kaoru had felt such an adrenalin rush that when she got to her doorstep, she and Kenshin just made out because they didn't want to part yet.

Now she laid her bed, just thinking. Her mind was full of different thoughts, and none of them were making sense. It was mind-blowing what he did to her body, even she had to admit it. The marks that he left her were going to last her for weeks, probably a whole month. She then let out a smile as she still had the 'K' on her thigh. But then her smile faded as she thought about something.

"What now?" she thought to herself and then she let out a sigh.

'_Are things going to be different? Is this night going to change anything between the group? I hope it doesn't. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened.'_ She turned on her radio and heard one of her favorite rock songs before she tried to fall asleep. After twenty minutes of trying, she got pissed off and she got up with a groan and she put on some shoes and grabbed some clothes. She left the house and she began to walk down the street. Sadly, she began to grow confused as she didn't know which house to go to. She groaned again.

"Damn me and my thoughts!"

* * *

Kenshin was out like a light. He was sleeping and for once in his life, he was snoring softly. Tommy lay next to him and Jacob took the smaller bed that his father put in the room. They had more than enough space, so Kenshin and Tommy split the bed in half. Kenshin was in the middle of a good dream, but as he heard the frond door being unlocked, his eyes snapped open, gold and ready to fight.

He got up and he was out the room quickly with a bat before he went down the steps. He couldn't make the figure out in the dark, but as he heard it shut, he went over fast and he raised his bat high and ready to swing it down at anytime. He felt the person walk right into his chest and once he saw blue eyes, he sighed. His eyes turned violet and he put the bat to his side as Kaoru gave him an apologetic smile.

"Don't scare me like that Kaoru. I thought somebody was trying to rob us." Kaoru looked down before Kenshin just sighed and bent down.

"Hop on. You make the floors creak." She gave him a playful push before she jumped on his back and he went up the stairs, knowing exactly where to step. Kaoru smiled as he set her down and took her to his room. He shut it and two clicks were heard.

"It's me." He said and he heard a sigh. The light turned on and Kaoru widened her eyes in shock as two guns were pulled out and ready to shoot. Tommy and Jacob looked at Kaoru and sighed before they put their guns back in their bags and dropped down onto their beds.

"Kenshin, why is she here? Haven't you two fucked enough tonight?" Kaoru blushed as Kenshin let out a small laugh.

"I couldn't sleep thank-you-very-much." Tommy looked at her in the corner of his eyes before he sighed and he went over to Jacob and jumped on the bed.

"Oh hell no. You go back. I don't give a fuck if Kaoru is here or not."

"Hey-" Kaoru started, but Tommy cut her off with his hand and his voice.

"What if I don't go?" Jacob smirked before he began to whisper in his brother's ear.

"Ew! You would do that!"

"Get off my bed or you'll find out." Tommy got up and he went to the door.

"I'm going to sleep with my baby. He's sick. He said he would-"

"You tell and I'll get you back at the house." Tommy whined and he stomped his foot like a child before he left the room. Kenshin counted down from five with Jacob and they heard a squeal and a laugh.

"He's in." Kaoru jumped on his bed and she snuggled in. Jacob then let down some rules that made Kaoru blush and get scared at the same time.

"I'm going to set down some rules right now for when I sleep.

1. No fucking,

2. No making out,

3. No oral playing,

4. No giggling and touching each other,

5. No talking about sex or what happened tonight, and finally,

6. IF YOU TOUCH ME, WE ARE FIGHTING. Understood?" the two nodded before Kenshin got on the bed as well and pulled Kaoru close. Their legs entwined with each other and Kaoru pulled her hair from her face and sighed before she began to fall asleep. Kenshin's warmth made her feel better and Jacob turned on his side and he fell asleep mumbling,

"Damn kids fucking in the woods like its fun. Back in my day… we had beds…."

* * *

Green eyes were sleepy as heavy footsteps went down the hall. He knocked on every door and he got the same response.

'_Aoshi go back to bed it's** five in the morning**._'

Aoshi couldn't though. For some reason, he didn't want to sleep atanymore In his dream, he had seen Misao just crying and crying and he knew that she really had loved him. He also had saw Chantel just sitting on her bed with her head in her hands like she always did when she was thinking, but this time she had tears. He felt bad for them both because he couldn't choose, and now he just wanted to talk to Misao first and see if she was alright.

"Kaoru, come with me to Misao's house." He knocked on the door. When he got no response, he knocked again.

"Kaoru, please come with me? I wanna talk to Misao." He knocked again and then he sighed.

"Kaoru, she's hurt and it's my fault. I wanna talk to her and see if she's alright. Please?" he took out a key and then he unlocked her door.

"If you're naked, then you got ten seconds to get decent." He opened the door and he counted to ten before he opened his eyes. The green in his eyes began to flame up in shock and anger.

"She's gone!" he looked around her room and then he opened the closet and looked under the bed. He sighed before he sat down on it. He heard crumpling paper and he pulled up her sheets before he saw a paper ball. He opened it and he read it before he narrowed his eyes in anger. As he went to grab his flip-flops for basketball, one sentence was being repeated over and over again.

"That fucking sneak."

* * *

Kaoru was still asleep. Kenshin had one arm holding her close, and the other over his eyes. Jacob was wide awake and he heard Aoshi's car come up. He knew those tires from anywhere. Kaoru had made them especially for him.

"KAORU KAMIYA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Kaoru sat up with a shock and Jacob ducked when he saw the rock come flying through the window. Kenshin got up now, eyes gold and angry. He went to the window and he saw Aoshi.

"What the fuck are you doing! It's six in the goddamn morning!"

"I know what you did to my sister! You think you're smart! Huh! You think that you're so fucking slick! Well, guess what! You're not!"

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Kaoru went over to the window as well and Tommy ran in with a smile. Aoshi had called him and Jacob at the same time on three way and they heard his anger and his words.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

"**What the fuck did I do!**"

"**YOU HAD SEX WITH MY SISTER THAT'S WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID!**" Kaoru gasped as Aoshi went up to the door and began to kick the door.

"Aoshi stop!" Kaoru yelled and Kenshin got angry. He put on some pants and then he went down the steps with a shirt on. He opened the door and he punched Aoshi right in his forehead. Aoshi froze and he swore he could taste blood on his lips.

"You hit me?" Aoshi asked him and Kenshin swung again. Aoshi grabbed his hand and he punched him in the stomach before the two went out to the grass. Aoshi wiped his forehead before he and Kenshin began to fight.

Kaoru cried for them to stop. Aoshi cocked back and swung at Kenshin. Kenshin ducked before he tried to trip Aoshi. Aoshi jumped and he kicked Kenshin down.

"I've been fist fighting all my life Kenshin. You're gonna have to do a lot better than that to beat me." Kenshin got up before he cracked his fists. Aoshi dropped his jacket and kicked it towards Kenshin. Kenshin caught it, but when he threw it away, Aoshi was right in front of his face. He gave him a blow in the stomach and he kicked him, sending him into the bushes.

"Aoshi stop it!"

"Let them fight." Jacob and Tommy both just watched as Kenshin got up and he cracked his fists again. This time he was serious and Aoshi could tell as he got even angrier.

"I told you Kenshin.You're gonna have to do better than that to beat me." He swung at Kenshin and their fists hit before he swung his other fist. He got the same thing and Kenshin kicked him in his stomach. Aoshi fell and he pulled off his shirt before he got up. He bent forward, and Kenshin went straight for him thinking that he was in pain.

"Kenshin you idiot!" Kaoru yelled, but it was too late. Aoshi picked up Kenshin and he slammed him right into the grass. Kenshin let out a yell and Aoshi and he just began to beat each other's chest in.

Aoshi got off of him as Kenshin kicked upward and Kenshin went to him fast and kicked him in the back. Aoshi fell forward on his hands and knees before Kenshin came and kicked his foot right into his back. Aoshi let out a groan of pain as he was put flat.

"Don't you EVER come to MY HOUSE and start something YOU CAN'T finish. Punk." Aoshi got mad at those words. It just made something inside him break. Kaoru saw it and Aoshi got up slowly. He looked at Kenshin and Kenshin saw his eyes were pure ice. There was no turning back for him. Kaoru got scared.

"Aoshi don't!"

"Kaoru shut up and let them fight." Kaoru turned to see Chantel come up with her arms behind her back.

"Aoshi isn't going to listen to you. He is in his own world. He's doing what he promised himself he would always do."

Kaoru bit her lip and looked back to see Aoshi just walking slow towards Kenshin. Kenshin backed up a little bit and Aoshi grabbed him and he slammed him down to the floor before Kenshin gave him a hook to the cheek. Aoshi got off of him before he backed up and he taunted Kenshin.

"Come on Mr. Bigshot! You say you can fight, you're one of Taran Street's best, and yet you can't beat a simple rich boy like me. What a shame." Kenshin growled as he jumped up.

"Shut up."

"What's wrong? Was Shuichi right? Are you really weak? Huh? Can't take the words!" Kenshin punched him and Aoshi grabbed both his fists. Kenshin tried to kick him, but he grabbed that as well and then he threw Kenshin up in the air and let him fall. Kenshin let out a cry of pain and then Aoshi put his foot in his chest.

"I've been feeling like garbage because I'm fucking behind my girlfriend's back! I wake up this morning because I had a dream that I made them both cry! And I know they've been crying because they don't know what to do! I go to my sister's room to ask her if she can go with me to Misao's house, and what do I find? AN EMPTY BED!"

He pressed down harder and Kenshin let out a groan of pain.

"And the last time I saw you, you came out of her room, and she's in underwear in a daze. And I called you and asked you if you were doing anything with her, and you said no!"

His foot dug deeper and Kenshin kept silent.

"Then nights later, my sister vanished around ten o' clock and she never ever called. Me and my siblings thought that she ran away again, but then I saw a backpack gone and I saw one of my condoms gone. So I thought about it, but I convinced myself she wasn't doing it. She isn't that stupid!"

He pressed down harder and Kenshin let out a breath of air since it was getting harder.

"Aoshi ease up," Jacob said, but Aoshi didn't listen. He had tuned everybody out of his mind, and he focused on one thing. And that was making Kenshin scream.

"I hear her coming home and laughing with you and then I hear her bedroom door shut. She thought I was asleep, so when she fell asleep, I went into her room. And when I pull up the covers, what do I find! A GODDAMN **'K'** ON HER LEG!"

His foot dug in deeper and Kenshin let out a cry as he was beginning to choke.

"Aoshi, you'll kill him! Ease up!"

"Shut up Tommy!" Tommy heard the seriousness and he just backed off like Jacob did.

"I then thought you were just playing around with her! That's not that bad at all! But when I go into her room this morning, and I find her gone, I sit down on her bed to think about where she went! And then I hear paper and when I read the paper, I knew that she thought I didn't steal her keys, so she left a note for my father to read! And when I read it, I learn that she had sex with you!"

He went deeper.

"You had sex with her, and I told you not to! I told you to leave her alone! I told her to never ever touch her like that as long as I was around! I told you that she doesn't need the problems! She doesn't need the addiction!"

Kenshin could have sworn he was seeing black as he went deeper.

"Aoshi stop you're killing him!" Chantel yelled and then Kaoru called out to him.

"AOI STOP!" Aoshi looked over at Kaoru and he kicked Kenshin aside before Kenshin got on his hands and knees to get air back into his lungs.

"What's wrong with you! Huh! What's your problem!"

"My problem is that he's having sex with my sister after I told him to never touch you!"

"What if I asked him to!" Aoshi froze and he began to come out of his shell.

"I asked him to Aoshi! It wasn't his choice, it was mine! And you can't treat me like a kid! You take care of yourself, and I'll take care of myself! Stop being like this!"

"Like what, Kaoru! Is it a crime that I care so much that I'll kill another man for you!"

"Yes it is! You can't kill somebody because of that! You live your own life and leave me with mine! I'm sick of you doing this! Just leave me alone from now on!"

She went to Kenshin before she asked if he was alright. Kenshin just nodded as he was still bringing air. Aoshi saw her give him a sad smile before he felt his heart truly break.

"So that's what you truly think of me?" Kaoru looked up to see Aoshi staring at the floor.

"All these years, I've done nothing but protect you. That was what I set my mind to doing because with everything that happened to you… I didn't want you being hurt. I didn't want anybody making you feel the way that I had felt when it happened. I didn't want you to think that you were alone like you truly said…"

"Aoshi-" but he put his hand up. Kaoru became silent.

"I thought that you felt safe with the things I did. I thought that you truly liked feeling protective. But… I guess you just lied to make me feel better. Everytime I asked, you just told me it was fine."

Kenshin turned onto his back and he propped himself up on his hands as he saw Aoshi run his fingers through his hair. Aoshi then went and he picked up his things. He pulled on his shirt before he pulled on his jacket. Chantel went to him and she pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay." He told her and she let go before she kissed his cheek. Aoshi went to his car before he opened it with the keys in his pocket. He looked back at Kaoru with a sad smile.

"Know what? I knew that I was wasting my time." He then looked down.

"Sorry I tried." Kaoru went over and tried to make him stop. She didn't want him to drive at the moment. She knew how much he was thinking and she knew his mind wasn't making him see straight.

"Aoshi no! Just sit down."

"Get off of me!" he pushed Kaoru back and Kaoru looked at him.

"I'm sorry I ever wasted my time with this! From now on, you won't ever have to worry about me "trying to shape your life"! You can do whatever you want now!" He then looked at her in her eyes.

"I regret mommy ever telling me to do this for you." And with that he got in his car and sped off. Kaoru then realized that she made a mistake.

"Mommy told him to watch over me… for her… oh no." Kaoru then bit back tears before she went towards the house. She froze when she heard screeching tires. Then she heard loud hard slams and one thing came to mind as she took off running.

"AOSHI!"

* * *

He didn't even get off the street. He was driving straight, when somebody came past the stop sign. It was a big car and it tried to brake, but it hit Aoshi hard. Aoshi's car had tumbled numerous times and then it landed on somebody's grass. Aoshi was knocked out as soon as the car had been on its third tumble. Kaoru and the others had arrived and immediately Chantel ran towards Aoshi's car as Kaoru was frozen in shock. She saw the door was pushed inand the windows were shattered, so she began to pull hard enough until it got free. Aoshi's head was on the steering wheel.The owner of the house called the police and the ambulance.

"Aoshi! Aoshi god no! Aoshi!" Chantel unbuckled his seatbelt and she pulled him away from the air bag before she began to cry. Blood ran down his forehead, his arms were cut open and his chest had numerous cuts as well, and one of his legs looked broken just like his arm Chantel began to sob harder and she told them all to back away as they tried to help her. She put her head to his chest and she heard a faint heart beat. His eyes were closed, and he had a cut on his cheek, his hair had glass, and his lip was split. She held him close and she leaned forward and she began to scream and cry. His fingers had glass in them as well as she held them up and began to pull the shards from his hands. Kaoru didn't want to look, so Jacob just held her.

Once the ambulance came, the Kamiya family came as well as Chantel was sobbing. She wanted to go, but she was in no condition, so Shuichi went instead. Chantel sat there with his blood on her hands and she began to scream louder and cry as she put her face in her legs. Tommy went over and he held her as she cried into his chest. The blood was all over her shirt and her hands and on her pants as well. Basically, it was everywhere. Tommy told her to 'sssh' and he put her face in his chest as Jacob gave Kaoru to Shinji. He went over to his sister and he bent down and the two of them held her.

"I want Aoshi… I don't him to die." Kaoru was crying to her father and telling him it was her fault that he sped off like that. Chantel went to the car as the police began to look around and arrest the other driver. She picked up his cell phone and she saw that it was the only thing that was in tact. Jacob pulled her over to him before he asked for some water and a wet cloth.

"Chantel, calm down. Just calm down." Chantel sat down on the steps as Jacob and Tommy began to take care of her. They wiped her face and her hands and they cleaned the cuts she got from the glass. She told them she had a headache as she leaned forward and began to cry.

"We'll meet you guys there." Jacob told them and they nodded before leaving. Kenshin wanted to stay as well, so he just went over to help them push the car off the grass. He made it to the street before he just collapsed on the grass. They got him some water and some ice.

"Take this." Chantel nodded as she took the Advil and she drank it down. They gave her another one and she did the same. Kenshin had to smile as it was like they were kids again.

"Now stop crying. Okay?" Chantel nodded before Jacob pulled her hair back from her face and tied it up into a ponytail. She got up and then she apologized for how she acted.

"No need to apologize. I know how you feel." She nodded before Jacob just picked up Kenshin and carried him to his house. Chantel looked at the site and she was stopped by Tommy and pulled into a hug as she began to cry once more.

* * *

At the hospital, Kaoru was upset that it happened. Once Jacob and the others got there, Kenshin apologized before he sat down and he kept the ice on his cheek. The others parts of his body were fine, it was just his cheek that hurt. Kenshin then was told to go and get checked out by the hospital to see if he had any breathing problems. He walked out with his sister holding him up around his waist. Chantel sat down in a chair and she pulled the rubber band from her hair. She bent forward and she ran her fingers through it before she began to cry silently. Jacob rubbed back. Kaoru had forced herself to stop crying, and her siblings kept strong. But Chantel didn't care as she spoke to Jacob.

"He'll be okay. He's Aoshi. He always manages to come out okay. You've heard about all this adventures. He'll be okay." Chantel didn't want the others to understand what she said, so as Tommy came back in and sat down on the floor, she began to speak to them only. The others didn't understand, but the two brothers understood every word as she spoke looking at the floor, one hand on her forehead.

"Ouais mais, Aoshi signifie le monde à moi. Je n'ai jamais parlé à quelqu'un aime Aoshi jamais. Il ne soigne pas que n'importe qui pense. Il a la si beaucoup de confiance dans se, et il parle son esprit fièrement, comme comment il a fait avant qu'il ait conduit de. Je ne veux pas que Aoshi pour soit allé. Il signifie trop de droite maintenant.**( Yeah but, Aoshi means the world to me. I've never spoken to somebody like Aoshi ever. He doesn't care what anybody thinks. He has so much confidence in himself, and he speaks his mind proudly, like how he did before he drove off. I don't want Aoshi to go. He means too much right now)**

(A/N: This is french everybody. My mother speaks it and so does my cousin, so I thought it would be cool to put it in here.)

"He's effected you that much Chantel?" Tommy asked as he looked up into her eyes.

"Yeah. He honestly has." She then sighed before she let her tears hit her blood stained pants. They had told her to change, but she didn't want to. She just wanted to go straight to the hospital. She then sighed as they began to fall faster.

"J'ai pensé que je pourrais oublier Aoshi. Mais quand il m'a appelé pour voir si j'étais bien, j'ai su que je ne pourrait pas à. Il m'appelle chaque nuit, et il me parle et il me donne le conseil. Nous veillons ensemble jusqu' à trois dans la matinée de temps en temps!

**(I thought that I would be able to forget Aoshi. But when he called me to see if I was alright, I knew I wouldn't be able to. He calls me every night, and he talks to me and he gives me advice. We stay up together until three in the morning at times!)**"

"So that's why the phone bill is higher. You've been up with him." She nodded before Jacob took his towel that he carried around and he handed it to her. She put it on her face before she began to cry again.

"Aoshi tout a avoué me. De sa mère, comment il est allé muet, de comment il déteste pour ouvrir en haut aux gens. Il m'a dit il a été effrayé que quelqu'un se casserait le coeur. Il m'a demandé même si je lui casserais le coeur comme les autres a fait.

Aoshi a été par si beaucoup de, et nous parlions deux nuits il y a. Je l'ai dit je l'ai aimé comme une plaisanterie, mais alors il m'a dit il m'a aimé. Et il était sérieux. Et maintenant que je pense de lui... Je l'aime aussi. (**Aoshi confessed everything to me. About his mother, how he went mute, about how he hates to open up to people. He told me he was scared that somebody would break his heart. He even asked me if I would break his heart like others did.**

**Aoshi has been through so much, and we were talking two nights ago. I told him I loved him as a joke, but then he told me he loved me. And he was serious. And now that I think about it... I love him too..)"** she sighed before she sat up straight and looked at her brothers.

"Il m'a demandé une fois si je pourrais souhaiter pour quelque chose, que ce que ferait c'est. Je ne l'ai jamais répondu, mais je sais que je veux maintenant **(He** **asked me once if I could wish for something, than what would it be. I never answered it, but I know what I want now**"

"Well what do you wish for?"

"Pour voir le vert dans les yeux de Aoshi encore. **(To see Aoshi open his eyes again)**" She put her head back down.

"He'll be fine." She looked up at Shinji. Kaoru was looking at the floor in sorrow.

"You don't know that. You didn't see what I saw in the car. Aoshi got a hit to the head, his chest was hurt already from the fight, and he might have dislocated some body parts. There's glass in all of his fingers and some might have gotten into his skull." She then looked down as Kenshin came into the room and sat down with iceon his cheek once more, his sister right behind him with some papers

"You also didn't hear what I heard in his phone."

Shinji arched an eyebrow as Chantel got up and she wiped her tears. She made them stop and she went over to him, she opened up his phone and she went to his sound files. She saw her name on some of them, but those weren't for him to hear. She skipped down to the last one. It had 'Confused' on it. Shinji nodded before she pressed play and let everybody hear it. They were shocked to hear how angry he sounded. None of them ever heard him like that before. They all guessed it was when he was walking out the house, and then driving slow to Kenshin's house.

"_I knew it all along! I had that gut feeling and for once, I was right! I was fucking right! And I know damn well I told her it wasn't a good idea! I tell her this, and yet she does anyway! Such a fucking brat! Kaoru Kamiya is going to regret she ever disobeyed those words. I swear on it… I feel like I'm some military man… oh who the hell cares right now anyway. All I care about is cracking his fucking skull in._"

Shinji thought it was done, but there was way more as he heard Aoshi keep going.

"_I told Kenshin not to ever touch my sister. And I know my father did as well, but who am I kidding? My father is probably the one who gave her my stuff. He needs to realize that it's not cool. I know that I do it sometimes, but it's my goddamn sister I'm talking about! And not just any sister, but Kaoru Annalise Kamiya. I know that I sound overprotective… but I just don't want my little sister getting hurt. For all we know, Kenshin could be fucking somebody else._"

Chantel just sat down and held her hand up on her knee as there was more. They all just listened to Aoshi as he spoke once more.

"_I feel like I shouldn't care, but I can't help myself! I care so fucking much that it's giving me a headache. All I've ever done in life is take care of my sisters; Kaoru being the one I took pride in. Tara doesn't have problems and Genia is an adult who can take care of herself. But Kaoru… Kaoru needs somebody to look after her. I don't care if she says that she's fine. She needs somebody to always have her back. And as a brother, I can't help but feel that Kenshin has taken that away from me._

_I've always taken care of Kaoru. Always. And she's always been with me. We always did our sports together, we share all our secrets, she even tells me when it's that time of the month so I don't piss her off. We use to share a bedroom because Kaoru was scared of the dark when she was younger. And at times, we still do. But now that Kenshin appeared and he met Kaoru… everything changed. He took that away from me. Kaoru goes to him now, and everytime I try to warn her, she thinks I'm being some fucking jerk or I'm jealous of him. Why should I be jealous? … because if Kenshin learns to give Kaoru her every need… she won't love me anymore._"

Kaoru felt tears sliding down her face.

"_I remember when I was a boy. I know I was really young, but these words stay in my mind, and they won't ever leave until the day I die probably. Either that or I lose my memory. Hell, they'll probably stay with that. But that's getting off topic. I was sick at the time, and I had the worse cold ever. My mother was staying with me because I kept on trying to go to Kaoru since she was younger and she was getting sick too. _

_I remember my mother telling me that until the day I die, I was always supposed to look out for my sisters. I listened to her as she told me that she had a brother who looked out for her, but he ended up dying doing what he loved to do. I guess she was telling me this because she wanted me to learn that I have to take care of family. Then she died… and I knew she told me this because she knew that she was dying._"

Shinji felt something in his chest pull and he felt bad for his son.

"_This is why I always do things for Kaoru. Why I didn't get mad at her for my car like Shuichi did. Hell, I didn't even make her buy the car. I just made her buy the tires. That's how much it doesn't matter. Honest to god, if our house burned down, and if we had to live in the dumps, it wouldn't really matter as long as I was able to keep protecting her. But he's taken that away from me anyway, so it doesn't matter._

_Kaoru doesn't really care for me anymore, I can tell. She just brushes off my words as if I'm some invisible person coming from her mind. I guess… I guess she choose love over family. And I know that this whole conversation might not make any sense… but it does to me. And if somebody ever listens to his, you'll understand me later on. I know something bad is going to happen to me today, but I guess I'll deserve it after what I do to Kenshin. I'm starting to think that going doesn't make any sense… but even if it's a waste of time, I gotta show him when I talk that I mean it. I gotta show him that I'm gonna fight for her no matter what. _

_Even if he's her girlfriend… I'm close to the house now. So my final words to this message are to force myself not to care for Kaoru anymore, since she doesn't care for me. I think I'll just take care of Yahiko now. I owe it to him after how I've been for a while. _

_This is Aoshi Shinomori, and honest to god……I'm confused._"

* * *

It was well around eleven now, and Aoshi was in stable condition.

Chantel had Aoshi's phone in her bookbag as her mother was sitting with her now and brushing her hair back from her eyes. Chantel's fingers had been taken care off after Shinji saw them and her mother refused to let her do anything. Kaoru felt really bad, and Kenshin felt worse. Aoshi felt as if Kenshin took over his job. Kaoru looked down again as she was regretting her words to him.

"I should have never said that to Aoshi."

"What's done is done." She looked over to see Chantel with her eyes closed as she was leaned against the wall now.

"You can't change what you said, and if you could go back in time to stop yourself, you would have said them when you got home. Either way, Aoshi would be hurt."

"Yeah, but…" Kaoru didn't finish and she looked at the floor. Chantel was done crying now, and her brothers had went out to get food for everybody. When they got back to the waiting room, they put it all on the table and they began to eat since nobody ate breakfast. Chantel was the only one who didn't budge from the wall. Instead, she just looked at the door. Her mother had brought her clothes to change in. She had a distant look on her face as she went to the door.

"Chantel, please come and eat." She shook her head and she left the room. From there, she began to walk to Aoshi's room. She knew that she wasn't suppose to go and see him, but she had nothing else to do. She wasn't hungry, she wasn't thirsty, she couldn't sleep, and to top it all off, she couldn't think straight. Her eyes were stressed and the color was tired and dizzy.

She saw him through the glass and she saw all the bandages. She sighed before she looked around. Once she knew the coast was clear, she opened the door and she shut it behind her. She saw one chair and she pulled it up to Aoshi. Aoshi was bandaged all over, and his arm was in a cast. He had a breathing mask over his mouth because he couldn't breathe too well on his own at the moment. Chantel then put her head down on the bed and she began to sing softly. She was hoping he could hear it.

As she got very sleepy, she saw Aoshi's hand and she kissed it weakly before she moved her hand to his and she touched his fingertips. She shut her eyes as she began to drift off and she let out a sigh before sleep took over her.

**

* * *

R.S.: This chapter is done. I feel like I messed up. Please tell me what you think on this, because if I did, I'm gonna try again.**

But Aoshi's heart breaks by Kaoru's words, he gets hurt very bad, and Chantel feels pain because now they have a connection that can't be broken.

I bet you're wondering what's next. But guess what?

You'll have to wait and find out.


	21. A friendship breaks, and Aoshi wakes up

**R.S.: **Hey everybody. School is almost here, and I don't even wanna go. I just wanna sit here and write stories all day long. I don't know why, but I love writing now. It's a passion. Ever since I started in fifth grade, I don't wanna stop. Ever.

I gotta thank a lot of people for helping me and sticking by my side. It really meant a lot to me and all the things you say really help me become a better person. Honest to god. So once again, thanks.

* * *

_**It's always that one person**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**_Chapter Eighteen: A friendship breaks, and Aoshi comes around, only to be hateful at some people

* * *

_**

Kaoru made sure that she bought Aoshi a rose for every day that he was in there. So far, it had been two weeks and four days. So there were eighteen red and white roses in a vase. Chantel stayed by his side everyday when she got back from school. The way she set up her day was so smart, that nobody could ever get her to mess it up. She took notes and she recorded everything she heard. At lunch, she would eat and then she would just go to the computer lab and get a head start on her work. After lunch, it was her electives. She was good at art, and she played a flute as if she were just whistling. After that, she would go to gym, and then she would wash up, go to her homeroom, and say goodbye to most of her friends before Shuichi's car pulled up with Jacob driving it, and then she would leave.

From there, she would just go straight to the hospital after getting a snack, and she would sit with Aoshi and do her homework. She would smile to herself when she forgot the answer to a question, and she would just look up at Aoshi with a soft smile and tell him that she cared very much. When her brothers came to get her, she was always asleep, ready to go with her things. They would carry her home and just put her straight to bed after letting her change.

This had been going on since the day after he was sent to the hospital.

Everybody knew it wasn't healthy, but she didn't really care. All that mattered was to see that Aoshi was okay. Sometimes, she would sit down in the room and she would practice her instrument. Everything that came out was good and lovely. One day, she had realized that Aoshi's fingers would move to the beat of the music. So when she played a tune that was catchy, she would smile and move with the music as his fingers tapped against the bed. Even if he couldn't see anything, he still could hear and it made him sleep easier.

Kaoru knew that Chantel was upset with her and Kenshin the moment she told them "Hello." And just kept going. Usually she would stop and she would talk to them, but she didn't want to at the moment. Her mother had her switch schools since it was better for her, and Chantel was the happiest person alive. As soon as she got there, Tommy made her popular, but they mostly liked her attitude towards things. She and Misao didn't speak, but they were in the same class, so sooner or later it was going to happen. Chantel told herself that until then, she didn't want any drama. Misao had learned of the accident, but she could only just pray for Aoshi as she didn't have the time to see him.

Kaoru felt bad as she saw Chantel just pushing herself to do these things and she wanted to tell her to calm down. But Chantel didn't listen to her at all. She just ignored her and kept doing what she was doing. She didn't want anybody's advice.

* * *

Kaoru sat down with everybody in her house as Shinji decided to have a meeting. The adults sat together on one couch as everybody else sat on the other couches, the floor, and the carpet.

Kenshin's family was there, Asahi's family was there, Jacob's family was there, and Kaoru's family was there.

"Where is Chantel?" Jacob looked over at his mother as she sat up and she looked around to see her daughter was gone. She swirled around her drink as she heard her oldest son speak.

"She's walking here from the hospital. I told her it was late, but she didn't care because she said it was worth it once the day was done. She should be here any minute now." Jessica nodded before she pulled her hair up into a clip. They decided to wait for her. Once she got there, they were shocked. Tommy and Jacob were most shocked.

Her hair was cut. Because they had Indian in their family, it used to be long, but it was probably higher or exactly at the middle of her back now. The style was way different and sexier. She was wearing sweat pants, and a tank top, and her hair was just down before she greeted them all and pulled her hair up into a clip. Now she looked just like her mother.

"Chantel, take a seat." She arched an eyebrow.

"I told Aoshi I was gonna go back after I just dropped off my things." Jessica shook her head.

"Just have a seat. You can go back tomorrow." Shinji assured her.

"But… what if he wakes up? I wanna be able to see his eyes open mommy." Jessica shook her head again. Her mother didn't say many words when around other people. She just shook her head, or she nodded, and they understood completely. It was that connection that let them have conversations in silence.

"Yeah but mommy-" Her mother looked over and then she moved her eyes toward Jacob. Chantel pouted and she went over and she sat down in Jacob's lap. He pulled her back and she got comfy before she sighed. Tommy began to play with the bandages on her fingers.

"Before we start anything, how was everybody's day?"

"Good."

"Perfect." They turned to see Chantel with a soft smile as she daydreamed at the bandages on her fingers.

"I passed my tests today. I got the highest grades in my class, and they said that it would probably be in the whole grade. I went and I signed up for music today, and they read the music I've been writing. They said I'll probably be able to make a song for the band. And I begged to be put on the track team. They gave me a challenge and I beat their fastest girl with a good five feet and they let me be the leader of the girl's squad now. They all took a liking to me, even the girl I beat. She said she wasn't upset and now we're the best of friends too.

I went to the hospital and I played something for Aoshi, and he tapped his fingers to it more forcefully today. I think he likes it when I play. And now when I touch his fingers, he reacts and he moves them. It's so cool because I opened his hand, and I dropped a petal inside, and he shut his hand himself. I think he might wake up soon."

"That's… nice. You guys didn't have anything better than good? Just her?" everybody shrugged and the adults sighed.

"I guess that's fine. But now that we are all here… I think that it's time that we stop going to the hospital. Every last one of us." Everybody sat up to that, and Chantel and Kaoru were the first to answer.

"Why?" Shinji sighed with Jessica before she spoke. Jacob and Tommy listened very quietly to their mother, and when they heard whispers, they stopped her.

"Yo. Shut up when my mother is talking." Jacob said and he moved his hand to tell her to continue after there was silence.

"Thank you Jacob." he gave her a pretty smile and Tommy rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying before, the hospital doesn't think that it's such a good idea to have you guys around the hospital. It's not that you get in the way of things, either. It's that they think that you're paying too much attention to Aoshi. They think if he just is left alone, he'll be better and he'll wake up faster."

Kaoru got very selfish at the moment and Tommy and Jacob were shocked at what she said.

"Bullshit. The only person who's there everyday is Chantel. So basically, what they are saying is that because she's there all the time, we can't go." Chantel sat up and she looked at Kaoru as Kaoru gave her a glare.

"Excuse me? So I get blamed because I care enough for somebody to stay by their side and make sure that if they wake up, their not greeted to emptiness?"

"I never said that. You did." Chantel glared and Jacob held her down.

"It's not my fault that you guys run around the hospital like its some fucking playground. I sit there all day because I care."

"We know that you care for him. Hell, we all do. But we're not there all the time. We only come and check up before leaving. You just stay there and you sit with him all day, play the flute, and talk to him. We all have lives to live, ya know. So it can't be us that is the reason. It's you."

"Oh you little-" Tommy slapped his hand over her mouth before she shut her eyes tight and bit back her words. Then she moved his hand away and she spoke. Nobody ever heard this much words from the girl, so it was a sight to see as Chantel got angry.

"And the only reason I'm there is because I dropped everything to tend to him. I don't want him to just wake up and then see that nobody's there. It's like a little kid waking up on Christmas to find out that Santa didn't come to visit him. I don't want him to hurt anymore."

"How can he hurt when he's asleep!"

"People feel when they're in coma, ya know! Ask Jacob!" Jacob pulled at his shirt.

"I'm not getting into this." He said in an 'uh-oh' voice. Chantel rolled her eyes before she focused them back on Kaoru.

"It's probably because they hate the flute." Kenshin mumbled to Soujiro and the two snickered.

"I heard that smart ass and to put you in your place, here." She pulled something from her pocket and let Tommy read it.

"Chantel Amarios Simms has made the kids of the hospital so happy that she can come back and play whenever she feels."

"And mommy has to sign it to let them know its okay. So you two could shut the fuck up."

"Don't talk to Kenshin that way." Kaoru said and Chantel glared her down.

"I'll talk to him however way I want. I don't listen to anybody but my mother Jessica Alicia Moore." Kaoru glared at her now and the two began to argue. The others just watched as Chantel got nasty. VERY nasty.

"Look little white girl." Jacob and Tommy got big smiles as she said that and they held back laughter.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you sure as hell aren't gonna tell me what the fuck I am. I know exactly what I am. I'm Chantel Amarios Simms and I'm a goddamn proud African-Indian. If you got a problem with it, then you better speak now. Otherwise, shut the fuck up."

"Oh, so now I'm some white girl? First of all I'm Japanese."

"You look white to me."

"ANYWAY. Okay Ms. _African Indian_. So you know who you are. Great. But don't come in my house, raising all this noise, and then expect that I'll just take this shit."

"First of all, it's not your house. You don't pay for anything. Your father does. Hell, he gave you the clothes on your back. So you don't need to talk about paying for stuff. I pay for every goddamn thing I have. The only things I haven't paid for are what my grandparents, my mother, my brothers, and Aoshi have given me. And that ain't much."

"Oh, so you're independent. Wow. Kudos to you girl."

"You got a problem with it?"

"The only problem is that I might turn out to be like you! I don't know what Aoshi sees in a bitch like you!" Tommy and Jacob gasped and Chantel was ready to strike.

"Look here you dramatic, selfish, inconsiderate little bitch!" Jessica spit out her drink and she held back her laughter. Jacob and Tommy began to laugh silently and Tommy curled up next to his brother. Even Shuichi had to smirk at this.

"You will never ever be like me. EVER. I don't think anybody with a look like yours can look like me." Tommy let out a laugh before Jacob slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I have enough trouble because I'm regretting that part of Aoshi being in the hospital is my fault since I got involved with him and he's already been taken. He stressed over that and I never told him that it was okay to let me go."

"Says the woman who still messes around with him." Chantel got a smirk on her face.

"You swear that you're the best just because you've fought a couple of fights that have given you bruises. Your man did as well, but who brought him down?... Exactly. I bet if you fight against me, you'll see a whole different side of fighting girl. Those little sluts at school don't have anything on me and if you ask around my area, they'll tell you I'll leave you dead. I'll fight a man."

"And so would I. I'm not scared of you bitch." Kaoru glared at her as she began to tie her hair up.

"Never said you had to be." And Chantel took the clip out before she began to braid her hair. Jacob and Tommy knew that when she braided her hair, that she was ready to fight. They got ready to grab her.

"I knew it all along! I knew it all along; he was not lying to me at all!"

"Knew what? Talking to yourself now?" Chantel gave her a look and snorted in disgust before she spoke.

"Your brother told me to watch you. He told me that you were the type to bite back for some boy. But hey. I guess once you get dick, it does that to people." Tommy got up and he put his face in his mother's neck as she sat there shocked. Jacob began to laugh out loud. Kaoru was raged, and Kenshin got upset as well.

"Well I guess Aoshi must have you whipped then." Jacob fell out of his chair as he laughed and he pulled himself to his feet as his mother gave him a look to keep quiet. Chantel kept her cool.

"First of all, I'm not whipped for anybody. If I was whipped, I would have already cut your eyes out. Dirty bitch."

"Slut."

"Skank."

"Bastard!" Chantel widened her eyes, and then she glared harder.

"I'm proud to be a bastard! I hate my father's guts! So call me it all you want you little ungrateful bitch! It won't hurt me!"

"That's why you're dirt!"

"Hell, you're lower than that! White trash!"

"You Black-" but she put a hand over her mouth. Chantel knew what she was going to say, and Jacob and Tommy sat there wide-eyed at the thought.

"Say it! Say the magic words girl! Say Black Bitch! Just say it once for me please!" Chantel turned around and she began to think.

"Know what? Fuck it." She reached for Kaoru, and Kaoru punched her right in the arm. Chantel turned around and she gave Kaoru a blow to the stomach that would have sent Tommy to the floor. Kaoru held her ground and the two began to fight.

When Chantel said that she was different, she was. Kaoru was having a hard time fighting her because Chantel was quick and she didn't pull at hair like other girls did. Kaoru swung at her and she ducked before she kicked her back. Kaoru turned and kicked her right in the back. Everybody was shocked. Chantel was a good fighter, like she said. Hell, she was close to being better than Aoshi.

"Come on, I'll fight you with one hand!" Chantel put a hand behind her back and Kaoru punched her right in the stomach. Chantel took her hand and she slapped her before she pushed her back with her foot. She went up fast and then she made Kaoru fall to her knees. With her right leg, she swung it inward, and then raised it high before letting it fall on Kaoru's back. Kaoru let out a cry as she fell to the floor. She got so mad, that when she got up, her eyes had changed once more.

"Yeah that's what I'm looking for!" Chantel's mother and Kaoru's father told them to stop, but they kept on going blow for blow. Chantel was winning, but Kaoru was not backing down for anything. Chantel had an evil smile as she blocked two more hits and swung at Kaoru. Kaoru cocked back before she got Chantel right in her stomach once more. It was about to get real wild as Chantel shook with anger and she punched Kaoru with a two hit combo.

"Grab her right now!" Jessica screamed and the brothers grabbed Chantel as Kenshin and Shuichi held back Kaoru. The two girls cursed and screamed at each other as they were held apart.

"Get the fuck out of my house! And don't come back bitch!"

"With pleasure!" Chantel went for her things, and as she put her book bag on her back, she kicked Kaoru right into the chair, sending it back. Kaoru got up, and they held her back as Chantel laughed. She wiped the blood from her mouth.

"This is the last time I try to get involved with girls like you. I swear on it." She slammed the door shut and Jessica got up before she walked out to her daughter. Chantel was walking back and forth, just beating her fist in her hands as she had already dumped her book bag in her mother's car. They looked at her as they had already taken Kaoru to the kitchen.

"Chantel, come here." Chantel turned around to her mother, her eyes angry.

"I just gotta say one thing."

"What." Her mother's face turned into a smile as Jacob ran out with Tommy.

"You beat that white girl's ass! Oh my god you tore her apart! Did you see the look on her father's face! He's never seen a black person fight before!" Chantel rolled her eyes as they hugged her.

"I swear to god your grandmother is going to be the happiest woman alive when she hears you beat another one."

* * *

Chantel was taken home, and Shinji sent everybody to where they belonged. Chantel had ice on her back and on her stomach as she sat down and she turned on her television. Her mother and her brothers were fast asleep. As she watched TV, she began to regret what she did. She didn't know why, but she just felt as if it wasn't the right way to do things.

"Should I have been civilized? Should I have done it like that?" she then smirked to herself.

"Hell yeah. That bitch had it coming to her anyway." She then turned the TV off as nothing was on and she took the ice off before she left the house with a long coat on and a MP3 player blasting music in her ears. It wasn't good to be walking around late at night, but with your brothers the leaders of the two baddest gangs in the area, nobody wanted to mess with her. AT ALL.

She caught a bus all the way to the hospital. When her stop was close, she got off the bus before she walked straight up the path and into the hospital. She just held up a card and they nodded to her before she went up to the third floor. She walked down the hall and went to Aoshi's room. She opened the door and she entered the room before she shut the door silently and she sat down by his bed. Chantel turned off the music in her ears and she just began to think and play games on her phone. Once she got tired of that, she text messaged a few friends that were back at her old school.

Aoshi was still asleep, and the swelling around his eye was completely gone. His tan was still there, but it was fading out now because he hadn't been out in the sun. She ran her fingers through his hair and she pressed a kiss to his forehead. She then opened his hand, and she put hers in it. He weakly put his fingers down to close it and she smiled before she kissed his hand.

"It's okay. I know you don't have the strength." She then laid her head down on his white sheets before she thought with a smile. She sat up before she pulled her chair closer.

"Guess what? I'm going to sing to you today. I couldn't bring my flute at the moment since it's in the car. But you'll like it." She pulled her hair behind her ear before she began to sing to him a song from Coldplay. It was his favorite band, and as she felt his fingers moving slightly to the beat of the song, she smiled as she shut her eyes and laid her head down again.

"_Oh brother I can't, I can't get through __  
__I've been trying hard to reach you 'cause I don't know what to do __  
__Oh brother I can't believe it's true_

_I'm so scared about the future_-"

"_and I wanna talk to you…_" Chantel opened her eyes and she fell quiet as she looked at Aoshi. Aoshi's lips were in a soft smile.

"Why did… you stop?" Chantel gave him a soft smile before she kissed his forehead.

"Because you scared me silly."

"Sorry…"

"Don't be. All that matters is that you are awake." She went to go get a doctor, and the doctor had to smile as he saw Chantel so cheerful and so happy.

"I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I just had a feeling! And I was right! He sang with me! He's really awake!"

* * *

The doctors had made sure that everything worked. They made him move his fingers, his toes, his head, and they made him follow a light. Once they were done, they sat up Aoshi a little bit.

"Are you hungry?" he nodded.

"But I don't have to eat right now." Chantel nodded as he looked over at a toothbrush. She got it before she put toothpaste on it and she began to scrub his mouth thoroughly.

"Tongue." He stuck his tongue out after she rinsed his mouth and she scrubbed it until it was pink. She rinsed his mouth before she brushed his teeth again. They were white by the time she was done. The doctors had to laugh as Aoshi puckered his lips and then shook.

"That was intense, huh?" he nodded and Chantel laughed before she hugged him gently.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." He said softly to her and she smiled, feeling water come to her eyes.

"Then we're both sorry, because I was gonna say the same thing." Aoshi felt her face and he felt the tears as the doctors left for a moment.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy that you're awake silly." She wiped her tears before she sat down.

"Would you have cried for me?" Aoshi shook his head.

"I would have wailed."

* * *

Chantel called her brothers up there, and they shut the door and explained the details in their own action filled way. Chantel added in the correct things, and they just swatted her with their hands as she smirked and laughed.

"But Chantel showed her that she's not one of them little girls." Tommy nodded with a cute face and then he went to Aoshi.

"We are going to have so much sex when you're out, that you will be back in the hospital by the time we're done." Aoshi pushed him off with a snicker.

"I'm casted."

"… I can work with that." They looked at him before they burst out laughing. Then Chantel looked at Aoshi with a soft smile.

"You're not mad that I fought your sister… are you?" Aoshi shook his head as Jacob spooned him some more apple sauce.

"The little bitch had it coming to her anyway."

"That's what I said!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Jacob stopped after he cleaned Aoshi's lips.

"You're not mad that Chantel Amarios Simms beat up Kaoru Annalise Kamiya." Aoshi shook his head.

"Not the slightest bit angry, not even feeling a little bit of hate?" Aoshi shook his head.

"She had it coming to her. Now stop pausing and feed me." Jacob put it down with a smirk and Aoshi groaned before Chantel took it and she began to feed him herself. After she was done, he put his arms out to be hugged and she hugged him.

"So soft." He then sat up with some pain before they just raised his bed.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

"That short huh? Wow."

"Their lying to you. You've been out for… three weeks as of today."

"WHAT!" they were surprised at his shocked and scared face.

"I missed the championships!"

"Tommy played for you. You guys blew them out by fifty." Aoshi sighed in relief.

"Thank you Tommy." Tommy pulled out a picture and Aoshi just arched his eyebrow with a smile as he shook his head. It was a picture of them whole basketball team, but Tommy was the only one in the picture break dancing.

"You are such a kid."

_

* * *

Two days later…………_

* * *

"Open up for your gay lover!" Tommy said happily and Aoshi just rolled his eyes as he opened his mouth.

He was being fed by Tommy because Chantel was so tired; she fell asleep in school and didn't wake up. Jacob had to take her home with Shuichi. He didn't mind, but he was getting bored because he liked talking to her. He heard the door opening.

"Dad?" he asked looking up.

"No." he knew the voice and he saw Kenshin come in. He immediately felt angry and he looked away as Tommy put some more food into his mouth.

"Here come titties!" Tommy sang to him and Aoshi had to smirk as he opened his mouth and let the food come in. He then swallowed.

"What do you want?" he looked at Kenshin with ice cold eyes and Kenshin sighed before he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Aoshi didn't even bother to speak and he looked away as he heard Kaoru's voice. He looked up and he just felt even more anger about what Chantel said to him. She just sighed and she sat down next to Kenshin, crossing her legs. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Why are you two here? I don't want any problems today." Kaoru looked down, but Kenshin just squeezed her shoulder gently and she nodded as he put her hand on his. Aoshi looked away at it and then he opened his mouth to get his last spoonful.

"There we go. I'll tell the nurse you done." He walked out the room and he winked at Aoshi. Aoshi smirked at him and nodded before Tommy shut the door and pulled out his phone.

"Now what do you two-?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"Why apologize? I told you; from now on I'm out of your life. You have fun with yourself and I'll protect somebody else." He heard his phone ring and he took his good arm before he looked at the name. He saw it was Misao and he picked it up.

"Hey… I'm fine… thank you… um, yeah I guess." He had a short conversation.

"So you're dating somebody else… he's just like me… he's going to want to meet me… well I don't want to… Ha… of course we'll always be friends. You're like family to me. I love you… in a family way stupid… okay… we'll talk more later. Ciao." He hung up and he looked back at them.

"Now, if you would please leave my room, I will be able to go back to sleep. I need rest."

"You were sleeping before. We came earlier ya know." Kaoru then gave him a pout.

"Aoshi, I'm really sorry. It wasn't meant to be like that at all!" she looked down.

"I just wanted you to realize… I can make my own decisions. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Yeah, you say that now. Why change your words Kaoru? You meant what you said before. And I don't wanna hear anything else."

"Aoshi-"

"I said I don't want to hear anything else Kaoru." He was getting angrier.

"Yeah but Aoshi-"

"**Shut up**." Kaoru bit her lip and she looked into her lap. Kenshin defended her.

"Cut her some slack Aoshi. She only did it-"

"You don't even have a voice in the matter right now. Just leave." Kenshin glared before he sat up.

"Aoshi, come on. You can't really be mad at her because of this."

"I can and I will."

"Aoshi, you did some wrong in this too. You came to my house and you broke my damn window. And then to top it all off, you fight me outside, in my front yard, and you mess up the garden and my front porch."

"I did it for a reason. You can't tell me what I did is wrong!"

"It is wrong! You come to my house and fight me over something so simple!

"My sister fucking you is nothing simple to me, okay!" it fell silent and Aoshi began to grow a headache.

"Just get out."

"Aoshi, you can't be serious-"

"Get out!" Chantel opened the door and she saw Kaoru. She ignored her before she went to Aoshi as he had his hands on his head.

"Just leave him alone for a while… he just needs to get his thoughts together. Here Aoshi." She gave him a pain killer because the stress caused his body to hurt. He drank it down weakly and he just pulled up the covers with his one hand and covered his face.

"I promise by next week, he'll be reasonable." Kenshin nodded and took Kaoru out. Kaoru gave Aoshi one last look before of sorrow and he turned his head away. Chantel hugged him tight before he just snuggled into her. She climbed up on the bed and made sure his leg had space. He was just upset by the whole thing and Chantel asked him to speak his mind. For some reason, he couldn't. At all. He tried to say something, but it just wasn't working. Then he heada soft, sweet voice singing to him.

"_Trying hard to speak __  
__And fighting with my weak hand __  
__Driven to distraction __  
__So part of the plan…_

_When something is broken __  
__And you try to fix it __  
__Trying to repair it __  
__Any way you can…_" Aoshi looked at Chantel as she just traced circles on his bandages. Aoshi finally found his voice before he just began to sing softly with her as she had smiled.

"_I dive in at the deep end __  
__You become my best friend __  
__I wanna love you but I don't know if I can…_

_I know something is broken __  
__and I'm trying to fix it __  
__Trying to repair it anyway I can…_"

* * *

R.S.: I have nothing to say for this. I feel like I'm screwing up big time. I'm stressed out beyond my mind because no matter how much I try to forget my sister and everything that's going on, I just see things that relate to it and it's honestly like a slap in my fucking face.

Sorry I'm so pissed.


	22. Sorry guys, another AN

I am highly upset right now. I haven't been able to think straight for a while. I've been trying to get my mind off of things, but today… today just felt wrong. I honestly feel like I'm being left out of everything. Like sometimes my family will get together, and it's like I find out that their out there laughing and joking around, and the whole family is out there… but me. Hell, even the neighbor's kid will be out there. I know I sound kinda dumb and selfish, but I can't but feel this way.

It's been going on for the past five years.

And it's like I'm the middle child, and now I'm just being reminded about it every single day. My brothers get almost all the attention, and I'm left out. And my cousin thinks it's funny… but it's not. And my friend who's name is Chantel, I talk to her, and I tell her everything, but she thinks I'm being selfish when all I do is ask her for help. And I got pissed off at her the other day and now she's like 'I know u hate me.' When did anger become hate so quickly.

I promise I'll update soon, but I just wanted you guys to know that.

And I changed the information on my author's page. I don't know if you've read it, but if you're taking the time to read this, please do. Not a lot of people understand me, and I wrote my whole life which will make you guys understand my life a little bit.

Oh yeah. And I have a xanga too. I write every two days, or every day if I'm in the house. It basically is how I feel everyday and what I've been doing. I didn't know if it would work on the page with my info, so i'll put it here.Take a look at it sometime!

And once again, i'm sorry that I did'nt post a chapter.

Love always and forever more,

**_Rampaging Sorrow_**

P.S.

It's www. xanga. com / skin . asp ? user shake u up and pop the three 7. Just take out the spaces.


	23. Apologizes, Bond again, Fight, and Jail

**R.S.: **I'm back everybody!

It's been such a really long time since I've written for this story! I apologize deeply and I hope you guys can forgive me for such a long absence. I had a writer's block for some time, and then I had more issued and I was in trouble for doing some things. It's a new school year and I'm in the ninth grade, which made it difficult to get my mind together. But now you don't have to worry about a thing, because I'm back everybody! Really I am!

Now onto the story. And I'll explain a lot of things in this chapter since I got a few questions.

* * *

_**It's always that one person**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**_Chapter Nineteen: Apologizes, Aoshi and Misao bond again, Fight on the street, and Kaoru goes to jail AGAIN

* * *

_**

Aoshi stretched happily as he was able to leave the hospital and walk. His brother had picked him up as soon as they let him go and the two went out for a celebration breakfast. Aoshi was so happy with all the food, but his face didn't show it too much as they ate and talked happily about what was going on for the past few days since his last visit. It was a brotherly bond, and everybody in the restaurant could see it as Shuichi took his hand and swiped at the crumbs on Aoshi's mouth.

"So… do you think you'll talk to Kaoru again?" Aoshi looked up from his third plate and then he stared out the window.

"Aoshi, I asked you a ques-tion." He sang and then he gave a smile once he saw a smirk appear on his younger brother's face.

"Honestly, I don't know. I want to, but everytime I think about it, I feel like I can't."

"Yeah, but Kaoru doesn't mean to hurt you and you know that too. You're just being stubborn as hell."

"I'm not stubborn."

"That just proved it." Aoshi gave a playful glare to Shuichi as he smiled and sipped down some more orange juice.

"What about Kenshin? Can you forgive him?"

"Hell no. Why should I? He's the one who asked her. I know it." Aoshi put two pieces of his waffles into his mouth.

"Uh uh. She asked him." Aoshi almost choked and then he stared at Shuichi shocked. He just nodded and then Aoshi sighed before swallowing.

"I… I guess so. I didn't even know it was her. I must have been so mad I ignored that part."

"You probably were… so anyways. Are there any hot nurses?" Aoshi rolled his eyes. They ate chit-chatting about past events and then Shuichi smirked as he put some eggs on his fork.

"You know that Kaoru wasn't fighting Chantel, right?" Aoshi arched an eyebrow as he put bacon and sausage on it as well.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. I was talking to her about two days ago. She wasn't fighting her hardest. Hell no."

"Well how do you know she's lying?" Shuichi let out a soft laugh and then he leaned forward and he put his fork down into his sausage

"Aoshi Shinomori. Do you really think that Kaoru could lose like that? If she can tie with Kenshin and give you the biggest challenge of your life, then Kaoru isn't gonna lose like that."

"True. But then if she really could have done that, why didn't she?"

"Because she didn't want to hurt her for you." Aoshi gave a 'whatever' face and he finished up his orange juice before they asked for the check.

"I'm so serious! I was talking to her. She swore on mommy's grave that she was. Kaoru only does that when she's being serious." Shuichi thanked their waitress and gave her a big tip and his phone number. The gold-eyed girl blushed as he whispered in her ear and Aoshi rolled his eyes with a smirk before going to the door. Shuichi caught up later and then they got in the car.

"What was that about?"

"She looks good." Aoshi held in a laugh, but then it just slipped out as the two brothers laughed and left the parking lot.

* * *

Kaoru sat down as the others were making everything nice for Aoshi's return. A stereo was over her ears as her blue eyes were distant. Kenshin had come to help, but he was going to leave once Shuichi called and said they were almost home. 

"What's wrong with Kaoru? She seems like she's in her own universe." Tommy agreed with Jacob as Kaoru pulled her knee up to her chest and rested her chin on it as she stared out the window. Shinji shrugged his shoulders with Asahi as they stopped blowing up balloons and hitting each other with it.

"Kenshin, go talk to her." Kenshin looked at the others with a 'say what?' look and then they nodded.

"She's not telling me anything. Honestly, I don't want to get on Kaoru's bad side right now. She already snapped and swung at me this morning." They sighed as he went back to putting up streamers.

"It's probably because of Aoshi." They stopped talking once they heard Kaoru singing softly out the window. She was sitting on her knees now as she stood up tall and stared out the window. Her voice was getting louder and louder as they all had started to work again.

"She's gonna be a good ass rock star. She's good as hell."

"If she ever becomes one that is." Tommy and Jacob shook hands on that as Kaoru jumped slightly and got louder. They listened to the words silently and thought about what she meant. Everybody thought, but only Shinji knew what Kaoru was trying to say.

"_Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone_."

"Oh Kaoru. Don't give up now." Shinji said softly before he told them to keep going. Kaoru was angry and they could tell as hit the chair hard and kept on singing. Through the glass, they could see her eyes were royal blue.

"Shinji, what is she trying to say?" Shinji sat down on a box and then he sighed as he looked at their curious faces.

"Basically, Kaoru is tired of going to the hospital for Aoshi, she's tired of giving him sorry cars, and she's tired of buying him roses. Kaoru, to put it in her words, doesn't give a fuck anymore." They still didn't get it.

"In other words, Kaoru is trying to say that if Aoshi doesn't love her anymore, screw him because she's tired of kicking herself in the ass. If Aoshi doesn't talk to her, she won't talk to him. They'll break the bond they made for so many years over sex and independence."

Kenshin sat down in a chair and then he thought sadly about what he had part in. He felt like it was his fault because he had sex with Kaoru and broke Aoshi's trust in them both.

"Kenshin it's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I know it is." He sighed softly before he ran his fingers through his hair. Kaoru looked out the window before she opened her mouth.

"Aoshi's home." And with that she stopped the CD player and put it down. She walked towards the stairs and then she walked up them, her pace increasing quickly.

* * *

Aoshi and Kenshin were talking in the kitchen as the others were playing music and dancing for fun. Kenshin leaned against the counter as Aoshi sat down in a chair. His leg was killing him. 

"I just want you to know that I have no grudges against you. I was being so stubborn that I didn't open my eyes to listen. I know Kaoru is growing up and she has her own mind, but I didn't want to face the fact that Kaoru would do this one day and stray away from me."

"I understand you. I felt that way with Netalia and Jacob. I was gonna kill him for doing the same thing. That's why I couldn't hold an angry grudge at you or want to fight you for doing that to my house. I understand where you are coming from." Aoshi nodded and then Kenshin spoke again.

"I just want to tell you Aoshi, that I will never ever hurt your sister. I don't care what people say about us, or what's going to happen. I love Kaoru with all my heart and I will do my best to keep her safe and dig her out of her problems. Understand me?" Aoshi nodded before he got up and went over to Kenshin. The two shook hands like grown men before Aoshi pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered into his ear and Kenshin just patted his back. The others saw that and smiled before the two came out. Shinji turned off the music as Kenshin sat back down with his sister. Shuichi went to the stairs before he began to call Kaoru. Aoshi sighed as he knew he was going to have to bite back all his ignorant comments and remarks to talk to her and make it better.

"Kaoru hurry up and come downstairs!" Aoshi stood waiting for her and then eh saw her come down the stairs. She was wearing black pants, a white shirt, and a black zip-up hoodie that went above her belly button. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail over her shoulder and she had black eye-liner as well.

"Aoshi's home." Kaoru looked at Aoshi and then just nodded before she picked up some car keys. Then she headed for the door.

"Kaoru wait." Aoshi went over to her and then he saw her turn around.

"I wanted to talk to you. To… to make things right again." Kaoru began to laugh softly and Aoshi arched an eyebrow as she leaned against the door.

"You? Talking to me? Ha. That's like Chantel coming to give me chocolate." They widened their eyes as Kaoru turned and left. She waved her hand and then jumped into the car before she drove off. Aoshi was shocked and Shuichi went over to him.

"Damn. That was harsh." Aoshi nodded before he closed the door softly, a sad look in his eyes.

* * *

Aoshi had traced her car and he found out that she was at a music studio. He asked Jacob to drive him there and drop him off. He was currently sitting there in a hoodie and daydreaming as he waited for Kaoru to finish. He got bored quickly and then he went inside her room and began to listen to what she was currently singing. 

He liked it a lot and then he went back once he heard that she was done for the day. He walked outside to her car and then he looked at it. He had to smirk as it was his car that had made for her. He leaned against it and once he heard the door open, he leaned his head back and stared up at the sun setting sky.

"Nice car." Kaoru ignored the comment before she went over towards the door he was leaning against.

"Get off my car."

"Actually, if you think about who put money into it and fixed it up to make it look as beautiful as this-"

"Get off _daddy's _car." '_Smart ass_' Aoshi thought before he said 'no'. They went back and forth before Kaoru threw a fit.

"I'm gonna call the police and tell them you're harassing me!"

"Oh how will that look. 'Officer, my brother is trying to get a ride home and I felt as if he was harassing me because I have the car keys.' " Kaoru smirked as she looked up at him.

"What do you want Aoshi? You hate me, so why ever bother be here?"

"That's where you're wrong. Now if you'll give me the keys, we'll start this long conversation." Kaoru smirked again before she dropped the keys into his hand. Aoshi took them and unlocked the car doors before Kaoru went to the other side and got in. Aoshi did as well.

"You sure you can drive Aoshi?" Aoshi thought about it before he pouted and looked over at her.

"Um… no?" the two began to laugh before they switched sides.

* * *

Kaoru turned as Aoshi was talking to her and she had to agree on some of the things he said. 

"Yeah, but Aoshi. I'm not retarded ya know. I can handle myself, I can make right decisions, and I can get myself out of trouble. I know right from wrong and I know that things come with consequences."

"And I understand that, Kaoru. But let's switch places and think. IF you were ME and I was YOU, what would you do if you woke up to find your sister gone and one of your condoms missing? Be honest too."

"… I'd be pissed."

"Exactly." Aoshi leaned his head back to let Kaoru see as she made a right. She then went to another stop light and saw traffic.

"You'd be pissed, just like I was. Why do you think you'd be pissed?"

"…….I'd be pissed because I would feel that you were making a mistake. Also because you went behind my back and did it."

"Bin-go my blue eyed sister." She smirked as she moved up. Then she got tired of it and she reversed and turned around illegally. Cars honked at her, but she ignored it as she took a different route.

"You hungry?" Aoshi said 'no' but his stomach growled. He let out a small 'yeah' and then Kaoru laughed as she went towards the closest restaurant.

"You still act tough."

"You still throw fits." The two smirked at each other softly before Kaoru turned again and sped up since it was an open road on the highway.

"That's why I did that. I just don't want you to make a mistake and then regret it later. If you do, it will scar you and hurt you. I made a mistake with Misao and that's why I'm in this predicament now. I don't want you to mess up a good relationship with him either."

"So you like our relationship now?"

"Not all the way, but I'm starting to see that it's not that bad. I talked to him today and we had a nice conversation. He really loves you like you love him. I see that now." Kaoru then smiled before she changed lanes. It was silent for a few minutes and once a song on the radio was over, Kaoru spoke again.

"I heard what you said on your cellphone. What you said… before you reached Kenshin's house." Aoshi looked at her shocked.

"Who played it for you!"

"That girl you seem to love so much."

"Chantel?"

"I'm not saying her name." Aoshi smirked and then he looked ahead again as Kaoru sighed.

"Aoshi, do you really fell that way? That Kenshin is taking me away from you?"

"… Yeah. I honestly do. And I can't help but feel this way."

"Aoshi-"

"Let me finish…. I feel this way because ever since mom passed away, all I've had as a real job and priority was to take care of you and watch over you. That's all I've ever wanted to do anyways. Tara is always in good things and Genia can take care of herself. That's why I never stressed out over them and stressed about your health. When mom told me to protect you, I was going to do it. At first, I wasn't to happy about it, but with the more I stayed close to you, I felt love and I wanted to keep doing it because of that.

I love you with all my heart and nobody will ever replace you. I want to keep you in my life forever, even though I know I can't. It was like when Kenshin came, you just strayed away and went to his protection and his comfort. And I didn't like it at all because I felt as if soon, he was the one you would go to all your problems for. You would stray away from me and go straight to him. And I didn't want that to happen. That was why I was so hesitant and and angry at the relationship. It was because I didn't want to loose you to him."

Aoshi leaned back in his chair as he sighed. He had been holding that in for a long time. Kaoru then pulled over and she put it in park before she leaned over and hit Aoshi in his chest.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for!"

"That's for being so stupid Aoshi! How could you think that I would let Kenshin take your place! That's like Daddy not asking Aunt Karen for gropes!" Aoshi pouted as Kaoru sighed and drove off again.

"I will never let Kenshin take your place. You are my brother, my best friend, my partner in crime. You're my blood. Kenshin isn't. So don't ever think he'll take your place. You'll always have that spot no matter what. It might be a little bit less, but you'll still have that position and job to protect me. I promise you that I won't ever let Kenshin take your spot."

"You really do?" Kaoru nodded before Aoshi looked over at her. They were coming close to the exit.

"But what if that happens?"

"Aoshi, I swear to God above and on the Holy Bible that if Kenshin takes that place, I will tell him to back off and never go that far. I won't ever let him do it. I promise." Aoshi felt better as they left the highway and went to the restaurant. Once they got out, Aoshi went over to her and he hugged her tightly. Kaoru hugged him back and then she tapped his arm. He let out a soft hiss.

"Ooops! Sorry. That your cast?" he nodded before they let go. He kissed her forehead and then the two went inside the restaurant. It was a slow day, so they got a table quickly.

* * *

Halfway through their meal, Aoshi started a very interesting conversation that had the both of them saying things they never thought they would say to each other. 

"So… was Kenshin's sex good?" At first, Kaoru choked on her Sprite, but then she saw his curious look as he was spinning his Chicken Alfredo**(A/N: MY FAVORITE DISH!)**.

"Well?... Come on tell me! I'm dying to know." Kaoru giggled before she nodded and took some of his chicken.

"Kaoru, you're not saying anything. On a scale of 1-10, how good was he?" Kaoru sighed before she looked up.

"11."

"Damn! He was that good?" Kaoru nodded as he put down his fork and folded his hands ready to listen.

"It's like he was so romantic, and he knew exactly what to do! He knew what would turn me on, what would make me react, he read me like a book and did everything I thought, but even better. And he felt so good, I thought I was going to pass out from the pleasure I got. It was like when I eat cheesecake." Aoshi had a smile on his face and then he sighed.

"At least it wasn't bad. Then I would have been really upset." The two began to laugh and Kaoru hit his shoulder as she put her face on the back of her hand. Aoshi bit his lip before the two just thought about how that event would have came out. Then they began to laugh again because they knew they were thinking the same thing.

"So… what's for dessert?"

* * *

At home, the others were all just drinking and playing fun games. Tara had gone off to bed with Yahiko and the twins, leaving the others to play. Aoshi and Kaoru entered the house to see their Aunt Karen dancing on top of a table in a wife beater. She was obviously drunk as she danced and winded around and around to the music. Kaoru took off her jacket to reveal her white tank top again and then Karen got down once Kaname got up with genia and Netalia. She ran over and she jumped up before they cheered as she winded up as well. 

"The four sexiest women around!" Kenshin took a picture with his camera as Kaoru smiled sexily. Aoshi sat down and then he removed his hoodie as well before Shinji passed him a Smirnoff.(A/N: Do not own this drink. It's good as hell though!)

"You're letting me drink and I just got out the hospital?... Thanks." He took a sip as his sisters, his cousin, and his best friend's girlfriend dance. Kaoru laughed softly as Aoshi got up.

"You are not serious." Jacob, Tommy, and Kenshin got up as well before they got on the table and began to dance. Soon, they let out a scream as the table broke and they all fell through. Everybody was in shock, but soon, they just began to laugh as the four boys got up and began to dance again. Kaoru went up to Aoshi and Aoshi took her hands before the two began to dance. Kenshin made a joke by rolling his eyes in the back of his head as Genia danced with him. They laughed aout that and then he smiled before they all just had fun and got really wild.

"So Aoshi! Is this a nice welcome home party or what!"

"It's… fantastic." They cheered and clashed drinks before they just kept on going crazy. Ashlee Simpson's 'Lala' came on and they jumped about and got crazy. Even Aoshi and Jacob got crazy. Kaoru pulled her hair out of the ponytail as they stopped and let her do the dance that Ashlee Simpson did in the video.

She put her hands above her head and then she winded up better than what the video showed. Kenshin was in a trans watching her until the part ended and they began to rock out again.

"I love this house!" Aoshi yelled slightly tipsy and they laughed at him as he tied a shirt around his head.

* * *

In the morning, they all had small headaches and kept on laughing about what they did the night before. Kaoru stretched her body before she pulled her hair into a sideways ponytail as they were served omelettes and waffles by Karen. Kaoru turned and then she let out a laugh as Aoshi's spoon was stuck to his nose. 

"Aoshi you moron." Aoshi just sighed before his phone rang. He answered it before he had to smile at the person's voice on the other line.

"Thanks Misao. I'll open the door." He went to the front door and he answered it. Misao stood there with a smile on her face as she held bag with gifts for him. He smirked softly at her before she giggled and removed the spoon from his nose without hurting him.

"You always knew how to do that."

"What can I say? I'm talented." He smiled softly before he pulled her into a hug. She put the bag down as he held her softly and sighed. Then he looked down at her.

"One for old times sake?" he asked softly and she had to smirk as she licked her lips.

"How could I resist?" She raised her head up as his lips came down and they met softly. Kaoru and the others smiled as they could see through the door. Misao was on her tippy-toes.

"Aww. Such a weird couple, but cute at the same time." They agreed as Aoshi let go and closed the door. They went to the kitchen and Misao said 'hey' to everybody. Kaoru got up and hugged her before they bounced around in each other's arms.

"How ya doin?"

"Fine I guess. I just broke up with some guy who I tried to date."

"Oh really? Why?" she pulled up a stood and then she sighed.

"He was such a jerk and he was so into himself I gave him a mirror and told him that would be his girlfriend. Then I said it was over and left." Kaoru giggled and then she looked at her again.

"You changed your hair!" Misao nodded with a sad smile as she pulled it from the bun it was in. It wasn't as long as before. It was to the middle of her back now and it was cut nicely in layers. It was slightly wavy as well and as Aoshi ran his fingers through it, he had to smirk.

"I like this style better than the last one."

"Thanks! I was hoping somebody would." She smiled before she began to twist her hair up. She put it in a clip and she sighed before she gave Aoshi his bag of gifts.

"I got a bag of goodies!" they laughed because his face was still serious as he said it. Then he looked inside and he took out some jewelery. It was beautiful. He slipped the ring onto his finger and then he smiled as it was nice. He also had a bracelet with his name in it.

"I like em' a lot." She giggled softly and he kept on going. He gasped as he pulled out a cell phone he had been looking for ever since the start of school.

"Yes! I've been dying for this phone! Where did you find it?"

"I called a few friends and they called theirs and it went on about five times until somebody finally knew what town it was in. Then I just sent for it and waited for it to get here. It's a cool ass phone though." Aoshi nodded with a smile before he kept going through.

"What's this for?" he held up a pass before Misao smiled.

"That's for all of us." She stood up before she smiled.

"My family decided that they wanted to go to their vacation house in Italy the next time we have a vacation. So they asked me which family I wanted to take and I choose this one because you guys are like my second family. It's going to be fun because we're going to shop until we drop and have fun. So, are we all going?"

"Hold on there Misao. There are two Kamiya families here. And the Himura family. Which one are you taking?"

"All three. The house is VERY BIG, so we'll all be able to go on the private jet." They cheered and then they started a big conversation about it. Then they stopped.

"What about Tommy and Jacob?" Misao smiled at their cute pouts before she spoke.

"They're going too. How can I not bring the two party boys along?" The two brothers cheered and did a dance before they went back to talking about the things they could do. Aoshi pulled Misao into his lap as he sat in his favorite armchair. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder before she looked into his eyes.

"You still love me Misao?" she nodded as the others were talking about the best clothing stores.

"Do you still love me Aoshi?" Aoshi smiled before he turned his head to that their lips were closer. Before he kissed her, he answered her question with a soft sigh.

"Yeah."

* * *

Kaoru was walking through the park whislting softly as she had bought a bunch of pastries for herself, Kenshin, Aoshi, and Misao. As she looked up at the sky, she felt the sun make her eyes light up so that it was a bright as the sky. She looked back down and then somebody passed her roughly, pushing her away. She fell on her butt and her pastries fell as well, two slipping out the bag. She saw another person run past and then she cursed out. 

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" she got up and dusted off before she saw the two people turn around. She picked up her pastry bag and then she was pushed by one of the girls.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Kaoru pushed her back before the two got into a verbal fight.

"You're the bitch who just shoved me down so you could shut the fuck up and get out my face." The other girl growled and was ready to fight.

"Wanna hit me? Hit me then. I bet you'll be on the floor after that."

"Let's see about that."

"Michelle, don't even hit her. She's not worth it." Kaoru felt her blood boil at the voice she heard. Then she saw the person she hated with a passion. Aoshi's current girlfriend, Chantel. Her hair was pulled into a neat bun and she just smirked at Kaoru as Kaoru went and picked up her pastries again and said 'excuse me.' She walked past them and the girl named Michelle tripped her. Kaoru fell hard and she let out a soft cry as she hit the ground. Michelle smirked secretly and they began to walk away before Kaoru got up and punched Michelle in her face. She pushed her down and Chantel gasped before pushing her.

"What's your deal! She didn't mean it."

"Don't lie. I saw the smirk on her face I'm not stupid!" the two growled at each other before Kaoru picked up her bag of pastries again. She tied it neatly and then she placed it on the bench before she pulled her hair into the clip in her purse. She placed the purse on the bench as well before she looked over at Chantel. She went over to her and pushed her back. From there, the two just glared at each other and circled each other.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"Why? So you could get beat up again?"

"You keep thinking you'll do that to me."

"I don't think. I KNOW." Kaoru laughed before she went closer to her.

"Such a cocky attitude for a bitch." Chantel growled at her and the fight began. Kaoru wasn't playing around and neither was Chantel. People began to stop walking to go and watch the two fight. So far, Kaoru was winning. She jumped backwards as she blew hair from her face. Then she smirked and she said 'come here' with her finger. Chantel wasn't that stupid, so she went up and she swung. Kaoru dodged it, and Chantel found a weak spot in her movements. What she didn't know, was that Kaoru wanted her to see.

Kaoru saw her aim for that spot and once she was close enough, Kaoru grabbed her hand, twisted it behind her back, and dropped her into the grass. Kaoru then hovered above her and she smirked as she looked down at her.

"What happened? I thought you were going to beat me up again." Chantel kicked her backwards and she got up angry. Kaoru was happy that she was angry. '_**Angry people fight stupid**._' She smirked again before she used even more of her strength. She kicked Chantel down, only to be tripped. Chantel got up and she tried to kick Kaoru, but Kaoru grabbed her foot and made her fall. She got on top of her and bega to hit her as Chantel swung her arms back.

Somebody had called the police, and they were coming closer and closer. Kaoru didn't care at all. Chantel let out a groan as she was bent forward on her knees. Kaoru then glared at her and thought smart. With another kick, she ran to her pastries, pulled up her hoodie, grabbed her things and she took off to her car before the cops could arrive.

* * *

Kaoru sat in Misao's house with the others holding ice to her cheek. She was lucky that it didn't reach her eye. They had helped her sit down and Aoshi had to smirk as he knew something like that was going to happen. 

"She swore I was gonna play with her. Stupid bitch doesn't know me too well." The door knocked and Aoshi went to answer it. The cop looked up at him since he was taller. Aoshi arched an eyebrow as he crossed his arms and leaned against the frame of the door.

"Hi. Can I help you officers?"

"Yes you can. Is there a Kaoru Kamiya here?"

"Kaoru? Hold on." He turned and went back to the kitchen as Kaoru was getting a kiss by Kenshin to make her lip feel better.

"Kaoru, go to the precinct with the officers at the door." Kaoru got up and then she went to the door with the others.

"Wassup officers?" she put her hands on her hips as they began to talk to her and tell her what was going on. She put her hands up on the doorframe as they checked her pockets and everything else. They made her spread her legs and the female officer checked her there. Kaoru giggled and then she looked at her with a playful smirk. The female officer was obviously a rookie because she blushed and looked down as they cuffed her. She asked Misao to pull her hair back up into a ponytail before they left. She turned and made a kiss face to Kenshin.

"We'll be down there soon okay snookums?"

"Kay!" she smiled before she blew a kiss to Aoshi and Misao. Then they sat her down in the car and they drove off.

* * *

Kaoru sat in a small cell glaring at Chantel since she was right across from her. She put on her MP3 player in her pocket, but she never stopped glaring. Chantel the same way as she just kept glaring at her. One of the officers came in and he could fell the hatred coming from the both of them. 

"Damn. That's some real hate right there. That shit is crazy." He walked past them and Kaoru had to smirk as her favorite song came up. She was moving slowly with her eyes closed as she waited. Once she heard her cell unlock, she smirked as she got up. She waved her middle finger to Chantel and she read the curses coming from her lips before she left. Kenshin was waiting for her.

She went into his arms and then she kissed his cheek before they left. In his car, she hooked up her MP3 player to his radio system and Kenshin smirked as it was on a good party song. Kaoru was dancing all the way home. Kenshin was just bouncing with her as they started up a game. Everytime he turned, they would bounce to that side and then come back. It was fun as the two laughed and joked about it. Once they got to Misao's house, Misao cheered as she loved that song as well. Netalia was with her and they came out before Kaoru jumped out the car and Misao jumped on the roof of her brother's SUV before she began to wind up and dance. Kaoru and Netalia got up with here and Kenshin blasted the music from his car. Aoshi and Kenshin had to laugh as Kaoru got so low that she was on her knees.

"That girl is wild as hell."

"I know." Aoshi then sighed as the neighbors began to come out and complain. The girls didn't care. Then a smile appeared on Aoshi's face as he passed Kenshin a Smirnoff and the two clashed drinks.

"Man, it's great to be home."

**

* * *

R.S.:** I hope everybody understands what happened with Kaoru and the fight. With the fight at the house, Kaoru might have said she was using her full strength, but she wasn't and I made it seem like that as well. Kaoru is way too powerful to be beaten so easily. Ha. And also there was some Misao and Aoshi in this, which means that their love is starting to come back again. -

What's gonna happen next? That's for me to know and you to find out. A few more chapters and this story will be fully finished.


	24. X, Plans, and me n Cousin Michael

**R.S.**: Hello everybody! I have a week off of school and I am so happy because there's this party on Saturday night and I get to go and have fun! OMG I'm so excited! Being in high school really does have benefits!

Oh yeah! And I wanna know who the idiot was who sent me the first review I got on chapter 22. Whoever it is, you're the dumbest person I know and you haven't been reading my stories closely. I'm black, first of all, so how can I be racist about my own kind? And second of all, if you had read the story, then you would have known that Chantel and Kaoru hate each other because of the fight they had. Next time, think before you review cuz that just pissed me off.

This chapter basically is a little thing to get people thinking until I start the real thing again. Something happens to Kaoru and Kaoru's father decided that he can't take it anymore. There are more things in there, but that's just basically the jest of it.

Before I forget, I wanna give a sad shout-out to my sister. Please stop selling yourself?

* * *

_**It's always that one person**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**_Chapter Twenty-Three: Drugs, Plans and me and Cousin Michael

* * *

_**

"Kaoru, are you out of your fucking mind! Did somebody slap the brain out of your head! How could you even think about taking that drug!"

Kaoru was in the car with Kenshin, a hand on her forehead as she wasn't in the right state of mind. You could tell she was wacked out by her eyes. The blue was electric and it was bright as hell. She let out a groan and she turned her head before Kenshin turned around in a 360 circle once he saw he was going the wrong way. Her head hit against the glass and then Kenshin noticed she didn't have her seatbelt on.

"Put your seatbelt on." Kaoru grabbed it and she missed three times before it was in. She could tell he was not happy just by the way he said it. She then put the cloth on her forehead that Kenshin gave her.

"Kaoru, tell me. What the fuck was going on through your pretty little mind when you were there! I had told you not to go, Aoshi told you not to go, hell, Jacob and Tommy told you not to go! Why did you go!"

"My friends Yuki and Cassidy asked me to go with them. We haven't done anything in a long time… so I decided to go." She then let out a groan at the bright headlights in front of her.

"Yuki and Cassidy asked you to go?" she nodded weakly and then he let out a laugh.

"Did they tell you to take ecstasy!"

* * *

Kaoru lost her place and Kenshin had to pick her up and carry her inside the hospital. She let out a soft laugh and then she groaned and put her face in his shirt. Kenshin went up to the counter. The nurse arched an eyebrow as he shifted her and kept her even in his arms. 

"I need some help really fast."

"Yeah, well so do these people here." She passed him a clipboard. Kenshin looked at her as she went back to typing.

"Miss, you don't understand the situation. My girlfriend, she-"

"LOOK BOY." He arched his eyebrow at her as she scolded him and told him the rules. Kaoru got down before she put her hands on the counter to hold her legs up. She smiled at the lady and then she burped.

"Kaoru that's nasty!" Kaoru giggled before she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Miss nurse lady? I really need to see a doctor."

"Oh? And why is that?" Kaoru blew her bangs from her eyes and then she frowned before she lost her balance. Kenshin picked her up again.

"Look lady! She has ecstasy into her system! Now do I have to go in there and flip out or can I get some help!" he didn't feel like hearing her comments, so he went into the hospital as Kaoru clung onto him.

"CAN I PLEASE GET SOME HELP! MY GIRLFRIEND IS HIGH ON ECTASY AND SHE NEEDS HELP IMMEDIATELY!" everybody turned at that and one doctor who was on his break went over.

"Follow me." Kenshin thanked him before he held Kaoru tighter and followed the doctor who was jogging towards his room. Once he was in there, he called another team of doctors and told Kenshin to wait in the waiting room. Kenshin went back and he sat down. The nurse behind the counter was glaring at him hard.

"What? You're the ignorant one."

* * *

Yuki and Cassidy were at the hospital with Aoshi, Jacob, Soujiro, Misao, and Tommy. Kenshin was rocking back and forth thinking. They tried to get him to stop, but he just couldn't stop. It was like a mental disorder. He was thinking and praying and he kept blinking as he had his hands folded. 

"Kenshin, stop moving. They're going to think you have a disorder."

"Can't. Gotta keep moving. Gotta keep praying." Yuki and Cassidy just sighed and Cassidy put her head in her hands.

"I can't believe we let somebody slip that into her drink. I feel so responsible. We took her to that party and promised to watch her." Jacob went over to her and he sat down on his knees before pulling her into a hug as she began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Aoshi. We promised to watch her and we didn't." Aoshi looked over at her and Jacob glared at him before mouthing 'say something'.

"It's… not your fault. You don't know what happens at those parties. You would have never known somebody slipped it into her drink even if you were watching the drinks. The bartender could've done it. Don't kill yourself over this. We just have to monitor which things Kaoru goes to now."

The doctor came out and Kenshin jumped up before walking over. Everybody could tell how stressed Kenshin was because his hands were shaking. He put them in his pocket before he swallowed his spit and sighed.

"I-is she... is she a-alright?" The doctor sighed before he asked Kenshin to sit down. He asked him because he knew the boy was ready to collapse. Kenshin put his face in his hands as the doctor spoke.

"You were very very smart in bringing here at the time you did. Any later she might have been worse. (Sigh) We managed to get the ecstasy out of her system, but now she has a poisoning."

"P-poisoning!" Kenshin looked up at that and the doctor nodded with a sad look on his face.

"She's going to have to stay here until we give her the proper treatment." Kenshin was shaking and rocking softly as he thought about it. The doctor shook hands with Aoshi and Jacob before he apologized and went back.

"Poisoning… Poisoning!" Kenshin was hurting, but he couldn't find himself ready to cry. He got up and he punched the wall before Soujiro went to him and grabbed him. He pulled him into a hug as he breathed in and out deeply.

"Relax Kenshin… Relax and breathe." Kenshin let out a scream and he put his hands in his hair before he leaned forward on his knees and didn't move. Jacob, Tommy, and Soujiro knew he was crying. Jacob went over to him and he picked him up before he held him.

"Kenshin, it'll be alright. The doctor said they'll treat her."

"Jacob it's **_X_** man! That shit does things to you as an after effect! What if something happens to her?" Jacob just held him as he kept breathing and thinking aloud to himself. Aoshi looked at his cell phone and he saw his father was calling.

"Should I tell daddy now?" Kenshin took the phone from him and he raised it to his ear before answering it.

"Shinji… its Kenshin. Kaoru's at the hospital… somebody slipped **X** into her drink and I took her to the hospital once she called me and told me something was wrong with her… I know... alright." He sighed and then he hung up before he looked at them.

"What did he say?"

"He said that once Kaoru is out of the hospital… that he's sending her back to that school." They all sighed once they heard that.

"That's alright. It's just a month."

"Yeah we can last another month, right Kenshin?"

"She'll come back right?" Kenshin shook his head and he wiped the tears from his eyelashes before he spoke. His words were sad and you could tell he was hurting already.

"Kaoru's not gonna come back."

* * *

Kaoru was screaming and crying at her father as he told her the news. She got up weakly and she then began to lash out at him. Kenshin didn't want to interfere, so he just sat on the side and he looked at the floor in thought. 

"I'm not going back there! I hate it there!"

"It's best for you!"

"It's not what's best for me! I won't go back; I refuse to go back!" Shinji held her hands as she tried to hit him again.

"You listen to me and you listen well. You are going back to that school for the rest of the year because I can't handle you anymore. If they don't help you, god knows what will. I can't deal with you Kaoru! Yahiko can't see this anymore! Tara is starting to lead astray as well! You're the cause of too much things right now and I need you to go-" he put his hand over his mouth after the words slipped out.

Kenshin looked up shocked as Shinji said what he said. Kaoru was hurt as well and she looked up at him, her blue eyes with tears. She pulled herself out of his grip and she put on her slippers. Before Kenshin could grab her, she ran.

"Kaoru stop! Shinji how could say that to her!" Shinji looked down at the floor.

"Sorry. I just… slipped out I guess. I'm so stressed I can't even hold my tongue."

* * *

Nobody could find Kaoru. It had been about four hours since she went missing. The only person who was thinking the way she would was Aoshi. As he drove up to the studio, he had to pray that she was there. He got out the car and then he went into the building. He walked past the desk and all the way to the third floor. Once he was up there, he sighed once he heard a girl's voice singing. 

He stepped inside and he saw the producer just sitting there and letting them play. He then saw Kaoru in there, and he had to arch an eyebrow as she was wearing all blue. Before she had on her hospital gown and some shorts.

"You gave her clothes?" he asked. The producer didn't even look at him. He just gave him thumbs up and slapped the chair next to him. Aoshi looked inside to see another girl and then he knew it was a duet and the both of them were singing together. He saw them spin around and Kaoru took over and sang her part.

"So Anthony… you heard about Kaoru going off to that school-"

"I don't like it." Aoshi heard the anger in his voice and he just sighed before the music stopped and the two girls high fived each other. Kaoru smiled and then she saw Aoshi. Her smile faded before she looked down. The girl next to her sighed and rubbed her shoulders before they walked out.

"Raine." The blonde girl just glared at him with hazel eyes before she went and sat down on the couch in the corner. Kaoru didn't look up at him at all. Aoshi got up and then he sat her down before he crouched down and put his hands in hers.

"What did daddy say to you?"

"Basically that he's getting rid of me and that I fucked everything up!" her eyes watered up again as she looked at the floor angrily.

"I didn't mean to take it. Somebody slipped it into my drink. He thinks I took it to solve my emotional problems. I thought he believed in me. Turns out he doesn't either." Her tears began to spill as she sniffed and cried quietly.

"Kaoru, I can change it. I can send you-"

"No, it's alright. I'll just go and from there I'll run away. Far far away. Michael said he'd go with me if they send me there." Aoshi was surprised that she had thought ahead. He didn't think she would have.

"I promise I'll come back after school is over. I just don't want to go there. Daddy doesn't even know what they do to their students like me."

"What do they do?" he sat down on the floor and Anthony turned to her.

"They give us pills to calm us down. To make us believe what they say. I hate that place and I won't ever go back. I don't give a damn what daddy says." Aoshi nodded before he sighed and he wiped her tears. Kaoru then broke down and she put her face in his shoulder.

"He said that he couldn't deal with me and that it's my fault that Tara is going astray."

"It's not your fault. It's her goddamn boyfriend." Kaoru sniffed and let Aoshi hold her as she cried. To Aoshi, he was failing again because he wasn't watching her and making her smile. He sighed before he pulled her closer and kissed her neck, something he always did when she cried.

"It'll be alright… I'm here for you."

* * *

Kaoru checked herself out of the hospital and refused to speak to her father or her sister Tara. She knew that she had lied on her and to Kaoru that was a low blow. Kenshin was watching her as she was taking clothes and throwing them into a suitcase angrily. He frowned as she went through her closet and picked out her darkest clothes ever. Even her undergarments were dark. 

"Kaoru, could you at least put some light colors in there?"

"No." he winced at her sharp tone before he sighed and let her keep going. He got up once she shut the suitcase and then he saw her pull a box from under her bed. She opened it and she pulled out a gun. Kenshin widened his eyes as she smirked and loaded it. She aimed it and then she said 'pow!' she kept moving around and doing it until she was at Kenshin's nose. She gave him a sexy smile.

"Pow." Kenshin gave a nervous smile as she put it back in the box and put it in her suitcase. She then turned on the radio and her favorite song was on. She got up and pulled down her tank top before she pulled up Kenshin to dance. He smiled before the two began to dance. Kaoru gave him a smile as he gave her one. She put her arms around his neck before the two got closer. Kenshin put his hands on her hips before the two began to sway to the beat and move against each other with the music.

"I'm gonna miss you when you run away." Kenshin said softy to her. Kaoru just gave him a sad smile before the two leaned in for a kiss. Kenshin met her halfway and she smiled before she pressed her lips against his.

* * *

Aoshi came home with Misao, a smile on his face as they had just got home from the movies. Before he left with her, he had spoken to Chantel and found out she was on punishment for losing to Kaoru instead of for being locked up. Aoshi put his keys down and he kissed her forehead before they went upstairs. Kaoru's door was cracked open a little bit and as Misao looked in, she bit back a gasp. She ran down the hall to Aoshi and then she whispered in his ear. 

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!" he got up with Misao and she put a finger to his mouth before they went down the hall. He then poked his head in above Misao and both their eyes widened. Kenshin and Kaoru's clothes were scattered across the floor and Kaoru lay under Kenshin as a blanket covered their lower bodies. Aoshi was amazed because what Kaoru said was really true. Kenshin was a gentle lover. Kaoru opened her eyes as Kenshin's tongue trailed down her skin and she saw Aoshi with a camera taking pictures. She gasped before she sat up.

"AOSHI KAMIYA AND MISAO MAKIMACHI! GET OUT AND CLOSE MY DOOR!" Kenshin looked at the door shocked, gold eyes heated as he smirked.

"Sup Aoshi."

"Sup. Nice tongue there."

"GET OUT!"

* * *

Aoshi decided he was going to take Kaoru to Uncle Asahi's house for the weekend because she had a lot of homework and her father wasn't making it any better for her. Genia, Jacob, Kenshin, Netalia, and Tommy decided to tag along as well. Aoshi took Kenshin's father's van and since Jacob was the oldest, he decided to drive. Once the left the street, Tommy put a CD in and put it up high. 

"No! This is not that song!" Kenshin began to laugh as Tommy nodded and tipped his hat to side. Kaoru liked the beat, so she began to dance in her seat. Kenshin looked over at her as she had a smirk. Then Tommy and Jacob began to rap the song and laugh as they took turns. It was funny as Jacob drove with one hand and gave everybody out the window the finger.

"I love this song." Kenshin and Netalia laughed as they had said the same thing. Tommy was just having fun with his brother and soon the car was in it once they knew the words. The girls had one part, the boys had the other.

"I swear, with Tommy and Jacob, you have to be stupid." They looked at Aoshi and then they began to laugh because they knew it was true.

* * *

Michael and Tyler were in the yard working with the dogs as they were fixing the fields again to plant more crops. Michael wiped his brow and he yawned before he dug his hoe back into the ground. The two brothers heard music and then they looked to see a big black van driving up fast. The two arched their eyebrows before they put their gardening tools down and went walking towards the van. 

"If it's the cops again Michael, tell them daddy fled the country."

"Deal." The two kept walking and then they saw the van door open and a blue-eyed girl come out.

"Tyler! Michael!"

"Kaoru!" Michael ran and Kaoru met him halfway before he picked her up and spun her around. Tyler jogged over before he hugged her as well.

"You're all sweaty guys!"

"We're doing the fields today." Michael then smiled and he picked her up again and hugged her spinning round and round as the two laughed. The others had to smile as the two got dizzy and fell into the hay next to them laughing. Kenshin took a picture with his camera from his pocket.

"Hey!"

"Had to do it. You guys are so happy."

* * *

Kaoru sat down after she explained everything to her Aunt and Uncle. They weren't happy about Shinji's plans either and even though they knew it was wrong, they were fully supportive for Kaoru running away. 

"Hell, I'll even give you the money." Kaoru smiled triumphantly at Aoshi since he had doubted they would agree. Aoshi just sighed and he pulled out his wallet before handing over ten dollars to her.

"Yes." They laughed as she got a mischievous smirk on her face and hid it inside her bra. Michael and Tyler brought out drinks while Kaname brought out some food for them to eat. Kaoru sat in between Michael and Kenshin and they all ate with conversation before everybody got bored. Kaoru got her homework and the others decided to go into town.

"We'll be back Kaoru." Kenshin kissed her forehead before Aoshi put her over his shoulder and let Tommy and Jacob get a few ass smacks in.

"Ouch! Ouch! Aoshi-Ouch!-Put me-Ouch!-Down!" he put her down and she fanned her butt before they saluted and drove off. Tyler and Kaname got in Asahi's sports car and drove off with them. The only person who stayed behind was Michael. As they sat down in the living room, Asahi and Karen came out with the twins tagging on their sides.

"We'll be right back. These two need to go and get some school supplies for their projects. That alright with you two?" the two nodded before the four left the house and they heard another car leave. Kaoru sighed at the pile of paper she had. Michael saw her frustrated frown and then he sighed before he took one of her pencils and took half of it.

"I'll do half, you do half. It'll make time go by faster and then we'll go into town and have fun." Kaoru smiled at him and thanked him before Michael lit himself a cigarette.

"I thought Uncle Asahi told you not to smoke in the house anymore."

"Well _Uncle Asahi_ isn't here, is he?" Kaoru giggled as he blew out smoke and they began to do their homework. Michael was concentrated and as Kaoru looked over, he glanced over at her and blew smoke in her direction. She spun her finger around it and then he laughed softly and grabbed his book bag from behind the couch.

Kaoru sighed before they began to do the homework in silence again. She was thinking about something and she didn't know if she should do it or not. Then she finally came to a conclusion and she sighed.

"Michael, if we run away, where are we going to?" Michael outed the cigarette and he then leaned back before blowing the bangs out of his face in thought.

"We'll have to go overseas or something. Like to Italy, or France. Ooo! We could go back to Japan and live with Auntie Misaki too! She has a big house over there."

"True. But… what are we going to do? You know they'll kick us out of the family for a long time."

"I thought about that." He sighed before he put the pencil under his nose. Then he put it back on the table before he looked over at her.

"We'll just have to accept that for a little while. Daddy has a lot of power in the family and he'll get us back in. He has to."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Kaoru arched an eyebrow as she waited for his answer.

"I'm the son that's going to make him money if Tyler doesn't give him any." Kaoru and he both looked at each other before laughing. Michael smiled before he continued to do the work with her. He turned on the radio before Kaoru sighed as it was one of her favorite songs at the moment as well.

"I love this song. Bobby Valentino makes such good songs. I still haven't found a reason to hate him." Michael agreed before Kaoru ran her fingers through her hair and moved closer to him.

"Fuck the homework. I'll do it a little bit later." He agreed with her before he put the papers that he finished with her finished papers. He then sighed as she snuggled into him.

"Where do you wanna go Kaoru?"

"First, you are gonna take a shower while I get you some clothes to wear. Then… I'll think of something."

* * *

Kaoru sat in his bedroom just thinking as she had put his clothes on the bed. Where he lived, the style was crazy and nobody cared what you wore. She laid out a pair of black jeans and a graphic white t-shirt that said '**Fuck me I'm desperate**'. She giggled at the thought of it before she took her clothes from the bag she had in Kaname's room and she changed. She came back and turned on the radio since she was getting bored. 

Michael came out from the shower in boxers and a towel over his shoulder. He was smoking again and then Kaoru put a hand to her forehead as she sighed.

"What? I like to smoke."

"You're gonna get in trouble." Michael just shrugged his shoulders and Kaoru smelled the smoke. It smelled sweet.

"I want some."

"Some what?"

"Smoke." Michael smirked before he went over to her and inhaled some smoke. He removed the cigarette from his mouth and pressed his lips to hers before giving her the smoke. She blew it out slowly and smirked as it had a sweet taste in her mouth.

"I like this one. What's it called?"

"Memoria."

"Seriously? This is it? I can't even find it. Where did you find it at?"

"I had to go with Tyler to… um… what was that town called... shit I-wait… oh yeah! We went all the way to Pejasti when we were road tripping on that week off of school and it was there."

"Wow. I would have never thought to go there. That's the fuckin boondocks."

"I know." Kaoru then smirked before he inhaled more smoke. She leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss. The smoke moved through as the two's lips moved against one another. Kaoru let go and blew out smoke with an innocent, yet seductive look. Michael smirked at her before he grabbed the lotion and lotioned his legs. Michael then spoke with a smirk.

"We are so kinky." Kaoru laughed and she laid her head back on the bed as Michael got dressed and found his car keys. Kaoru took his hairbrush and she brushed her hair into a ponytail over her shoulder. Her ends were curly already, so she just made her hair to a shine. Michael took the brush and then they went down the steps before they left the house with a note. As they got in the car, Michael sighed.

"I swear, if they ever catch us, we're screwed."

* * *

Kaoru and Michael had been shopping at the second mall in the town. They had found out Aoshi and the others were at the first one and didn't want to catch up with them and hang out for the moment. Kaoru was in a fitting room as Michael thought and counted the money he had just taken out the ATM machine. 

"How do I look?" he looked over as he sat in the chair and then he smirked and put thumbs up. Kaoru had a shirt that went just above her stomach and a short skirt. It was something she would wear to parties and he liked it on her because she had the figure for it.

"Should I get it? Daddy will be really mad if he finds it."

"I'll hold it for you and when we run away you'll see it again. That sound good to you?" she smiled and nodded before she went to change. He heard his cell phone and then he pulled it out as Kaoru came over with the outfit in her arms. She leaned over him and she read it before she cursed.

"They're here? Aww. I like hanging with just you."

"We'll leave. They'll on the first floor and our car is on the second." They quickly paid for the items that both of them had looked at and then they looked around before they dashed over to the exit. They stepped outside and went towards the car before he opened the trunk and went to start the car. Kaoru put her things inside before she jumped into the convertible and they drove off.

"We are not nice people." She giggled as they headed to the first mall.

"So what? I'm treating you to shopping because you're finally doing all that homework. They'll understand." She nodded before they turned the corner.

* * *

The two were in the eating quarters of the mall sharing a large sandwich and drinking two lemonades. They were waiting for their collars to finish at the store below them. Michael then took Kaoru's hand and examined the ring that was on her middle finger. It was a nice heart shaped amethyst jewel and he liked the way it shined in his eyes. 

"Who bought that for you?"

"Kenshin did. Isn't it nice?" Michael agreed and then he gave a cute pout.

"I wanted to give you something like this when we run away. He beat me to it." Kaoru giggled and she kissed his forehead.

"It's alright. You don't have to get me anything. Honest." He gave a cute smile to her before they threw the rest of the sandwich away and went to pick up their collars. Somebody was watching them and as the person dialed numbers, they didn't know they would be caught.

"Tyler, I found them. The two sneaky bastards are here. From what I hear, Kaoru's going to club later on. Better think about that."

"_She can't. We'll kill her if she does. But thanks for the information Jim. I knew they were up to something. Talk to ya later._"

"Right."

* * *

"Michael, what would you say if I had a secret that I didn't tell you?" 

"I'd say 'why didn't you tell me yet?' and make a pouty face like this." she giggled as she lay upside down on his bed and looked at his face upside down.

"Now you're smiling." He laughed at her softly before Kaoru opened the book she had got from school. They were still doing homework when they got back and the others hadn't returned yet. Asahi, Karen, and the twins were in the kitchen putting the girls' project together.

Kaoru blew the bangs from her eyes before she sat up. Asahi was hiding the clothes he bought for her since she couldn't take them home. He shut the box and put it back under his bed before he put on his mix CD he bought at the second mall. Kaoru got up and she began to dance. Michael smirked as he picked up the math work and began working again. Once he was done, he looked at her and saw she was finishing up the reading assignment against the dresser. Once she was done, she put it on the stack with Michael's and saw they were halfway done. She began to whine as he lit himself another cigarette.

"Michael, I'm bored! Let's go do something!" she bounced up and down before going under his bed and pulling out a cute outfit and some sneakers.

"What are you planning?"

"Let's go to Club Kryptonite. I'm so bored and I know the others went back to where I live for this big party daddy said I can't go to."

"Well… I don't know…"

"Please? Just you and me. I promise I won't drink anything, buy anything, smoke anything unless you're smoking it, and I'll buy a bottle of sprite from the store down the street if I get thirsty." Michael was still having bad thoughts. Kaoru gave her famous puppy eyes to him and then he sighed before he went into his closet and found a nice outfit.

"Where are my keys?"

"YAY!" she hugged him tightly and Michael had to smile as he loved to make her happy.

* * *

Kaoru smiled softly as Michael got them in the club quickly. He knew the owner's son and since he hung out with the family a lot they let him in for free. Kaoru looked to die for as they stepped out on the dance floor. She saw a few girls she had spoken with at the mall and then she waved to them and smiled. Michael gave her a smirk. 

"So that's why you wanted to go!"

"Yeah!" she went over to them and then she began to chat before she started dancing. Michael was wandering around and dancing with random girls. He met up with Kaoru again and she smiled before she took his hands and pulled him to her dancing. He gave her a smile before the two began to dance. Kaoru's cell phone vibrated as she rested her back against his chest.

She flipped it open and Michael looked over her shoulder as she read the message from Kenshin. She looked up at Michael as she moved the hair from the screen. It was tied in a ponytail over her shoulder.

"What should I say!"

"… That we're joyriding!" Kaoru smiled up at him before she narrowed her eyes and wrote back to him before slipping it back into her pocket. She didn't know why, but she felt like relaxing with Michael for the simple fact that he cared for her and didn't tell on her like the others would. The song changed and they changed their tempo and style of dancing.

"What do you think they're going to say when we got home smelling like smoke and liquor!" Michael thought about it before he spoke.

"Who gives afuc

* * *

Michael sat down with smoke as Kaoru and her two new friends danced up on a circular podium. He got bored and he saw a guy starting up a dance competition. He got off his chair and he outed the cigarette before he fixed his hat and went over towards the guy who was getting attention. So far he had shut down two boys and Michael was ready to put him to shame. 

He moved through the crowd and then he looked at the dude as he started up. He just watched him do old moves and then he got bored as he nodded to the two boys that were next to him telling him to "Demolish that wangsta". He saw him stop before the DJ started it back up again.

Kaoru and her friends looked over and stopped dancing once they saw what was going. Michael was just pulling off the craziest dance moves (A/N: Just picture Chris Brown in "Run it".) He spun around and he threw his hat at the boy before he just beat him even worse. Once he was done, he put his palms flat against each other and he bowed before he backed away.

"YEAH MICHAEL! YEAH!" Michael smirked as he could hear Kaoru and her friends cheering him on. The man started up again and some of the moves were hot. Michael yawned as the song changed and he had to smirk before he went in slow motion. They said 'ooo' as he was just doing the best moves so slow that people were swaying with him. Once he went fast, it was over.

"Wooohooo!" Kaoru jumped down and she went over and hugged him as he bowed. He hugged her as well before they both stuck their tongues out as he walked away in shame.

"Anybody next!"

* * *

Kenshin and the others knew that Michael and Kaoru were lying, so Aoshi, Jacob, Kenshin, and Tyler went to look for them. They knew exactly where to go too. 

"Club Kryptonite." Tyler said to them before he flashed his I.D. and the bouncer let them in since Tyler knew the family as well. Once they stepped inside, they saw how wild everybody was and were amazed.

"Found Michael and Kaoru." Jacob said and then he yelled it after they said 'what!'

"Where!"

"Over there!" he pointed to Kaoru up on stage with her friends and Michael and a few boys up on stage with them doing crazy dance moves to the song they were listening too. Kenshin gasped at what Kaoru was wearing.

"That's a party outfit! She didn't have that when we were coming here!"

"Then she must've bought it!" Tyler yelled to him and they saw them all get together and sandwich up as they danced and moved before getting down and disappearing into the crowd.

"I'm writing to Michael now! That little fucker is screwed!"

* * *

Michael laughed with Kaoru as he exhaled smoke and made sure the ashes didn't touch her hair. He exhaled smoke and then he gave her the last of it as they were dancing to the slow song. He felt his phone vibrate and he looked down at it before picking it up. Kaoru blew smoke up as she winked at some cute boys walking by. 

"Oh shit! Kaoru they're here!" Kaoru outed the cigarette against the bottom of her shoe and then she looked up. Michael turned her in their direction and Kaoru frowned.

"Shit. I was having fun." She mumbled to herself before she got an idea.

"Let's play a game with them!"

* * *

Kenshin sat down in the car tired. The club was so big and had three floors so they were just moving through each floor and getting them confused. Tyler had finally caught them and he and Michael had an argument before they were out of the club. Kaoru smirked over to Kenshin and blew him a kiss before he just sighed with a smile and let Aoshi drive off.

* * *

Once at the house, Tyler and Michael kept on arguing and cursing at each other before Asahi told the two to stop fighting and sent them all to bed. Kaoru took a shower and then she washed her hair before she got out, dressed herself, and snuck over to Michael's room. Kenshin was sleeping so deep he didn't notice. 

"Michael, you awake?"

"My cheek hurts." She said 'okay' softly before she went into the kitchen and got a bag of ice. Tyler had punched Michael in the parking lot and Michael had hooked him in the jaw before they left. Kaoru went back into the room and she sat on his stomach before she put the ice on his cheek. He hissed softly before Kaoru kissed his cheek and put the ice back on. She then frowned because she knew he was in pain.

"I'm sorry if this is my fault. I should have never wanted to go." She looked down and then he sighed before speaking.

"It's not your fault. Tyler is just upset because he didn't want you to get sick again at the club. He thinks I can't take care of you. And I wanted to go anyways."

"Why? Before you were so hesitant about it." Michael smiled at her before he spoke.

"Because you were smiling and you were happy to do something you wanted to do. You've been so sad lately, and I just wanted you to smile like you've been doing this whole day. I knew the consequences, but I decided to risk it." Kaoru smiled at Michael before he sat up and kissed her forehead. She got off his stomach and then she sat next to him as he held the ice on his cheek.

"Damn. Tyler really hit me… Fucker." He got up and he looked into the mirror before he examined the damage. He wasn't really hurt, but it stung like hell. Kaoru pouted and he saw it in the mirror.

"It's okay Kaoru. Honest."

"You positive?"

"One-hundred and ten percent positive." He saw the swelling go down and he put on some slippers before he and Kaoru went downstairs to the den. They turned on the television and then they decided on watching the music channel after debating 'Robot Chicken' over 'Andy Milonakis'. They got a blanket and shared it together.As they let the soothing tunes put them to sleep, Michael took a pillow and he put it on his shoulder for Kaoru to sleep on before he leaned back and fell asleep himself after he heard Kaoru's soft breathing.

* * *

Aoshi woke up in the morning and he had to smile as he saw the two sleeping and letting the music channel play. He snuck off and got two symbols before he went back in and he saw Tommy with Asahi's drum from his college days. 

"Ready?" Tommy nodded to him before Aoshi counted to three.

"One… two… three!" the two began to bang an dmake noise. Kaoru and Michael screamed and jumped up. The two boys laughed as Kaoru looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Michael?... let's just say he was hiding under the blanket.

"It's only us." Kaoru took the first thing she saw and flung it angrily. The two shut the door before it could hit and then Kaoru gasped as it was a bowl and Michael sighed as he came out of the blanket.

"I hate loud sounds first thing in the morning. Aoshi knows that too." Michael began to pick up the pieces with Kaoru and then Kaoru cut her finger. She let out a hiss of pain and pulled away from the sharp piece of the bowl. She cursed and then Michael stopped putting all the pieces together and he took her finger. He made sure there wasn't a shard in it before he put her finger in his mouth and began to soothe the wound.

"You still remember that?" he nodded before she just sighed with a smile and closed her eyes.

"After 5 years you still remember what mommy use to do for my cuts on my hands… Michael you're the greatest." Michael removed her finger from his mouth and he grabbed the vacum from the other room before vacuming up the small pieces. Once they were done, they brushed their teeth and they went to the porch. They weren't hungry and they just heard the conversations about the day before and other things. Kaoru stretched and then she snuggled into him as they put their feet up and moved their toes left to right.

"Michael, what if we were never cousins?"

"… We'd probably be lovers.(sigh)." Kaoru laughed softly at the way he said it and then she kissed his cheek before she leaned against him.

"If only we weren't blood…"

"It's better that we're blood."

"Nani?"

"Hai."

"…Wakarimasen." Michael sighed before he thought about an explanation. Then he came up with the simplest one.

"If we weren't family, we would have never met." Kaoru thought about it before agreeing with him and pulling her hair over her shoulder. She smiled and let out a squeal before hugging him and staring up at the clouds moving.

"Well then I'm glad that we met Michael." Michael smiled and he stared up at the clouds.

"Me too Kaoru. Me too."

**

* * *

R.S.: **Whew! This one took me two days to write. I had to keep leaving. Anyways, I know some people are confused and some are like 'crazy.' I'm here to explain it all!

For the beginning if nobody understood, Kaoru went to a party with her friends Yuki and Cassidy from that school. Somebody slipped ecstasy into her drink, she got it into her system, and called Kenshin because she knew something was wrong with her. Then after that she went to the hospital, got taken in for an examination, got the ecstasy pumped from her stomach, but then she got a poisoning from it.

That's that part. Now for Kaoru and Michael. I know you're wondering 'are they in love? They're cousins!'

Kaoru has a bond with Michael that is different from her other siblings because Michael is the only Kamiya outside of her family that actually understands how she acts and what goes on in her mind. They've been the closest family members before Kaoru's mother died and when she did, they got even closer.

They expirament together and try different things. For an example, if Kaoru wanted to learn how to kiss, she would go to Michael because she wouldn't trust anybody else. It's a relationship that's based on family love and understanding. That's why they're so calm with each and not afraid to do anything crazy.

**That's the end of this chapter. Next chapter, Tomoe comes back into the picture. And what she does… well it hurts everybody.**

**_Next on "It's always that one person"_**(Haven't done this in a while)

"_I don't understand what you mean. Why can't Michael run away with me?"_

"_Aoshi, if you don't talk to Kaoru, she's set on a path towards DEATH. Do you want her to die?"_

"_I hate everything about you. You put my brothers in jail, you took my only love away from me. Kaoru, I hope you die."_

"_Kaoru… KAORU!"_

Doesn't make sense, but then again, you're not suppose to understand it, are you? Until next chapter, see ya later!


	25. Grab the rays because each 1 is ur life

**R.S.: **Nothing really to say at the moment. It's about nine in the morning and I just got a wake up call by my cousin so I'm still kinda sleepy. But the story is gonna be good still, sleepy or not! I just need some food! And I'll get that I a few. I just wanted to start on this.

Has anybody ever heard of "Catch the Sun" by "The Doves"? It's one of the best songs I've ever heard and the instrumental version is perfect to me. I was listening to Laguna Beach Radio on and then this song came up. I thought it was going to be stupid, but it's one of the most beautiful songs ever. Listen to it! If you don't like some rock, then this might be one song you'll like.

Anyways, onto the chapter. I hope you like this one a lot. And I'm so sad this story is ending! But I have to do it. It can't be everlasting, now can it?

_**-Rampaging Sorrow

* * *

**_

_**It's always that one person**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

_**Chapter 24: Grab the rays because each one is your life

* * *

**_

Kaoru sat with an electric guitar in the backyard with Michael on the steps. The others were helping make dinner because Shinji was bringing Tara and Yahiko. It was like a "**_Good-bye to Kaoru_**" as Shinji said over the phone. It was another weekend and surprisingly, Kaoru had passed all of her assignments and her tests were above 100 with the extra credit. That was another thing to celebrate.

Michael looked in the kitchen and then he saw Kenshin do a dance behind Kaname and pinch her ass.

"Watch yourself Himura!" Kenshin laughed and stuck his head out the window before doing the 'rock out' sign on his fingers and going back in. Michael rolled his eyes before he finished hooking up the guitar to the amplifier. He picked up his bass and then he sat down on the chair that was out there.

"Done. Hit it Kaoru." Kaoru smiled and she did a few chords before she looked at him and she began to play a song he taught her. He sat back and watched her as she sang the words to the song loudly. Aoshi threw a sponge out the window and Kaoru pouted as it slapped her dead in the face. Michael bit back a laugh.

"Here. Let's do this." He whispered in her ear and then they raised it up higher. He sat back down before Kaoru smiled and she began to play a nice song. Michael hooked up a microphone to it as well (A/N: Don't know if you really can, but oh well.) and he put the mic in front of her as she began to sing. Then he came in and the two began to play and sing softly to the song.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!" Kaoru raised her eyes up to see her Aunt in the kitchen dancing with Kaname and Tyler. Aoshi was just tapping his foot on the ground. She smiled and nodded towards Michael before they started it over and began to sing it more fully and with more sweetness. Michael came back over to her and she smiled at him before they began to sing the chorus.

"**Kaoru: **_Catch the sun, before it's gone  
Here it comes, up in smoke and gone  
_**K and M: **_Catch the sun, it never comes  
Cry in the sand, lost in the fire_."

"Stop the music!" they looked inside to see Tyler nodding towards his father and running to the garage. Once he was out, he was pushing a drum set on a trolley. Kaoru gasped and she cheered and went to hug him.

"I knew you would play!"

"Not me. Amara is going to play." Kaoru arched an eyebrow as Amara came out happily with drumsticks and the music. Tyler and Michael fixed everything up for her.

"You play Mara?" she nodded before Kaoru just sighed praying she wouldn't mess up.

"Ready?" Amara nodded before they began to play. Surprisingly, the younger Kamiya was fantastic. The others watched as she looked away from the music having already memorized it.

"She's good." Tyler said to Asahi and he just nodded as Amara flipped her hair back and did a little solo before they kept on playing again. Nobody ever noticed Shinji's car roll up and nobody saw the angry look on his face as he saw Kaoru with an electric guitar. Tara held Yahiko on her back as they walked over.

Kaoru stopped the words and they just played without them as they swayed to the music.

"KAORU ANNALISE KAMIYA!" Kaoru didn't hear him and Asahi saw him go for the amplifier. He ran out and he grabbed his twin before dragging him into the house.

"Don't you even dare. Look how happy she is."

"I don't care. I forbid that goddamn electric guitar and she's playing it. Aoshi you're supposed to keep her from playing it!" Aoshi gave a 'what' smile and then he shrugged.

"She sounds good. That's her instrument. Let her play her emotions out with that. It's better than hurting herself." Shinji sat down and he then got up and kissed Karen on the cheek before removing his business jacket and his tie. He unbuttoned his short and then he sagged his business pants before he washed his hands.

"Where's the cream cheese? I have to make cheesecake." Karen smiled before giving him the ingredients. As he cooked, he had to just listen to it as it was good.

"Who taught her to play that?"

"Michael-" Tara covered her mouth in shock because she wasn't supposed to tell.

"Tara, come on!"

"I didn't mean to! Honest!" Kaname glared at her before she sat down in her seat and she began to think. Kenshin looked outside before he took off his button-up and his shoes.

"Kenshin, where are you going?" Tommy and Jacob caught the idea before they did the same thing and went outside. Netalia and Genia whispered to each other before doing the same and going outside. They all began to dance and Kenshin went over to Kaoru before he was just nodding and watching how she moved her fingers. He went to Amara before he put his hands over hers and asked her to move away. He sat down and kept playing in her place. Kaoru looked behind her and she smiled as Amara stretched her hands and went to dance and play with the others.

"Kenshin's pretty good!" Genia said to Netalia as she spun around each other.

"He's been playing for years!" Kenshin flipped his drumstick into the air and then he kept playing and laughing with Kaoru and Michael. Their smiles were cheerful and bright, even though they didn't know at dinner they were going to be kinda upset.

* * *

Kaoru sat down next to Kenshin and Michael as they were doing prayer. She was nervous because she hadn't spoke to her father in days or been home. She had been going to school and staying with Asahi. 

"Amen." They all said and then began to pass out food and eat. Tommy and Jacob looked at each other and then at Shinji. He had a smirk on his face as he cut Yahiko's food and gave him back his fork.

"So Kaoru! How's school been?"

"I'm back up to A+ again."

"Very good. That's what I always want." Kaoru rolled her eyes and was ready to say something sarcastic, but Kenshin and Michael both pinched her thigh. She bit her lip and the two boys shook their fingers before they smirked at each other as they had the same thoughts in their mind.

It was silent for a few more minutes besides Netalia and Genia talking with Jacob and Tommy about the latest club music. Then Shinji smiled softly at Yahiko and pinched his cheek softly before speaking.

"So Kaoru! You've learned to play the electric guitar from Michael when I forbid you not to!"

"Tara oh my god! Usted boca grande! Joda!"

"I didn't mean to!-"

"Don't talk to her that way Kaoru. It's rude."

"So? You talk to _snitches_ that way." Shinji glared at his daughter as she put some more rice into her mouth. She had decided to use chop sticks because the fork was boring her lately. Kenshin still had a smirk as she twirled them around. Tara frowned and apologized softly. Kaoru then started up a conversation.

"How's work been daddy?" she gave him a smile and looked over to him as he sighed.

"Not so good lately. I haven't found any inspiration to do anything."

"Yeah since you **don't** do anything." She mumbled and Kenshin and Michael began to giggle and laugh softly.

"Something funny? Let the whole table hear it! This is a _family_ get-together, isn't it?"

"Yes but something aren't meant for family, now are they?" the two glared at each other again before Asahi coughed softly and beat his chest in. Tyler and Aoshi both slapped him on the back.

"Thanks boys." Kaoru turned to Kenshin as Michael was text messaging one of his girlfriends from school under the same. Kenshin arched an eyebrow as she whispered to him.

"You can't be serious." He whispered.

"I am. It'll get daddy upset anyways. I like to see him mad." Kenshin sighed and then agreed with her plan before Kaoru kissed him. Shinji looked up and he got upset very quickly as Kenshin and Kaoru kept kissing.

"Aoshi, switch places with Kenshin please?"

"Yes sir." Kenshin let go and then he got up with a smirk before he and Aoshi switched places. Kaoru was already finished with her meal and she got bored. She took out more food and then she began to play with it and feed it to Michael.

"Kaoru, eat your food."

"No." she gave her chicken to Aoshi and he opened his mouth and ate it before she gave him rice. Everybody could tell the two were going to argue badly later, but for now the little comments would do. Kaoru put her elbow on the table and rested her cheek on her hand. She smiled at her father and she stuck her tongue out at him before he raised her the finger.

* * *

After dinner, they decided to dance and wait for dessert to finish. Kaoru laughed as Jacob did the robot with Genia. Kaoru then saw them back up and she took the floor. Tara was helping with dessert because she didn't feel like dancing. Kenshin came in and she smiled before she dipped low in front of him. Kenshin made a face of pleasure and they laughed as Kaoru rose up slow. The two backed away before Netalia began to pop-lock with Tommy. Aoshi came out of nowhere and he 

"Kids! Dessert!"

"Okay!" they turned off the radio and they went back to the now clean table. Everybody had a piece of chocolate cake, cheesecake, pound cake, and ice cream in bowl. They also had drinks in wineglasses. Asahi got up and he tapped his glass before he spoke.

"I'd like to propose a toast!" everybody raised their glasses. Yahiko smiled and yelled out; "Toast toast!" they giggled at him and Kaoru kissed his cheek as he was sitting next to her now.

"This is a toast for all of Kaoru's made up work and for having them ALL correct for once!" they all laughed and then Kaoru smiled.

"And this is for Michael's acing on all his exams and for making the town banner in the contest. Let's toast to that." They toasted and then Shinji smirked.

"Oh wait! Let's not forget!" they all looked over at Shinji as he raised his glass.

"Let's give a nice toast and farewell to my dear middle child Kaoru Kamiya who will be going to a very nice boarding school. Let's hope for her success and happiness there." Everybody fell quiet and Kaoru frowned as she stared at her cakes.

"Well then! I'll just toast myself." He tapped his fork to his glass and took a sip Yahiko looked around.

"No toast?" he asked innocently.

"No toast baby boy. No toast."

* * *

Kaoru sat on the porch thinking while spinning her thumbs around. She heard the door open and then she saw her father step outside in some overalls and a white shirt covering it. Kaoru looked back down and then she got ready to go, but he grabbed her and pushed her in the seat before shutting the front door. 

"Kaoru look at me…. LOOK AT ME." Kaoru looked up and before he could speak, she spoke. Tears were coming up in her eyes.

"What did I do to you daddy? Huh? Why do you hate me so much right now?"

"I will never hate you. Kaoru I love you so much it hurts."

"Then why do you seem so happy to send me away! Why the fuck do you want to get rid of me so bad!" Shinji sat down on his knees and he put his finger to his lips to make sure nobody was listening. Then he put his hands in her lap and looked up into her eyes.

"Do you really think that I want to send you away? You think I'm happy about the arrangements that were made?" Kaoru looked into his eyes and then she said 'no' softly as he wiped her tears.

"Exactly. If anybody's mad, it should be me. I'm your father and this is hardest on me. Not Kenshin, not Michael, but **me**. I don't want to lose you."

"Then why send me? Why not home school me? That would seem better?"

"Because they won't allow me to do that."

"Who? Tell me daddy!" he put his finger to her lips again.

"Sssh. I want this to be between you and me. Nobody will ever hear of this." He put up his pinky and she locked hers with his before he spoke again.

"This was a big discussion with the whole family. I mean, everybody was in it. On my side and your mother's. When you were in the hospital, everybody met together through the phone, the web cams, everything possible. I was the first one to disagree to my mother's plan, but mother has power like that. So everybody agreed. The only ones to disagree were me, Asahi, Karen, and your mother's side. Sadly, there's more on my side then your mother's, so it was settled on that. Otherwise, you would have been home schooled."

"Grandma wants to send me?... what did I do to her?"

"It's not what you did. It's what you **are.**"

"… I don't understand." Shinji sighed before he got up and jogged towards the sunflower fields.

"Come on! This is important!" Kaoru got up and then she ran towards her father before he took her hand and led her towards the lake. The moon was shining directly on it. Shinji rolled up his pants and she did the same before they went in knee deep.

"Look into the water Kaoru. Look into the water and tell me what you see." Kaoru looked down into the water and she pulled her ponytail over her shoulder before she bent forward and looked.

"I see… I see myself."

"Then you're not looking hard enough. Watch me." Kaoru looked over at her father and then she flipped her ponytail back as it was irritating. Shinji stared into the water and then he took his hand and he swiped it through the water.

"I see my father, Kaoru. I see him because everything I do right now is based on his influence. My attitude towards things is like my father's. And even though my father thinks that I am Shinji Kamiya, I know that I am Takashi Kamiya on the inside. Do you understand?"

"I think so."

"Now you try." Kaoru stared down into the water thinking very hard and then she took her hand and swiped it across the water slowly. Once she raised her hand up, her eyes widened.

"I see… I see mommy." It indeed was true as Shinji was thinking the same way she was. Ruby eyes, brown hair, a smile that could warm up hearts everywhere, it was indeed Annalise. Kaoru looked over at her father's and saw his own reflection before they were almost close together.

"Why do I see her?"

"Because you are your mother Kaoru. Physical features, you are me, but inside, you are her. That is why my mother doesn't take pride in you like she takes pride in your siblings. Your mother and my mother never got along; they always fought, cursed, and said things that would hurt the strongest man alive. It was a hateful relationship between them, and when you were born, she knew you would be like her because after two years you started barking at her the same way your mother did, just no curse words."

"I did?" she was surprised and he nodded with a soft smirk.

"And you're just as dark as your mother too. Your mother, to put it simple, was a Goth, but she wasn't a Goth." Kaoru looked over at him again and arched her eyebrow to show she was confused.

"Your mother was a popular girl, but on the inside she had Goth material. She wrote dark poetry, her favorite color was black, she was a cutter as you know, and at times she was suicidal. Not all Goths are like that, but in the town we use to live in, they were like that."

"I see… but it still is so confusing. Grandma has been a fake towards me?"

"You haven't flipped out on her yet, thus why she didn't do anything to you yet." Kaoru said 'oh' silently with a nod and then she swiped the water again before she saw a picture of her and her mother smiling. That's when she realized what her father said was true. Real true.

"Kaoru, if I tell you something, will you swear not to tell anybody?"

"I swear on my life." Shinji sighed before he spoke.

"Kaoru… out of all my children… you (sigh)…"

"I'm what daddy?"

"You are my favorite child. I take pride in you the most." She looked up at him surprised as he stared down into the water with a smile.

"But… why? I cause the most trouble; I have the most problems, why?"

"Because you are unique Kaoru… When you were born, you weren't born too healthy. I've never told you because I didn't think you needed to know, but right now I think you are mature enough to handle this." Kaoru nodded as they sat down on the dirt and left their feet in the water. Shinji put his hands back to prop himself up as he moved his feet softly and stared up.

"When you were born, you were premature and it wasn't looking too good for you. They thought you were going to die because you were very sick. Maybe that's why you have emotional stress now. Maybe it's something else. But either way you look at it, you were going to die." Kaoru was shocked at this information, but she just nodded and listened to him as the wind began to blow.

"It was hard for your mother to sleep at those times. She kept on crying and praying that you were alright. She thought that she might have pissed off God and he was punishing her by taking her child away. I was at the hospital all the time and Shuichi, Genia, and Aoshi were staying with Asahi. I didn't want to leave your side and after a week off barking at me, they just let me stay there."

"You really stayed there all those days?" Shinji nodded.

"It was for about two months until you were back to normal. And even after that you were still kinda sick. I felt so bad for you, I felt like I had did something wrong when we were creating you. But the thing that made me change my mind was something that will always make me smile to this day. Do you know what it is?"

Kaoru shook her head and then he smiled and turned her face towards him. He opened a pocket mirror and he showed her what he saw. Kaoru looked at her reflection confused.

"Your eyes." Kaoru then saw what he saw. She saw herself, she saw her father; she saw her mother. She saw pieces of a puzzle, and she saw things that made her realize that she would always be who she was no matter who tried to change her. As her father put the mirror away, she felt tears rush to her eyes. The two walked back towards the house and outside the sunflower field, Kaoru sniffed and wiped her tears.

"Come here baby girl." Shinji opened his arms and Kaoru went into his embrace before she began to cry. Aoshi came outside with Genia and they walked over before Shinji opened the hug up and they embraced Kaoru warmly. Shuichi and Tara were helping with the dishes.

"We love you so much Kaoru."

* * *

Asahi frowned as he took Kaoru and Michael outside. The two had been talking to each other about where they would run away to and he didn't want to interrupt them. Sadly, it was very important. As they sat on the last step, Asahi crouched down and he ran his fingers through his hair and he looked up at them, his eyes a depressed blue-gray. 

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Yeah Uncle Asahi, what's wrong?" he sat down and crossed his legs before he put his head in his hands and thought about how to say what he had to say.

"Kaoru, Michael… something just happened when I was talking over the phone and I… I don't know how to say this." The two grew concerned and their blue eyes looked over into his as he sighed.

"Kaoru, Michael isn't going to run away with you. You're going to have to stay there."

"What! Why!" Michael leaned forward, fear on both their faces.

"There was a phone call, I found out something, it's too risky-I need a drink." Asahi put his fingers in his hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Uncle Asahi… I don't understand what you mean. Why can't Michael run away with me?" he sighed again and looked up.

"I just got a phone call. Somebody knows that you guys are going to run away-"

"So what dad? I don't care."

"Yeah Uncle Asahi. That's fine with us. Let them know that we're breaking everything that has been set out for us."

"You don't get it! You don't understand the full importance of this statement!"

"Then explain it to us! Why can't I go with Kaoru! Why can't we run away together!"

"That was my mother over the phone! If you two run away, she is going to send some of her sons to get you both and you both are going to get the full Kamiya punishment. I could lose all I have; Shinji could lose his children!"

The two were shocked and Kaoru put her forehead in her hands before she let out a whimper. Michael pulled her close and he let her cry as she clung onto him and cried for the second time that night. Asahi ran his fingers through his hair and then he looked at them with a frown on his face.

"There has already been a punishment set because I was going to help you two."

"What's the punishment dad? What's going to happen?" Asahi began to mumble to himself and Michael had enough of his father's ramblings.

"Daddy speak english!"

"I JUST LOST MY DAUGHTERS, OKAY! FOR A YEAR, I DON'T GET TO SEE THEM!" it fell silent and Asahi began to sob. Shinji heard the whole conversation and he ran outside and pulled his twin into his arms. Kaoru began to cry harder as she felt guilty and the others went outside to see what was wrong.

"I can't loose my girls. I can't loose them. I take too much pride in them. They mean the whole world to me. This family is not complete without them."

"I will take them Asahi. I'll keep them with me until I can remove the punishment. I promise." Asahi sunk to his knees and Kaoru went to him and began to cry with him as she apologized for bringing him into the problem.

"It's not your fault Kao. (Sniff) I knew what I was risking, but I didn't think it was this serious." Kaoru wiped her face and Michael hit the beam holding up the porch in frustration. The girls didn't understand. Kaname caught on later as Karen put the younger children to sleep.

"No… No! We can't get taken away! I don't wanna go!" she gasped as tears fell from her eyes. It mostly shocked her because she hadn't cried in long time.

"Kaoru, what did you do! What did you do!"

"It wasn't Kaoru, Kaname! It wasn't her!" Tyler held her in his arms tight and began to quiet her down as she whimpered and cried against him. For once, Kaoru didn't want to do anything. She didn't want to fight, she didn't want to protest, and she didn't even want to scream. She just wanted for her Uncle's family to keep together. She felt so guilty about it that she couldn't even bring herself to hug him as Kaname put her suitcase in Shinji's trunk with the twins.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. Asahi went over to her and he hugged her again before he kissed her neck and he began to speak to her softly before she left with Aoshi and the others. Kaname was silent for everything and her two sisters didn't even realize it as they were very tired. Asahi kissed their foreheads and he then kissed Kaname's as well before he hugged his crying wife.

"Take care of you sisters. You understand me?" Kaname nodded before they drove off and left the four remaining country Kamiya and hit the highway. Michael sat on the porch and from there; he began to scream his lungs out. They were shocked to hear him, but after a few more minutes of it, they just let him scream his voice away. To him, it was better than crying.

* * *

In the morning, Jacob woke up Aoshi and he pointed him towards his window. Aoshi opened his eyes more fully as he saw Kaoru down there training and moving non-stop. 

"She woke up two hours ago and she hasn't stopped once. She's wasting all her energy, all her anger. And trust me. She won't stop for water, and she won't stop if she's feeling faint."

"(Yawn) how do you know?"

"I do this all the time. I do it so much; it's starting to become a sickness for me." Aoshi went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and then he went back into the room to see Jacob examining all his trophies for every sport he's ever done.

"Golf, Aoshi?"

"What? It was with my father." Jacob snickered before Aoshi went back on his bed and he got in the covers. Jacob jumped in bed with him and Aoshi bit his lip at how cold his feet were. He reached over and once he grabbed socks, he threw them at him and Jacob put them on.

"I came to talk to you about your sister." Aoshi put his arms behind his head and he nodded his head before Jacob sighed.

"You… You need to help your sister right now. If you don't help her, Kaoru is in for a lot of trouble when she goes to that school. I know what that place is about when you're there for full time. Cassidy told me all about that place. That's why her parents made her leave and Yuki's parents took her away as well."

"What is that school about?"

"That school is a private school for problem children, but they strive for perfection. Sometimes the students don't even have that. They drug the kids there if they are disobedient. Kaoru probably saw the chamber they have and she is smart to not want to go back."

"What can I do Jacob? I can't do anything without having my father risk losing his children."

"About that… What the fuck is wrong with this family! How can they set rules like that! It's so… so fucked up!" he punched the air and then his hand fall back down once he heard the door knock. He went over to the door and he saw Tommy and Kenshin looking at him.

"Can we come in?"

"Not right now. Me and Aoshi are talking. I'll bleep you on the Nextel when we're done. Promise." He closed the door and then he sighed.

"GET AWAY FROM THE GODDAMN DOOR!" he heard quick feet and then he sighed before telling Tommy to go too. Once he heard the door shut, he locked it and went back to Aoshi's bed.

"Little children." Aoshi smirked and nodded before they began to talk again.

"The Kamiya family is so strict. That's why grandma doesn't like certain children. Especially Kaoru. Kaoru is just so rebellious and has broken so many rules already; they can't take the disobedience anymore. They let it go because mother is dead, but now they're starting to get angry and take her acts of disobedience as her own crimes."

"But still. They don't know half the things that go on around here."

"I said that, but father just said for grandma to speak her mind and let Kaoru bark and bite back at her." Jacob then sighed before he turned over onto his stomach and sat up on his elbows.

"Aoshi, all that stuff you told me is harsh, but Kaoru is going to get herself killed. Kamiya rules or not. That's why I came to ask you to talk to her."

"Yeah, but what can I do?" Aoshi sighed before blowing his bangs up and out of his eyes.

"Anything you want to do. As long as the message gets across to her that she needs to change. And fast."

"She will hate me for telling her that. She keeps hearing it. It's going to make it worse."

"Just try Aoshi! You have to try!" Aoshi looked over to Jacob and noticed for the first time he had fear on his face.

"Aoshi, if you don't talk to Kaoru, she's set on a path towards DEATH. You understand me? DEATH." Aoshi's eyes opened to that and he looked towards the window to see Kaoru on her hands and knees.

"Tell me this and tell me right now. Do you want her to die?"

"No- Hell no! Why would I want that!"

"If you don't want her to die, you will go out there with me now, and you will try to convince her with me." Jacob got up and he took Aoshi's pajama pants lying on the floor.

"Mine are in the car." Aoshi nodded before he threw another pair on.

"Remember Aoshi. If she gets mad, you let her scream at you. If she strikes at you, do not hit her. Just hold her and make her understand. I'm out there to help you if things get out of control." Aoshi nodded before Jacob rubbed his shoulders and put his forehead against his.

"I know this seems gay and totally out of character… but I'm hoping that Kaoru runs away from that school."

"Why?"

"Because if she does… she'll be free."

* * *

Kaoru had headphones over her ears as she put her head on the kitchen table. Jacob came into the room and he walked over to her before he wrapped his arms around her waist and he turned off the music. Kaoru didn't complain and she didn't protest. She just closed her eyes and leaned against him. To her, Jacob was her brother. After what he had told her in the morning, she felt that he was on her side and was looking out for her health. 

"You alright?"

"Mmmhmm." Jacob sighed a 'good' before he just kept there silent with his eyes closed. Kaoru stared out the window as Jacob began to hum softly and think about what to d. His gray eyes opened once he heard familiar footsteps.

"Get the fuck off my girl Jacob." Jacob smirked before he let go of Kaoru and put his hands up. He turned around with an innocent smile to see Kenshin angry.

"What's the problem?"

"The problem is you hitting on my girl Jacob. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"He's not hitting on me." Kaoru got up and picked up her CD player before she nodded towards Jacob.

"In fact, he's been helping me. I owe him thanks." And with that she left the room. Kenshin glared at him and he growled before Jacob sat down and arched an eyebrow.

"What's wrong? You jealous?" Kenshin said 'whatever' and Jacob then let out a soft laugh before he threw a water bottle towards Kenshin.

"Drink it. It'll cool down that attitude of yours." Kenshin threw it back and Jacob sent it right back at him.

"Drink it now." Kenshin glared at him before he drank it down and threw it back.

"There. Now we can talk." Kenshin leaned against the doorway and waved his hand for him to start.

"First of all, I'm not hitting on Kaoru. In fact, she's become my sister, so I can't hit on her not matter how hard I tried or even if I wanted to. Second of all, I have Cassidy, so I don't need her. Third of all, Kaoru is getting help from me before she is sent off so that she knows what to do when she gets there."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kaoru and Michael are still going to run away. But this time there's a twist to the whole thing."

"And that is?" he pointed to himself with a smirk.

"I'm giving them the time they need to escape. I'm going to fight Kaoru's brothers and cousins and that will be a diversion for them to go to Italy since Shinji will call a meeting on it."

"Italy-Italy! You mean she's leaving the country! Italy as in the country in Europe Italy!"

"What Italy did you think I meant? Downtown Italy in Carrizo?"

* * *

Kenshin heard Kaoru's phone ring and then he picked it up before talking in a girlish voice. 

"Hey, this is Kaoru speaking. Who's this?" he choked back a giggle and then stopped all together at what he heard.

"_I hate you Kaoru._" Kenshin arched an eyebrow and Kaoru came into the room before she took the phone. She heard the same thing and then the phone cut off before it rang again.

"Hello?"

"_I hate you Kaoru. You ruined my life and you messed up everything I tried to hard to make perfect. I hope you rot in hell._"

"Who the fuck is this?" Kaoru never got an answer as the person hung up and then Kenshin looked over to her.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know." Kaoru then sighed and looked into his eyes.

"But I hope that this isn't some joke. If it is… I'm not laughing."

* * *

Kaoru went to school with the others and she smiled and hugged all her friends through the hallway. As she was moving towards her class, she saw Tomoe. It shocked her that she was back in the building, but she paid no attention to it. As she was passing her, the two's eyes met and Kaoru noticed that Tomoe's eyes were empty and dull. It was almost as if she was dead. Kaoru shivered before Kenshin hugged her and opened the door to their class. 

"Welcome back Kaoru." Kaoru smiled at her Math teacher and then she waved to her friends in the class before going to her seat. Ten minutes later, Tomoe walked into the class with her head bowed.

"Tomoe, you're late again. You have detention today after school."

"That's fine. I apologize for being late again." Kaoru watched her as she went to her seat and then she did the assignment on the board.

"Kaoru, would you like to pass this stuff out?" Kaoru nodded and she went down to the teacher before she took all the papers the teacher passed out and began to pass them around. She made sure the teacher wasn't looking as she explained to some students what they did wrong. She put her made-up work on her desk before she went back down to Tomoe. She noticed Tomoe was drawing murderous pictures. It made her blood run cold.

"Tomoe." Kaoru saw her jump and cover her work before looking up.

"Sorry if I startled you." Kaoru was trying to be nice and then Tomoe nodded before she put the papers on her desk.

"Next time, multiply first. Then add. If you had done that, you would have gotten an A+." Kaoru put a finger to her lips as if to say 'sssh' before she went and passed out the rest of the papers. She didn't know why she had done it, but she just felt the need to help her. She looked as if she lost everything already. She sat down and Kenshin smiled to her softly as he had seen what she did.

"You're so kind. I wouldn't have done it." Kaoru just gave a soft smile and ran her fingers through her hair. Little did she know, those murderous pictures that Tomoe were drawing… were about her.

* * *

Kaoru sat down at home on the computer while the others finished up their homework. Kaname and her sisters were not too happy about going back and forth without speaking to their parents, but they understood it would make the situation worse. As they did their homework together, they spoke quietly about how they missed their family. Aoshi noticed and he frowned because he felt bad for them. 

Kaoru was scanning through her mail and one of them caught her interest. It said '**DEATH TO THE KAMIYA**'. She opened it out of curiousness and then she let out a gasp and a scream of pure horror. The boys got up and went to the computer.

"Oh shit." Tommy and Jacob said. It was a horrible picture, but it was so descriptive in the way it was drawn, that it was scary. It was a picture of Kaoru dead, bleeding from different sports, bullet wounds to her chest and her throat slit. Kaname looked at it and then she felt sick.

"Who sent this?" Kenshin asked angrily and then he saw it was unknown. He picked up his phone and then he sent it to his cousin Tai.

"Tai, I want you to find out who sent this to Kaoru and see if you can do it fast."

"_… OH GOD! That's disgusting! I'll see what I can do Kenshin. But whoever sent this is sick and is mad at Kaoru._"

"I know. When you figure out something, please let me know?"

"_Of course cousin. T-t-y-l now._"

"Alright. Bye." He hung up and then he deleted it before Kaoru just closed her mail. She didn't feel too well anymore. Kenshin helped her into a seat and Kaoru drank some water that was in his bottle before she leaned her head back.

"Are you alright Kaoru?" the twins asked and they looked concerned.

"I'm fine you two. Don't worry about me. Just finish your homework."

"Okay." The two went back to their work and Kaname looked over before she shrugged her shoulders at Kaoru's arched eyebrow.

"I don't know who it would be either Kao. That's too sickening for me to do. And that's evil anyways." Kaoru nodded in agreeance before sighing and leaning her head back.

"Boy oh boy, mother. Trouble seems to stick to me like magnets, huh?"

* * *

In the morning, Tai still didn't know who it was. He was very close as they left the house and headed for school. Once at school, they went to their classes. Kaoru sat in class just thinking to herself as she stared out the window. Half an hour into the class, Tomoe entered the class soaking wet. It was raining hard outside. She panted and ran her fingers through her hair pulling it back. 

"Tomoe! This is the last time you are late for this class. One more time and you fail. Do you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, but my mother is sick!"

"No buts!" Tomoe bit her lip and then she glanced up at Kaoru before she sat down. Kenshin noticed that look and he arched an eyebrow before whispering to his brother that he didn't like the look Tomoe gave.

"Leave it alone Kenshin. It must have been a mistake. She's been on watch forever." Kenshin sighed and then he looked back down. Something still wasn't right to him and he could feel that by the end of the day somebody was getting hurt.

* * *

Kaoru was by her locker as the rest of the students just moved to their classes. Tomoe came up to her holding her bookbag to her chest. Kaoru turned as Tomoe sniffed and looked up into her eyes. 

"Kaoru, why did you do what you did? Why did you steal Kenshin away? Why did you put my brothers in jail, why did you mes up everything I had? Why?"

"I didn't do it on purpose Tomoe. Things… things happen that way." Tomoe let out a bitter laugh and she wiped her tears. Behind Kaoru was the doors that led to the other part of the building. They were wide open. Kaoru looked at Tomoe's bag and how she was pulling something out. Once she saw the silver, she knew it was a gun. The light came up on her face.

"I guess things are going to happen this way too, huh?"

"Tomoe, don't do this." Tomoe wiped her tears with the back of her hand as she stared at Kaoru coldly.

"I'm sorry. But this is the only way." Kaoru began to back away as Tomoe picked up the gun, her hand shaking. She turned around and tried to run, but Tomoe let off the bullet before Kaoru could make it to the door. Kaoru let out a cry and her legs gave out before she felt her world go black. Misao, who was yards in front of her, let out a blood curdling scream and then she sank to the floor and she saw the bullet go right past her out the window.

* * *

Kenshin heard the bullets and he saw students running and screaming that somebody was attacking the school. He, Tommy, and Soujiro ran towards the scene and Kenshin felt his blood run cold at the sight. 

"Kaoru?... KAORU!" he ran fast Tomoe and then he went to Kaoru. A pool of blood lay around her. Tomoe looked at Kenshin in shock as he put Kaoru in his lap and tried to call out to her.

"Kaoru, come on… talk to me… please!" Kenshin looked at Tomoe.

"What did you do Tomoe!"

"I made it easier for us to love each other! Without her in the way, we can grow to love each other again with ease!"

"What are you talking about! Why do you keep pursuing what you will never get! What don't you understand when I say 'I will never love you'!"

"Why! Why won't you love me anymore! I love you so much it hurts to see you get taken away by her!"

"If you love me so much, then why can't you let me be happy! Why can't you just let me love Kaoru in peace!" Tomoe was crushed. She was ready to sink to the floor in pain and sorrow. Then she got angry.

"If you won't love me… then nobody will love you." She raised the gun and was about to shoot.

"You shoot that gun, it will be the las thing you do." She felt cold stell to the back of her neck. Kenshin sighed as he saw Jacob standing behind Tomoe and tieing her hands together as Tommy called an ambulance. Aoshi ran over once Soujiro got him and then he ordered Soujiro to hold Misao. He went to Kaoru and eh saw her blood coming out fast.

"That bullet… Kaoru's losing too much blood because of it." Kenshin was trying hard not to cry as Misao screamed in Soujiro's chest and cried. Kenshin checked her pulse as he heard sirens coming up. It was fading away.

"Kaoru please. I beg of you. Don't die. Please." Blood ran down Kaoru's lip as Kenshin cradled her body and cried. He never heard the stretchers come up. All he felt was Jacob and Aoshi pull him away. Blood was all over his shirt and his pants as they put a mask over her mouth and strapped her in.

"NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" his eyes were gold as Aoshi ordered Tommy to go with the ambulance. Kenshin tried to get out of their grip, but in the end, he just began to cry as the cops took Tomoe away.

"I love you Kenshin! Don't ever think otherwise!" Tomoe yelled back, but Kenshin didn't care.

"I'll kill you!" he glared at her and they held him against the wall as he was ready to go.

"I'll kill you! I swear if I ever see you in my face again you're dead! You're dead, you hear me! You hear me you crazy **bitch**! I'll** fucking _kill_ you**!" Aoshi hugged him as he began to cry hard.

"My life is so fucked up! Why does everything I love get taken away from me! Why!"

* * *

Shinji was bawling like a baby in Asahi's arms as he held him in the waiting room. He didn't care what they thought of him anymore. All he wanted was Kaoru to come and hug him. Kenshin sat with his head in his hands. 

"This is my fault… this is my fault… I knew Tomoe was going to do something like this. It was her with the e-mails. It was her with those phone-calls… I should have been with her." Shinji let out a scream as he punched a hole into the wall. Tyler, Shuichi, and Asahi held him there as he kept on beating the wall in.

"Relax Shinji! You have to calm down!"

"How can I calm down when my daughter is in there fighting for her life! They just said she might die! You tell me how to calm down and I'll calm down!"

Kenshin sat there, dazed and in his own little world. His clothes were red from the blood and there was blood on his cheek. They had tried to clean him, but he refused to be touched from anybody. He was in the corner, his knees red with blood as he put his forehead against them. He didn't move, he didn't even make a sound. He just sat there and he cried. You would have never known he was crying if you didn't see his violent shaking.

Aoshi sat down and he held Misao as she began to whimper and cry again.

"I saw the whole thing. I could have told Kaoru to drop. I could have warned her… I was so shocked from it I froze up." Aoshi told her to 'sssh' as he kissed her forehead and let her cry silently. Kenshin got up and he wiped his face before he removed his shirt and his pants. He sat there in his boxers shivering and just holding himself as he rocked back and forth. His father removed his jacket and he put it around him.

"NO!" he removed it and apologized before Kenshin went back to holding himself and shivering. Shinji then knew what he wanted. He took Kaoru's ribbon that the doctors gave him and he movd away from the wall before they watched him go to Kenshin.

He got down on one knee and he held it out. Kenshin didn't notice until Shinji tied it around his wrist. Kenshin put his wrist to his cheek fast and he inhaled her scent before he sighed and kept rocking. Shinji backed away and he watched as Kenshin Himura broke down into a mental case..

"Poor Kenshin." Misao cried softly as Kenshin put his arms over his head and went down into his thigh as he let out a cry. They were silent as they watched him shake and talk to himself.

"I swear to you, god. I'll go to church every Sundays. I won't smoke, I won't drink, I won't lie, I'll worship you in anyway I can. Just please don't take my light away from me." He let out a scream and yelled out now.

"Please don't do this to me! You already took my mother, what more do you want from my life! I've had nothing to live for until her, please let me have something to force me to excel! Don't let me rot away like she did."

Kenshin's eyed were gold and purple as he got up and shakily went to the door. They watched as he his hands shook and went for the knob.

"I-I need to go. N-Need to feel clean. C-can't feel dirty." Aoshi opened the door and Jacob got up before Tommy followed him and they led him out the room and down the hall.

"Poor Kenshin." His father sighed and he looked down.

"Kenshin has a disorder. In times like these, he breaks down and he stars to become insane. I've never said anything about it, but I think he might need help for this."

"We all need somebody to talk to." They turned to Michael. He was crying quietly and he wiped his face as he put his hand over his nose.

"We need to get things off of our chest and we need to pray for Kaoru… I'm going to talk to somebody right now. I'll take Kenshin with me." Michael got up and he took out his cigarettes before he put them down with everything else in his pocket. From there, he walked to the door and leaned against it for a few seconds. Then he regained himself and left the room.

"That boy acts so strong… but when it comes to his cousin, he's mush."

"Michael and Kenshin love Kaoru so much that it's like they're equal. Out of this whole room, those two and Shinji love Kaoru the most." Shinji didn't answer as he wiped his face. Yahiko was still asleep in Genia's lap and he was oblivous to everything because Genia put headphones over his ears. She didn't want him to know.

"Kaoru better come out alive. She has to. With everything that has happened to her, she has to make it out of this."

"That's true… but with a bullet that close to her spinal system and that much blood loss… not even Kaoru might make it out alive."

* * *

Kenshin walked down the street without care as Jacob and Tommy stood next to him. He held himself as he walked. He felt glass cut up into his feet, but he still didn't care as he kept on moving towards home. One thought was running through his mind over and over again and at one point, he spoke outloud and to himself as he thought about it. 

"Kaoru… Don't die without me…"

**

* * *

R.S.:** This chapter took me long to do. I was trying not to cry since it was kinda emotional for me. (Sigh) But this chapter is done. Tomoe shot Kaoru and it's pretty bad for everybody. Kenshin is going crazy, Shinji's in pain, and everybody is going to be changed with what the doctor says.

I'm not gonna give a preview for next chapter because I want you to think and see if you can guess. :p

Until next time, love everybody out there.

-**_Rampaging Sorrow._**


	26. Be my last

**R.S.:** Hey everybody. I'm really upset right now because my elbow hurts like hell since my mother hit me with a stick after my brother threw something at my nose and I kicked him in his stomach. Not fair! T-T. Anyways, back to the story.

Sorry I don't have much to say at the moment. Hope everybody is doing well in whatever they're doing.

* * *

_**It's always that one person**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**_Chapter 25: Be my last

* * *

_**

Kenshin sat holding a Bible in his hands and praying quietly with Jacob and Tommy. All three of them were bent forward in their seats and just praying. Netalia just sighed with a sad smile as the three boys didn't move or flinch. It had been half an hour since Kenshin came back with clean clothes and Kaoru's ribbon still around his wrist.

"They've been praying for half an hour now. How long can they pray Tali?" Netalia looked over at Genia and she shrugged as she put Yahiko into her lap since Genia needed to stretch.

"Those three? They can pray for hours if they feel the need to." The Kamiyas widened their eyes in shock.

"They don't seem like the religious type, but they can be three of the most holiest people you'll ever meet given the chance you see their other sides." They looked at Kenshin to see he was holding the bible in his hands as he rested his forehead on it and kept raying.

Yahiko didn't understand what was going on, so as he got down from Netalia, he caught his balance and he walked over to Kenshin. He tapped Kenshin and Kenshin looked up shocked and angry. His anger quickly calmed down to nothing once he saw Yahiko looking up at him sadly.

"Is Kao-kao in the hospital?" Kenshin nodded before Yahiko pouted.

"Did Kao-kao hurt herself again Uncle Kenshin?" Kenshin shook his head before he picked up Yahiko. Jacob and Tommy stopped praying and they rubbed their eyes before looking over to Yahiko. Yahiko sat in Kenshin's lap and he put his hands on the bible.

"Somebody hurt Kao-kao today and Kao-kao might not come home tonight."

"No Kao-kao tonight?... Why?"

"Because Kao-kao needs to stay here to get better." Yahiko began to whine and some tears slipped out.

"But I want Kao-kao! I want Kao-kao now!" Kenshin heard his voice and then he shifted him so that his head was on his chest. He began to hum as Yahiko bit his lip innocently and snuggled into him. He then reached over to Tommy and Tommy passed him is **PSP** that was in his pocket.

"You wanna play a game?" Yahiko sniffed and looked down as Kenshin turned it on. He had never played with a **PSP** so it fascinated him as Kenshin put in a video game in that Tommy passed to him. Jacob heard his cell phone and then he opened it.

"Hey. What's the details on the underground?... Uh huh…. Okay. Just leave it for now. I'll handle it later… I said I'll handle it later. Don't ask me again… yes goddammit!... Alright. Bye." He hung up.

"Who was that?" Tommy asked and Jacob put a finger to his lips as if to say 'sssh' before he understood.

"Oh." Yahiko let out a giggle as Kenshin bonked another animal in the video game. Kenshin smiled as Jacob took the bible and sat down on the floor. He opened his book bag before he took everything out.

"Hide that gun!" Tommy whispered to him and he picked it up before he put it in his belt and covered it with his shirt. He began to organize everything again before he put the gun back without the bullets inside it. He hid everything and then he put his book bag aside before he placed the bible in a different bag.

"Bonk him again Uncle Kenshin! Bonk him again!" Kenshin smiled as Yahiko clapped his hands together, his ruby eyes excited. The game soon ended and Yahiko whined before Kenshin turned him around and pulled out a tissue. He put it over Yahiko's nose.

"Blow." Yahiko took a breath and blew his nose before Kenshin wiped his nose with a soft smile.

"Can't walk around with boogies in your nose. Turns the ladies away." They gave a soft smile to that and Michael entered the room drinking a bottle of sprite. He looked a little bit better as he sat down on the floor. Kenshin turned Yahiko back around and Michael leaned up before giving Yahiko the straw. Yahiko drank some of the sprite before Michael took out his handkerchief and wiped the younger boy's tears.

"There. Now you look sexy." They gave a soft laugh as Yahiko said 'ew' and then Michael looked up to Kenshin.

"You sane?" Kenshin nodded before his phone rang. He pulled it out and read the name before he turned his phone off completely. Shinji's phone rang and once he saw his mother's name, he smirked.

"I swear I would give the phone to Kaoru if she was here." Genia took the phone and then Kenshin took the **PSP** and he pulled out the headphones before placing them over Yahiko's ears as he looked down at the movie Kenshin put it in. Once Genia opened the phone, she put it on speaker phone.

"What do you want?"

"_Who's this?_"

"Genia. Now what do you want? Now is not a good time."

"_Genia, that's no way to talk to your grandmother-_"

"So what? I don't care." Her grandmother gasped before Genia told her the problem on hand and began to flip out on her telling her how she needs to calm down.

"_It's not my fault that the girl to be sent away!_"

"Yes it is your fault! Yes it is!"

"_Genia, don't you dare blame_-"

"I do what I want, when I want, and how I want it. I'm sick of letting you boss me and Kaoru around! Why don't you just stop it!"

"_Give the phone to your father. Right now._"

"Make me." Shinji choked back a laugh and took the phone.

"Yes mother?"

"_How is your daughter?_"

"Her name is Kaoru-"

"_How is she?_" Shinji sighed and he bit his tongue before Asahi took the phone.

"Look **mother**. If you don't give a fuck, then don't ask. It's not the time to lecture; it's not the time to say 'I told you to keep a close eye on her.' Save all that bullshit for later."

"_Look here Asahi. I am not going to take that disrespect. It's not my fault you broke a family rule and are suffering the consequences._" Genia took the phone and then she sighed.

"**Look**. If you have nothing good to say, then **_fuck you_**." Genia hung up the phone and Shinji gave her a pound before he put the phone away and leaned his head back.

Kenshin removed the headphones as Yahiko was asleep and he handed it back to Tommy before he just held Yahiko close to him and let him sleep. He soon leaned his head back on the book bag he put there and Jacob closed the shades before Kenshin closed his eyes and went to sleep. Shinji had to smile as Kenshin looked like a father.

"Look at Kaoru's husband." They smirked at how Kenshin's stressed look was. Shinji then got up. He cracked his neck and Genia groaned at the shiver she felt.

"Here we go." She sighed and they laughed softly as Shinji gave her the finger.

* * *

An hour later, the doctor entered the room and then he backed away as Shinji's feet were close. He had been balancing on his hands to help him think. Shinji saw the doctor and he stood up straight before he apologized and sat back down. Kenshin woke up once he heard the door shut and he raised his head up to see a man in a white coat. He shifted gently and then he stared at the doctors, his eyes red. 

"You alright young man?" Kenshin gave him a soft smile and nodded.

"I was just sleeping. But that's not important right now. How is Kaoru?" the doctor let out a sad sigh and he turned papers on his clipboard before putting on his glasses and looking down at what they had given him. He frowned before he looked at their waiting faces.

"Well, we managed to stop remove the bullet without damaging her body anymore. She got a big chunk taken when the bullet hit and there's been a serious blood loss. We have her on blood support right now, but that might not be enough for her. She's so young and this is a very serious thing." Shinji sighed and Kenshin kept quiet, even though he wanted to scream.

"Besides that, Kaoru is in critical condition. We're watching her closely because she had a seizure earlier on while we were removing the bullet from her body. That surprised us, but we don't know if Kaoru has any illnesses, so we made that stop by injecting her with a sleeping fluid." Kenshin winced as he gripped the arms of the chair in order to keep quiet.

"Is there anything else?" the doctor nodded as he flipped another page back.

"The bullet hit Kaoru in a very critical spot. This spot is what helps her move and walk around. We don't know yet, but there is a fifty percent chance that Kaoru might be paralyzed."

"W-what? Paralyzed? In what way?" the doctor sighed and looked over to Michael and Kenshin since they had asked at the same time.

"When I say that, I mean there's a fifty percent chance that Kaoru will never walk again." Everybody widened their eyes at that and Shinji put his head in his hands.

"No… not my baby… she has too much going for her. If she can't walk… she's basically dead." The doctor sighed and apologized.

"I don't know what I can do. She's been slipping in and out of consciousness for about an hour now. She's lost her voice and I don't think her mind's in the right state. And one of her eyes is blue, while the other is red. Is that normal for her?"

"Well-"

"_**Yes**_doctor." Shinji glared over at Shuichi and Shuichi said 'oops' and apologized in Japanese.

"Okay. We just had to make sure of that. But honestly, she's ready to go into a concussion, but she just can't. She's fighting it, and then again she wants it. That's why I came here so early. I figured she needed motivation to go, so can I borrow two people?"

"Kenshin and Michael. Go with the doctor for me." The two nodded before Tommy took Yahiko and he said 'sssh' once he began to whine. Kenshin cracked his neck and then he bent down and touched his toes before the two left the room.

* * *

Kaoru lay there, moving her body trying to escape. Even though she was drowsy and in pain, she wanted to be free. The doctor came into the room with Kenshin and Michael before Kaoru looked over at them. She couldn't move her body at all and she wanted to go to sleep because her body was so tired. The doctor leaned against the door before Michael went over first. 

"Kaoru, its Michael. You'll be alright… You're just hurt right now and you need to sleep." Kaoru looked over at him and she squinted before she tried to speak. Sadly, she couldn't. Michael ran his fingers through her hair and then he kissed her cheek.

"Just relax. It's okay. We're here for you, okay? We're here. And I promise when you're better… we'll run away. Forget about all the worries of the world. We'll go to Italy and play on the beach just like you want. I promise you. Just make it out of this for me, kay?" he kissed her forehead and then he got up before he backed away and went to the door.

Kenshin went over to her and he crouched down before he saw her look at him. Instantly, she felt guilt and sorrow and she began to whimper.

"Sssh sssh. It's alright Kaoru. It's alright." Kenshin put his hand on her forehead as tears spilled down her face and he kissed the corner of her mouth.

"You'll make it out of this. Don't doubt yourself, okay? Just grab all the strength and energy you can and try to heal yourself. It's not your fault about what happened. You just didn't have people protecting you." Kaoru let out a whimper again and Kenshin put his head down in the crook in her neck and let her whimper and cry softly. He held her hand and his thumb massaged her skin as he stared out towards the window. Once she was done, Kenshin stood straight and he kissed her hand before he put it down gently and told Kaoru to close her eyes. He began to hum and he took her hand again to help her sleep easier. Once Kaoru began to breathe deep and even, Kenshin let go and he took off his tie and tied it around her wrist.

"She's asleep." He said softly before the two boys thanked the doctor and went back to the waiting room.

"Kaoru's asleep… we should all get out of here." Kenshin took back Yahiko and he pulled up the boy's hoodie before they began to exit. Shinji and Asahi spoke with the doctor and he told them he would call twice a day with reports after one week. Kenshin sat in his car and he leaned his head back before he hit his head on the horn. He kept doing it and they just sighed sadly as he didn't stop until Jacob had to drive him home from the dizzy spell he got.

* * *

"Oh my god-JACOB HURRY YOUR ASS UP!" 

"SHUT THE **FUCK **UP!"

Kenshin and Michael sighed as Tyler finished nailing the last board together. Yahiko wanted a club house since he had saw one on television, so Shinji had given him the plans of what he wanted and left the house to go and buy new business suits for himself and some clothes and toys for Yahiko.

"Well we're down the frame of the house." Jacob and Tommy brought over some wood as they were helping as well. All the boys were. They got together and looked at the plan. All were shirtless, except Kenshin and Jacob who sported wife beaters, and they were sweating in the hot sun.

"Yoo hoo! Boys!" they looked up and then turned their heads to see ten girls waving at them and smiling from next door.

"Hi!"

"Hey!" the boys said back and they gave their sexiest smiles. Kenshin didn't want to smile, so his Badboy look was good enough as the girls giggled and looked at one another.

"You guys want some lemonade! You look really tired out there!" they nodded and Kenshin said he would stay behind and start putting the floor together.

"You sure Kenshin? All those girls are hot and have nice racks." Kenshin laughed at Tommy's face and then he shook his head.

"I'm fine. You guys go and flirt. I'll just start on the floor." They then nodded to him before hopping the bushes. He turned on his **Ipod** and then he put his headphones on his ears before he grabbed a long slab of wood. He got nails and then he laid them in between the gaps of the frame before he went on the outside with one of his trusty nail machines from his father. He laid on his side before he went to work.

"Excuse me, aren't you K-" Kenshin flipped up and pointed the nail gun before he heard a feminine gasp. He lowered the gun and quickly apologized with his head bowed. Then he looked up and he arched his eyebrow.

"Aren't you Soujiro's girlfriend Katyli?" She nodded and then she gave him a soft smile before he wiped hand on his pants and shook her hand.

"You didn't recognize me because I cut my hair, right?" Katyli nodded before Kenshin sat down on the floor and put his sweater down for her to sit on. She thanked him before she sat down.

"I saw you guys doing this and I got bored so I figured I would come help. Especially when I saw them all just leave to that house of girls."

"So they're all sisters?"

"Not exactly. They're sisters and cousins and I think there's one aunt who's in their age group. They're all like sixteen to twenty." Kenshin widened his eyes and whistled before he heard a squeal and he saw Tommy flirting through their window.

"Kenshin." Kenshin turned his head back and then he gave a soft smile to her.

"So how have you been? With what happened to Kaoru and all." Kenshin gave a sad smile before he pulled one knee up to his chest.

"I've been alright for the past few days. It hurts, but I'm trying to just be strong for her, ya know?" she nodded to him and he continued.

"It's hard because you just don't see your ex shoot your girlfriend everyday. That shit really made me think about what else can happen. I thought the school had some good ass security system, but I guess it doesn't after all. I know Kaoru thought that too." Katyli nodded as she was pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"I'm still kinda upset by the whole thing and I can't really sleep well, but it's alright I guess. I'll be fine later on. It's just that… Kaoru means the world to me. And I already lost the first person I've ever loved; that was my mother. If I lose her, I don't know what I'll do. Either I'll be a wreck, or they'll have to just put me away in some home."

"I see… you really love my best friend don't you?" Kenshin nodded with a smile as he put another nail in the wood. Katyli stood up and then she sighed before she checked her watch. Since he wasn't looking, she placed a CD case in his sweater pocket. Once he turned around, she gave a soft smile.

"I gotta go. Thanks for talking to me Kenshin. We never really have anyways."

"It's cool. See ya later Katyli" She waved bye at him and he smiled and waved goodbye before he went back to work.

* * *

Kenshin yawned as he sat at the dinner table with music over his ears. It was rock, so as Jacob heard what type, he gave it back because he didn't like the song. Kenshin shrugged before he looked at his food. He wasn't hungry one bit so he just played with it and fed it to Tommy. Shinji noticed that Kenshin hadn't felt the need to eat in a few days and he was worried as Kenshin just swallowed down a bottle of soda and began to daydream. 

"Excuse me." He said softly before he got up and went over to the couch before he laid down on it and began to daydream up at the ceiling the music still blasting in his ear.

"Poor Kenshin. He's going to turn anorexic that way." Netalia looked over at her younger brother, worried as he began to really space out of where he was. She could tell because he didn't flinch when Tommy threw a pea at his forehead.

"Kenshin's out of it again." Shinji frowned and then he looked over to Netalia. He saw her get up and wipe her mouth from the soda she was drinking and then she walked over to Kenshin. She sat him up and then Kenshin gasped as he saw her face.

"Relax Kenny it's me!" Kenshin paused the CD and he looked at her before he just sighed as she hugged him close to her. He put his arms around her and then he rested his cheek against her stomach as he sat on his knees on the floor. Netalia began to run her fingers through his hair as he turned back on his much and put the volume lower.

"Daijabou desu ka?"

"Nan demo nai." He said softly before he just sighed and rested his head against her thigh. Netalia just leaned her head down and she kissed his cheek before she began to hum softly in his ear. Kenshin gave a faint smile.

"My poor partner in crime." Tommy said softly as he threw a pea up and caught it in his mouth.

"He doesn't even react when I say 'let's have sex' anymore." They gave him sad smiles as he pouted. Jacob just gave him a soft nuggie before they began to put their plates away and began to help clean everything up. Netalia heard soft breathing and she knew Kenshin was asleep against the warmth of her thigh.

"You'll be okay baby. I'm gonna help you feel happy again."

* * *

At the hospital, Kenshin walked in with half a dozen of roses and a small teddy bear that was dark brown. The doctor gave a smile to him before he led him to Kaoru's room. Kenshin thanked him with a handshake and a smile before he went into the room and he sat down. He was wearing the sweater that he worked in and a pair of faded jeans. 

He sat down in the chair that was next to her bed and he sighed before he put his hands at his pocket. He arched an eyebrow as he felt something circular. Then he dug in his pocket and he pulled out a CD case. He arched an eyebrow again and then he thought, '_where did this come from?_'

"…Katyli." He finally said and then he pulled out his CD player before taking out his CD and placing the other one in There was another one, but that one said DVD. He read the words on CD. They were in dark blue.

_**For my dear beloved to hear only**_

_**Keep this safe from the world until I am ready to reveal my tears**_

_**Love Kaoru**_

He looked over at Kaoru and then he nodded to her before he closed it and pressed play. The CD began to spin and he noticed there was only one song. He heard her voice in the beginning. It was Spanish, but he could understand it clearly as she spoke.

"_Esto es una canción dedicada al amor de mi vida, Kenshin Himura._" As Kenshin heard that, he looked over at her and smiled softly.

"_Pues... Es una canción que he estado trabajando en la segunda semana de nuestra relación. Espero que él sea la una vista esto. Te quiero con todo el corazón y yo deseo que las cosas fueran diferentes tan podríamos ser más más felices que somos._" Kenshin looked over at her with a curious look as she breathed and healed in a deep sleep. Once the song began to play, he understood her words as a guitar was strummed in the background of the song.

"_Kaasan doushite  
Sodateta monomade  
Jibun of kowasanakya  
Naranaihiga kuruno  
_

_Barabara nor natta koraaju suterarenai No wa  
Nani Mo tsunagenai of  
Kimi No you tsunaida toki date_

_Be my last, Be my last, Be my last  
Be my last, douka kimi ga, Be my last_."

Kenshin looked over at her and he felt some pain in his heart as he understood what she was trying to say by thinking like her. His violet eyes gazed softly at her and more words began to come out as she began to sing again._  
_

"_Narenai doushide  
Yoku ganbatta  
Machigatta koi wo shitakedo  
Machigaide wanakatta_

_Nani Mo tsukamenaide  
Yume miteta No wa doko made  
_

_With my hands, with my hands, with my hands  
With my hands, watashi No you of, Be my last_."

Kenshin was amazed at how true the words were that she spoke. He knew that she was another version of her mother, but this was so close that Kenshin was almost thinking that Kaoru was her._  
_

" _Itsuka musubareruyori  
Konya ichijikan aitai  
Nani Mo tsunagenaide  
Otona butteta No wa dare_

_Be my last, Be my last, Be my last  
Be my last, douka kimi ga, Be my last_…" Kenshin wiped a tear from his eye before he heard the guitar still keep playing and Kaoru speaking once again.

"_Si muero, o acabo en una manera que usted no me puede adorar la manera usted hace generalmente, entonces quiero que usted mueva en y me sale atrás. Será el mejor para el ambos de nosotros._." he heard her give a faint laugh before she said her last words.

"_Yo siempre le adoraré Kenshin. Sea la última persona de ver todo mi dolor. Sea la última persona de verme lloro. Sea la última persona de presenciar todo que nos ha dolido. Sea el última Kenshin. Sea **mi** última._" The song stopped along with the CD and Kenshin wiepd the tears that had freely began to flow. He put the CD player aside and then he moved over closer to her and he put his hand over hers and laced their fingers together.

"I won't ever leave you. I can't leave you. After everything that has happened between us, it just won't work. I don't want to leave you and I never will. **Never.** I love you so much that I feel as if I'm here sleeping right next to you." He kissed her fingers before he wiped his eyes again.

"I won't leave you. And I'll be your last. But I'm the one who will stay beside you. No matter what happens between us. It'll be you and me against everybody." He gave her a soft smile as he felt her fingers grip his.

"I promise."

**

* * *

R.S.:** Hey everybody. Sorry this took so long to put up. And I'm also sorry it's so short.

The song used in this is called **Be my last** by **Utada Hikaru**. This is one of my favorite songs from her because I feel some kind of bond towards it since it makes me feel better.

I used spanish and japanese because Kaoru is best in both worlds. I figured it would be good. If you guys want translations, just let me know in the review and i'll post them up. I don't know what's going to happen next, but it should be good. Honest to god.

**Love,**

_**Rampaging Sorrow**_


	27. There's something special about Kaoru

**R.S.**: Hey everybody. Nothing really to say. I'm just bored n annoyed. My friend is so jealous for no reason! That shit annoys me. But that's not important.

Oh yeah! There's this song coming out December 14th called "Passion" by Utada Hikaru. I heard the preview of it, and that shit is hot as hell. It's supposed to be the Kingdom Hearts 2 theme song so if anybody is interested, look it up.

And now we start the next chapter! (Smiles and bows)

* * *

_**It's always that one person**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

**_Chapter 26: There's something special about her

* * *

_**

"Kenshin, stop it. He didn't mean to break it."

"So what! Nobody told Soujiro to go into my room! What the fuck; can I have some privacy in the only fuckin place that belongs to me!"

Soujiro had his head bowed as Kenshin took out some anger on him. He had went into Kenshin's room and accidentally tipped over Kaoru's vase, breaking it into a million pieces. Once Kenshin had head the noise, he went up and then began to flip out once he saw. His eyes were an angry gold.

"I'm really sorry Kenshin. I just wanted to see if you were in there because we haven't hung out in a few days. I didn't know that it would tip over when I closed the door."

"Didn't I tell you to knock! That's why I said to knock before entering my room! So shit like this wouldn't happen!" Soujiro just hung his head lower as he felt ready to cry. Netalia and Tai were shocked at Kenshin's attitude. Lately, it was… well, on edge and evil to put it in simple words.

"Kenshin, give Soujiro a break. He said he was sorry."

"I don't care!" he slammed his door shut in their faces and then he locked it before he went over to his bed and laid down on it. He began to breathe and calm down his anger. Outside the door, Soujiro just looked down as he sniffed. They could see the tears dripping.

"I'm going to the store. I'll be back." He turned from Kenshin's door and he went down the hall and down the steps before they heard the door slam. Netalia and Tai went down the steps later on with a sigh of stress.

"Poor Soujiro. Kenshin had no right to flip out on him like that. I swear that boy needs to go back to his therapist."

"I know. He thinks he's alright when he's not. I'm sick of him acting tough."

* * *

Soujiro sat down in a café by himself drinking hot chocolate and eating a big brownie as he stared out the window and looked up at the sun. His eyes weren't as red as they were before and he had managed to calm down and try to be happier. The waitress that had served him went over to him before she looked around and she sat down. She had light brown eyes and matching hair tied up in a bun as she looked at Soujiro's distant eyes. 

"You're haven't been coming here with your brother for two weeks now. What's going on Soujiro?"

"Nothing really Roxana. I… I guess I've wanted to come here alone for a little while I guess."

"You told me that yesterday Souj. What's going on between you and Kenshin?"

Soujiro took a sip and then he saw her get up and put a finger before she went and got herself something to drink and eat as well. She sat back down and then she let out a sigh before letting her hair down. It fell down in waves to the end of her shoulders and then she smiled at him softly.

"Now tell me what's going on." Soujiro sighed before he looked down into his hot chocolate.

"I guess Kenshin doesn't have time for me anymore. With his girlfriend in the hospital and him trying to make everything better and work things out with some people, he doesn't want to spend time with me anymore. Even when he has free time, he doesn't really want to."

"Oh Souj-"

"It's alright with me. I knew it was going to happen when I was adopted into that family. I… I just didn't think that it would be at this moment." Roxana pouted as Soujiro blinked his tears back. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead before she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"What about today? You just walked in here, ordered something, and then put your head in your arms. I saw you here for a while. What happened?" Soujiro then sighed before he spoke.

"I went to his room because I figured that he would want to come and play basketball with me since it's his favorite game. I knocked on the door, but he wasn't there, so I let myself in like I always do. Then I looked around and as I went back out and closed the door, his girlfriend's vase broke and then I opened the door with shock.

When my sister, my cousin, and Kenshin came upstairs, he stepped into the room and then he turned around and just went ballistic. I didn't mean to break it, honest to god. It just happened. But he thinks otherwise."

"I see… is he mad at you?"

"He hates me." Roxana felt sorry for Soujiro as she went over to him and put her arms around him.

"It's alright Soujiro. You have me for comfort." Soujiro just sighed as he began to cry without sound and once she felt the wetness against her apron, she blew her hair from her eyes and she just held him as he let out a breath of air.

"Thanks for being here Roxana."

* * *

Kenshin walked around his house thinking softly to himself as he had just came back in from going to the hospital. He knew he was wrong in flipping out on Soujiro like that, and he was looking for his brother to apologize to him. Sadly, he couldn't find him at all. He went into his room, the floor now clean from glass, and then he saw a vase that looked exactly like Kaoru's with the same flowers back in it and a note. He went over and he picked up the note. 

**

* * *

To Kenshin,**

**I'm sorry that it broke. I found another vase that's the exact same one as the broken one. It cost me $200, but if u don't hate me anymore it was all worth it.**

**I won't bother u if u don't want 2 talk 2 me anymore.**

* * *

Kenshin felt bad and then he sat down on his bed and he thought as he ran his fingers through his hair. He pulled out his cell phone and he began to write to Soujiro since he wasn't in the house. Once he was done, he got up and he grabbed his jacket before he left the house again.

* * *

Shinji heard knocking on the door and he yawned from his nap on the couch with Yahiko. His blue eyes were drowsy and once he saw Aoshi walk to the door with Misao on his back, he smirked and he rubbed Yahiko's back softly before he fell back asleep. 

"Hey Kenshin. Wassup?"

"Chillin. I got bored and this is the first house I saw when I was driving." Misao giggled and then she showed herself before Kenshin let out a laugh.

"Come inside. Tommy, Genia, Shuichi and Michael are in the kitchen with us. You hungry?"

"Yeah." Kenshin stepped in and shut the door before he walked down a few meters and saw Shinji slipping on the couch with Yahiko. Shinji opened a blue eye and then he gave Kenshin the finger before closing his eyes.

"Nice to see you too asshole." Kenshin said it as a joke and Shinji just gave a smile before Kenshin went into the kitchen. He sat down with the others before they just began to daydream and think. Aoshi turned on the television that they had brought down and hooked up real good before he turned it on the Japanese channel. They had Japanese radio channels through a satellite hacker a.k.a. Shuichi.

"What the hell?"

"Nani?" Kenshin asked before he got up and went over. Tommy sighed and he got prepared to try and understand. He was learning Japanese, but he wasn't even halfway through yet since he had to keep stopping.

"Kaoru's partner, Raine, is talking about her new song coming out."

"What! How? She's in the hospital!"

"I don't know. But look." Kenshin went and he jumped in Tommy's lap before he leaned against the counter with a smirk as the gold-eyed teen glared. They looked on and then they heard the song begin to play. They all instantly fell in love with the song.

"What is this song called?" Kenshin asked, but Tommy put a finger to his lips as he was interested in it. Once it was over, Aoshi picked up the phone and called the radio station (A/N: That's gonna cost him a lot of money).

"Hey this is Aoshi. Um… wasn't she suppose to say something two weeks from now?"

"_Hai. Her manager didn't even give us a reason. He just put her over here ready to speak. It's weird to us too._"

"Oh." He hung up the phone and turned off the television before he turned to their arched eyebrows.

"What? I hung out with them when I was in Japan for summer break last year." Aoshi then rolled his eyes and he gave them the finger. They laughed softly at him before he pulled out an album.

"Look at this picture of Kao, Kenshin. I just found this album under her bed the other day." Kenshin went over and he sat down on the chair before he widened his eyes in shock.

"She has a tattoo! When did she get that shit!"

"It's a shock to me too. But it's not temporary. Too much details to just wash off." Kenshin then leaned down and he squinted to see.

"It's not even in Japanese. This shit's in Latin." Aoshi blinked and looked down before he saw Kenshin was right.

"What the hell is going on with that girl? She is just full of layers and secrets." Kenshin sighed before he spoke while staring out the window with a frown, his violet eyes unhappy.

"I swear the day we figure her out is the day we all see death and step on his doorstep for coffee."

* * *

Shinji sat in the hospital holding Kaoru's hand as he hummed softly and he sat by her side. Even though she wasn't awake, Shinji would always love her company. Her small cuts were healing from how she fell, but overall it still wasn't good because her bullet wound wasn't healing too well. They had to keep close eyes on it in order for it not to get an infection. Shinji kissed her hand before he felt her hand tighten on his and let go. 

"You still got it baby. You still got it." He smiled softly at her before the doctor came into the room holding a sheet of paper and a pen. His look was one of the most confused looks Shinji had ever seen on his face.

"Doctor? Is there something wrong?" The doctor just scratched his head and handed the paper in his hands over to her. Shinji arched his eyebrow as he was reading the Japanese words aloud and then translating them once he was done.

"This is pretty good. You wrote this doc?"

"No-Hell no! I'm no fag." the two shared a soft laugh before he scratched his head again and pointed to Kaoru.

"She wrote this. The nurse saw her hand moving franticly, so she put a pen and paper in her hand with a book. Kaoru just started writing and that was it."

"Damn… My baby is genius! She even got the notes!" Kaoru was oblivious to what was going on around her as she kept breathing in and out. Her black hair was on her pillow and her bangs were being blown everytime she breathed since she was dreaming.

"My smart baby. It's a shame you're laying here." The doctor then sighed.

"Even though she is asleep, her mind is still moving at a rapid speed. She keeps thinking and moving. We had looked at her brain waves, and it just kept moving faster and faster until it went back down."

The doctor smiled softly before he went over to her and put his hand on her forehead. Kaoru's eyes shut tighter for a moment, but then it returned to its peaceful state.

"I can tell she doesn't like when I do this. She doesn't recognize my hand. See with Kaoru, she's thinking as we're sitting here right now and even as we're speaking, she's listening to us and she's thinking of what we're talking. She is one of the most amazing concussion patients we have here. Better than Aoshi by far."

"Well since she is, let's try something."

Shinji opened his coat pocket and he pulled out a notebook. He put the notebook down for Kaoru and then he gave her a pen. The teachers at school had given him tons of papers for her to do once she was awake, so he figured if she could write and listen to what they were saying, maybe she could do the work while she was asleep.

"What are you up to Shinji?" Shinji put a finger to his mouth before he un- folded a sheet of paper and he began to read one of the math problems to her.

He said it very slowly, and then he said it at a regular pace. The doctor blinked and then a gasp escaped from both his mouth and Shinji's as Kaoru's hands began to move. Once she was done, Shinji looked at the paper as the pencil fell limp. He was shocked as he saw the equations and the numbers and the words.

"It's… it's correct. It's correct!" Shinji got up and went over to the doctor before jumping up and down with him. The doctor had a surprised smile on his face as Shinji sang softly and jumped with him.

"Do you know what this means? Kaoru has surpassed her level of comprehension. She can do things without actually seeing what it is! Kaoru is one of the smartest children in the city! What child do you know can do a college equation in their sleep!"

* * *

The next day Aoshi, Genia, Jacob, Kenshin, Misao, and Tommy all sat there in disbelief as Kaoru's hands moved across the paper. Shinji had a proud smile on his face as Kaoru dropped the pencil. Kenshin took the paper and red it. 

"Holy s-it's all correct!" Aoshi took it and then he said the same thing in a quieter voice.

"Wow." Aoshi then smirked and put the paper.

"Who's your favorite sibling?" Kaoru wrote something and then Aoshi read it.

'**I won't say'**

"She's good." Aoshi said before they left Kaoru alone. The doctor thought it would be better to let her rest more peaceful. They left the hospital room and Kenshin looked back to see Kaoru have a pained expression. He didn't trust that look, so he decided to stay behind. The doctor watched as he leaned against the wall and looked over Kaoru. His eyes were gold and as they closed, the doctor knew that he would attack anybody.

Inside Kaoru's mind, she was having a mental battle with herself.

_

* * *

Shivering and holding herself, the middle Kamiya child walked through the dark. It was cold, it was scary, and she could hear many voices calling out to her and telling her to stop. She didn't know what was going on at all, and it scared her to death as somebody screamed for her to turn around. At that exact moment, a light came shining so bright that it blinded her. Once her vision adjusted to it, she saw a person smiling brightly at her, hand stretched out._

"_Come with me. I'll keep you safe._" _ The light blue eyes stared up at the person and were tempted to go with the person who called out to her. She walked forward to him, ignoring all the cries around her to stop. She was close… so close it hurt..._

* * *

Kenshin screamed out to the doctors and Shinji ran back once he heard it as the heart monitor began to speed up and move faster and faster. The doctors entered the room as Kenshin tried to wake Kaoru up before it got faster. 

"Step back Kenshin!" Shinji pulled him back and held him against the wall as he reached for the door. They blocked his vision as they tried to see the problem and make her heart beat go down. They put oxygen on her mouth as it got slower, and then went faster again.

"Don't lose hope girl. You've come this far dammit!"

* * *

"_Get out of here Kaoru! Turn and run back! Don't ever touch hi hand!" Kaoru turned her head to see her mother grab the hand and push it back. She was confused as her mother turned around ready to fight for her._

"…_Mom?"_

"_Run away from here Kaoru. It's not your time to die yet. It's not even close." Kaoru didn't understand what her mother was talking about as her legs froze up. Kaoru let out a gasp as she saw the hand turn into something ugly. The body came into view and she was horrified as it was the most ugliest demon she had ever seen. It had horns, sharp teeth, a long snout; the whole package was set into this monster._

_ "FOLLOW ME KAORU!" the demon laughed._

_ "FOLLOW ME TO **HELL!**"  
_

* * *

"She's giving up! Don't give up Kaoru! Don't give up!" Kaoru's heart was beeping faster and faster and soon it began to go so fast, they feared that she would die. Kenshin watched in horror as his worst nightmares were coming to life. Shinji's heart began to race and Kenshin could feel it as the others came back. 

"Don't die girl!"

* * *

"_What is that!"_

"_This isn't for god! This is for hell, Kaoru. If you were to touch his hand you were going to be sent to the pits of hell." Kaoru was scared as the beast tried to push her mother forward. Pushing it back, Annalise bought some time as she held him back and turned around to face him._

"_**RUN**! RUN FAR AWAY FROM HERE AND DON'T TURN BACK! KEEP YOURS HANDS CLENCHED TIGHT AND DON'T EVER LOOK BACK! **PROMISE ME**!"_

"_I-I promise!" Annalise grit her teeth as he pushed her. She pushed back and then she let out a scream._

"_**GO!**" Kaoru's legs unfroze themselves and she turned around and began to run. She could hear the fighting behind her and she could hear the voices tell her to don't ever stop and look back. Kaoru felt tears run down her face as she kept on running. Her mother was thrown aside and the vibration from it made the blue-eyed child trip and fall. She winced in pain and then she turned around to see it coming straight for her. She let out a blood-curdling scream as it opened its mouth wide._

* * *

Kaoru's heart monitor went into a straight line and Kenshin let out a scream as Shinji let go in shock. Jacob and Tommy grabbed him and held him as he was ready to run in. They pulled over the defibrillator and they turned it on quickly before tearing the hospital gown. Kenshin kept on screaming out and Jacob silenced him by putting his hands over his mouth tight. 

"One-two-three go!" as they pressed it down onto her body, her chest jumped slightly and went back down. The doctor was worried. Shinji was still in shock and as he felt dizzy and passed out, Aoshi and Shuichi caught him before he could fall and hurt himself. They sat him down on the floor and fanned him before they went back to worrying.

"Come on Kaoru! You can do this!"

* * *

"_You can do this! Come on Kao! Wake up!" she opened her eyes to see ruby-brown ones staring down at her. She had been attacked and her guess was the person above her saved her. Her vision cleared up to see her mother standing over her, a small smile on her face as blood was on her cheek. She was helped up and then her mother dusted her off._

"_Whoo! Thought I lost you for a minute! You had me scared baby!" Kaoru was confused as her mother sighed and pulled her hair back._

"_Why did you do all this mom? This is going out of your way. Maybe it would be better for everybody if I was gone. No more problems." Kaoru began to get depressed and slightly vanish. Her mother then sighed and did the only thing she could do. She smacked her._

"_OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" another smack was thrown at Kaoru and she held her cheek as she was about to cry._

"_Don't you ever say that! If you die, you're leaving everybody behind! Michael will kill himself! Your father will go into the saddest depression I have ever seen! And that man of yours will end up hanging himself as well!"_

_Kaoru looked down and the tears fell like crystals as her mother sighed and pulled her into a tight embrace._

"_Remember this Kaoru. You are needed in this world to make the lives of the people around you better. You are their light. You are what makes some of them want to get up and move. You are the key to many things. If you die now, most of these people will head straight for hell." Her mother let go and then Kaoru wiped her tears as she sniffed._

"_I didn't want to hurt you, but it was necessary. Now go. Go and I don't want to see you in this predicament for the next two years. Understand me?" Kaoru nodded before her mother kissed her like a mother would._

"_Oh yeah. Tell the family I said I love them and I miss them being around me. And tell your father I said to stop fuckin flirtin' or I'm coming to give him a visit." Kaoru gave a soft smirk and nodded to her mother's devilish smile. She then turned her around and pushed her forward._

"_Run like the wind girl. Run and always remember who loves you the most." Kaoru took off running and her mother had to smile and close her eyes as she faded into the dark, completely vanishing from sight. Tears spilled down Kaoru's cheeks as she kept running and never looking back. She was afraid that if she looked back, she would stay there forever._

"_I'll keep going. For daddy, for Kenshin, for Michael, for the others." she sniffed and jumped over something bright and red._

_"And especially for you."_

* * *

The doctors looked at each other sadly as there was nothing more that they could do. Shinji woke up and he froze up as he began to scream into the air and cry out in agony. Kenshin bit Jacob and he let go from the pain of it. Once he did, he broke out of their hold and ran past the doctors to his one and only love. He climbed on top of the bed and then he put his head to her heart. It really wasn't moving at all. His tears spilled freely as he put his hand on her cheek and he cried. 

"Kaoru… please come back to us. Come back to me. We need you so much." He let out a sob into her neck before he looked back up at her.

"You're leaving behind so many people who love you. So many opportunities are being thrown away if you leave this world before your time. You're needed too much Kao. What's going to happen to everybody you made smile? All the true friends you have? All the family who loves you? I know things aren't going your way, but they'll turn around. I promise." His tears flowed faster as he wiped them and looked at her face that was turning pale.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me since my mother was alive. You've made me so happy. I've given up my old lifestyle just to be around you and love you. I've given you everything I have. Please don't die." He sniffed and let out a cry

"I'll give you my heart and soul! Forever it will be yours! Just come back to me! Please! Don't leave me here alone!" Kenshin wiped his tears before he looked down at her. His tears hit her chest and he wiped them once more before he brought his lips down and placed them on Kaoru's softly. The doctors looked on sadly with the others as everybody shed some kind of tears.

"I've lost my baby! I've lost the pride of my life! Why lord! **WHY!**" Kenshin pulled his lips away and then he just put his face into her shoulder as he began to cry softly.

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_**-beep….beep….beep….**_

Kenshin widened his eyes like everybody else did once they heard the heart beat on the monitor. It was coming back to normal, but Kenshin wasn't sure that she was truly back. He did the only thing that he knew would make him certain that Kaoru was going to make it. He sang.

"_Itsuka musubareruyori…  
Konya ichijikan aitai  
Nani Mo tsunagenaide…_"

"_Otona butteta… No wa… dare_." Kenshin sighed in relief and he removed the hair from Kaoru's forehead before kissing it gently. He saw her eyes shut tight before they slowly began to open. Kenshin was amazed at the light blue. It was almost white at the moment, and as the color began to return, a smile came to his lips.

"Get off..." Kenshin got off of her apologizing and then he looked at her as she blinked and looked around. Once she saw she was back at the hospital, her eyes began to water up with tears. Shinji got up and he passed them and Kenshin backed up as Kaoru said 'I made it back home…'

"Kao…" Shinji pulled her close to him and Kaoru became alarmed. Once she recognized the cologne, she began to cry harder and hold him close to her.

"Daddy… I saw mommy. She saved me again." Shinji ran his fingers through her hair as she kept on crying into his arms. The others had to sigh and smile as they were happy Kaoru was still alive. Kenshin let out a breath of relief and then he began to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Kenshin turned around to see Kaoru calling out to him.

"What made you keep reaching out to me Kenshin? What made you keep going?" Kenshin turned his body a little bit and he gave a soft smile before he spoke. Kaoru understood the words perfectly when the others couldn't.

"Meus diligo subsisto mihi ex tabellae vado." Kaoru felt more tears come and she reached out to Kenshin before he went to her and pulled her close to his chest. She could hear his heartbeat as the doctors began to write things down and leave the room.

* * *

Kaoru lay in the hospital bed as the lights were turned off and she was left in the dark. She raised one of her arms in pain since it was frozen and she began to stretch it. Once she did that, she went to her other arm. Her light blue eyes were tired as she still needed sleep. She looked over to see a giant card and then she winced and she stuck the tip of her tongue out the corner of her mouth as she reached for it. Once she grabbed it, she got a paper cut. 

"Ouch!" she pulled the paper quickly and then she put her middle finger into her mouth. She opened the card and then she began to read everything that her friends wrote for her. A smile graced her lips as she read Kenshin's comment. For some reason, his was special and she read it over and over again to stitch it into her mind.

**_Ever since the day I met you, I knew that you would forever change the way I thought, the way I acted, and the way I looked at myself. You've changed so many bad things about me and you've accepted the fact that I have broken parts about me. Everytime I've hurt you or made you upset, you still have been able to forgive me and love me for what I am. I love you so much and I hope that you truly get better so that we both can smile and hug each other again. My dad told me "There's something special about Kaoru, boy." And honestly… I think he's right._**

_**Love always and forever more,**_

_**Kenshin Himura a.k.a. You're ordinary boy.**_

"My ordinary boy… my ordinary boy…" Kaoru giggled and then she leaned her head back as she got drowsy. Before she fell asleep, she smiled as she thought about Kenshin's silly actions.

"He's my ordinary boy alright." She gave a soft laugh and then she closed her eyes.

"My ordinary, yet special Kenshin."

**

* * *

R.S.: Well everybody! This is finally finished and the last chapter is going to be the final chapter. I hope you guys have loved this story as much as I have loved to write it.**

**T-T I don't want to stop this story, but I have to! T-T**


	28. AN: Happy Thanksgiving

I almost forgot to say this.

**_HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYBODY_**

I hope everybody's having a good time with whoever they're with cuz I'm miserable as hell. :(

-Rampaging Sorrow


	29. I AM SO SORRY THIS IS A AN

_**Oh my god! I am so so sorry that It's been a long time since I've updated!**_

It's been really hard with the sports and the highschool work and my internet being off for a looong time cuz of somethin my brother did. But I'm almost done with the final chapter and I promise after I change some things you'll like it.

Sorry it's been so long and thanks to people who are still reviewing it! You're really giving me some faith that I can finish this and try to start on something else.

_**Love always and forever more,**_

_**Rampaging Sorrow**_


	30. It's always that one person

**R.S.: Well everybody. This is the final chapter. I'm so sad to end it, but it must be done. This story can't last forever after all. If it could, they would be in their hundreds talking about the past and that would be boring.**

**I just want to say thank you to everybody out there who has been reading this story and who has been there by my side in all the times I was down and I was falling into the dumps. You guys really helped me come back up from my depressed days. I hate to say it, but for some of the people who have touched me… I feel like I've known you forever. It's going to be a shame to let some of you guys go.**

**This is why for everybody who still wants to hear about what goes on and what story ideas I have, I made a new e-mail account. It's called you don't feel like reviewing to let everybody read it, then you can just use this one on the side. **

**Also:**

**-my AIM name is aoshilover7291**

**-my msn name is "The light inside is right beneath your skin"**

**-I have a xanga, so you guys can read it and see what i'm doing while i'm not on fanfiction doing stories.  
**

**I really want to keep in touch with some of the people who have changed this writing career for me into a good one. There are many names and I want to say thanks to all of them.**

**And now… we go into the final installment of this Rurouni Kenshin adventure.

* * *

**

_**It's always that one person**_

_**By: Rampaging Sorrow**_

_**Chapter 27: It's always that one person

* * *

**_

"Kaoru, you know the plan, right?"

With a confused look, the Kamiya girl turned to Michael and she nodded before she winced at the wound. It still hurt like hell and it wasn't fully healed. It was just healed enough to let her leave the hospital. Michael got up and made her lay back on a pillow he bought her. He was so happy that she was okay that once he had heard the news, he left school and ditched everything to see her.

Kaoru blew her bangs from her eyes and then she gave Michael a smile before she put some more t-shirts into a small suitcase. The two were going into the last part of their plan to escape, and Kaoru was more than excited. They had secretly bought a beautiful house in Italy and enrolled into one of their best high schools. They had one week to go and begin.

"I can't believe we're really going to do it… what do you think my father will say when he finds out?"

"He'll be pissed at you for a very long time Kaoru. You ready to have your father hate you?" Kaoru thought about it, but with a sad smile she nodded and she pulled her hair behind her ears.

"It's going to be better for everybody here. I know it's going to hurt everybody, but it's for the best. What about you Michael? Your family will miss you."

"True, but I'm doing a good thing, so I can use that to cheer me up." Kaoru smiled at him softly before she closed her suitcase and went over to him singing a new song she was making.

"Passion." Michael said breathlessly and he let her sing the song to him as she straddled his waist and hugged him close to her. Jacob walked by and then he smiled as the two cousins were just thinking and speaking softly of what they were going to do when it all actually began to sink in to them.

"Damn. Kenshin's lucky that he's her cousin. Otherwise, he would've been dumped a long time ago."

* * *

"KENSHIN SLOW DOWN YOU CRAZY ASS PRICK!" Aoshi gripped his seat in fear as Kenshin laughed and dodged through traffic. He was going to pick up Kaoru from the music studio and the way he was driving was reckless. Tommy sat in the back seat strapped in tight since he was scared as well. Jacob was only laughing and having fun just like Kenshin was.

"Kenshin, whatever I did to you, I'm sorry. Please just don't drive like this. I'm still scared from my crash."

"Man up Aoshi!" Jacob laughed and Kenshin saw an obstacle. He drove up straight towards a big truck. Aoshi and Tommy looked on in horror as they saw the truck slowing down.

"KENSHIN STOP!" Tommy yelled and Kenshin just looked back at him, gold eyes excited. The two boys screamed and Kenshin drove into the lane driving the opposite way.

"Are you crazy! Get out of this lane!" Kenshin just gave Tommy the finger and then he let go of the wheel. Aoshi grabbed it as a car was coming for them and he steered them out of the way as Kenshin answered a phone called.

"YOU SONOVABITCH!" Aoshi yelled and he grit his teeth as he steered out the way of another car. It honked at him, and as soon as they passed the truck, Kenshin took the wheel with one hand and he looked over at Aoshi as he drove back over into the right lane.

"See Aoshi? You're not that scared. Your mind just says that." Aoshi didn't think and he grabbed Kenshin's neck. Kenshin gasped for air as Aoshi tried to strangle him and they began to swirve left to right.

"AOSHI LET GO YOU MORON!" Aoshi let go and Kenshin caught his air before speeding up as revenge. Aoshi looked on in fear as they were going to crash into the wall.

"Kenshin, don't do it." Kenshin just went faster.

"Kenshin, please don't do this." Kenshin only smirked and his hands began to let go of the wheel.

"Kenshin, no!" he let go and Tommy and Aoshi both screamed as Jacob leaned forward and took the wheel from behind. Kenshin guided him as he steered and told him the degrees to turn.

"You two scream like my bitches when I'm doing the nasty." Kenshin began to laugh and slap his leg as he leaned his head forward and watched the two angry men fume and sit back.

* * *

Kaoru sat outside of the studio waiting and drinking a bottle of chocolate milk. She jumped slightly and then she got up and began to bounce since she needed to move. It was getting cold. She saw Kenshin's car pull up and do a 360° spin. She giggled as he got out and ran over to her. Kenshin said 'yay!' and he hugged her tight earning a squeal from her as they spun around a few times.

"What took so long?"

"We're fucking with Aoshi because he's still scared about driving. Wanna whip it?" Kaoru lookd at him and then the car. Kenshin saw the devilish glint in her eyes and he handed her the keys.

"Let's go babe."

* * *

Aoshi sat in the back with the two brothers and the three of them let out a scream, Jacob's one of excitement, the other two of fear. Kaoru was worse than Kenshin. She didn't care who was watching and she was just driving up next to cars and cursing out anybody. Kenshin laughed with her as she shut her window and swerved into a peron's lane. The person honked and Kaoru raised her middle finger through the sunroof.

"Kaoru, contorl yourself!"

"Why? This is fun!"

Aoshi let out a scream as they were coming up to a draw bridge. He saw the mischieif in the three's eyes and he prayed and pleaded with Tommy as they stopped. Once the drawbridge began to raise, Kaoru took off again and switched gears.

"Kaoru I beg of you! Please!" Kenshin gripped his seat in excitement as Jacob folded his arms and let out a squeal that matched Aoshi's. Kaoru began to laugh loud and she switched gears again. They went through the cars and then they went up the ramp as the cars honked behind them. They let out a scream and they were in the air. Kaoru switched gears back down as they went over the gap. Aoshi and Tommy screamed in fear and the others screamed in the adrenalin of it.

The car finally went to the other side and down the ramp before Kaoru did a 180 and kept going.

"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL BABY! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Kaoru smiled and blew the hair from her eyes before Aoshi leaned his head back. Tommy leaned against Jacob catching his breath. Kaoru began to sing as she went to being reckless once more.

"I love this girl!" Kenshin laughed into the air and Kaoru gave him a smirk before she leaned over to kiss him. Jacob took the wheel from behind and Aoshi sighed as he laughed like a maniac.

"I swear to god if I don't die from this, I don't know what I'm going to die from. Daddy killing me for the scratches on the car."

* * *

Kaoru jumped on Michael's back and they waved at the truck as it took away their boxes of clothes. Their suitcases were being sent to Italy and they only had backpacks for the plane. Michael held her up as they walked away from the sidewalk and back into the house. Shinji came in moments later with a suspicious look on his face. Kaoru and Michael arched their eye-brows as he loosened his tie and sat down.

"Kaoru, where are the suitcases?"

"I sent them to the school already. The truck just left. It'll be too much to carry."

"But you wear uniform there."

"Not anymore. The uniform rule is gone because nobody was wearing it the way they asked. They figured why waste more money and they just gave up on uniform."

"I see." Shinji then got up and he looked back at her.

"You better be telling me the truth. I hate liars." Kaoru kept her cool and she nodded to him before he left. Once he was gone, she showed her hand to Michael and he let out a laugh as her fingers were crossed. The two leaned back and kicked their feet up before Kaoru stared up at the ceiling.

"This is so weird. Me, you, leaving everything behind. How can you just act so calm about it Michael?" Michael sighed and he looked up at the ceiling, his light blue eyes starting to darken.

"I'm just trying to be calm for you. If I flip out, you're going to think that it's not such a good idea and abck out." He jumped up and he took her hands into his with a smile before looking at him.

"We have to go through with this plan. There's only six days left until we get out of here for a long time. You and me both have to be calm about this, and we have to be confident. We can't give up now."

"I know that Michael. But… what if we're kicked out of the family forever?" she looked down sadly and Michael pouted as he began to think about that as well.

"Kaoru." Kaoru turned to him and she saw his serious look.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No."

"Are you thinking of backing out?"

"No."

"Are you going to regret what I'm about to say?"

"How do I know; you didn't say it yet." Michael then smirked and he ran his hands through her hair.

"We'll be alright Kaoru. I have faith that we'll get through this. Even if we get kicked out of the family, we'll be free. Just remember that." Kaoru gave a soft smile and she leaned against him before letting out a sigh.

"Free…"

* * *

"Where the hell is she going Tommy?"

"Beats me. I'll come pick you up later." Kenshin did his favorite handshake with Tommy before the boy drove off. Kenshin looked back at the woods and he sighed before he began to follow Kaoru using his speed. He saw her stop and he hid behind a tree, holding his breath. Once he saw that she was moving again, he began to follow her once more.

Kaoru looked around before she kicked away some grass and she saw a pothole. She was about to open it, but her senses kicked in and she noticed somebody was there hiding their ki very well. She thought about it for a long time before she decided to let the person follow her. She opened the pothole and she jumped down before jogging off quickly. As she reached her destination, she hid behind a rock with a pocket knife, violent thoughts in mind.

Kenshin jumped down and he opened up his cellphone before he used the light from it to walk down the hall. It was quiet and his footsteps echoed. He shivered slightly and then he pulled a flashlight from his pocket. He turned it on and then he looked at the wall.

"Shut-up." He said in a mumur as he looked at the japanese gold and blue writing on the wall.

"It's like I fell in ancient Greece and Japanese people took over." His ears picked up the sound of water and then he took a few pictures with his camera before he kept on walking. He saw a faint light and once he went through an opening, he saw an underground waterfall that had been clean and untouched.

"Wow. This is-" he never got time to finish as the pocket knife Kaoru was holding was put to his throat quickly. He looked down to see Kaoru glaring up at him, eyes ice blue. Once she recognized the gold eyes staring back at her angrily, she let go with a gasp.

"Kenshin! Baby I am so sorry." Kenshin arched an eyebrow and rubbed his neck before Kaoru sighed and put the pocket knife away, the ice in her eyes beginning to fade.

"What are you following me for baby?"

"Because I want to see you. We have six nights left, and I just want to spend every minute of the day with you." Kaoru gave him a soft smile before she moved towards the water. She lowered her skirt and Kenshin opened his eyes as the seductive girl began to do a dance for him as she stripped her clothes. The only thing that Kaoru kept on was her underwear. Kenshin's head moved with her as she danced and then she went into the water.

He sat there and watched as she splashed water all around her until she got soaking wet. She turned to him, a sexy smile on her face as her hair covered her breasts. Kenshin went over to her and he got on his knees before pulling out his camera phone. He took two pictures, his mouth watering at the sight of her, before he put his phone aside with her bag.

He kicked off his shoes, his socks, and his pants before hesitating and then throwing his shirt aside as well. Kaoru looked up at him with an innocent yet seductive look as he walked over slowly and he smirked at her. He stepped in and then he moved towards her. Kaoru leaned close to him, lips ready to kiss, and once Kenshin came over, she took water and splashed him.

"Gotcha! Ha! You didn't think I was going to kiss you, didn't you?"

"…. I'm not going to answer that." Kaoru giggled before she began to splash and get Kenshin wet. Kenshin just stood there and took it as Kaoru poured water over his head. Once she was done, Kenshin's bangs covered his eyes. He gave a smirk and he shook violently, Kaoru squealing and getting wet. She looked at him with a playful glare as stuck his tongue out at her.

"You'll pay for that Himura."

"Really Kamiya? I don't see any payback-ack!"

Kaoru dove into him and they both fell into the water with a splash. Kenshin pushed her away and Kaoru just kept jumping back on him. He laughed because she had a pretty smile on her face while she nibbled and knawed on his skin. He held her up and she let out a small bark.

"You're a playful dog, aren't you?" Kaoru kicked him in the water and he laughed as she pushed him into the water and went over to the waterfall. She went in deeper and the water began to crash and fall over her head. She turned her back to him and she dropped her shoulders before Kenshin went over to her and he stepped under the waterfall as well.

He turned Kaoru around to him before she gave him a soft smile and moved so they were standing across from each other. Kenshin leaned his head down so that he could whisper into her ear. Kaoru put her forehead to his shoulder as he whispered soft loving words into her ears. She then looked up at him with a loving smile. Kenshin put his hands on her hips before she slipped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and then he lowered his head to her awaiting lips.

Kaoru didn't know why, but this kiss felt different from all others. Usually the two just kissed out of boredom, or kissed for fun. This kiss… this kiss was filled with only one feeling. And that was love. Kenshin stroked her thigh softly as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She opened her eyes low to see his gold ones gazing back at her. They went straight through her soul and read exactly how she felt. Kaoru didn't care anymore and she expressed all her feelings just as he expressed his.

Kenshin closed his eyes once more along with her and then the two ignored the fact that in six days they wouldn't see each other for a year or longer. They just focused on the present and didn't want it to end. As they let go, Kenshin rested his forehead against her raven locks as she began to cry softly. She didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to have second thoughts about leaving.

'_I don't want to leave… because… because I'm afraid…I'm afraid you'll forget about me.'

* * *

_

**_Two Days Later(meaning four days left)…._**

"Weee! Weee! Higher Kao-kao! Higher!" Kaoru smiled and tied her sweater around her waist as she pushed Yahiko on a swing, Kenshin in front of her ready to catch him once he jumped.

"You ready to fly like an astronaut, Yahiko!"

"Hai!" he cheered happily. Kaoru pushed him again and he got higher.

"Ready!... Set!... Jump Yahiko!" Yahiko let go and went up high into the air. He let out a scream of excitement at the height he got. Kaoru was worried that Kenshin wouldn't catch him. The redhead moved backwards and then he caught the flying boy before he fell into a pile of hay. Kaoru began to laugh with him as Yahiko looked around happily.

"Let's do it again!" Kaoru walked over and she helped him out of it before she flipped her ponytail back over her shoulder. Yahiko had a big smile on his face as he jumped up and down.

"Can we do it again Kao-kao!"

"Not right now, Yahiko. We have to go and get ice cream or the day isn't complete."

Yahiko began to jump up and down and scream 'Ice cream!' happily in Japanese. Kaoru gave a smile as she blew some hair from her eyes. Kenshin picked him up and placed him on his shoulders before he began to walk forward and hold him close as he let him grab different leaves that he wanted to put together as a project for his father. Kaoru gave another soft smile before she jogged up to catch them.

Once they got to the ice cream parlor across the street from the park, they ordered ice cream and sat down. Yahiko's nose was leaking and Kaoru pulled out a tissue from her pocket before she put it over Yahiko's nose. Yahiko blew and she wiped his nose before Kenshin put it in the garbage can that was next to him. Some of the people smiled at how caring the two teenagers were with Yahiko. One of the old women decided to go and tell them. Kenshin and Kaoru looked up with soft smiles as they were helping Yahiko color the paper that was on the table.

"Me and my husband think that it's just so sweet how you two take care of your son like that. Such loving parents. The world needs more of that." Kaoru and Kenshin both gave a slight blush and tried to explain, but the women walked off humming to herself and leaving the parlor with her smiling husband.

"She thinks Yahiko is our son… that's so cool!" Kaoru let out a squeal and Kenshin just shook his head with a smile before he thanked the man as their ice cream came. Yahiko looked excited as Kaoru sat him up on a few book that were right next to them.

"Look Kenny! Chocolate frosting! Daddy never lets me have this!"

"Eat up now then. I can't sneak you out too much." Yahiko gave a small prayer and Kaoru smiled and rested her cheek on her fist as he took his ice cream into his small spoon and put it into his mouth.

"Mmm!" Kaoru tucked a napkin into his collar as he kept on eating and placed one in his lap before she and Kenshin began to share a chocolate sundae.

"Kenshin, what am I going to do?" Kenshin looked up, chocolate on the tip of his nose. Kaoru giggled and she leaned forward before kissing his nose softly. He smiled at her softly before he saw her slightly frown and look over at Yahiko eat and get some ice cream on his face, eyes filled with happiness.

"What am I going to do about Yahiko? He's like my son. He's apart of my life so much. How am I going to live without him?" Kenshin gave her a sad smile and he put his forehead to hers as people walked by and gave soft smiles at how cute they looked.

"I want to take him so badly, but what would happen if I did? Would daddy sick the **FBI** on us?" Kenshin began to think about it as she pulled away and wiped Yahiko's mouth. He thanked her and he kept on eating as Kenshin looked back over at Kaoru.

"I have an idea, but this is going to kinda fuck up your plans."

"Watch your mouth!" Kaoru hit him on his shoulder and he gave an apologetic smile.

"What's **fuck** Kao-kao?" Kaoru gasped and turned to him shocked. Kenshin winced and he then hissed as Kaoru stomped on his foot under the table.

"Yahiko, that is a very very bad word. You should never use that word. Understand me? Kenshin is a very very bad person and when he uses that word he gets on punishment. God doesn't like that word."

"Why doesn't God like that word?"

"It's a sin baby." Yahiko then looked at Kenshin.

"No more sins Uncle Kenny!"

"No more sins." He said weakly as his foot was in so much pain it was going numb. Kaoru then removed her foot from on top of his and she looked into his eyes.

"What were you going to say about another plan?" Kenshin gave her a glare as she smirked before he smirked himself. Then he sighed and spoke.

"You can take Yahiko with you."

"WHAT!"

* * *

Michael shook his head as he heard Kaoru's side of what Kenshin said. Yahiko sat obediently in his lap as he bounced, his dark brown spikes bouncing as he shook his head to right listening to Hoobastank's **Lucky**. Kaoru wondered how Kenshin influenced the young boy to listen to them, but once he heard them, he was hooked like a fish on a line.

"Kaoru, he's a **Hoobastank** fan? He's like four."

"Kenshin has him like that. Daddy's gonna kill him when he knows." Michael smirked and then he sighed and he shook his head.

"I don't think it will work Kaoru. I mean, Yahiko? How are we going to get all his files over to Italy?"

"Tai said he will. Kenshin's cousin has us covered. Come on Michael! I need somebody from this family over there. Yahiko will get to see another world and learn _Italian._ What kid doesn't want to learn Italian?"

"I didn't want to learn Italian. Your mother forced us all to learn it as a punishment for all of us burning down that barnyard."

"Ciò è perché lei è gaio. Gli uomini gai non sanno italiano."

"I'm not gay!" Kaoru smirked before Yahiko began to bounce more the beat speeding up in his ears. Michael then looked down and he gave a smirk as Yahiko whistled.

"It would be cool if we could take him over there… I can't believe I'm saying this…. But… yeah."

"YAY! I LOVE YOU!" Kaoru jumped over and hugged him tightly. Michael could only smile as Yahiko kept on bouncing left to right, oblivious to what was being said.

* * *

**_Two days left…_**

"Where am I going Kenshin? I feel like I'm about to fall." Kenshin smiled as he had her sweet blue eyes hidden behind a dark blue scarf. She had a small smile as she was behind led by Kenshin's hands on her waist. He had a big smile as well as they kept moving. She let out a laugh as Kenshin moved her hips left to right.

"Where are we going baby? I can't take the suspense!" Kenshin let out a laugh before he stopped her and turned her around to face him. He pulled out ear muffs and he placed them over her ears.

"Kenshin what are we doing! I can't hear anything anymore!" Kenshin just laughed softly and he kept leading her towards their destination. He heard the music pumping and he called them and told them to take it off.

"Kenshin, I heard you say something! What did you say!" Kenshin just laughed and he walked her up to the door.

With Michael and Kenshin's ideas, they all had pitched in money together to help make Kaoru a going-away party. A** real** one. All her friends were there, and all of Michael's friends were there to give them parting gifts and what-nots. They had hired a DJ, made small snacks, had drinks, and everything a party would have. Kenshin's father was kind enough to let them hold the party at his other house two towns away. The basement was **huge** and they decided to have the whole party down there. Streamers, balloons, pictures, whatever came to mind was down there. If this didn't make Kaoru feel happier to leave, then Kenshin would have to kill himself to show her it was a good thing.

"Here we go." Kenshin opened the door and he took her hand and led her down the hall from the entrance room. He took her all the way into the basement and he saw the lights were on.

"Idiots." He turned them all off and then he heard some screams and 'sssh's go around. Kaoru was still oblivious to what was going on and Kenshin thanked himself that he had thought about the earmuffs.

He led her into the party room and then he removed the earmuffs and the blindfold.

"Where am I? Why is it so dark?"

"I don't know Kao. Clap and the lights'll come on baby." Kaoru couldn't see Kenshin's laughing face and she grew suspicious. She clapped her hands twice and the lights came on.

"**_SURPRISE!_**" Kaoru screamed out of shock and they began to clap and cheer as she put a hand on her heart and looked around. She then turned to Kenshin's laughing face and she jumped on him. The two began to laugh and sway as Michael and Aoshi jogged over with party hats on, Aoshi's being a real cowboy hat.

"You idiot! I was so scared!" Kenshin kissed her softly before she looked around at everything and everybody who had on smiles and different party acessories.

"What is this baby?"

"This is a going away party!" Josue and Tommy yelled as they began to dance for her. She laughed and then the two hugged her and led her deeper inside.

"Your sweet cousin Michael and your loving boyfriend Kenshin decided that since you were having second thoughts about leaving, that this party would make you feel better!"

"Yeah! All your friends are here and you'll even meet some new ones. It's all for you." Kaoru gave a smile and she looked back at Michael and Kenshin as the two just gave smiles. Then she gasped and looked down at her outfit.

"I'm not dressed for party time!" they began to laugh as Misao came out with a bag.

She winked at Kaoru before Kaoru looked inside the bag and squealed as she saw the hottest outfit that was going to be in her wardrobe. The boys stood around her as she got dressed and then Genia came over and she sprayed her with perfume and glossed her lips. Netalia gave her some earrings from a box and then they let her fix her hair. When they backed away, Kenshin gaped at her outfit.

"WOOOOO!" the boys yelled and began to jump as Kaoru gave an embarassed smile.

Her shirt was above her stomach, and it came like a 'V' shaped as it touched just above her belly button. Her belly button had a dangling star coming from it, something she had just recently got. Her skirt was short and it made the men's minds wander as she moved her hips a little bit. It was the simple, yet it was one of the hottest outfit Kaoru had ever wore because it said '**Kenshin's bitch**' on her shirt and on her skirt it said '**K.H. lover**'

"Well what the hell are we waiting for! Let's party!"

Kenshin stripped his sweatpants and his jacket to show his outfit was the same color as Kaoru's, but just for a man. It said **'Kaoru's master**' on his shirt and on his pants it had '**K.K. lover**'. Couples thought it was cute and the DJ started up the music before Genia went up to Kaoru as competition.

She began to dance in front of her. Kaoru looked at her sister's moves as she fixed her hair and once Genia said 'bring it'… Kaoru got dirty. Genia was shocked at the moves Kaoru had. They were… well hot. Kaoru gave a seductive sexy smile before Kenshin jumped in and he got down on his knees and began to bow down to them. They laughed before he got up and gave a silly smile.

"LET THIS PARTY BEGIN!"

* * *

The black light had everybody's white clothes glowing as they danced and got down and dirty to the music. Kaoru was dancing by herself for a few minutes as Kenshin went to get a drink. She fanned herself and then she closed her eyes. Kenshin saw this as a treat and he went back over as the music kept blasting loudly. He saw her part her lips before he began to dance onto her.

Kaoru knew his body well and she began to grind back before she opened her eyes and the two got down to business. Kenshin put one hand on her hip and then he took her other into his free hand as the two began to grind their fronts. Kaoru gave him a sexy smile and he returned it before he let go of her.

Kaoru turned around and she made Kenshin leaned against the wall before the two began to grind again. Josue said 'wooo!' as Kenshin had her by one hand, Kaoru bending over as a tease. Michael was smoking and he just looked into Kenshin's eyes as the two caught the glance. Michael gave him a wink and then blew more smoke before Kenshin gave him a sexy smile.

Kaoru came back up and she leaned her head on Kenshin's shoulder before he gave her a sweet long kiss. Misao jogged to them before she pulled Kaoru away and whispered into her ear. Kaoru nodded before she walked off with Misao. Kenshin pouted, but as another girl came by that he knew, he smirked and he began to tease her and do a dance for her.

"OH MY GOOD! LOOK AT THIS!" Kenshin stopped and Tommy pulled him over from where he was and Kenshin followed him to where the girls were. He nearly died as he saw Kaoru. Misao had her hands on her knees as she danced into Kaoru, who honestly didn't mind as she grinded back equally. Aoshi was amazed and lustful as he saw Misao get down and dirty, making small noises that she knew would make them all react. Her hair was pulled up into a clip as it had gotten hot. She turned around to face Kaoru and the two began to grind their hips, Misao sucking on Kaoru's neck as Kaoru snaked her arms around Misao's waist. She looked around, her eyes looking hungrily and seductive as she bit on Misao's ear possesively. There was a camera fimling them both and once that they knew, they acted out even more because of it.

"Do you see this shit! Oh my god this'll make any gay guy turn back straight!"

**(A/N: No offense to any gays out there.)**

Kenshin nodded as Misao let go and the two began to lean back and wind into each other, one hand holding them up. Kenshin and Aoshi were just in a daze like the rest of the people watching two kinky girls moved against each other. Misao pulled Kaoru up to her before she told Kaoru to hold still. She went up on her and began to wind into her, raising Kaoru's shirt up until it was just below her breasts. Kenshin gasped as Misao began to bite and make small marks.

Kaoru thought it was turn-on, so as Misao pulled down her shirt, Kaoru began to grind into her as she pulled her closer. The camera still kept filming as Misao and Kaoru began to grind once more. The two split apart and began to dance left to right. Genia didn't know that Misao could get down and dirty like that. To her, it was the biggest shock to see sweet innocent Misao turn down and dirty.

"Look at Misao, Aoshi. Don't you care?" Aoshi shook his head as he kept on watching, mouth agape.

"It's Kaoru, so I don't mind. And besides… this is the biggest turn on of my life."

Misao bent over real low and Kaoru arched her eyebrow in a smile as Misao did a dance for her. Kaoru took both her hands and let her bend forward again as she danced harder and harder into her. Misao began to moan and then the two faced each other before they began to whisper and sway against each other.

It was the most amazing sight as Misao leaned up and kissed Kaoru on the lips dead on. Josue and Tyler held up Aoshi as he nearly fainted at the sight of the two still grinding into each other. Kaoru let go and she winked before Misao gave her a flushed smile.

* * *

Aoshi kept Misao to him for the rest of the night. He had on his cowboy hat on and a tight white sleeveless shirt. He leaned against the wall and Tyler filmed him and laughed as hand his hand on Misao's back helping her go lower. He looked like a real cowboy as he grinded and looked down at her with lust.

"That's my baby cousin! Just like I taught you!" Aoshi looked up at Tyler and he gave a smirk before he looked back down at her moving body. He didn't know why, but the small girl was making him feel like he was in heaven.

Tyler turned the camera to see Josue and Tommy tag teaming almost every girl they could find. The two stopped and did their handshake before they found a girl with glasses against the wall. He laughed at their antics before he turned to see his cousins and his sister taking a break. Kenshin and Kaoru were into each other to the point where they didn't want to stop dancing for anybody or anything. Tyler said 'aww' as the two began to kiss and make out while moving to the beat.

"Damn. It's mad late." He said to himself before a spanish girl walked up to him and began to dance in front of him. He turned the camera to his face and made a 'oh yea' face before he turned it off again and let the slim machine hang around his neck as he and the girl began to dance.

Half an hour later, Misao and Aoshi were gone. Kenshin and Kaoru had looked all around to see where they were, but they weren't in the basement at all. When they asked Tyler, he just laughed and he pulled out his wallet.

"Remember when I said I had two condoms in here, Kenshin!" he nodded and then Tyler opened his wallet with a laugh.

"I only have one now!"

* * *

The DJ smirked before he put his lips close to the mic. His smooth voice made the single women sigh as his gold eyes smiled at everybody.

"Alrighty my party teens. It's about two fifty-five. We're about to slow this down a lot. Are you all ready?" they cheered and he laughed.

"Now let's get this into effect. Slow Jam double-play" He turned it on and he got down before he walked through the crowd towards. A boy that had been sitting there and studying how he played took over and cracked his fingers. Genia as she was sitting down. Everybody began to pair up and she was the only one left out. She looked up to see him stop in front of her, eyes warm and inviting.

"Aren't you the DJ?" he nodded.

"My real name is Matthew. What's yours?"

"Genia."

"Genia… it just flows out my mouth. Care to dance with me?" Genia gave him a smile, her light green eyes attracting him even more as he took her hand and led her onto the floor. The song started over and he smiled before he put his hands on her hip.

"Aren't you quite the gentlemen?" he gave her a smile before the two began to dance.

Everybody was dancing and moving to the beat. Kenshin and Kaoru moved to the beat, their grinding slow. Kenshin leaned down and then he began to whisper into her ear. Kaoru let out a sigh as she moved deeper into him.

"I love you… so much… you are all that I need… without having your love I'll die."

"Mmm… but Kenshin…. I have to leave soon." Kenshin stopped dancing and turned her around.

"I know that you're leaving. But as long as I have your love I'll be fine." He pulled a box from his pocket before he told her to open it. He opened it and she gasped at the beautiful diamond necklace. It shimmered and sparkled against the multi-colored black lights.

"This is to show that I'm yours and yours only." Kaoru smiled before she pulled her hair up and let him put it around her neck. He smiled softly as she squealed. Then he pulled her close and he sighed into her ear.

"I want to love you for the rest of my life… I know we're not old enough to be married or even engage, but I want that necklace to signify that you are the love of my life and you will always remain that." Kaoru was shocked by the words he said, and they brought tears to her eyes.

"So what do you think Kaoru? Think you're ready for that kind of comittment?" he pulled away and then he saw her eyes watered up.

"Kao? Baby you alright?" Kaoru nodded as he wiped the two tears that managed to escape.

"Is this too much for you?" she shook her head as she wiped her own.

"This… this is perfect Kenshin. This is exactly what I was worried about. I was worried that you would want to leave me behind, but you've just prooved to me that you're just serious as I am…(sigh) my answer is, yes Kenshin. I want to be yours forever and forever more." Kenshin smiled and he pressed his lips to hers before the two began to kiss softly.

Aoshi looked over to them as Misao sat in his lap relaxing. Kenshin let her put her eyes into his shoulder and he put his arms around her shoulders as she put hers around his waist. He put his head down as well and Aoshi knew he was talking to her and telling her more things that were on his mind. Misao gave a smile and then she turned her head towards Aoshi.

"Isn't that romantic Aoshi?" Aoshi shrugged, but with a look that Misao gave him, he smirked and nodded.

"They're soulmates, aren't they?" Aoshi shrugged again, but Misao gave him another look before he gave in and sighed. Misao laid back and she relaxed before she put her head on his shoulder as he put his arms around her waist.

"Look at the DJ and Genia." Aoshi raised his head and he looked over to them as they had went from the properness to gentle slow grinds.

"They're cute together, ne?" Aoshi nodded truthfully before Misao sighed softly. Aoshi smirked before he leaned his head back.

"How was the sex?"

"Amazing. Whatever new thing that was… I wanna try it again." Aoshi gave a proud smirk before Misao sighed again. Aoshi knew the song well, and as his favorite part came up, he began to sing it in Misao's ear softly just for her to hear. She smield softly as he began to sway left and right softly in his seat holding her closely.

"._Since we ain't 21, they be trying to say it ain't love  
Cause we can't hit the clubs, they be trying to say we too young  
I ain't saying that we trying to be grown, I'm just saying that we old enough to know  
We got that young love, young love  
We lucky cause we got that young love_" She smiled softly at him and then she began to kiss his neck softly. Aoshi looked around to make sure nobody was listening or looking before he let her see a true smile on his face.

"I love you Misao." Misao widened her eyes, but then she smiled and pressed her lips to his gently.

"I love you too Aoshi. More than you'll ever know."

* * *

Around four in the morning, the party was still going. Asahi, Shinji, and Takashi came downstairs disguised to look like the teens. When they went down the hall past the people making out, they entered the room and gasped. The first thing Shinji said was 'IS THAT MISAO!'

"Look at Kaoru and Kenshin you two." Shinji and Takashi looked over to see them both grinding and moving to the beat, Kenshin's hand down Kaoru's skirt, Kaoru with a face of absolute pleasure as their free hand was laced together.

"NO!" Asahi held him back and he told him to lay low. Asahi turned his head and he saw Kaname making out with a boy.

"I'll kill her tomorrow." He mumbled to himself before Takashi looked at all his children.

"My kids are wild."

"Not like Shinji's kids. Those children are some beasts." Asahi said and then Shinji laughed because it was true. The three looked back over at Aoshi and they were just amazed at Misao.

"She doesn't look like the type to party like this because of her size. But look at her! She's almost as bad as Kaoru."

"And that's pretty bad." Shinji glared at them both before they looked around.

"Where's Tai?"

"He's out of town." They said 'oh' and then Aoshi let out a long moan with Misao. They then noticed the two were basically doing it through clothes. Misao arched into him as he touched a certain spot on her and she stood straight before she pulled something out of her pocket and flashed it in front of Aoshi's eyes. Asahi and Takashi gasped as Shinji was flirting. Misao took Aoshi's hand and the two left quickly, Aoshi showing a sexy smile. Asahi then tapped Shinji and he whispered what just happened before Shinji gasped.

"Those two are already doing the nasty! They're grown that bad!" the two nodded and Shinji made a note to sit the two down and talk to them.

"I feel out of place. Let's go get some drinks at that adult spot." The two danced through and then they left. Takashi then stopped.

"No!" they looked at him as he examined his watch.

"Are you kidding me? It's four fifty in the fucking morning and we're gonna go and drink while they keep on fucking up my basement! I got holes in the wall, I know people have been drinking and smoking that shit that Michael was smoking on my porch, and they have **SCHOOL**!"

The two thought about, and then they just laughed and went up the stairs even further. Takashi sighed, defeated by the twins, and followed them out to the car. Once outside, they all had to laugh as a boy was lying on the grass in nothing but his boxers; his body saying the funniest thing.

'**_I LOVE SCREWING FARM ANIMALS _**'

* * *

When the three got back, it was almost six and Takashi had enough. He went downstairs with the twins and he turned on the lights. Everybody hissed and turned. Kaoru narrowed her eeys and gave death glares. Kenshin did as well.

"YO DAD! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"TURN OFF THE MUSIC!" the DJ stopped the music and then they all looked at him. Misao pulled her hair up into a clip and Aoshi stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"**It is six in the fucking morning! You all need to go the fuck home! I threw his party thinking you would be smart enough to end it at like three! But oh no! I got neighbors calling me at four and five and when I get here, I see all these fucking sex acts!**" he turned towards Misao.

"I'm telling **your** parents what I've seen today from **you**!" she gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"That's right. Sneaking off to have sex in **my house**." She gasped again and then Takashi began to bust everybody.

"No more parties until next year! Now pack up and get the fuck out!" they all began to groan and glare at him as they grabbed their things. Misao was scared because Takashi looked serious, so as Aoshi and her walked past, she begged for him not to tell.

"Please! Please!" Kaoru just smiled and she took Misao away as she began to groan and pray.

* * *

_**One day left…**_

"Kaoru you look great."

"You're fine. It's beautiful."

Kaoru twirled around in the mirror and she had to sigh because of how nervous she was. Kenshin was taking her out to dinner as her last night there and she wanted to look perfect. Her dress was something that Genia and Netalia picked out, and it was more than sexy. It was a dark blue dress with a 'V' cut. It fit her body perfect and wasn't too tight or too loose. Her hair was down and she had some over her shoulder. It had curls in it and she looked innocent… almost anyway.

Her earrings matched her outfit and her make-up was simple and it brought her eyes out A LOT. Her shoes were heels, but they weren't too high since she hated to wear them. Once the doorbell rang, Kaoru let out a sigh as Genia, Misao, and Netalia let out squeals and began to giggle.

"He's here Kaoru. We'll go downstairs, okay?" Kaoru nodded and they walked out telling her that they would call her down.

Kenshin sighed as he stood by the door, Aoshi fixing up his outfit to perfection. He was wearing a nice gold color and his hair was well groomed. He smelled heavenly and Aoshi was getting dizzy from the good aroma. He also had flowers as well. He sighed and then he kicked the air before Aoshi slapped his shoulder and fixed his pants.

"Look perfect until she gets down here." He nodded and then the three girls came downstairs to see him. They said 'aww!' and began to examine him and make some touches.

"Perfect. Kaoru will be down in a moment. Misao, go get Kaoru?"

"Righty-o!" she jumped off of Aoshi's back and she ran up the stairs, her skirt swishing from left to right as she hummed. Kenshin gulped and he pulled at his collar a little bit since he was choking.

"Don't be nervous. You look nice." He gave a soft smile, but it was laced with nervousness.

"I know that, but… this is our first serious date to something that I planned, and set up in advance. Not like the movies or any other place that we've been to as some regular date. I don't want to screw this up."

They saw his nervous look again and them Misao came down the stairs skipping two at a time, pulling her hair into a clip. She was only on the tenth out of 35 stairs when she tripped and went flying. Aoshi's reflexes kicked in quick and he moved so fast, it was almost faster than Kenshin's movements. He caught her before she could hit hard and she sighed in relief and clung onto him, both their hearts racing. The girls began to laugh and then Kenshin did as well before Kaoru yelled 'here I am!'

When he saw her, he nearly dropped the flowers. To him, she looked absolutely stunning and as she gave him a smile, most of his fears came back and slapped him in the face. Aoshi gave him a look that told him to relax and then Kaoru walked over to Kenshin and she blushed. He soon did as well. Misao pulled out her small camera and took a picture as Aoshi carried her. Kaoru gave her a glare before she turned back and bowed her head.

"Um… do you think its bad?" Kenshin gasped as she looked up at him.

"Is it really that bad?"

"N-no! Not at all! You look absolutely fabulous." Kaoru said 'thank you' and then Kenshin gave her the flowers.

"I bought these for you. Aoshi told me they were your favorite, so I figured you might like them."

"Awww, you're so sweet." Kaoru kissed his cheek and then Genia took them from her before Aoshi opened the door for them.

"You two better get going. You don't want to be late for your dinner date." Kenshin nodded and he took her hand before they bid them goodbye. Kaoru smiled softly as he let in the car and then as he got in on his side, he saluted playfully and he reversed out.

"Don't have sex you two!"

"Whatever!" Kenshin screamed back to Aoshi and then he drove off before he turned the corner. He drove a good five miles before he pulled over and he let out a sigh.

"Damn, they take too long with everything."

Kaoru arched her eyebrow and then she gasped as Kenshin pulled off his tie and his jacket. She just watched in shock as he removed his long sleeved button-up and he threw it all in the back. Once he was done, he reached into the cup that was in its holder and he pulled on his chains and bracelets.

He looked over at her shocked face before he arched his eyebrow at her shocked face.

"What? Did you really think I know how to do candle-lit dinner and all that other bullshit?... Wow, Kaoru. I'm shocked that you had that much faith in me."

"Kenshin what the fuck!" Kenshin moved back by the outburst and Kaoru began to scream at him and hit him in the chest.

"Look at me! I'm dressed all nicely and I look pretty! I hate looking like this! What the fuck are we doing!" Kenshin slapped his hand over her mouth gently and then he smiled and opened his eyes. Kaoru was amazed at the gold that flashed back at her with mischeif.

"You worry too much. I planned this, ya know." Kenshin got out the car and he went into the trunk before he came back in with a bag. He handed it to her and she gasped as she opened it up. It was all dark blue and as she pulled each piece out, a smile came over her lips.

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool!"

Kaoru turned to face Kenshin and as he unzippd her dress, she pulled it off and slipped on the shirt. Once she got that on, she kicked off her heels and she threw them in the back saying, "**Fuck Heel Wearing People**."

Kenshin just laughed as she got dressed and once she was done, the two got out the car and Kenshin went over to her side.

"Sexy." He said with a sly grin and she had to smack his hands away as she tied her top arund her nack It was soft to the touch and Kenshin pulled it up a little bit higher once she let out a whine about her chest. The Halter Top was Dark blue with light blue glitter that were designed as stars and were made to look as if they were falling. The top stopped just above her belly button. There also was a short-sleeved top and Kenshin unbuttuned it and let her put it on.

"I love this skirt. I just wanna tear it off… GRRRRR."

Her skirt was a mini and it was a matching color to her top so she looked perfect. Kaoru put on some socks that Kenshin passed to her and then he took their clothes and threw them in the trunk. She slipped on the **_Dark-blue/light blue_** **k-swiss** and she tied them so that the bow was pretty and girlish. She smiled at Kenshin and as they got back in the car, she took off her earrings and went into his glove compartment.

"You hide things in here?" she nodded as she grabbed all new things. Once he started to drive off Kaoru asked if he had a rubber band.

"No, but I have a clip."

"… well pass it over dumbass."

"… blow me."

"_**Gasp!**_ Kenshin! I'm mad you really would say that to me! I don't do those things!"

"... how do I know that?" Kaoru gave him a deadly glare.

"I bet if you keep saying it something bad will happen."

"... how do I know that?"

* * *

Kenshin smiled at Kaoru's glare and once they arrived at their destination, Kaoru's eyes lit up immediately at the sign. 

"You got tickets to **this** concert! They were sold out when I went to even try! And that was on the **first fuckin' day!**"

"I know the guys who are in one of the bands and they hooked me up **real** nicely." Kaoru smiled at Kenshin as they went inside and from there into the area where the concert was being held at. They were up in the front and Kenshin watched as Kaoru let out a squeal and jumped excitedly.

"You love these bands, huh?"

"Are you fucking kidding me! These are my favorite! **_Fallout Boy, Panic! At the Disco, My American Heart, TOKYO ROSE, _**I love these bands to death and I have all their **CDs**."

"Well, duh. If I didn't see all the **CDs**, I wouldn've never thought to buy these. You better thank them."

"Thank you **CDs** from the **CD** Store!" they both laughed as it got ready to start and once the lights dimmed down, Kaoru held onto Kenshin's hand and he looked over to her and smiled.

"Get ready to have fun. I asked the guy from **_Fallout Boy_** how these turn out… and you're totally gonna knock somebody the fuck out."

"Sweet."

* * *

Kaoru panted and she leaned back in Kenshin's arms as they had finished the concert and went to the after-party for one of the starting bands. They swayed to the beat that was playing and as Kenshin held her around her waist gently, she smiled softly at the girls who were jealous of her.

"They're such haters." Kenshin mumbled and then he kissed her cheek before he let go and took her hand.

"We're out of here. This party is getting nowhere." They two moved through and they left the party before they went out the club and to Kenshin's car. Kenshin drove them towards the woods area and then he parked up before he got out the car and took her out from her side.

"This is gonna be fun." Kenshin tied a blindfold over her eyes before he picked her up and he took off running. Kaoru let out a squeal as he held her securely and jumped over a twig.

"Where am I going! Kenshin, put my ass down this instant! I'm not having **_fun_**!" Kenshin just laughed as he started moving upward. Once he reached his destination he let her down and he pulled her skirt. Kaoru slapped at his hands, but he moved away from her once he saw it coming, he stood behind her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, Kenshin. I'm sure I'm ready."

"… Are you positive you're ready?"

"Take this shit off my **goddamn** eyes!" Kenshin laughed before he counted to three and he pulled the blindfold off. Kaoru opened her eyes and a gasp escaped her lips as she saw the whole city before her in small blinking lights. She saw the whole town that they were currently in and she was amazed at how small it had gotten once they were up so high.

"Wow, Kenshin! This is awesome! Thank you so much, thank you so much!" she put her arms around him and he laughed softly as she hugged him and bounced softly in his arms. She let go before Kenshin led her over to two rocks and let her sit down on the flattest one. As he sat down on the rounded one, he shifted until he got comfortable.

The two watched what was going on before them for a few moments before Kaoru spoke with a soft smile gracing her lips as she kept watching the scene before her.

"Tell me something, Kenshin… When I'm gone, how will you feel?" Kenshin looked over at her as she kept watching and waiting for an answer.

"What brought that question to your mind?"

"Watashi ha mina... anata ni ta ni tazune ta.(**_I asked everybody else… but you_**)." Kenshin nodded softly before he thought about the word to describe it.

"…Arehate ta."

"Desolate… why that word?"

"Because _Desolate_means _Dreary, Barren; lifeless_." She turned her head to look at him before he took her hands in his and he looked at her directly in her eyes.

"You still don't seem to understand what you mean to me, don't you?" Kaoru shrugged her shoulders before Kenshin put his hand on her cheek and he gave her a soft smile.

"Watashi no kazoku ga yori watashi ni ooku wo imi suru. Wubete joucho watashi ga subete no mawari de kaiteN suru node watashi ga kaNjiru houhou. **(_You mean more to me than my family does. Everything you do affects the way I feel because you revolve around everything I do._) **" Kaoru gave a soft smile to his own and then he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Watashi no raito, watashi no tsuyo sa, watashi no kaNjou, watashi no fukuri de aru.**( You are my light, my strength, my emotions, my well being.) **"

"You're the same for me." Kaoru said softly and then she rested her forehead against his before Kenshin got up and he grew a huge smile on his face.

"I'm going to let everybody know what woman I love the most. And that woman is you." Kaoru gasped and then said, 'no!' but he ignored her and he towards the edge. He stopped a few feet away and then he put his hands over his mouth.

"**I love this woman! I, Kenshin Himura, love Kaoru Kamiya with all my heart and soul! This woman is my life and I love everything about her! Nobody's going to tell me I can't love her either because we're soulmates for life; you hear me world! Nobody!**"

Kenshin kept going until Kaoru went over to him and she grabed him around the waist with a laugh. She pressed her lips to his to hush him up and he laughed with her as he held her and felt truly happy. Kaoru rested her head against his as they looked out over the edge.

"I'm going to miss doing everything with you." Kaoru said after a few seconds of silence. Kenshin agreed with her as he held her close to him and leaned his head down so that he could press a kiss to her lips. Kaoru's eyes fell shut as their lips moved against one another's slowly. It was a sweet kiss filled with romance and as their lips let go of each other's, Kaoru gave him a smile.

He pressed his forehead to hers and as he smiled down at her, Kaoru felt herself want to cry.

"Saken de ha ike nai… Sore ha watashi tachi no aida ni shide buN naku aru koto wo okonatte iru.(**_Don't cry... It's going to be alright between us.)_**"

"… But I want to take you with me." She put her face into his chest and he removed the clip from her hair before he pressed a kiss on top of her head and he ran his fingers through her black locks as some tears came up into his eyes as well. It was hard for him to tell her that she had to go.

"I want to go with you as well… but then it won't make any sense because you won't be able to live freely. I have to stay behind so nobody thinks that we've run off together and we've left our families. You have to do this for yourself and you have to do it so that everybody knows that you're a smart independent girl who knows what is best for her."

"…Watashi no tame ni mottomo yoi nani ga watashi to kuru koto de aru(**What's best for me is that you come with me).**" She said softly and as she wiped her eyes with her hand, she looked out at the stars that were twinkling above.

"You make me happy."

"And **you **make **me** happy as well, Kaoru. I wish I could just run away with you. If it was up to me, I would've been taken you off your feet and into a world of happiness and no sorrows involved."

"Why can't we just go and make that life for ourselves?"

"... sekai ha souiu kaze ni no ai hataraka se nai.**(… The world doesn't work that way, love.)**"

Kaoru let out a whimper and Kenshin pulled her closer as she did the same to him. He pressed a kiss to her head again and as he looked up at the sky, he let out a shaky breath.

"I promise that when you leave, we'll talk on the computer everday for hours on end. We'll e-mail each other every chance we get. I'll send you things and you'll send me back things that we've both seen and gotten for each other. We will never fade apart during the amount of time that you're gone."

"… Promise me something."

"Anything."

"… Watashi ga saru toki kesshite dare demo watashi wo aishi nai to watashi ni yakusoku shi nasai… Watashi ha anata oyobi shi ka itoshi nakaro u to omotte iru... watashi ni sore wo yakusoku shi te mo ii ka. **_(... Promise me that when I leave, you will never love anybody else but me. I'm going to love you and you only... Can you promise me that?_**)"

"I can promise that, and I swear to god above that I will never love anything or anybody like how I love you. You are my everything and the only thing that I want, okay? Don't ever think otherwise."

As Kenshin pressed a soft kiss to her lips, he wiped her tears away and he rested his forehead against hers as she smiled softly. The two shared a soft laugh at how they were acting, but deep inside they were satisfied that they had spoken and made sure that they knew how each other felt.

"… You wanna go do some **_physical action?_**" Kaoru arched her eyebrow and looked up at Kenshin as he had a sly grin.

"My car's waiting... and we're already here… so let's get to it!"

"**Whoa!**"

* * *

_**THE DAY **_

"…. Fuck."

Kaoru looked around frantically for her bag as they ran about Kenshin's house and were prepared to leave. They kept moving back and forth and as Kenshin was giving them some snacks to fly with, Josue held the sleeping Kamiya boy on his shoulder as he walked down to the car.

Kaoru sighed in relief as she found the bag and then she ran down the steps with Kenshin right behind her holding his shirt in his hand. He threw it on and then Netalia went to Kaoru and she pulled her into a hug as they got ready to leave. Kaoru held her closely and she sighed softly as they let go.

"I'm gonna miss you, girl. You better write to us, you hear me?"

"I promise I will. I have everybody's numbers and e-mails, so I'll keep in touch everyday I get." Kaoru then saw Kenshin's father come out.

"I'm gonna miss you father-in-law!" she ran over to him and she jumped into his arms before he spun her around and hugged her close to him. Kenshin arched his eyebrow with a smile as she squealed happily and kissed his cheek.

"You keep Kenshin happy for me, okay? I don't want him to be sad while I'm gone."

"Will do, my dear daughter-in-law." The two laughed before she hugged Soujiro close and she whispered some words in his ear as he nodded and whispered back.

"Deal." She said and she let go before she saw Tai come out with a few gifts that were in a small suitcase. He walked over to Kaoru before he gave her a soft smile and blinked, his light green eyes shining and radiating.

"I'm going to miss you, miss thang. Nobody around here is going to be able to fill that gap that you're going to leave once you fly off in that plane… Keep yourself safe, okay?" Kaoru nodded and as he pulled her into a hug, she smiled and hugged him back.

"Thank you for helping with those e-mails and all the other stuff that happened with the law. Without you, I might still be in jail right now. I owe you a million."

"Just stay alive and I'll be happy, okay?" she nodded as she kissed his cheek and as they left the house, Kenshin shut the door and they went down into the car. Tommy and Josue sat in the front seat as the two got in the back and shut the door.

"Get ready. There might be trouble." The two nodded and as Josue reversed out, he drove off. Kaoru shifted as she rested her head on Kenshin's shoulder and shut her eyes for a moment.

"You alright?"

"Yeah… I'm just nervous they might find out at the last moment."

* * *

"**_Josue! Josue go a different route! Somebody snitched on the plan and Kaoru's father and the other older ones are coming after us. I have a decoy in my car, but I can't hold them off for that long. You have to take the longer route and kick it into overdrive._**"

"Gotcha, Aoshi. Who snitched?"

"**_Don't know. But when we find out, we're gonna have a long DEEP talk with them. I gotta go. Misao, tie you hair like Kaoru and sit on those books! You're so damn short._**"

Kaoru giggled and then they saw another car coming up towards them. Josue smirked and he pulled over before he got out the car. Kaoru saw Michael's face and she sighed before they got out the car and moved Yahiko and the bags they were taking on the flight with them. They moved quickly and as Kenshin took the wheel, Kaoru sat in the drivers' side and she hugged the two brothers from the window.

"We're driving next to you, but we're going to split off because Aoshi's on the shortcut. Take care of yourself, Taran Princess." Kaoru nodded as Michael shut the trunk and jumped into the car. Kenshin sped off with the brothers behind him and as they were approaching the split-offs, Tommy sped up to be on the side and he opened his window.

"We love you, sexy sister!"

"I love you guys too!" Kaoru said happily and they saluted before Josue turned and made a right while Kenshin made a left. Kaoru sighed as she pouted and Kenshin just gave her a soft smile.

"They'll be fine."

"Yeah, but daddy's crazy. I know he has almost everybody out here for us."

"It can't be that bad… can it?"

* * *

"**_ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!_**"

Kenshin let out a scream of frustration as he spun in a 180 degree circle and he drove down the next highway. Two cars were on his back and as he looked in the mirror, two more were just added. He cursed once more as Kaoru shifted in her seat and looked back.

"Don't show you face!" Kaoru turned back as Kenshin shifted gears and switched lanes.

"We're gonna confuse them to hell." Kenshin muttered to himself and as he sped up and switched lanes once more, he prayed there were no cops around to find him. A smirk covered his lips as he put on some shades and he looked up in the mirror again.

"You buckled up in the back?" Michael nodded and Yahiko never heard anything because there was music blasting in his ears and silencing everybody out. Kaoru shifted and as Kenshin jerked the car to the left, she said, 'whoa!'

"Hold on tight." Kenshin sped up and he went through the lanes so fast that it started to make the cars confused. Once he found the perfect opening, he went onto the grass and he turned the car around so that it was driving on the opposite highway. Kaoru and Michael gasped as he switched lanes with the same speed and then rested in the middle as there was a row of cars behind him blocking him from view.

"Who taught you how to do that?"

"… Myself." He chuckled at her arched eyebrow before she heard Kenshin's walkie-talkie pick up voices.

"**_This is Tyler. The airport you're going to is the wrong one._**" Kenshin picked up the walkie talkie from his hip and he put it to his lips.

"Are you serious?" he whined.

"**_Yup. Tommy got the wrong papers. Somebody's trying to fuck this plan up and they're being smart about it. You guys have to go back and instead of going to the airport exit, keep going straight and get back on the other highway. After that, jump to the first exit and you'll see something that I placed in the ground. Kaoru'll notice it. I gotta run. The cops are on my ass._**"

"You're on foot! For what!"

"**_Somebody crashed into Aoshi and we… well we just beat em up and threw them on the road. The cops saw us and now we're all running. Misao's on Aoshi's back because she's slowing us down. Short thing… Fuck. I'll contact you later._**"

"Be safe." Kenshin put it back down before Kaoru ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it behind her ear.

"I swear to god if they don't take my lisence for this, the government will have my head for hacking and erasing all the tickets I'm about to get."

Kenshin braked his car and he spun it around before he went onto the other highway again.

"**KENSHIN TURN!**" Kaoru and Michael screamed and he cursed loudly as he braked and reversed away from the car and then sped up again from the other car. They screamed out as a truck was coming and Kenshin sped towards the exit and he exited the highway as fast as he could. Their hearts were racing as he stopped for a few seconds and watched the cars chasing them going towards the airport.

"We showed them, huh?" Kaoru and Michael just started at Kenshin, both their eyes looking at him in disbelief and horror.

"What?"

"Just drive."

* * *

Aoshi cursed as he panted and they hid in a group of bushes. He was tall, so he had to lay down flat with Tyler as Misao just crouched low. They caught their breath as the police cars and the officers rushed past them. Once they thought the coast was clar, they got up and they sighed in relief.

"Yeah! We showed those cops, huh babe!"

**WOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

"**They're over there!"**

"… Ooops?" Misao laughed nervously as they glared at her. Aoshi crouched down as she jumped on his back and the two took off once more. Misao was glad she didn't have to run and then Aoshi told her to jump off.

"I'm getting tired quicker. Just use that so-called **Ninja Speed** of yours and keep up." Misao glared and nodded as they turned the corner and they jumped over the baricades that were there. Misao ducked under it and as they sped up, she panted and went just as fast as them. The cops kept curing and barking for them to stop, but they refused to as they ran through and alleyway and up the fence and over.

"Aoshi! Tyler! This way!" They turned to see Josue's car stop and they ran as fast as they could towards it. They jumped in the open roof and Aoshi caught Misao as they sped off. Misao laughed and she gave the finger to them as they drove off. Josue closed the roof as they escaped quickly and then Misao shifted in her seat and got off of Aoshi.

"Where's Kaoru and the others?"

"They're heading to the right airport. We'll meet them over there."

* * *

Kenshin was pushing a hundred and Kaoru was scared that he would kill them all. He was calm as he whistled to himself and sang to the song on the radio as he switched lanes. Yahiko laughed at the enjoyment of his sister's fears and Michael couldn't help but laugh as well as she let out a squeal at each jerk of the car.

"Kaoru, love, you must relax."

"**How can I relax when I'm scared I'm going to die!**" Kenshin burst out laughing and he shut his eyes and let go of the wheel. Kaoru and Michael screamed out and Kaoru grabbed the wheel and steered them back the right way. Kenshin said, 'oops' and he took the wheel again before he smirked at her.

"See? If I let go, you'll be able to take over."

"You better just stop fucking around and drive."

"What's **Fucking**, Kao-kao?"

"…. Aw shit."

* * *

Josue had abandoned his car and he caught up with Tai in another car so they wouldn't be suspected for anything. The **Hummer** was moving fast and as it approaced the airport, they cheered for half of the job was done. Genia clapped her hands happily as they parked the car and got out. They went inside before they went to look at the time.

"Fifty minutes before the flight leaves." Aoshi sat down with a sprite in his hand and Misao collapsed in the chair next to him. Josue and Tommy were putting Yahiko's luggage out and they were sending it towards the plane and making sure each one had his names on it.

"I hope that Kaoru makes it." She said as she leaned her head back. Aoshi nodded and the others agreed before they just watched the time. Each of them was hoping for them to make it and they were just waiting to see the outcome.

* * *

"**_AAAAAAAAAA!_**"

They screamed as loud as they could as the car was launced into the air. Yahiko was scared as hell as Kenshin counted down from ten. The car-surprisingly-landed on its wheels and as Kenshin sped off again, Michael calmed Yahiko down since he had begun to cry.

"Do you think you're god or something! What the fuck was that, Kenshin!"

"Did _you_ **_want_** to go into the ocean or what!" Kenshin barked back and Kaoru glared at him before he smirked and puckered his lips at her. She rolled her eyes as he drove up to the airport and just stopped the car anywhere. They got out and grabbed their things before they ran to the entrance.

* * *

Aoshi looked up and then he said, '**thank you jesus**.' As he saw them come into view. They walked through the metal detectors and did the process before they rushed over. Aoshi hugged his sister and then he kissed her forehead before he made sure she was alright.

"I'm fine. How much more time before we have to get on board?"

"You have twenty minutes." He answered and then Kaoru just sighed before she looked at them all. She gave a smile before she put her hands together and bowed.

"Thank you guys so much for making sure that we got here safely. You guys are the greatest friends any girl could have and I love you all so much." They smiled at her and then Kaoru and Michael began to hug each of them.

Kenshin sighed as he sat down and he caught his breath. The whole time he had been breathing short and making sure that they weren't followed. Kaoru hugged Aoshi and Genia the longest as she thanked them and they spoke loving words in Japanese.

"You take care of yourself in Italy. I hear it's party season over there." Kaoru gasped and then she began to cheer and dance as they all laughed and shook their heads.

"**_Ten minutes before Flight 4588 departs._**" Kenshin got up and he led them to the gateway before he set Yahiko down.

"I'm gonna see you later, kiddo. You be good for you Uncle Kenshin now, kay?" Yahiko nodded sadly and Kenshin pulled him into a hug as Yahiko put his small arounds around Kenshin's neck.

"I love you Uncle Kenny."

"I love you too, Yahiko." Kenshin said with a smile and then Kenshin stood up as Michael picked up his youngest cousin. He and Kenshin shook hands but it soon turned into a hug as the two said some words that nobody else would understand. Michael let go and Kenshin sighed.

"Take care of yourself, Michael."

"Only if you take care of yourself."

Kenshin laughed and nodded before Michael started to walk farther inside with Yahiko on his hip. That left Kaoru and Kenshin alone. Kaoru bit her lip as tears instantly came and she let out a breath before she spoke.

"This is so hard….I want to take you with me."

"It's going to be alright, Kao. I love you and as long as you know that, then we'll be fine because my love will travel with you wherever you go. Nobody can change what's gone on between us. Nobody."

Kaoru smiled and nodded as she wiped at her eyes.

"This is so weird, but my mother always told me that when I got older that things would change…. But the most important thing she said was **_"It's always that one person who changes your life and opens your heart to love."_** I never thought that would happen for me… but it has.

"I love you so much, Kenshin, that I wouldn't go on this flight just to be with you forever."

"I would do the same if I was in your place. But you have to go for you **and** me I promise that once you get back, we'll be together every waking minute that we can… we'll make this work, Kaoru. I promise."

Kaoru went into his embrace and Kenshin sighed as he held her close to him and felt her body for the last time. Kaoru smiled softly in his embrace and as she leaned up to give him a kiss, he was already there waiting for her.

'**_My last kiss…_**'

Kenshin let go of her and Kaoru pressed her lips to his again before she let go.

"I'll call you as soon as I get in. I promise." Kenshin nodded and Michael called Kaoru to hurry up. Kaoru nodded and as she put her hand over her mouth, more tears fell and Kenshin took off his necklace. Kaoru then removed hers and the two switched.

"This was my mother's, so don't break it."

"I was gonna say the same thing." Kenshin smiled and then she put it around her neck before she blew kisses to him and turned around. She jogged to catch up to them and once she did, she turned around and she screamed out.

"**I love you, Kenshin Himura, and nobody else but you!**"

"**I love you the same and nothing will change that, Kaoru! Don't you ever forget!**"

Kaoru vanished from sight and Kenshin moved away from the entrance before he went back to where the others were standing by the window. He put his hands in his pockets and he just looked to the window as they others got ready to leave.

"We have to leave, Kenshin. If we stay here, then we're screwed. The doors are shut for the plane and they'll take off in a few minutes."

"But… I wanna stay and watch-"

"There is no time!" Aoshi told him with some base in his voice and then Josue took his arm as they led him out the airport and towards the large Hummer.

"Jump in." Kenshin got in the back and sat by the window and as Josue took the car keys and started the car up, Kenshin put his hand up and turned it into a fist as he put it on his mouth and he shifted, gold eyes staring out the window angrily.

As they drove off, everybody was sighing in relief that they had made it, and everybody was praising everybody for doing a good job.

"No, the real thing that saved us is Kenshin's driving skills. Ask Kaoru later and she'll tell you that Kenshin spun that car as if it was his body."

"You heart hear that Kenshin?... Kenshin, you awake?"

"**I don't wanna talk.**" They heard his voice and they just decided to drop it and look out the window.

"There goes the plane!" Kenshin's eyes turned and he saw the plane moving to the end of the runway and up into the sky. As it went up, a soft smile graced his lips as he was happy to see her go off safely.

"See it, Kenshin? She's going to be alright."

Kenshin wasn't listening and as his eyes grew sad, Tommy turned around since he was sitting directly in front of him. He then frowned as he saw Kenshin quiet, eyes gold, and his fist covering his mouth as he was obviously fighting inside of himself to keep strong and not just bawl out like a baby.

Kenshin finally lost his control to fight the tears back and Netalia turned around as Tommy tapped her to look. When she turned around, her heart instantly began to hurt for her baby brother. Kenshin was angry, but all he could do is shed it out through tears. One tear came after another and as Kenshin wiped his tears, he refused to cover his face.

"Kenshin…"

Kenshin put his hands over his face as stopped refusing and he leaned his head back and he let out a soft scream. That caught everybody's attention as he removed his hands and he just stared at the ceiling, tears streaming down his face as he breathed deep and he tried to control himself.

"Kenshin, you alright back there?" Josue asked and Kenshin just said, 'yeah' before he asked them to pull over. They obeyed his request and Kenshin got out the car. As he shut the door, he saluted to them and he started to walk.

"Where are you going!" Tommy barked, but Keneshin just ignored him as he was walking down the highway. He leaned his head back to the sky and he spoke one last sentence as his tears were falling like rain and his heart was heavy with the realization that she was really gone.

**_It's always that one person that makes your heart rise from the grave that it's dug itself into and help you become the man that you wanted to be… _**

_**  
I miss you already.

* * *

**_

**R.S.: I'm crying right now. I know this seems silly and this seems dumb, but I'm actually happy.**

This is the first important story that I've ever finished. I've kept it together, taken breaks, dissapointed people… but I really finished.

**With all the things that have happened, with everything that's going through my head, having depressing thoughts and all other things that make you down yourself… I've still managed to finish.**

Thank you to everybody who has reviewed my story and given me the will to go on and keep writing. You guys who were reviewing me work had so much to tell me and I could just relate to you guys as you all helped me with my depression and my issues. I love everybody who stayed with me and gave advice that lifted my heart up. It's been the best story ever with you guys and I hope that you'll be there for more of my work.

**There will be a sequel to this. Don't you guys worry about that. The sequel is going to be something out of this world and it's going to be a challenge to myself as I'm going to use EVERYTHING that I've learned in my journey through and other sites that have helped me and given me helpful tips.**

You guys wait for the Sequel! It should be starting up by May or something. After I get myself together. I just figured out that I have a small eating disorder problem and I have asthma too, so I'm trying to balance the fact that I need help with it.

**Once again, thank you guys and this first part of the story has come to a close. I love everybody out there and may god, allah, or whoever you worship bring you good things.**

_Love always and forever more,_

_**Rampaging Sorrow**_


	31. THIS IS A CRY FOR HELP!

**I NEED YOUR HELP!**

Hey everybody. I'm currently doing the sequel to _**It's always that one person,**_but I really really need help with a title! I've been trying for about a week now, but no titles are coming to mind. This one was a really hard one and I'm getting really frustrated since I can't do more in the story if I don't have a title for it.

If you guys can help me make a title, I'll give you guys credit and I'll shout your names out in the first chapter that I post up.

Please, people. I'm begging you! Help this sorry soul!

Love always,

_**Rampaging Sorrow**_


End file.
